stranger in room 4
by sydney563
Summary: AU - Lauren is a er dr. who meets a beautiful stranger in her er that throws her world into a beautiful tailspin. This is angsty, romantic, scifi and action and all doccubus.its my first go at a fanfic, please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own these wonderful characters! or take credit for creating them, but since it will be months until the show returns i am occupying time by writing out some adventures. This is my first time writing a fan fiction, i have written a few original stories but never with characters that are already existing. I hope you all enjoy!**

My eyes were beginning to blur together. I had been staring at the slides in my microscope for longer than I intended. I had lost myself while separating the genetic particles from the new batch of plant material I had secured last week. I had found that the hybrid aloe vera plant that some cosmetic companies created held far more healing properties than the original plant; I was excited to map the genetics and be able to pull out more information. I leaned back and glanced at the wall clock, it was a quarter to three in the morning. I sighed heavily, I needed to head back up to the trauma ward and get ready for the nights rush. The hospital always picked up between three and four in the morning, bar closing time on the weekends.

I gathered up my notes and slides, locked them away in a drawer that was graciously given to me by one of the other doctors who worked in the research labs. I loved being an emergency room doctor but had begun side projects to distract my mind from the non-stop pace of an emergency room. The research lab was on the other side of the hospital and felt like it was in a completely different world compared to my daily office. I would come down here to work in the cool darkness and enjoy its solitary benefits I often preferred. I loved it most during my midnight shifts.

i stood up, smoothing down my white lab coat, jamming my hands deep into the front pockets. I quietly shuffled out to the elevator. I unconsciously ran my fingers over the Dr. Lauren Lewis that was stitched onto my lab coat, gently reminding myself that I needed to wake up and get my head back into emergency room mode. Pushing the two button, my pager began vibrating violently in my pocket against my hand. My night had officially begun.

When I pushed open the trauma bay doors, I was over taken by the sounds of nurses and other doctors running around, tending to the patients that had started to pour in. I took a deep breath and went to work. I immediately found that keeping my hands and mind busy with my skills, incredibly invigorating. The time passed quickly and before I had a second thought, the rush had ended and my scrubs were only slightly blood splattered. I wiped at my forehead and turned to head for the doctors on call rooms to change and clean up.

I was two steps out when I heard a small but loud voice yelling, "Yo! YO! Is there a doc in the house? My friend needs help!" I turned and saw a small girl with black hair accentuated by, what I could only describe as, a rainbow coloring of streaks. The girl was barely supporting the dark haired woman propped upon her shoulder. The woman was bleeding from the forehead and had blood all over her hands. I rushed over and grabbed the other side of the woman, "over here, bring her over here." We were able to set the dark haired woman onto the bed where I immediately began to examine her. Focusing on the large wound above her eyebrows, "what happened?" I glanced over at the smaller girl.

"Uh…Bo was helping and these big dudes jumped outta nowhere, clocked her over the head. There was so much bleeding I knew we couldn't do the usual….I didn't know what to do so I brought her here. There wasn't enough time to get her back to the Dal..." the girls' voice was shaking more and more as she went on. "You gotta help Bobo doc." She grabbed and squeezed my arm with a fierce sense of urgency.

I took a moment, made eye contact with the girls piercing blue eyes, speaking softly, "I will. You can wait outside."

The girl hesitated and nodded stepping past the other nurses that came brushing in to assist me. I began looking closer, saw the gash was to the bone and there were other smaller cuts. I had not paid any attention to the woman lying in front of me until the nurses began wiping the blood away from her face. I took a quick breath when I saw how beautiful the woman under my care was. I rarely noticed her patients beyond patients, but there was something about this woman that made me stop and look a little harder as I stitched up the gash. When I finished, I suddenly reached out and delicately brushed the dark brown hair out of the woman's face. As I lightly touched her skin I felt a warm tingle that caught me by surprise. I just as quickly pulled my hand back, jamming it deep into my lab coat pocket. I looked down and exited the bay to find the small girl.

I found her passed out, curled up like a pretzel in a plastic waiting room chair, covered in snack food bags. I smiled slightly, reaching over to her shoulder, shaking it. The girl jumped up and grabbed a magazine, rolling it tight and taking a fighting stance. I took a step back, putting my hands up, "whoa its ok, you are in a hospital."

The girl stared at me for a second before she lowered the magazine, "how's my bo? She gonna be okay?" I motioned for the girl to sit, "please, ms…."

The girl relaxed and flopped back into her seat, "kenzie. Call me kenzie doc." I smiled, "all right kenzie, your friend, bo, is stable. I closed up the nasty wound on her forehead and she is resting comfortably. You can see her in a couple of hours." I reached over and patted kenzie on the shoulder, "if you need anything, I am Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Thanks doc." Kenzie half smiled as her cell phone rang. I took that as my cue and walked away as kenzie answered her cell phone.

I walked past where bo was sleeping and couldn't resist stealing another look. Bo was just as I left her, sleeping peacefully in her bandages. I let the curtain slide out of my fingers as a sigh escaped from me, Bo would be discharged well after my shift and so would be this strange small crush I was developing. After I made my rounds, I walked back to my fortress of solitude where I could not focus on anything other than the strange beautiful woman in bed four.

The gentle vibration of my pager on the steel table woke me up, reaching for it and shutting it off, I did not bother to look at it. I was beyond exhausted. I sat up; rubbing away the sleep from my eyes I saw the clock hands telling me it was almost seven o clock in the morning. Smiling to myself, I was just a short half hour away from finding perfect solace in my own bed. Stretching as I stood up, I checked my pager and the call that woke me up. The woman in bed four was awake.

I kept my hands jammed into my pockets, oddly nervous and excited at the same time. I could not place it and I kept questioning myself all the way to the curtain. I slid back the curtain to see Bo wide awake and easily talking to Kenzie, who look relieved that her best friend was awake. I did not want to intrude on this personal moment; I uttered a quiet hello and grabbed the chart at the foot of the bed, flipping through pages. I saw notes telling me that bo was better than expected, she was healing quickly and her vitals had returned to a better than normal state for someone who just come in with major head trauma a few hours earlier. I was engrossed in medical stats and terminology when I heard a gentle voice, "Dr. Lewis?"

I looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen in my life; I was taken aback by them and just nodded at her calling me by my title. Bo spoke again, "Dr. Lewis, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Kenzie told me you were the one who patched me up." I found myself starting at the dimple on Bos right cheek that appeared when she smiled at me, I struggled for a moment before I finally spoke, "uh...yes, yes. You're welcome, but it looks like you are doing spectacular on your own."

I set the chart down and moved to Bo, needing to take a closer look at her injury. Bo was still smiling; "I think it was your spectacular work as well, dr." her voice had softened when I got closer to her. I got the quick feeling that Bo could be flirting with me, I felt instantly nervous and embarrassed, I lightly cleared my throat as I gently brushed Bo's hair out of the way so I could see the stitches I had placed on her the night before. "Tilt your head down for me?"

AS she bent down, my fingers brushed her skin. I felt that warm tingling sensation I had when I first touched Bo. It made me catch my breath. Bo heard me, "is everything okay? Doc?"

"Uhh...Yes, yes it is. I just want to make sure the stitches will be enough." I refocused and went into doctor mode. I took a closer look at the stitches and saw that they were utterly unnecessary since it now seemed Bo's gash had healed almost completely. I was confused; Bo had come in with a large deep laceration that I closed up with ten stitches. Now, not even twenty four hours later, there was healing that would be a minimum of four weeks away from happening. I squeezed my eyes shut; I must be more exhausted than I initially thought. I opened my eyes, everything was the same. My scientific brain slowly went into overdrive of how this could be happening. I kept examining, I needed to remove the stitches, they were no longer needed and could hinder the rest of the process.

I stepped back from Bo and jammed my hands deep into my pockets, my mind running a million miles a minute. I barely heard Bo when she spoke, "so doc, what the diagnosis?"

I didn't respond or acknowledge she had started talking until she reached out and lightly touched my arm, the warm sensation bringing me back, I looked up at her and met the brown eyes that were full of concern, "are you alright dr. Lewis? You look pale."

I nodded, "yes, I am just a little tired. It has been a long shift." I pulled away from Bo's touch and called for a nurse to bring me a tray so I could begin to remove the stitches. The tray arrived; I pulled on a pair of gloves and organized the tray. "Uh…am I getting more stitches or are you taking more of my blood? I hate needles."

I didn't hear Bo trying to make small talk with me; I was still in a scientific haze of why and how her healing had been so aggressive. I caught the end of Bo's attempt at a joke, I turned to her, "well, Bo, it is alright if I call you Bo?"

She smiled wide, the dimple on her right cheek catching at my heart again, "of course!"

"Bo, you've healed extraordinarily fast and the stitches I put in last night can come out. I am going to remove them now." Before I move towards her, I paused, in a whisper I said, "Your body is extraordinary…"

"Thank you doctor…yours isn't bad either." Bo's voice dropped and when I met her eyes, realizing what had fallen out of my mouth, there was a dark intensity in them that made me swallow hard and shiver.

"Oh, I meant…how fast...umm your body's healing process is...it is…extraordinary." I was stumbling over my words and fiercely embarrassed. I nervously pushed back the strands of blonde hair that fell across my face. I moved to the tray and quickly went to work removing the stitches. I finished, took a step back and found my eyes locked again with Bo's. There was a slow moment that passed between us before a wide smile broke across Bo's face. I was finding that every time that smile appeared, it made my heart pound like I had never experienced before. I absently reached up and held my hand over my heart, confused at how and why that smile had such an affect. I finally tore myself from her eyes and went to cleaning up the tray. "You are cleared to be discharged. Keep the area clean and dry, if you feel lightheaded or anything outside of normal. Please come back and see me as soon as possible."

"Oh you can bet on that doc." I turned to see Bo and her mischievous grin. I finished and pushed the cart to the side. My hands went right back into the lab coat pockets, I wished I could crawl in there with them. I looked down, I didn't want to look at Bo, so I busied myself with pulling out my prescription pad and writing out an unnecessary prescription for a healing cream.

"This should help with any scarring." I tore off the page and handed it over to Bo. She reached and as thanked me, her hand covered mine. Her hand and touch was warm and before she pulled the paper from my grasp, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, again, Dr. Lewis."

I couldn't stop myself, "please, call me Lauren." I looked her in the eyes.

She smiled and nodded. The sound of Kenzie pushing through the room broke my attention on Bo.

"Yo Bo Bo! Whats the 411?" her loud voice accentuated by the familiar crinkle of a chip bag being ravaged by hungry hands. Kenzie hopped onto the bed, almost landing on top of Bo. Bo wrapped an arm around Kenzie, squeezing her close. "I am free to leave! Lauren…Dr. Lewis just cleared me."

Kenzie, mid mouth full of chips, "sweet! I must admit it, I've enjoyed a quiet house, sans the sounds of Bo the wonder snatch…buuuuttt the crack shack has been a little lonely without ma girl." She hopped off the bed, "I'll go get the ride. We are totally stopping for waffles on the way. You're buying!" she winked at Bo. On her way out she stopped next to me, lightly punched me in the arm, "thanks doc! You're good peeps." She threw up what I can only imagine to be a random gang sign and left, leaving a trail of chip dust behind her.

Bo got up and out of the bed and started to grab her clothes. IT was my cue to take my leave, I wanted to walk out without a word, feeling as if I had said more than enough, but I couldn't. I wanted to stay there more, my feet were glued to the vinyl hospital flooring and the pull of whatever it was about Bo, was too great. I watched her move as she laid her clothes onto the bed; I opened my mouth to say something.

The vibration in my pocket was violent. I grabbed the pager rattling around and looked; it was a code call for the trauma ward. I sighed heavily; my shift was scheduled to end in the next five minutes. I dropped the pager back into my pocket. "I am sorry, Bo. I have a code call and must go. I wish you an even quicker recovery, and again, come find me if you need anything."

I turned to walk out, "thank you Lauren…I promise ill find you…if I need anything or not."

I looked over my shoulder at Bo and the smile I was beginning to think never left her face, sent a skip thorough my heart for the millionth time in the last hour. I smiled and nodded just as my pager went off for a second time.

As I rushed down the hall and away from Bo, I thought to myself, "What the hell just happened?" no woman…no person as a matter of fact, ever had such an effect on my whole person like she did. It was amazing but with every step I took, I was secretly glad I may never see Bo again. Maybe not glad, maybe relieved? No, maybe I wasn't relieved; maybe I was a little sad. My brain was running in overdrive but quickly shut down when I stepped into the sea of trauma that would keep me well past the end of my shift. I took a deep breath and went to work.

When I finally left the hospital, the sun was in high morning moving into early afternoon and stung my eyes. I was exhausted and as soon as I opened the door to my apartment, I dropped everything and collapsed on the couch, sleep kidnapping me before my eyes could close.

My dreams were filled with the night's cases and highlighted by the appearance of a certain brown eyed stranger. I was back in room four standing in front of Bo. She was talking to me, but I couldn't discern what she was saying. I focused on the large gash on her forehead. With every word Bo spoke, the wound was knitting itself back together until it was perfect. "Lauren…look at me." The soft familiar voice grabbed my attention. Bo reached up, placed both of her hands on my face, pulling me close to hers. "I promise, I'll find you..." her face move closer and closer to mine and just as our lips met, I woke up, startled and sweating.

I sat up, rubbing my hands over my face. How did she do that? Get into my dreams. More importantly, as my doctor brain took over, heal like she did? I walked to my desk, jotting down notes of everything I could remember. I was desperately trying to distract myself from the image of Bo moving closer and closer to kiss me. It was just a dream. I continued writing notes and soon I had filled two pages of information. I glanced up at the clock and winced. I had only slept three hours and had to be back at the hospital in a few more. I rubbed at my temples, there was no point now, returning to bed.

I closed up my notebook, shut off my computer and checked over my aloe plants growing behind the desk. I climbed the steps to the bathroom slowly, I was very tired and thoughts of Bo, the beautiful stranger, drowned out the other remaining thoughts in my head.

The hot water beat away some of the lingering exhaustion I felt. As I stared down at the water circling the drain, my mind was searching through the catalogs of information it held. Trying to find anything about fast regeneration in humans. Reaching for the shampoo, it hit me. Blood samples. Blood samples had to have been taken the night Bo came into the emergency room. I squeezed the shampoo bottle in a silent victory, blood samples, there would be blood samples and there would be information in those samples. I ran out of the shower, threw on clothes, tied up my blonde hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag. I only had a few hours before my shift.

At the hospital I was able to find one of the nurses I had worked with that night. Sitting behind the nurses' station, sipping her coffee.

"Ann!" I startled her with my excitement, coming out louder than I intended.

"Jesus, Dr. Lewis! You scared me!" she looked down at her scrubs making sure none of the coffee she spilled had made it onto her. After seeing she was coffee spill free, she looked at the clock then back at me. "You're a little early or you never left dr.?"

"Yes and sort of…um Ann. Do you remember the woman that came in with a severe forehead laceration, a couple nights ago? Her first name is Bo."

Ann sighed, "No last name?" I shook my head no, I struggled to remember Bo's last name and was frustrated that I didn't know such a detail. Ann rubbed her eyes, "Dr. Lewis, we have had a lot of lacerations come in these past few nights. But give me a minute; I will see what I can find for you."

I smiled, "Ann, you are my favorite!"

"Aw! Dr. Lewis, you are too kind." The sarcasm was followed with a genuine smile. Ann clicked through her computer, "ah, here we go. Bo Dennis, forehead laceration. Signed in and out by the one, and only Dr. Lauren Lewis. This girl?"

The last part of her words hit me strange, this your girl? I was hesitant to say yes, thinking it would mean more than I needed it to. I shook the feeling off, "thank you Ann, this is the patient I was looking for. Can you tell me if we did take blood and where the samples went, and how many? Please?"

"Hmmm. Yes we did take blood, standard procedure for a heavy bleeder. The samples were sent to pathology and we took four vials. Looks like path lab only used two and they have the other two sitting in storage waiting for disposal."

I tapped the desk in excitement, "perfect! Can you call the path lab; tell them I'll be down to pick up the extra two samples. I want to run a few more tests." Ann nodded and picked up the phone.

The ride in the elevator down to my research desk, I held the two vials of Bo's blood in my hand. Holding it up to the light it looked like any other vial of blood. A deep, almost burgundy red. It had not begun to coagulate and I was still moving freely as I rolled the vial around. The answer would be here, in these two glass vials. I would run a few tests and it would hopefully give me an idea of how Bo was able to heal so quickly. My mind ran through the variables of chemicals in her bloodstream, a strange genetic anomaly, an environmental effect, I was eager to find anything.

I sat down at my desk and prepped a few slides, slipping them under the microscope. The blood had the same characteristics as any other blood I would take from any patient. I ran it through heat tests, cold tests, impact tests, and anything else I could think of. The blood reacted normally. I pushed my chair back from the work table. Leaning my head back as my excitement wore off and I began to realize how tired I was. I let out a breath, there had to be something, and there had to be a reason why. I just couldn't find it yet. I leaned forward and swept up the slides into a slide rack, storing them for later. I checked the time and saw I had to start my shift in a half hour. It was going to be a long twelve hours. I closed up my notebooks and set them into the drawer. Sliding the drawer shut, it hit me. I could run a DNA test on the blood. It would take a week or two to get back, depending on how busy the lab was. My curiosity won, I filled out the necessary forms for a DNA test. I cleaned up the rest of my work and I dropped the DNA samples off on my way to the trauma ward.

The night went by slow, it was an off night. Everyone seemed to be behaving themselves and no one needed their bodies repaired. I killed time organizing supply closets and chatting with the nurses. It still was not enough to keep my gaze from drifting back to room four whenever I was near it. The room was empty, but when I looked, I drifted to thoughts of Bo, her smile that brought out that dimple, and how her smallest touch sent waves of long forgotten feelings through my body. I had to tell myself "it's just a silly crush, Lauren, let it go. The chances of you seeing her again are close to that of pigs learning to fly." I smiled, laughed at my silliness and went back to signing off on charts.

I stood across from my bed, so happy to be home on time and so happy to see a full night's sleep come my way. The rest of the night at the hospital went quietly with the night and I left on time for the first time in weeks. I practically jumped into the pale salmon colored sheets and buried my head into the pile of soft pillows. I pulled the blankets close around me, and snuggled deep into the delicious comfort my bed was offering. I fell asleep instantly and easily.

My dreams turned from random to that of me standing in the middle of a desert. The bright sun burning down upon me. The air was soft with sand floating around me. I heard a helicopter in the distance and when I looked down at myself, I saw I was wearing my uniform from Afghanistan. The beige camo pattern covered in dirt and some dark stains. I looked around but couldn't see the base or the hospital unit that I lived in, I could hear the sounds of my time as an army doctor, but I couldn't see anything or anyone. I was very alone. I started walking towards the sound of the nearest helicopter. The dust clouds grew thicker and blew harder against me, whipping my hair around my face. I held my arm up and pushed forward, coughing from the sand swarming me. It grew thicker and thicker with every step until I fell to my knees, coughing uncontrollably. I was starting to panic. I kept moving towards the sounds. Suddenly everything went quiet, the sandstorm stopped and when I looked up, I saw a lone figure standing in front of me. The sun behind them, I was blinded and couldn't make out who it was. Then the figure spoke, "I'll find you…I promise. I'll save you….Lauren." Bo's voice drifted all around me. I reached out to her but was just too far away. I coughed again, losing breath. I wanted to collapse; I felt the urge to give up until I felt a warm hand under my chin, gently lifting my face up. I opened my eyes and met Bo's. She was smiling. She reached up and brushed away the blonde hair that the sandstorm had ravaged. "Lauren, I'll find you, before you find me." her hand rested on my cheek, her thumb rubbing gently across my cheek, sending a shiver through my body. I went to place my hand on top of hers when I saw a bright flash followed by the sounds of screams and the all too familiar sounds of war. There was another flash and all of the sound fell out.

I woke up clutching at my chest, I was gasping for breath. I had fallen out of bed and I was sure I had knocked the wind out of myself. I was completely soaked with sweat. I leaned against my bed, trying to calm my fiercely beating heart. I had dreams and nightmares from my time in the war, but nothing like I had just experience. Nothing had ever been as intense or as real as this one. I could feel Bo's touch, I could smell her. I brought my knees up to my chin; this woman has really gotten to me. I tried analyzing my dream with the little amount of psychology I knew. But I gave up, unable to figure out why my past was coming through after such a long time mixing with a chance encounter with a stranger.

After cooling down, changing my pajamas, I crawled back into bed to sleep a few more hours. Tonight was my last hospital shift before my long weekend. If I could make it through the night without the exhaustion of the last few nights overwhelming me, I would be entitled to 96 hours of hospital free, trauma ward free sleep. I dozed off slowly to the thought.

Four hours into my shift and I was bogged down with patients. The calm of the night before had been a jinx. The trauma ward was busy from the moment I stepped in. I enjoyed the pace of a big city hospital and the constant flow of work that it afforded, the variety it presented on a nightly basis, but tonight I was over it. I was uncharacteristically on edge and easily irritated. This was rare for me; I have always maintained a good nature and never got flustered, just focused under pressure and stress. But tonight the littlest thing was getting under my skin. When a lull in the action finally came, I gathered up the pile of charts I had accrued already and sat behind the nurses' station, the high walls of the cubicle would keep me hidden. I wanted to get caught up before the next rush; maybe I could catch a small nap in the on call room. As I was signing off on the chart of a young fellow who thought it would be a great idea to juggle screwdrivers after drinking a pint of vodka, ending up with a flat head through the top of his hand. Almost shearing his tendons, I had sent him up to orthopedics to get a consult. I stared at the chart, wondering if I should also send the kid to get his head examined.

"Excuse me, Dr. Lewis? We have a walk in, room four." Ann peered over the wall. Without looking at her, I closed the chart, "what is it, Ann."

"Puncture wound to the right arm, lacerations to the left arm and it looks like bruising to the face. "

"Great, another bar patron tempting fate." I sighed, pushed off from the edge of the desk and jammed my hands into my pockets. I nodded to Ann that I would follow her. Ann went in first and began setting up for my exam. I didn't look at the patient; I reached for the chart, flipped it open and took out my pen. Looking at box one; I spoke in the direction of the patient, "name please?"

"Hello Lauren."

I could hear her smile in her voice; I looked up and saw I was right. Bo sat up in the bed, smiling wide at me, the dimple I had thought about more than was healthy ever present. Her eyes sparkled as I made eye contact with her. I was frozen for a moment, before the blood pulled my eyes away. Bo was bleeding from her arms. She was holding a large wound on her right arm, mid bicep, her left had claw like lacerations that had stopped bleeding on their own, but were fairly deep. I hadn't even noticed the large red bruise forming right under her left eye. Doctor mode took over. I set the chart down and immediately moved to the large wound. "Bo, what happened?"

I moved her hand and replaced it with a wad of gauze; the puncture wound looked like a spear had found its mark in Bo's arm. Holding the gauze I scanned over the rest of her injuries, issuing directions to Ann. As Ann went to retrieve supplies, I looked back at Bo, "what happened?"

"I told you I would find you Lauren." Bo's voice was soft and a little weak. She reached up, her hand resting on my upper arm, squeezing it gently. "I had a little trouble in a back alley….muggers."

I cringed at the idea of Bo in the back alley, ganged up on by a large group of thugs, a rush of anger flashed over me out of nowhere. I focused back onto Bo, "muggers, this is a rather large puncture wound, like a spear tried to go through your arm."

"Uh…yea …uh, I think I fell on a fence." Bo nervously scratched at her forehead. That's when I noticed the original injury that brought her into my life, was now completely gone with no sight of it ever having existed. I stared at her hard, "did kenzie bring you in?"

"No, no…she doesn't know I got into a little bit of trouble. Please don't call her, I don't want her to worry. She thinks I am on a date." Bo smiled, but not as bright as usual. She was beginning to go into shock. I began to work a little faster, "bo, stay with me, I need you too stay with me."

Bo looked me dead in the eyes, "I thought you would never ask." She slumped forward, passing out from blood loss and shock. Ann came back just in time and we worked quickly, got an IV in and started pushing meds to stabilize Bo.

While she was sleeping, I set to cleaning the lacerations on her left arm. The puncture wound had been cleaned and wrapped. While I was three stitches into the first laceration I had an idea, I would leave one of the lacerations as it was, bleeding was under control, but I had a hunch and I wanted to follow through. I finished up on the first laceration, wrapped up her arm in gauze and cleaned up the rest. I stood up and looked at Bo sleeping peacefully. The bruise on her face had grown and turned purple. I reached out and delicately ran my fingers along her jawline, feeling how soft and warm her skin was. I felt the flush of anger come over me again, anger at whoever thought they could lay a hand on her and cause the damage they did. I pushed a few strands of her hair away, whispering to no one, "who are you, Bo." I left her sleeping and told Ann to call me immediately when she woke up.

Bo did not wake up as soon as I thought she would. I found myself sitting in her room in between rushes and as the night wound down, I sat there finishing up the last few charts I had. I would look up every other second to look at her. I found that I was staring more and more at her, realizing how stunning this woman lying in front of me was and the profound affect her very presence had on me. I shook the thoughts out, it was just a simple unjustified crush, more than likely born out of the fact I was incredibly tired and it had been a long time since I found anyone attractive or interesting enough to give a second glance. I returned to the charts, squinting more and more. My eyes were growing tired and I had left my glasses at home. I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, staring at the endless notes I had taken. I made a note to myself to stop making so many notes.

Squinting again I heard, "you keep doing that and you'll need glasses, Lauren."

Bo was wide awake, smiling.

"Actually, I do have glasses, but I left them at home." I shrugged and set down the chart. "How are you feeling?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter lags a little but i had to get through the stale stuff to get to where i want to go. Plenty more to come! still working out where i am taking this and hopefully you all like it! i love comments and any feedback!**

"I have had better nights, much better nights." Even though she was smiling, the weakness in her voice betrayed it. She let out an unsteady, painful breath. "I bet you didn't expect to see me so soon." She was trying hard to hide her pain from me.

I folded my hands on top of the charts sitting on my lap, "no, Bo, I didn't " I paused, "I wish it was under different circumstances, our meeting again." I set the charts down on the floor and stood up, moving towards Bo. I placed my hand against her forehead checking for a fever, "how is your pain level?"

"it feels like a mac truck hit me and dumped a load of bucking broncos on me." she looked up at me, "I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me and it hurts like hell."

I couldn't help it, a small smirk slipped across my face. "well, you did get the shit kicked out of you. I will get some pain meds for you. You have a bit of fever, but I think that's you coming out of shock." I reached out, and placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed it, "I'll be right back."

I stepped out and called a nurse over to grab the meds for bo and a tray of bandages. I wanted to change the bandages and see if my hunch played out. I moved back into the room and found that bo had been watching me. She didn't seem to mind that I had caught her staring at me, I smiled at her and walked to the side of the bed to begin changing her bandages. "the nurse will be in a moment with the painkillers. I want to check on these bandages."

Bo nodded and moved slightly to allow me better room to work. I gloved up and started with the large puncture wound, it was healing nicely and slowly. i pushed gently on the edges to make sure there was no swelling, I could feel bo tense up at my touch, I pulled away, suddenly concerned I was hurting her. "sorry, I just have to make sure the swelling is under control."

"you're fine, it just hurts a lot." She moved slightly and I could see she relaxed her arm a little more. "can I ask you a question, lauren?"

I was focused on the edges of the wound and just mumbled, "mhmm."

"you sat with me through the night, didn't you?" her voice was soft and I sensed hesitation in her words.

I paused my work on her arm, I felt caught, like a kid stealing from the cookie jar. I searched for something to say. I had sat by her side as often as I could throughout the night, I was concerned for her more than just a patient. Each time I walked by her room, it was as if a giant magnet pulled me in by my heart. I was trying to concoct a doctor-ly excuse when I felt her hand on my forearm, squeezing it. "I could you feel you here, lauren."

I leaned back and met her eyes, I didn't know this woman at all, but she did something to me. Something that my science could not explain. I nodded, "most of the night. I had to leave a few times when calls came in." her hand on my arm squeezed a little tighter, "you crashed on me. I was worried."

I was saved from further explanation when the nurse bustled into the room, pushing a tray of meds and the supplies I asked for. My conversation with bo never picked back up, the nurse stayed to help me with changing the rest of the bandages. I took my time on the left arm, hoping that my hunch would reveal some answers.

When I pulled off the gauze on the claw like marks I saw very little had changed, that the lacerations I had left were healing slowly. the ones I had stitched up were healing slowly. Nothing comparable to the quick healing from bo's last visit. I was confused and now was even more determined to figure things out. I cleaned up the lacerations, wrapped both arms in clean gauze and noted bo's progress on her chart. Bo had been idly chatting with the nurse as I went about my work. I set the chart in the slot by the door and watched bo. She had a magnetism about her that infected everyone around her. The nurse was chatting easily and had a huge smile on her face as she talked about random personal things. I rarely ever talked to my coworkers, doctors and nurses, on anything more than a professional level. I was too reserved and too analytic to attempt a full social life, I found it to be awkward and more difficult to not talk about science, medicine and whatever research I was working on. I continued to watch the interaction until the nurse finished up and left. Bo's smile grew wider when her eyes found me standing by the door.

"leaving so soon?" her eyes were brighter than when she first woke up and I could see the color coming back in her face.

"sadly, yes, I have to check on a few patients." I swore I thought I saw her pout, "I will be back to check on you before you leave. See if I feel comfortable enough in letting you go home tonight. "

She brightened up, "I could kiss you for saying that! I really just want to crawl in my own bed and sleep this off like a bad hangover."

My breath caught itself and came out a ragged when I heard kiss. Quick flashes of the dream I had a few nights ago passed through my mind. Our lips so close to each other. I pushed my hands into my pocket, squeezing them tightly to exert some of the nervous energy that filled my body. i could not tear my eyes away from bo, "I will be back in a couple hours, call the nurse if…"

"I know, I know, call the nurse if I need anything. Go lauren! Go! The sooner you are done, the sooner you'll be back to send me home." She flicked her hand at me in a shooing motion. I shook my hand and laughed, walking out of the room. As soon as I was out of sight of bo and any nurses, I leaned against the nearest wall and tried to calm myself down. Deep breaths, lauren, deep breaths. I ran my hand through my hair, this crush was getting out of hand. I pushed off the wall and headed down the hall to check on the other patients, more than anything else I wanted to get back to bo.

I did not return to her as fast as I wanted too. Mid-way through my rounds, a rush hit and I was tied up. When I cleared out all of my patients, the clock once again told me that I had over stayed by three hours. three hours that cut into my long weekend already. I cleaned up and stripped out of my scrubs, hanging up my labcoat in my locker, locking it away for the next four days. I couldn't help but smile as I shut the locker door, leaning my forehead against it. Bed, I would be in bed soon and it would be amazing. I grabbed my bag, only one stop to make.

When I made it to room four, I hesitated. Bo was not alone, she was talking to a male orderly I had around the hospital, his name was Jason and he was a goofy college kid. from the body movements I could tell that it was more than just a friendly conversation. She was running her hands up and down the Jasons arms, smiling a wicked smile I had not seen before. Jason was flushed in the face and looked like a teenager who had his first time under the bleachers. He was mumbling but I could hear him say, " you're amazing….what did you say your name was again?"

"oh honey, you don't need to know that. " as she spoke I was pretty sure I watched her hand on his arm, change color, to a warm orange color that pulsed through her hand and into his arm. The pulse of color traveled up the jasons arm and dissipated around the neck. I blinked a few times, I wasn't sure if I had actually seen the pulse or if delirium was setting in. He made a strange noise and started mumbling again and leaned closer to bo as if he was going to kiss her.

Something came over me, I could admit that it was a flash of unfounded jealousy, but regardless I snapped. "jason, don't you have something better to be doing right now?"

I startled bo and her smiled disappeared instantly, her hand on jasons arm dropped just as fast when she looked at me. Jason looked at me hazily, "Dr. Lewis, whats up." I stepped towards him, feeling even more jealousy that was now mixing with a hint of anger.

"Are you high?" I looked him dead in the eyes, looking for any signs of intoxication.

"no man, I am feeling fine, that's all doc."

I reached out and grabbed him by the arm and practically pulled him out of the room, "get out of here Jason, you are not supposed to be bothering the patients. Go back to work before I write you up."

Jason still had his stupid grin on his face, he just shrugged at me, waggled his fingers at bo and shuffled down the hall. I felt my jaw clench, I turned back to bo. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap. "I am sorry about that bo, hes a goofy kid and..well I am sorry if he bothered you."

Bo shook her head, "its ok, he was just bringing me a snack." She looked at me with a small smile. "I missed you, I guess you got a little busy?"

"yes, but you are my last stop for the day." I reached for the chart and flipped through it, bo had improved immensely and stabilized. I made a few notes, "well, it looks like you are stable enough for me to discharge you. " I looked over at bo, when I did I caught her eyes traveling down my body in a less than innocent manner. I swallowed hard at the feeling that swept over me, I cleared my throat and the sound brought bos eyes up to mine. Her easy smile and dimple in full effect. "I kinda like you out of your doctor uniform."

I didn't know what to say, so my awkwardness spoke for me, "I am on my way home, I promised to check on you before I left. I am discharging you." My tone came out very doctor like and I regretted it. But it didn't phase bo, her smile grew ten times its original size, "I can go home?"

"yes. I don't have to give you the usual speech, since I just saw you a few nights ago. But keep it dry and clean, and any complications…." I waved my hand absently.

I closed up the chart, slid it back into the door slot and pushed my hands into my jacket. "I hope you feel better bo, and I hope not to see you here anytime soon. You can check out with the nurse and your things are over in the closet." I struggled, the same feeling I had when I discharged her the first time came back. The strange sadness that I may never see this stunning woman again and I would be left analyzing the effect she had on me for weeks to come. I let out a sigh, "well, good night…err good morning I guess I should say."

Bo had sat there through my awkwardness, and when I finished she stood up, "you know you are really cute when you are in your awkward doctor mode." I could feel my face turn red, I needed to leave now.

"I am an awkward doctor sometimes…." I admitted it in a whisper.

Bo stepped closer to me, "no you're an amazing doctor, lauren." She reached out and placed her hands on my arms, "can I ask you one thing?"

Panic surged through my body, I wanted so badly to leave, I wanted her to stop touching me and to not have the lovely tingles she sent through my body,the same tingles running through my body right now. I swallowed hard, "yes?"

"can you, maybe give me a ride home? I am pretty sure kenzie is passed out still and she has my car." She rolled her eyes in mock irritation.

I was sucker for a beautiful woman asking for help, especially this beautiful woman. "of course."

Bo bounced, "great! I will change and be out in a minute." She twirled around and went to the closet to grab her clothes and skipped to the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing them. I leaned against the wall and when I opened my eyes I found that the bathroom door wasn't closed all the way. I could partially see bo as she changed. I felt that jolt you do when you see something you should politely look away from, but I didn't. I watched as she pulled off her hospital gown and I could see her naked back and just a hint of the side of her breast. There was some light bruises, and as she put on her bra i couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was. My heart was picking up pace. I let out a breath. That's when bo looked up in the mirror and saw my reflection looking at her. She turned and looked at me with the mischievous grin and slowly closed the bathroom door. Taking away my stolen view of her.

"shit." She caught me and my embarrassment was choking. I still had to take her home after ogling her like a teenager. I thought to myself, make it quick and you'll never have to see her again. I began chewing on the inside of my lip to calm down.

A few seconds later and bo stepped out of the bathroom, dressed the outfit she came in. black pants, black form fitting tank top offering up plenty of cleavage, and the black leather jacket that had tears and blood stains on it. "ready to go?"

I nodded, "after you."

Bo reached and grabbed my elbow, linking her hand around the crook of it, "together. Let's get out of here!" she smiled hard at me, and gave no indication that me peeping had bothered her in the least. I let out a small sigh of relief and walked with bo, arm still at my elbow, to the parking garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**i apologize if these are long boring chapters. i am still getting adjusted to writing using these characters. i have a feeling that this story may be longer than i hope! **

We walked the short distance to my car in silence; I was still embarrassed from bo catching me sneaking a peek at her. We reached my car, an old beat up borrowed sedan. I normally did not drive to work or anywhere else. I would use the public transit or walk, but when I worked the midnight shifts I felt safer driving. I would borrow my old neighbor's car. She couldn't see very well anymore and she made a deal with me, that if I took her grocery shopping, I could borrow the car when I was on the midnight rotation. I pointed at the old sedan, "here we are." I walked to the passenger side and unlocked it for bo, holding the door open for her as she sat. She smiled, "you are quiet the gentleman, Lauren." I saw her wince lightly when she sat. I closed the door and went to the driver's side. I sat, pushing the key into the ignition, "I apologize that this isn't a nicer ride and that it may smell a little like moth balls. I borrow this car from my neighbor. "

"I did sense a hint of parfum de old lady." Bo's wide smile off played her attempt at a corny joke. "It's okay, my car is older and more busted than anything. But I am surprised that a doctor like you doesn't have a bmw or some fancy rich doctor car?!"

I prefer to not drive all the time, I feel its wasteful." I struggled to the car started, "they are also highly unreliable unlike the human body. All I need is proteins and sleep to keep my engine running."

Bo laughed, "Lauren, you are a bit of a geek." She reached out and squeezed my arm, the car started up at the same time. I broke contact when I shifted the car into reverse. My nerves picking up again at her touch.

We drove in relative quiet, she gave me directions and I had a hard time navigating. I was not familiar to the area she directed me too. It was on the other side of the city in the more risque parts. As we drove, the shiny expensive buildings gave away to dilapidated industrial buildings. The streets became dirtier and I had an uncomfortable feeling about my surroundings, "bo…you live out here?"

"yep, it was the cheapest area when I moved here. Kenzie and I made it home." She was leaning looking out the window, "turn right here, this is it."

I turned into a large driveway and the building that I saw to my left looked like it had been long abandoned. The windows boarded up and the place literally looked like a rundown drug house. "uh, this is home?"

"yup! We lovingly call it the crack shack." Bo smiled as I stopped the car. Putting it into park, I looked at bo, "well…" I did not know what to say, I was nervous now that I was not distracted by trying to navigate the city. An awkward silence fell into the car. I started absently tapping the steering wheel, the small sound cutting through the tension that I knew only I was creating.

"do you…maybe want to come in? For a cup of coffee?" her voice was quiet, with a little hesitation mixed into it. It was if she was as equally as nervous as I.

The car clock hands told me it was almost noon; I had been up for more than 18 hours now. It was going to be a struggle to get home awake. My mind racing, I wanted to go home and end this nervous moment and fall asleep, but not behind the wheel. At the same time I craved to be around bo for as long as I could be. My doctor sensibility kicked in, "I would love a cup of coffee, I am running out of steam and it will be a rough ride home if I don't wake up."

Bo's face lit up, "perfect!" she jumped out of the car, no sign that she had been injured at all and ran into the house. I let out a breath, I was really tired and idly thought, "I really hope the car doesn't get stolen."

I locked up the car, scanned around to see if there were any undesirables hanging around and followed bo's path into the house. the interior of the house had nothing on the exterior. The inside was just as run down. Bare lumber framing in some spots, broken drywall, and old furniture that was surprisingly clean and full of character. There was a large tv over the fireplace, playing some random dvd menu.

Bo brushed past me, "kenzie….i swear, she never turns anything off." She shut the tv off, she pointed at a large table with bar stools at it, "sit Lauren, I'll make a fresh pot."

I took an uneasy seat on a mismatched bar stool, and watched bo as she moved about the kitchen, making coffee. She began talking to me. "I don't know how I can thank you, Lauren, for everything." she turned and leaned on the table between, "you took really good care of me." she smiled so wide it carried up into her deep brown eyes, the same brown eyes I was beginning to brew a small obsession for. "I was…just doing my job, bo. I'm a doctor and that's what I swore to do. Take really good care of you…" I paused, "and uh…everyone that comes to me." I looked away and found a sad plant to stare at.

"Lauren…you don't have to justify it with me, I know exactly what you mean." Her smile still plastered on her face, she had a way that she could see right through me and my attempts at rerouting her evident flirting with me. "do you mind if I change out of these clothes? The dried blood is kind of grossing me out." I nodded, "certainly."

"ill be right down." Bo tapped the table, moving away and walking past me. As she did so, she stripped off her jacket and I couldn't resist sneaking a quick look at her bare arms. Even her arms were beautiful, I bit my lip, I was getting out of hand. Just as I was going to turn away and back to the sad plant, something caught my eye. There was nothing on Bo's left arm, no lacerations, and no bandages. She was perfectly healed. No signs that she had ever been injured. My brain went into full spin cycle, what was going on, what was going on and inside of bo that things just disappeared from her body. Was it something that I was seeing through my exhaustion mixed with teenage lust to see her bare skin? I ran over the blood sample results and their lack of answers, the fact just a few hours ago her injuries were there and healing like normal, now all of that meant nothing. I pulled out the small notepad I kept in my bag, jotted down a few notes.

I heard bo coming back down the stairs, I slipped the notebook back into my bag. I looked up at her with an easy small, trying to cover up the fact that I was about to explode with questions. Bo spoke, "sorry, It took me a minute to change. Its kenzies turn to do laundry…and needless to say." She motioned to a large pile of clothes sitting in a basket next to the cold cooler she used as a fridge. I smiled and chuckled a little, looking at her, bo was now dressed in a long-sleeved lilac colored shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail, giving me a better view of her outstanding jaw line and the long neck that I had a sudden urge to touch. It didn't get past me that she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but decided against questioning her the moment I fixated on her beauty. She poured two cups of coffee and pushed one to me, "cream? Sugar?"

"black is fine, I need the jolt." I took a sip and relished the warmth it brought to my mouth.

"so Lauren, how do you like being a doctor?" she was making light conversation. I smiled, "I love it. The science of repairing bodies and helping people when they need it most is why I do it. If I could go back, I would choose the same path. But maybe focus more on research medicine, creating and discovering better medicines and techniques is where I have a passion. " I took another sip, "I am about to go on a rant, I will spare you. I have a tendency to go off when I am very tired."

"I like it when you talk about your work, it makes your eyes sparkle." Bo's stare was intense and I felt my stomach drop. "you are very passionate about help others."

"I am." I continued sipping my coffee, trying to drink it as fast as I could without scalding my mouth. I had a long way to go, I changed the subject from me, "so, bo, how did you end up living in this lovely home of yours?"

" ha ha, I fell upon it. Literally, it's not the taj mahal but it has its qualities. Its off the beaten path, plenty of room and as you can tell a real fixer upper!" bo laughed and smiled, "its home, and that is whats important. I have never stayed in one place for very long and even though it looks like it does, there's nowhere else Id rather be." I could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. She drifted off a bit, as if she was remembering something. She let out a sigh, "anyways, back to you. How can I repay you for being so amazing!? Dinner maybe? A trip to the science museum on me? hard labor as your personal slave?"

I almost choked on my coffee, I cleared my throat, "uh…you don't owe me anything, bo. It's my job and you saying thank you is plenty." the implications in her voice as she offered up her servitude sent shivers through my body. I took a long swig and drained the rest of my coffee, I was sweating and not from the hot coffee I just dumped down my throat. "well, I better be getting home. I think I have enough energy to get home safely. Thank you bo."

She picked up on my desire to leave, "uh, you are welcome Lauren. Let me walk you out." I nodded and stood up from the stool. We walked to the door of the crack shack, I turned to her, to issue a polite goodbye. Her eyes drew me in, and I didn't realize how close she was too me. It wouldn't take more than me bending down slightly, and our lips would touch. Her lips. I bit the inside of my mouth to bring me back into reality, "thank you for the coffee." i didn't know what to say, this felt like the end. I didn't want it to be, "here…" I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out one of my cards, I scribbled my personal number on the back. I handed it to her, "if you need anything, or have questions….about medical things." I was bumbling.

She took the card, laughing, "of course, but I am serious Lauren, can I take you to dinner? I wont take no for an answer." She had a steely gaze, "if you say no, I will call you everyday to try to change your mind."

I couldn't help but smile at her tenacity, "um, okay. You win."

Bo made a victory fist, "dinner it is, I will call you tomorrow!" she held the card, looking down at the number. She brushed a finger over my scribbled handwriting.

"I should go, before I collapse…" the coffee was already leaving me. I grabbed the strap from my bag around me, "goodbye bo."

Her smile grew wider, "can I at least give you a hug, doctor? For saving my life."

"sure?" before I could finish, bo wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tight against her. I felt my breath catch as her body pressed against mine and I could feel her hands slide around my waist. It took me a moment to react and hug her back, but when I did, I almost lost it. Her body was warm, soft and as pressed in closer to her, I could smell her shampoo. A warm vanilla scent that was borderline intoxicating. I closed my eyes and started to lose myself in the feelings overwhelming my body. right before I lost myself completely, I remembered something. I started to pull back, gently signaling that the hug was over. I slid my hand up onto her arm and down to where the lacerations were, should be. bo moved back, her hands on my waist squeezing my hips gently. It was a struggle to keep my wits about me. I had to keep focus. My hand on her arm, I squeezed gently. I got no reaction other than a wider smile from bo. She spoke, " Lauren, are you sure you can make it home? I mean…you are more than welcome to stay with me…I mean here, if you are too tired."

"no, no…I need to get home." I swallowed hard, my restraint was concrete. I knew if I stayed I would end up losing my senses and react on the urges that were coursing through my body, but the fact that I had my hand on her arm, and there was no injuries and no reaction from her as I squeezed, pushed me further into leaving and getting home.

Bo looked a little defeated, she let her hands drop from my waist and took a step back. "I understand, I apologize for being a little forward, Lauren, but I…this is cheesy, I really want to get to know you better."

I felt a shot of guilt, who knows why, but I felt guilty leaving her. I smiled, "well we do have dinner to talk over." She lit up and the dimple that I could see myself living in, broke out. "yes, dinner."

"ill see you soon bo." I stepped away from her, letting my hand slide down her arm and just as it was about to let go, I found bo grabbing it and holding my hand, "yes, I will Lauren."

I lingered for a second longer, combating the urge to close the distance between us and kiss her. I gave her nod and as I took a step, she let go of my hand. I walked out and sat in the car, surprised that it was still where I had left it. I slammed the key into the ignition, I let out a hug breath that felt like I had been holding it for years. I leaned forward, my forehead on the steering wheel. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was shaking a little bit. So many emotions, my crush for bo was turning into something more, something more that I did not want to acknowledge. That and the mystery of bo's disappearing injuries. It was all too much for my tired state. I told my brain to stop and shut down just long enough for me to get home, climb into bed and sleep until I could process all of this.

I was able to navigate out of the industrial area and sped the rest of the way home. I left the car in front of my building and as I done a few nights earlier, collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep. A deep sleep full of dreams of a brown eyed woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! you guys are great and the feedback keeps pushing me on! i know that i have focused on Laurens dreams and it might get tedious, but there's a reason behind it that will play out in further chapters! so stick with me! i promise that things will heat up in the next few chapters, i just have to navigate through the beginnings!**

I had slept the day away, waking up to find that it was early evening. I never left the couch and my aching body made me regret not forcing myself awake and moving to my giant bed. I slid off the couch and stretched, my back was very upset with me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trudging upstairs to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, leaving them in a pile by the bathroom door. The hot shower helped to ease some of my aches and pains, but nothing more. I was still tired and my head hurt.

I dressed in an old medical school t-shirt and pajama pants, there was nowhere I needed to be today and I had no intention of leaving my apartment. I laid on my bed, enjoying the cool softness it surrounded me in. I started to drift again, when my brain kicked me. My notes, my questions, I needed to review them. I frowned, just once I wished my brain would lose service once in a while like my cell phone did in the dark halls of the hospital. I groaned as I lifted off the bed and shuffled to my bag, tossed haphazardly into my room. I bent down, digging through the many pockets. I found the battered notebook I always had on me, I flipped it open. Fingering through pages of my stereotypical doctors scribble, I found the small paragraph I wrote at bo's house. I scanned over them, squinting.

I groaned again as I dug my hand back into the bag to find my glasses. When I remembered I had left them downstairs on my desk, I groaned louder, it was going to be a grumpy day. As I pulled my hand out, I felt something vibrating; I paused, praying to all that was great that I did not take the hospital pager home. I dug around and felt it was my cell phone bouncing around,

"thank you…" issuing quiet gratitude, I pulled out the phone. It was vibrating and blinking at me. Looking at the caller id, there was a number I had never recognized before. I frowned even more, I was not going to answer a random number and get stuck talking to a telemarketer in circles. I hit the mute button and tossed the phone on the bed, the small notebook followed next.

I shuffled downstairs, finding my glasses exactly where I had left them, holding my place in a chemical botany textbook I was reading. I slipped them on and the entire world became overly clear, too clear. I could see my apartment cleanliness had been a bit neglected and my aloe plants were in desperate need of attention. I set to my plants first, watering them, checking on their growth and of course, noting their progress. i then move onto cleaning up my apartment to my ocd standards.

I rewarded myself with a large cup of tea and Thai take out in bed. I was breaking my own rules by eating in bed, but I earned it. I then broke another of my rules and turned on the TV I kept in my room, sitting through a few nature documentaries while I ate. When I was done, I set the containers on the floor and slid back down into bed. The desire to sleep sneaking its way back to me, I let out a sigh, "finally."

my phone lit up and started vibrating in the middle of the bed, bumping into my notebook I had tossed next to it. I frowned as I reached for it, adamant to rip the battery out and leave it out until my long weekend was over. I looked at the screen and saw I had two missed calls, a voice mail and a couple of text messages. All of them tied back to the unknown first number. I rubbed my eyes as I dialed my voice mail first.

"hey! Hi! It's me!" her voice warm and excited as if she were standing right next to me, "you probably don't know my number, it's me bo! and you are probably sleeping… and I hope that I am not bothering you or waking you up. I just wanted to call you, make sure you got home safe and all that. So yea, this is my number and just call me back, and we can plan that dinner date!" her voice was eager, excited and all those things that come out when you are nervous but excited for a date. I had smiled throughout the voice mail and then I stopped.

A date, we were going on a dinner date. I ran both my hands through my blonde hair, oh balls. I was going on a date. I tried distracting myself from the idea and checked the texts I bypassed. They were both from bo.

-hi, it's, me bo. I left a voice mail for you. –

- sorry if I woke you up :) -

They were really cute messages but did not help me in pushing away the panic as I fixated on the impending date she was calling about. I wanted to call her back, text her back but I was at a loss for words, awkward Lauren taking over. Later, I would do it later. I set the phone on the table and turned back to see the notebook sitting at my feet. the notebook was a perfect distraction move from awkward Lauren to nerd Lauren.

I picked up the notebook and flipped back to the bo notes. I read over them. My brow furrowing, there was something there that I was missing. I noted her rapid healing both times, I noted the results of the blood sample test I took, her reaction to me squeezing her arm at her house. No answers were to be found in my obsessive notes.

The DNA test I submitted was nowhere close to being ready, other than that I had nothing else to go on. I shut the notebook, placing it next to my phone. I was amazing at problem solving and this had me in a place I never found myself before, Frustrated. I was frustrated. It also didn't help that I was frustrated about my feelings for bo, a woman I met barely two days ago and who infiltrated my dreams any chance she could. She was also slowly infiltrating my heart.

Bo was beautiful, I couldn't ignore it. The way she moved, the way she had an easy time talking to me or anyone, how smooth her skin was. So smooth that I could spend hours running my fingers over it, I shut my eyes and I could smell, faintly, her warm vanilla shampoo. It made my stomach flip and my heart jump. The moment in her doorway came back to me; I should have been bolder in that moment. Bent down and kissed her full on the lips. I opened my eyes, sighing heavily. Spontaneity took over; I snatched the phone and sent a quick text.

-you did not wake me, can I call you later? I fear I am still out of it to have a proper conversation now. –

I hit send, then shook my head, and quickly composed a new message.

-oh and I made it home safely, thank you for asking and thank you for the coffee. It saved me-

I clicked send, mumbling at myself, "Geez Lauren, could you be more stale and awkward?"

Before I could set the phone down, it vibrated; a new message from bo appeared.

-I can wait all day for you! :) and you are welcome, anything for you, sweetie.-

I swallowed hard. Her flirting was at full speed and not something I was not at all used too. Well, used too from a beautiful woman, men would hit on me all the time at the hospital and I had become immune to it. Sometimes women would try their hand at it. Those sometimes would just end up with a couple of awkward dates and me losing interest quickly. But Bo... Bo was different, Very different. I could not wipe the smile off my face as I shut the phone off and returned it to its spot. I laid back into the bed, snuggling up to a pillow. Falling asleep with the smile still plastered on.

I usually never found significance in my dreams; dream science wasn't something that I was drawn too in my intellectual pursuits for knowledge. I had full understanding that my dreams after I left Afghanistan and the army was my minds way of dealing with and sorting through the trauma I did not confront as it happened. I was far too busy trying to save as many as I could to worry about myself in the desert. It was a habit i carried on and often reflected in my every day at the hospital. Work and therapy eventually took care of my traumatic dreams from that time.

But then there was this dream. This dream had started out fairly tame, I was walking down the street by my apartment when something caught my attention. Turning to acknowledge the sound or motion that caught me, I found myself standing in a similar environment as my dream a few nights ago. I was standing in the middle of the desert, wearing my army fatigues, which were cleaner than the last time. It was eerily quiet, no sounds, smells or movement. I just felt intense heat smothering me. the dream me started moving forward, when a loud bang engulfed me. Ears ringing, I went to cover my head and when I bent down, I glanced at my stomach, i was stunned to see a large dark red stain growing larger and larger. I reached down to touch it, it was blood. My blood and it was falling out of me, I began to panic and dropped to my knees. What came next was what ended my sleep. I heard screaming, loud frantic screaming, it was bo. She was screaming my name, shouting "oh god no! no! no! I am almost there Lauren, stay with me!" looking up, I saw bo running at me, covered in dirt, and as she reached out to me, her fingers inches away from me, it felt as if someone pulled the proverbial plug and I felt myself leave my body. I hovered and was able to look below and see bo reaching me, grabbing me up into her arms and crying. She leaned her head up to the sky and screamed a heart piercing, shattering scream.

It was that scream that startled me awake, I had instinctively reached down to my stomach, checking to see if the wound I had in the dream was real. Nothing was there but my t-shirt stuck to my body from the sweat pouring out of me. I was breathing heavily and could feel the tears slipping from my eyes. As I sat, knees up to my chin, in the middle of my bed, still shaking and sweating, I knew I had to pay attention to the dream, the nightmare that just tore me from my deep sleep.

I ran my hands through my hair, replaying the bits of the dream I remembered. It was far too real, every aspect of it was real. I could smell the blood, I felt the immense pain from the stomach wound and lastly I felt the immense heart break of bo not reaching me in time. What did it mean? I vaguely remembered a small article i had read in a psychology journal about dreams and their meaning and effects. Some experts across the spectrum of science and spirituality, said that when a dream felt as real as this one did, it could be your mind tapping into a part of the brain that could see in the future and give a warning sign to the dream holder. That all humans had the potential to tap into their intuition and broaden it into more, if they so choose. I let out a shaky breath, it was impossible that my brain was warning me. I wasn't in the army anymore, I wasn't going back to Afghanistan anytime soon, and bo….i wiped away the tears and sweat.

I reached for my phone and dialed bo, I wanted to hear her voice, I wanted something to ground me and calm me down. The phone rang a couple of times before she answered, "hey you." I felt a quick shiver, it was a mix of still being shaken from my nightmare and hearing that voice.

"hi, bo. Its Lauren." I cleared my throat, I sounded shaky.

There was a pause, "are you alright, Lauren?" I could not get anything past her; she picked up on the tremor in my voice. I cleared my throat again, "uh yea, I am perfect. I just got back from a run."

"you never sleep do you, doctor?" I could feel her smile through the phone; it helped ease the tension in my heart.

"it seems sleep and I are not the best of friends lately," at this rate we may never make it to speaking terms again, I looked at the clock on my side table, it was eleven o'clock at night. I was losing the sense of time along with my mind, "oh shit, I didn't realize how late it was, bo. I hope I am not disturbing you." I pinched at the bridge of my nose.

"that could never happen lauren. I was just crawling into bed with a book for the night." I had a quick image of bo wearing big rimmed glasses settling in with a copy of Shakespeare, nestled in her bed. She spoke, "I have been waiting for your call all day, I am glad you finally did." Her voice had dropped and had softened. "where am I taking you for dinner tomorrow?"

I smiled, she was definitely forward. I paused, I had no clue what to say next. Then my heart spoke for me, "um. Do you want to meet tonight? Maybe get a drink or a late night cup of coffee?" I wanted to be close to her, see that smile and that dimple. I fidgeted, I was rarely this bold or the one to ask someone out. But my heart overruled my sensibility. She didn't answer right away, i began to backtrack, "I'm sorry, its late…I just…"

"Name the place and I will be there in five minutes."

I smiled wide, "there's a bar close by called the glass jar, it's a quieter than the rest. I'll meet you there in 30 minutes, I just want to get cleaned up."

"I will be there. See you soon, lauren."

I hung up the phone, feeling leagues better than I had. I moved out of my bed and to my closet, staring at the clothing hanging up. Suddenly concerned with what I should wear to meet bo, the memories of my nightmare fading as I selected my outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going fast, i am chugging along! but may not be able to post for a day or so! keep the comments coming!**

I smoothed out my white button down shirt and pulled my favorite old brown leather jacket tighter around me. I glanced at my reflection in the glass of the bar windows, pushing any stray hairs back into their place. I had opted to walk to the bar, I lived a few blocks away and the cold air of the night helped to sharpen my wits. I took a couple breaths to settle down; I was one hundred percent nervous, more nervous than my first day of residency. Give me mass traumas and I could handle it without a second thought, put me in a bar for a drink with an extraordinarily beautiful woman? I have second, third and fourth thoughts about everything. One more breath and I pulled the door open to the bar. Although the bar was half full of patrons, it was still quiet and cozy. I would often travel to this bar after a rough night at work and sit in a booth, sip on a glass of wine and unwind reading a book. I scanned the bar from the front door, I saw couples sitting close together sharing secrets, an occasional single male or female swishing their drink around the glass in their hands, contemplating life. Then I saw her.

Bo was sitting at the bar, casually chatting to the bartender. I took the moment to take her in; she was wearing a dark green jacket over a low cut tank top with a delicate disappearing sequin pattern, topped off with skin tight dark jeans. Her brown hair was down and flowed lightly around her shoulders. She laughed and the infamous Bo smile came out and I felt my heart flop in my chest. Mid laugh she turned and saw me standing in the doorway, the smile grew and she waved at me lightly. I smiled and looked down as I took steps towards her. I stood next to her, leaning on the bar. When I looked into her deep brown eyes, I felt something that I had not felt in a long time, safe.

"Sorry if I took too long, I have also a hard time getting laundry done. Kenzie is not the only one." I half smiled.

Bo reached out and put her hand on my hand, running her thumb across the bridge between my thumb and first finger. "No apologies necessary, I just got here." She took the moment to look me up and down, "if this is your no clean laundry outfit, I really hope that you never get caught up."

I could feel my face turn red; I looked to the bartender and ordered a drink. I definitely needed one. I turned back to her, "thank you for coming out so late, I felt like a drink and didn't want to drink alone. After the last few days I definitely need to relax!"

"I was beginning to wonder if you ever relaxed or know the meaning of the word, Doctor Lewis!" she squeezed my hand. I shrugged, "I am a self-admitted workaholic….it's one of my character flaws." I looked down at her hand on mine, her thumb still running circles. I grew bold and went to flip my hand over so that I could hold hers; before I could the bartender appeared with my Jameson and ginger. He then asked Bo if she would like a refill on her beer, she moved to grab her almost empty, removing her hand from its place on top of mine. I clenched my jaw at the sudden coolness that replaced her hand. Bo ordered up a fresh drink, looked at me and said, "You wanna grab a table? Give us a little more privacy?"

I nodded and grabbed my drink, taking a large swig of it as I followed Bo to the back of the bar where it was much quieter and there were tables and booths. We sat at a small table pushed against the wall. Bo slid against the wall, her back flat against it. I took the seat kitty corner from her so I could face her and have a full view. I took my turn, looking her over. My eyes drifted to the low cut tank top and I was captivated by the top swell of her breasts gently moving with each breath she took. I traveled up and to the muscles in her neck that showed as she turned to greet the bartender bringing her beer. I thought, "what I wouldn't give to kiss that spot." I was mesmerized and let my eyes continue on, catching the jawline I was beginning to ache to touch again, to her lips. So delicate, and her bottom lip, that I wondered how it would feel against mine. I finished my visual journey on the dimple on her right cheek that was my favorite feature on her. I stared at it for a moment and when I heard Bo issue a thank you to the bartender, I snapped back into the here and now. Suddenly feeling abashed for, well, checking Bo out as I just had. I felt like a teenage boy in the prime of his hormonal rampage. I looked down at my glass of whiskey, what was in this stuff?

"So, Lauren, I hope that this little outing doesn't mean that you are going to skip out on me for dinner tomorrow?" Bo cocked her eyebrow playfully me.

That damn dinner date, she was not about to let it go. I hadn't thought about it, that maybe she would think that I would get her out now, in a casual sense and forgo the date that was hanging over us. Well I was making it hang over us because of my denial. But outside of the overthinking that was ongoing in my head at the moment, I truly asked her out tonight, just to be with her as soon as it was possible. I took a sip of my drink, "ha-ha, and no I am not going to skip out on anything." As if she would even let me, "I just….I just wanted to see you bo." it came out as an almost whisper. "Get to know you." And to figure out why this one woman had infected my entire being like she had.

Bo pushed off the wall, leaning across the table so we were a little closer, "ask me anything, I am all yours, Lauren."

I looked up and met her eyes, transfixed by this woman, "um…let's start with, where are you from and do you come here often?"

Her laugh was infectious, but she answered my questions. She told me home was a small Midwest town that she glossed over after telling me she left home at eighteen. She had lived many places and had a handful of odd jobs here and there. She told a quick story of how she had come across kenzie at her one bartending job and they became instant friends, "now I am here! Living in the crack shack with my bestie Kenzie, and my job…well my job is nowhere near as interesting as yours but it pays the bills."

I had picked up on her vagueness in discussing her past, but it wasn't right to dig further, but when she mentioned her job, I peaked in curiosity, "ah yes, your job. I have been meaning to ask you what it is you do for living. I am sure it is unusual and dangerous, since you appeared in my emergency room twice now." I cocked a doctor-ly eyebrow in her direction. She giggled, "Yea. Not my week." She rolled her eyes, " I am a private investigator of sorts…I kind of help people out with unusual problems. I know I know, it isn't traditional work, but I am good at it and I like helping people." Her smile was genuine when she spoke of helping others. Bo reached out and placed her hand on my arm, "what about you, doctor Lauren Lewis? How is it that you became this amazing?"

I told her about my childhood, my parents were intellectuals and passed it onto me. That I grew up a bit of a loner since I was so dedicated to learning and gathering information. I glossed over my awkward teenage years, and when she asked how I choose my path to becoming a doctor, I felt warm. No one had really ever cared to ask me the why or seemed as genuine as she did staring at me.

"I just was drawn to it as a child, I was raised to appreciate science and help others. As I grew up I combined the two. I always had a desire to help people and in my studies at Yale I found my love in science and medicine and all the world had to offer the two. I chose medical school and double majored in medicine and research medicine. I traveled the world, then had a call to duty to help… save others and I took it…."I drifted off, my memories from the war filtered in, mixed memories of my nightmare.

I felt a strange heaviness fall over me; this wasn't something I could talk to Bo about. I never really told anyone about my time overseas. It was something I was certain no one could understand. I felt Bo squeeze my arm, "you ok? You drifted off." Her eyes searching mine, her smile a little less. But in that moment, I wanted to tell her everything.

I smiled, "i am perfect, just…still a little tired, but happy to sit here with you." I swore I saw her blush, but I couldn't be sure. I was feeling flush, I was on my third drink and it was starting to settle in. she smiled, my compliment distracting her. She slid her hand off my arm, but right before it end its connection to me, I acted. I turned my hand up and caught hers, catching her fingers in mine. I ran my thumb across her fingers, "I am glad that you walked into my emergency room…."

Bo looked down at our hands, smiling, "I think I am more than you…"I could feel her squeeze tighter. Our eyes met and a moment passed, silence between us, just two women holding hands and enjoying the simplicity it offered. She opened her mouth to speak, when the bartender came upon us, "last call ladies, any last requests."

For whatever reason it was, I slid my hand free from Bo's. I shook my head no at the bartender; Bo declined and asked for the tab. I glanced at my watch, "oh wow, it's almost four in the morning!"

Bo looked at her cellphone, "yes it is, and apparently my mom…kenzie is freaking out that I am not home. I only have fifty text messages and a record low for her, 5 voicemails." She shook her head with a smile.

"Kenzie is really protective of you…" I had a sinking feeling, that kenzie and she were more than just best friends or had been something more. "Were you two…umm…never mind, that was rude of me to imply." Bo laughed and grabbed both my shoulders so I could look her dead on, "Lauren, no. kenzie and I never have and never will. She is like my sister and that's gross." She let go, "we have just been through a lot together and she worries sometimes." She waved it off, "I'll call her while I settle up the tab." She stood up to head to the bar.

"Wait, I'll give you some money." I stood up, digging around in my pockets. Bo smiled and stepped close to me, our faces inches away, so close that I could lightly feel her breath. "My treat, you can get drinks tomorrow…." She dropped her gaze to my mouth; I could see her take a breath, "which by the way I've decided I am surprising you where we are going." Her eyes fixated on my lips, "Lauren…I really need you to know how bad I want to kis…" just then an obnoxious sound interrupted her. Her phone was ringing, the moment broken, again, she let out a breath, "I am going to kill her…" she looked at me, showing me the caller id screen. It was kenzie. "I better take this before she ruins anything else." Bo answered the phone and stepped back to the bar.

I had to steady myself on the edge of the table, I had no idea how I had kept my cool, and how I did not just close the gap and kiss her like I had been craving the whole evening. Why was it that I could pump a man's heart with my hands, but I could not make a move and kiss this woman? I squeezed my eyes shut, I was out of practice and it was painfully evident.

Bo came back, "we are all set, I told mom I would be home soon and the tab has been paid." She held her hand out, "can I walk you out, m'lady?" Bo had attempted a horrible English accent.

I laughed, "But of course." Bo linked her elbow around mine and we headed for the door. As soon as we got outside and the cold air hit, I felt Bo snuggle up against me, the feel of her body against mine sending thoughts through my head. She let a quick breath, "it got colder than I thought? Brrr!"

"Yes, it did. I probably should have rethought walking here." I was regretting it as I pulled my leather jacket closer. It was not doing a spectacular job of keeping the cold out. I had made a poor choice, choosing fashion over functionality.

Bo looked at me with a semi concerned, bordering on motherly look, "you walked here?"

I shrugged, "I told you, I prefer to walk as much as possible."

"Well I can't let you walk home alone, I would worry that some stranger would try to take you home, but not really take you home." She stepped back, removing her arm from mine, and stood in front of me. Hands on hips, "I am driving you home, no ifs ands or butts."

I laughed out loud, "okay, mom. I will let you take me home….but you do realize that technically I am allowing a stranger to take me home?" I smirked at her.

She shot me look, "get in the car, Lewis." Bo took long strides to the beat up yellow car that was parked on the street down from the bar. I saluted her and followed.

The car ride, all ten minutes of it, had no conversation, just me giving her directions back to my apartment. She pulled in front of the complex, looking at it. "Nice digs! Looks like you actually have four walls, four complete walls."

"It isn't much, but yes, having four complete walls is quiet a luxury." I smiled at her as she poked me in the arm.

"Ha ha Lauren." She hopped out of the car, I slid out and the cold air struck again. "I am not leaving you here, I am going full gentleman and walking you to the door, so hurry up! I'm freezing my ass off."

It was too cold to argue with her, we ran up the stairs to my apartment, I slid the key in and pushed the door open. Bo followed closely, "ahhh! Warmth!"

I tossed my keys on the mail table by my door; I was also enjoying the heat my apartment offered up. I turned to Bo, "I had a really great time tonight." I cringed at my clique line; I tried saving myself, "what time tomorrow?"

Bo moved closer, "hmm…how does seven work for you? I'll pick you up." She winked at me.

I looked down as I smiled, "perfect, seven is perfect."

She moved closer and I felt her hands on my arms, "this was amazing Lauren, thank you for calling me and I don't care that it's so late, it was so worth it." She pulled me into a hug; I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight. Adoring the feel of her so close to me her heart beating against mine. We stayed like that for what felt like minutes, till she pulled back. We were once again inches away, her eyes back on my mouth. I felt my heart pick up; there was nothing here to interrupt us.

"Doctor Lewis, I think that I have a small crush on you…." Her bold statement caught me; there was nothing about Bo that wasn't bold though. "And I have been fighting the urge all night…and been interrupted too many times, but I just want too…"

I didn't let her finish, I bent down and brushed my lips against hers. I felt her catch her breath. I looked at Bo, moved my hand to right under her chin, and I could feel her heart pounding. I closed the distance between us, kissing Bo softly, lightly. Our lips met and moved together, meltingly slow. I heard Bo moan quietly, her lips were as soft as I imagined and I couldn't get enough of them. I felt her hands slide up my arms and around my shoulders pulling me closer into her, the feeling of her hands on me forced out a moan. Our kiss stopped being gentle, became hungry and full of desire. Mouths fought for control as I could feel Bo slip her tongue inside my mouth. My heart almost exploded out of my chest. I moved my hands up to the side of her face, holding her, kissing her. I could feel her body heat and I wanted to touch more of her, I slid my hands down her neck and to her shoulders. Pushing her jacket down so I could touch her skin. I heard Bo moan as I pushed down, her hands grabbing on my hips pulling me against her, and tugging at the waist of jeans. I didn't want to stop, I slid my hand down her right arm and in my passionate haze I felt something that made me hold back. There was nothing on her arm, just her smooth, soft skin. I did the same on her left arm, same result. Nothing. My brain was shouting at me to pay attention, but when Bo bit my bottom lip I forgot instantly. I was not going to stop. I moved my hands from her arms and slid them around her back down to her waist and slid my hand up the hem of her tank top. My hand on her bare skin, I felt intense electricity between the two of us, in our kiss and touch.

I felt her take a deep breath when she felt my hand on her; she broke the kiss and nuzzled into my shoulder. Breathless, "oh Jesus….Lauren. I have to stop." I could feel her heart pounding as hard as mine. I looked up at the ceiling, thoughts running rampant. Maybe I was a little too bold.

I whispered, "I'm sorry….I."

She moved her head to look at me, placing her finger on my mouth, "no, don't be….I just don't think I can keep control right now and I…I don't want to hurt you." She dropped her hand from me and stepped out of our embrace, her eyes downcast. I was slightly confused, but looking at how flush Bo was and knowing I was responsible, all thoughts disappeared.

Bo fixed her jacket, and smiled, "I have never…just wow!" the Bo smile broke out as she ran a hand over hair. "That was amazing, phew." I was equally breathless; struggling to gain control. Bo spoke, "um…yea, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Lauren." She gave me a quick hug, and before pulling away, whispered in my ear, "I hope you have sweet dreams…I know I will…" she looked at me, bit her lip and twirled around, exiting my apartment.

I closed the door behind her, leaned against it and could only utter one thing, "holy shit."


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep that night; I was too wound up, emotionally and physically. I cooled down by reading and working with my plants. I was also distracting myself from questioning the magic of Bo's disappearing injuries. It wasn't normal, far from it but my heart was fighting with my brain, I was developing strong feelings for Bo and really liked it but my brain was throwing up red flags. Telling me I needed to dig deeper, man up and ask Bo what was going on with her. I sighed. Some things were never easy. Staring at the botany book in front of me I found myself I kept re reading the same paragraph over and over. I couldn't focus; I kept drifting back to the kiss. I could still feel the electricity between us and how strong it was, like I had stuck my finger in a light socket. I smiled, people always say when they meet someone, sparks flew. But I was pretty sure Bo's skin was electrified and her lips…I bit the inside of my mouth remembering how her lips felt. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes. I gave up on trying to focus on my work and moved to the mundane things. Like my laundry.

I was embarrassed at how much laundry I had let pile up, I was usually on top of everything I needed to do, but this week had thrown a wrench in my life. Shoving the last load into the dryer, the clock told me it was quarter to five. Two hours until Bo would be at my door again. I shut the dryer door, I was starting to get nervous, and not for any reasons other than I had no idea what to wear, how I should do my hair and if I dared to put on makeup. I only had two hours to figure it out.

Standing in front of my bed, three outfits laid out, I was wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower, I struggled with the selection process. Outfit one was a black dress, simple, elegant and a little sexy, outfit two was grey pinstripe pants, a dark blue button down that hugged me tight in the right places, and lastly a dark pair of jeans, a pink scoop next top and my favorite leather jacket. I arbitrated with myself as to which would be most practical but appealing. I wanted to go with the most comfortable choice, but ended up with the grey pinstripes. Bo was intending to surprise me and I decided it best to go in-between selections.

I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my hair. I was very nervous, which made no sense to me considering what Bo and I had done in my apartment the night before. But I still was, I brushed m hair, opting to leave it down. Then the doorbell rang. The butterflies in my stomach amped up, I placed a hand on my stomach for fear they would push out, they were fluttering so hard. "You can do this…." My little pep talk to my mirrored image made me smile. The doorbell rang again. I set down the brush and headed downstairs.

My hand on the doorknob, I had to pause again, I was shaking mildly. I shook my head, grasped the doorknob and pulled it open. Bo stood there, huge smile on her face, "hi!"

Gorgeous as ever, she was dressed in a new black leather jacket, a lilac colored top that held tight to her breast, black leggings that were tucked into boots that almost touched her knees. I smiled; everything was tight on her in just the right ways. Her hair was back in a stylish ponytail, allowing full view of her long neck. I whispered, "Hi, please come in."

Bo stepped inside and I closed the door behind her. She was looking around my apartment as she spoke, "I am a little early but I couldn't wait, I couldn't stop thinking about tonight…" she turned to face me, "and last night." Her eyes dark, as she looked at me. "You look nice, Lauren."

I awkwardly smoothed out my shirt, "I hope this isn't too fancy, I didn't know what to wear and you didn't give me any hints about where we were going tonight." Overthinking Lauren was taking over. "Um…no worries on being early, I was just finishing up. Give me a minute and we can leave." I motioned to my apartment living room, "feel free to make yourself at home, I just need to grab my things."

Bo smiled and nodded at me, she continued to look around the apartment. I ran upstairs to my bedroom, splashing a little perfume on and grabbing my bag. Then I looked at my bedroom, it was a little messy, with the outfits still on the bed, my towel on the floor, and my bed was unmade. I suddenly wanted to clean, because what if….what if Bo ended up in my bedroom. I rushed around cleaning up and putting things away. It was a big what if but my need to always be prepared took control. After straightening up my bed and looking to see it was all in order I headed downstairs.

Downstairs I saw Bo behind my desk looking at the aloe plants, she smiled when she saw me, "I was getting concerned I might have to go up there after you and find you." She gave me a small wink, "looking around your apartment I should count myself lucky that I am able to get you out, it seems you never stop working Lauren." She ran her fingers over my desk stacked up with books and notes.

"I like to stay busy, and those plants behind you are my side project. I am pulling out extra genetic material from the aloe plant to hybrid and cultivate the healing properties they contain. I am hoping that I can concoct some vitamins or even creams from them that will replace some of the chemical healing creams out there. Basically I want to be able to provide internal healing without injecting more chemicals into the human body."

Bo stood there smiling through my nerd moment, "you are one hot nerd."

I blushed, still fidgeting with the edge of my shirt, "shall we go?"

"Of course!"

I held the door open for Bo; she returned the favor as she held my door open at the car. It wasn't as cold as the night before, but there was a chill in the air. Bo sat down and started the car, "I hope you like pasta Lauren, because I am taking you to my favorite Italian restaurant."

"I do love carbohydrates, so yes it's more than okay, Bo!" I smiled at her, placing my hand on her shoulder squeezing it. I was genuinely excited to be on this date, finally.

The restaurant was downtown in a part I had never been, it was off the beaten path but Bo swore up and down it was the best anywhere. She parked the car down the street in a back parking lot behind an office building. She got out, "I wish I could have found a closer spot, but I know how much you like to walk everywhere." She stood by my door as I got out, holding her hand out to me.

I willingly took it, sighing at the feeling of her fingers interlaced with mine, squeezing. She pulled me close, "if you are lucky, dessert will be on me…" the intensity in her eyes led me to believe that she meant it literally, not figuratively. I smiled, "if I am lucky…"

She smiled wide; leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, "first we need to get you some carbohydrates, for energy…" she pulled me forward, leading me towards the restaurant. We walked hand in hand and chatted lightly.

As we walked past an alley, both of us too focused on each other, two large men slipped out behind us as we passed. I had no clue until I felt something and I glanced behind us. I saw the two large men and I felt uneasy, I squeezed bos hand and pulled her tighter to me. The restaurant was just a few more steps away. We walked past another alley and that's when the two large men rushed up behind us, pushing us into the alley. Bo stumbled and I lost my hold on her. "Bo!"

Before I could recover and grab her, one of the large men grabbed both my arms and held me painfully tight, the other one moved closer to Bo. "looky, looky here, the succubitch…." He pushed her forward, making her back up until she hit the alley wall. I tried to squirm out and help her, but the grip on my arms was crushing. "Don't you touch her!"

The man in front of Bo looked back at me and smirked, he turned back to Bo, "I have been looking for you! I am gonna make a ton of money from killing the infamous Bo. The blood kings granddaughter."

I was confused at what the man was saying, I tried squirming hard to break free and get to Bo, but it was impossible. I had to sit and watch. Bo was looking at me then back at the guy in front of her, her face showed no fear at all, "I think you interrupted my date, I don't like to be interrupted." She suddenly lashed out and kicked the man in between the legs. The man yelped in pain and dropped to his knees, she stood above him. The man who held me threw me to the side so he could get at Bo. He charged at her, and I yelled, "bo! Look Out!" she looked up from the man in front of her. But it wasn't enough. He grabbed her in a bear hug. I panicked, scrambled to my feet and ran at the man. Jumping onto his back trying to choke him out. It was futile he grabbed my arm and broke the connection easily. He held onto my arm and spun to face me, "silly human…." He yanked my arm up, lifting off me off my feet and striking me with his fist. I hit the wall and struck the back of my head. The world was going black. I tried to stay awake to try and help Bo, but I couldn't. My eyes were heavy, the last thing I saw until the world went dark was Bo standing there, behind the man who was laughing at me, and I swore her eyes turned an iridescent blue and when she spoke her voice had deepness to it that I could not place. When my eyes finally gave up and closed, I saw Bo grab the man and bend down as if she was going to kiss him, but she didn't, she stopped right before contact and I saw a weird blue wave like light pass from his mouth into hers. The man dropped to the ground with a smile on his face, moaning, Bo then looked at me, the blue light in her eyes flashing out. She ran to me. Then the lights went out.

I wasn't sure if it was a dream or real, but I woke up with a strange feeling. I was in a bed, but not bed. My head hurt immensely and I was sure it had been split open. I went to reach to touch it, but I was distracted when I heard voices coming towards me. I looked in the direction they were coming from. And through hazy eyes and a mental fog I saw two blurry figures. One looked like Bo the other I knew was kenzie by the bright colors in her hair. They were standing in a doorway.

"Oh bobo….you are gonna have to explain a lot to dr. hotpants there." She took a bite of the pizza in her hand.

Bo spoke, "I just lost control kenz, after I saw him hit Lauren, and the anger took over." Her arms were folding and she glanced over at me, "they were underfae ogres sent to fulfill a hit contract on me, so I don't have to worry about the ash or morrigan giving me a hard time about taking care of the ogres…for good." She frowned and looked down at the floor, "I just wanted a normal date, I should have known better than to head into dark territory with a hit out on me. I put Lauren in danger…."

Kenzie leaned against Bo, her head on her shoulder, "you saved her life Bo, but you don't know how much she saw. If hotpants saw enough, you're gonna have a lotta esplaining to do!"

Bo reached over and hugged kenzie close, "I just wanted to have a normal date, there's something about Lauren that makes me want a normal life….."

"Fae don't do normal very well humans, especially a succubo with the magical sex pot you have."

"But she's worth it, worth everything and worth giving it all up if I have too kenzie."

"Uh...oh…is my bo blue falling in lurve?" she gave Bo wide eyes.

I moved to sit up and say something to Bo, but the pain in my head was too much and I passed out again.

When I woke up again, the pain was less but still prominent. I reached up to feel around, evaluate what my injuries were. My left eye was swollen shut, a large bruise preventing me from feeling if broken bones were hiding underneath. I winced at the pain and continued moving, the back of my head I felt a bandage. The area was sensitive to touch and I was pretty certain I had a laceration underneath to deal with. I sighed and dropped my arm. I had to address things. I looked around and saw that I was in the same room from when I woke up the first time. I was in a soft bed, an old vintage canopy bed with a soft mattress. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a ratty old band t-shirt and in skull pajama pants. I was fiercely confused and went to move, when I felt something warm on my side. I looked over and saw Bo's back to me. Her side moving up and down as she slept. I watched for a moment, slowly realizing I was in her bed in her house, and as much as my head hurt, I was enjoying being in her bed. I had the urge to reach out, run my fingers across her back. Before I could, she rolled over, facing me. She took a deep breath, trying to readjust her position on the pillow. Her eyes flickered open and when she saw that I was awake, she shot up. "Lauren! You're awake."

I nodded, swallowed and found I was in desperate need of water, I whispered, "water?"

"Of course!" she hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a glass. She crawled across the bed to me. Holding the water as she helped me to sit up against the headboard. She held the water to my lips and I sighed at the cool, wet water in my mouth. I drank most of the glass before my head was spinning again; I gently pushed the glass in Bo's hand back. She set it down and returned to me. She was sitting close to me; it was as if she was afraid to touch me.

Her eyes were full of concern, "I was getting worried, and you've been out for a while. I didn't want to leave you, so I hope you don't mind that I stayed in the bed…I just wanted to be close if you needed Me." she lifted her hand out to touch me, but then dropped it, "how are you feeling?"

"I don't think I have adequate words to describe it…" I reached out and grabbed her hand, "what happened…" I was slowly remembering the altercation in the alley and the two men attacking us.

Bo grabbed my hand in both of hers holding it tight, she took a deep breath. "It was my fault, two guys attacked us in an alley way. Someone is upset that I am digging too deep for a case I have, they were sent to shut me up and you….you got hurt…and." She paused and I saw her eyes glass over, "I panicked and took you to my friends place, trick fixed you up and took care of you, then I brought you home. I should have taken you to a hospital….I just didn't want to lose you." She swallowed hard, and then looked at me in the eyes. "I am so sorry Lauren, I never meant for this to happen."

"I need to go to the bathroom." I wanted to look at the repair work. Bo moved to my side of the bed and helped me up and to the bathroom. She stood at the doorway as I moved to the mirror and saw that my injuries were not as bad as they felt. I maneuvered so I could peel the bandage off and look at the damage back there. There wasn't anything but a small cut with some salve on it. I felt not too bad overall, a little sore but I felt better than I should. I turned back to Bo, "your friend did a good job, even for my standards."

She smiled, but it faded, "Lauren, I feel terrible." There were so many things that I had to ask her, I needed to know, but when I looked at her I couldn't. She stood in front of me, sad and worried. I would ask when it was right even if it was against my nature.

I moved to her, "the only things you need to feel terrible about are these clothes." I tugged at the t-shirt I was wearing. Bo smirked, "I had to change your clothes, there was a lot of blood on them, the shirt is mine….and the pants are kenzies. She says you owe her a pizza with double cheese for her letting you borrow them."

I smiled, "I can do that." I suddenly felt lightheaded, "I need to sit down."

Bo moved fast and helped me back to the bed. I laid back against the headboard. "Lauren, you can stay here as long as you want." There was a guilt tone in her voice. I looked at her, "thank you…I think I just need a little more rest and I will be fine."

"I'll leave you be, just find me when you wake up." Bo went to move from the side of the bed, I reached out and caught her arm. "Stay with me?"

She smiled wide and nodded; she crawled back into the bed and laid on her side, facing me. I looked at her and my brain started pushing questions forth of what I had seen in the alleyway and the bits I caught her kenzie talking about. But as she reached to move my hair back behind my ear, I just wanted to be in this moment. I could ask questions later, when I could think clearly. "Lauren…" her fingers moved to graze across my cheek. I reached up and held her hand there. I was falling hard for this woman.

I searched her eyes, then took my hand and placed it on the side of her face, pulling her close to me. Inches away, lips almost touching, I whispered, "kiss me…"

She smiled and complied, kissing my lightly. My heart pounded at the contact and I held my hand against her neck, feeling her heart beat. She broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine, "you need to rest Lauren, and what I have in mind right now….is not at all that."

I groaned but she was right, she kissed the side of my mouth and laid back down. Snuggling up against me, our bodies touching. She laid her head down on my shoulder and threw an arm across my stomach. Holding me close. I placed my hand onto of her arm on my stomach, lightly drawing circles with my fingers until our heartbeats synced up, both of us falling asleep.

The sound of crunching woke me up; I looked and saw kenzie sitting on the edge of the bed indian style, epic bowl of cereal in her hands. She was shoveling the cereal in by the spoonful.

I looked next to me and saw Bo was missing; I looked back at kenzie, "morning, kenzie."

"Sup doc. Bo had to run some errands, told me to keep an eye on you." Another spoonful of cereal disappeared.

I leaned up against the headboard, "okay…um…do you know what time it is?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Oh shit…."

"You've been here for almost two days, doc."

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling exactly how correct kenzie was, I felt gross. "Shower?"

Kenize pointed at the bathroom with her spoon, "over there." I got the overall impression kenzie wasn't too fond of me. I swung out of the bed and stood up, I felt fine aside from a mild headache. Whatever Bo's friend did to me, it was magical. I looked at kenzie, "umm…my clothes? Do you know where they are?"

"Chair over there, Bo hand washed them to get the stains out." She was watching me cautiously. I nodded and silently moved to the bathroom. After turning on the water, I heard kenzie shuffle out of the bedroom and head downstairs. I let out a deep breath, this was awkward and unusual. I stepped into the shower, loving the feel of the water washing away the days and the remaining dried blood. Stepping out I dressed quickly in my clothes. Bo had done the best she could with my clothes, but there was still some remaining stains. I folded up bos shirt, and when I went to set it on the bed I hesitated. I had an urge to take it and keep it. It smelled like her and even though I had spent the night with her, the last few days in her bed, I missed her. I sighed and set the shirt down; I then folded up kenzies pajama pants and headed downstairs.

Kenzie was on the couch, watching cartoons and eating more cereal. I placed her pants on the table in front of her, "thank you, kenzie…"

"No prob doc, just remember I like my pizza double cheese."

I smiled; I wanted to go home but then remembered that I did not have a car to take me back from this part of the city. "When will bo be back?"

"I think a couple hours, who knows with that girl…."Kenzie was playing it cold and cool. I moved and sat down on the couch next to her. The tension was thick between us. I decided to break it, "Kenzie I get the impression you don't like me too much."

She shrugged, "I like you okay, doc. You helped Bo that night and I am grateful for that, but I am worried for Bo. She likes you a lot and that can be dangerous for the both of you. Bo is my family and I don't want to see her hurt or upset, but I also see the way she looks at you and I can't fight that."

She turned and looked right at me, "bo is special and when you find out the truth and realize how special she really is, be ready for it and do not break her heart or I swear I will spend my life hunting you down so I can shank you."

I noted the seriousness in her voice, "I promise you kenzie, I'll be careful." I found it endearing that kenzie was so protective. The look in her eyes told me that there was definitely more to the story when she told me that was bo special. The truth comment, It lead me to think about her ability to heal, the strange blue eyes and the other unusual things I had seen that I could no longer blame on delirium. My brain was putting pieces together slowly and I wondered what the final picture would show me.

Kenzie took to the sincerity in my voice, "want some cereal? I don't think you've eaten in a while, and you look anorexic." I couldn't help but smile, "cereal would be great."

"Cool, it's over there." She flung her spoon hand up, pointing me in the direction of the kitchen. "Bring the box back over here when you're done." I laughed, kenzie was definitely unique but she was endearing in her own strange way. I stood up and walked to the kitchen grabbing the cereal and filling a bowl. I sat back down next to kenzie, handing her the box. We ate in silence as we watched cartoons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the small mistakes in these chapters! my spell check is weird lately, and i often don't catch all the little mistakes! this chapter is a little shorter than i have been putting up, but i am starting to get a bit of a block and trying to figure out where i want to go next! so hopefully you guys keep the comments coming and keep me inspired! thank you for all the reviews! they mean a lot! :)**

After a marathon of cartoons and oddly bonding with Kenzie over a nature show that we both loved, Bo came back. Kenzie and I were in the middle of a lions of the Serengeti episode. Morbidly enough we made bets on the gazelles the lions were chasing. Kenzie shouted when my gazelle lost, "what! What!" she puffed her chest at me in victory, "that makes two bottles of top shelf vodka, doctor fancy pants!"

She practically jumped on the couch doing her victory dance, that's when she saw Bo. She quickly dropped down to her knees, "shit, the grown-ups are home." She scooped up her cereal bowl and the boxes of now empty cereal. As Kenzie moved towards the kitchen, she stopped, stuck her hand out to me, "good game, good game indeed." I took her hand and shook, receiving a Kenzie gang sign at the end. She walked past Bo, smacking her on the ass, "nice to see you home momma."

Bo shook her head as she sat next to me, "it's good to see you up, Lauren."

I nodded, "yes, you can thank Kenzie for that, she fed me and brightened up my spirits." I looked at Bo; she looked tired and a little wary. "You finish your errands?"

She nodded, "yea...sorry I left, you were still dead asleep and I needed to get some things taken care of...some people I needed to talk too." She fidgeted with her hands, and I caught a glimpse of busted knuckles with dried blood. I looked at them and looked at Bo; I had a weird feeling that her errands were possibly retribution for me. I reached and grabbed her hand, holding them knuckle side up. Her hands were very beaten up; I looked in her eyes, and said softly, "I think we need to talk…"

Bo tried to play it off with a quick smile, "oh geez Lauren, this already? We never made our first date, so you can't pull the it's not you it's me line…."

I didn't bend, even though that dimple begged me otherwise, "no, nothing like that bo, I need to ask you a few things, I saw some things and I just want to clarify them." I was coming off more as a doctor than a woman falling for another. "If you take me home, I can clean these up for you and we can talk….in private." I could hear Kenzie still eating off in the distance, and feel her staring daggers in the side of my head. Her earlier advice, warning, echoing in my head.

Bo was silent; I could see her weighing it out. It had been a weird last couple of days and I was now adding even more weight. When she looked at me, I saw sadness and fear, but when she spoke I knew it was from her heart, "just promise me that whatever you hear, whatever you think, just know, you are the first person, ever, who has taken my breath away like you have." She squeezed my hands back, "but yes, you deserve some answers to the questions I know you have."

I placed my hand on her face and rub my thumb across her cheek, "bo, it's going to take a lot to get rid of me…..that I can promise." She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out, I wiped it away with my thumb. I stood up and held my hand out to her, "let go talk, I have plenty of wine at my apartment." A small smile appeared, she took my hand, she walked out first and I caught Kenzie's glare. Through a mouthful of what I was certain was, ice cream she said, "remember what I said, you break bo bo'os heart, I break your face…." She winked at me, but I knew she was dead serious. I nodded and followed Bo outside to the car.

The car ride back to my apartment was quiet and I could fill the tension building, the only thing that broke it was when Bo reached across the seat to me and grabbed my hand, wrapping fingers into mine and squeezing. She squeezed in a way that it felt this could be our last time in this car, having a moment like this. It made me nervous and slightly regretful for growing the audacity to finally ask her to talk to me.

We were still silent when I opened up my apartment and let her inside, closing the door behind her. "Wine?"

She nodded, "definitely…."

I pointed to my small island/bar top that was on the edge of kitchen, she took a seat and I could sense something was different. I grabbed a large bottle of red wine, knowing that it was all going to be necessary. I pushed the first full glass to her, and she took a large sip. I stood across from her. My mind racing, did I really need to do this or could I be happy living in simple oblivion, just happy to be starting something with a woman this beautiful, loyal and amazing?

I sighed, and started, "Bo…I know this is awkward and I honestly hope that this doesn't complicate anything that we have started. You are a mystery to me, rightfully so since I met you less than a week ago. But, my heart can't let you go, you have managed to get in farther than anyone else and the feelings I have when I see you, when I am around you…cannot be denied and I don't want to deny them." Bo had been staring intently at me, her eyes glassy and I could see her clench her jaw. I kept on, "my natural curiosity and desire to know as much as I can is pushing me, there are things about you that fascinate me on a higher level, and there are things I have seen that I cannot rectify in my head or in my research books."

She was still silent, I let out a breath, there was no turning back, and I might as well finish and watch her walk out. "Bo, your rapid healing, I can't figure it out, I ran blood tests and it came back normal. It could be you are a genetic wonder. But then there was that moment in the hospital with Jason the orderly, what was that orange pulse that lit up your skin? And lastly…..what the hell happened in the alley way? Your eyes, they turned an iridescent blue and you were able to toss aside two giant men like they were paper dolls."

She finally spoke, "Lauren…I never meant for this to happen. I never thought I would meet you and crave to be close to as much as I do . But….there are things about me that I am not sure you will be able to accept. My life….my life is super unusual and before I tell you anything, please know…you have gotten me, all of me, the best of me, and the real Bo. I just had to keep a big secret from you….until that secret affected you and were hurt. "She looked me in the eyes and I could see she was telling the truth.

I leaned across the table and grabbed her hand, "bo, whatever it is….I am not going anywhere…"

She smiled and shrugged; "I've heard that before….." she took a large swig, and started.

"In your words, I am a genetic wonder. I am a species of a race called fae, a population of people that basically come from mythical human stories that you have read as a child, but we are real. Faeries, werewolves, sandman, giants, ogres, and anything else you can think of that you heard in a fairytale."

She took another large swig of wine, "what's funny is that I just found out not long ago that I was fae, that story about meeting Kenzie? Yea that was the start of it, it was revealed to me that I am a succubus….yes that's right, I feed off of people's sexual energy, human or Fae it doesn't matter. But I am not a demon or anything evil." She gave me a look, then continued on "My rapid healing, which I had thought I had done a better job of hiding from you, it's part of my gift and my curse. The first night I came into the emergency room, I had woken up in the middle of the night and was able to feed off a pizza delivery boy bringing in food for the nurses, he left with a smile on his face and I was left good as new. That was what you walked in on with the orderly; I was charming him to forget that I had fed off of him to heal. I when I take someone's chi, I heal, no matter what the injury and how bad. It is how I stay alive, if I don't feed often enough I will become sick, kinda like if you don't eat for a few hours you feel lightheaded? That's what happens to me, but in more dangerous way. The curse of it is that if I lose control, I can kill someone by taking all of their life force. I have been learning how to control it, doing pretty well at it, but when I am angry, extremely happy….or extremely aroused, I have a hard time controlling it. That's why the other night, as much as I didn't want too, I had to leave you….I was afraid I'd hurt you. "She drifted off.

I had been staring and silently absorbing it all and putting things together in my head, I spoke, "the blue eyes….that's part of it? And the blue wave I saw pass between you and the one giant man…that's the life-force?"

She nodded, "exactly….I should also tell you, those two men, were actually ogres sent out to take me out. I am not aligned to either the light fae or dark fae and I am often a target because of it." She looked down, "I never ever meant for you to get caught up or mixed up into anything that was because of me."

she stood up, "that's my story….Kenzie brought me into the emergency room that first night because we honestly did not have enough time to get back to a safe haven to heal properly. The second time….I had plenty of time but I just wanted to see you again….there's something about you Lauren, something amazing that I don't want to lose. I fell hard and fast for you the moment I laid eyes on you. But I understand that this is all a little much to take in…."

I didn't say anything, it was a lot to take in and I was processing all of it, utterly fascinated by what she had told me. Picking up on things that I wanted to know more about, this light and dark fae? What was that, the feeding, the apparent strength she possessed. It was farfetched but I couldn't discount it with the hard science facts I had seen. It was all lighting my nerd brain on fire with questions and I became lost in my own thoughts, leaving silence in my place. My silence was a bit too long for Bo.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Lauren…it's still hard for me to believe it. But I don't want to hurt you or put you in danger because of who I am, what I am, and all that comes with being around me. I have had many of my friends and family targeted because I am fae…..but you are not something or someone I want to risk. So I understand…and I will miss you. For the last few days you brought so much into my life and woke up my heart…." she finished off her wine, "I think maybe it's time I head home."

She looked defeated and move towards the door, I was still processing everything but one thing was clear, I wasn't letting her go anywhere. I snapped out of the information overload I had put myself in. I moved quickly and grabbed Bo by the arm stopping her; she faced me, a look of shock and confusion across her face. I grabbed her face in both of my hands, looking her dead in the eyes.

"bo, I don't care if you were a space alien that fell out of a saucer, I don't care if you have a million arms, all I know is that I care for you more than I ever have for one person in my life, and that is more than enough for me to stand here and tell you that I am not going anywhere. Whatever it is we have and whatever it is that we are building between us, I am willing to take that risk….." I swallowed hard, "because I think I am falling in love with you Bo…and that's not something I can throw away so easily. Regardless of what you just told me."

She looked at me and her eyes were full of tears, and they were freely falling. Bo said nothing; she just wrapped me up in a strong hug, squeezing me until my ribs hurt. After a few minutes, she leaned back, "Lauren….are you sure? There's so much more to what I just told you, I gave you the reader's digest version. It's going to take time to tell you everything. "

I nodded, "I have time." I swallowed, I wanted to tell her that she wasn't the only one with secrets, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was overwhelmed with all that she told me and I wanted to know more, question her endlessly until I knew everything through and through. But feeling her in my arms, knowing that she felt the same as I did, that's all that mattered now.

She smiled wide and hugged me again, "you are incredible, Dr. Lewis."

I bent and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "how about another glass of wine?"

I felt her nod yes against my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened up another bottle of wine, poured Bo a fresh glass and as she reached for it I noticed her hands again. Her beat up knuckles. I grabbed her hand, "I need to patch these up."

"Lauren, you don't have too." She weakly protested.

I moved to my desk and pulled out my medical kit, "no, I don't but I want too, because I have a strange feeling that I might have been the reason behind you had to go "talk" to some people." I set the kit down and stepped next to Bo, grabbing her hand and started to dab at the scrapes. She winced as I dabbed with alcohol, Bo reached up with her other hand, delicately touching the bruise under my eye. "I had to tell some people that if they ever laid a hand on you again…"

I looked her in the eyes, "bo, please don't put yourself in danger for me." I continued dabbing at the scrapes when it hit me. I stopped, "you're healing gift, can you do it now?" the doctor in me coming out.

Bo pulled her hand away, "no, Lauren, I am not going to do that, I know what you are asking of me and I will not feed off of you." The look in her eyes was serious and heartbreaking, "I don't ever want to hurt you…no matter how bad I need to heal. I would never forgive myself if I lost control."

I felt guilty, "I am sorry for asking, I am just curious." I reached for her hands again, "gimme, I will wrap them up so you so you can least keep them clean." Bo hesitated then offered her hands back up; I covered them up and put my medical kit away. There was a strange silence that fell between us, I felt responsible for it. I felt I may have pushed a little too much a little too soon.

I broke the tension, "Can I take you to dinner Bo? I have not had a decent meal in days, I don't count two bowls of cereal as real sustenance, and I think we never got around to that first date."

She smiled a little, I looked down at her, "So what do you say? Can I take you to dinner?"

"Sure, only if we make that dinner a carry out, I would rather just stay in with you and relax. That and I have had enough of the city and its alleyways for a while."

I smiled wide, pulled open a drawer full of carry out menus, "lucky for you, I am a carry out professional." I lifted a stack out and pushed them towards Bo, "ladies choice, also most of these places know my number by heart, so make sure they pay attention when you order."

Bo laughed, "You are full of surprises!" she sifted through the menus and held up two, "Mexican or Italian?"

"Italian, I am still craving those carbohydrates you promised me!"

"Italian it is."

I watched Bo as she placed the order, she struck up a small conversation with the order taker and I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful no matter what she was doing and her charisma was always present. I idly thought back to the first day I had met her; I was just taken to her beauty and personality. Now, sitting before me was this amazing creature that had stolen my heart and I couldn't see myself anywhere else. Letting my eyes drift to my favorite features on Bo, settling on her lips and thinking how much I wanted to kiss her, she met my eyes and broke my concentration on that bottom lip.

"Food is on its way…and Lauren, I need you to know that I can see people's auras and yours….is making me want to cancel dinner and go right to dessert." She had a wicked grin on her face.

I felt instantly flush, and embarrassed. I tried to crack a joke, "isn't that cheating?"

Bo shrugged, "if that's how you want to see it, but I promise it will work in your advantage." She winked at me. "I am embarrassing you…"

I couldn't hold back, "yes, you certainly are. Um…so I am going to change the subject. You said that you aren't aligned, what does that mean?"

Bo was still smiling wickedly, "we will get back to your aura and what its making me want to do to you, but I will indulge you." She motioned for me to sit next to her, "The fae are split into two groups, light and dark, good and evil. When I found out I was fae, I was pushed to make a team selection. I didn't, I don't want to be owned by anyone. You can call me a free agent, I work for who I think needs my help and I am not afraid to piss people off." She wiggled her wrapped hands at me, "as you can tell."

I smiled, "as long as you don't end up in the emergency room again and again, people will begin to suspect you are coming in on purpose."

She leaned closer to me, "well I was coming in there on purpose, there was this gorgeous blond doctor that I couldn't stop thinking about." She looked down at my mouth, "Lauren you're killing me…."

Before I could say anything she kissed me, leaning forward on her stool, placing herself right between my legs. She caught me by surprise and it took a second for me to respond and kiss back, relishing the soft feel of her lips against mine. Her lips parting to allow me to take more, it was all so suddenly dizzying, the softness of her lips. I felt Bo put her hands on my legs squeezing and pulling me closer into her. I reached up and placed my hand on her neck, holding her against me. I felt her moan and slide her hands even further up my legs. I was lost in the feeling of her tongue against mine. I couldn't wait anymore to touch her, I broke off the kiss so I could reach down to push her jacket off, allow me better access to the neck I wanted to kiss. Then the doorbell rang.

I didn't hear it right away, until it rang a few more times. It was Bo's voice that brought me back, breathing heavily, she whispered, "Food is here."

I mumbled, "I don't care.", and went to reach for her again. She caught my hand and kissed the palm, "you need to eat Lauren, it's been a few days and you need the energy." She slipped off the stool and away from me. Bo answered the door and grabbed the food from the kid standing there with headphones blaring techno music. Bo rolled her eyes as she shut the door on the kid, shutting out the noise all together. She set the food down and pushed a large container of food my direction, "eat, Kenzie's cereal is nothing but sugar and I am certain that you will crash soon enough if you don't have real food."

She was right; the first forkful of pasta in my mouth was like heaven. Before I knew it I had eaten most of the container and felt instantly better than I had. I was stuffed, I shoved the mostly empty container away from me and looked up at Bo, "that was delicious." I leaned back, rubbing my stomach. Bo was smiling and she giggled, "You are adorable, I don't know how you haven't been snatched up and married by now."

I rolled my eyes, "I know I ate faster than is polite, but I was hungrier than I thought." I felt that Bo had been poking fun at how fast I shoveled the food down.

"I am serious Lauren, how is it a woman like you, smart, funny, kind and ridiculously beautiful…how are you not taken?"

I let out a breath, I was stuffed beyond comfortable and Bo's question was interesting. I had not dated nor had I been in a serious relationship in years and just let it go, thinking that there wouldn't be anyone who would come across my path and stop me. That is until Bo. "I have always just worked too much, I found my work always more involved than my significant others wanted it to be. That and I…traveled for a few years and had no time to be involved. "I shrugged, "look at me, look around. Work is my life. It's a term that comes with being with me, that and I am a huge nerd."

"Their loss is my gain…" she smiled wide and started cleaning up the containers; I stood up to help her. As I dumped the rest of the food that wasn't savable down the sink, I felt her come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist, pressing against my back.

I gave up fighting it; I slipped out of her arms, went to my cell phone and took the battery out, just to be sure. I looked at Bo and held up my hand, "phone." She looked confused and handed it over; I shut hers off and set it next to mine. I then grabbed her arm, pulled her behind me and up the stairs. She offered up little resistance after realizing where I was headed. On the way up, I locked the door, and shut of my land line. Nothing was going to interrupt us.

I pulled her into the bedroom and faced her, her eyes had turned dark and her smile was seductive, I smiled, "you already know why I brought you up here, you can see it can't you?"

"I certainly can….Jesus Lauren." She moved quick and covered my mouth in a passionate hungry kiss, knocking me back a step. We kissed hard, hands running all over bodies. She pushed me until I fell onto the bed, falling with me. Moving her kisses down my neck, her hands tugging at my shirt buttons, drawing her fingertips across my skin so lightly it hurt, I moaned. I reached up to grab at her shirt to finally get it out of my way. I removed it with her help and held back my breath as I saw how beautiful Bo was, I reached out and ran my fingers across the smooth skin of her stomach, pulling a groan from her. She lunged again and kissed me, biting my bottom lip. I could feel her heart beating and as she pulled away from me I saw an iridescent blue color flash in her eyes, It shocked me and I reached up to touch her cheek. My gentle touch snapped Bo out of her haze, and she pulled away from my hand, she rolled off of me. "Lauren…I am scared I am going to hurt you, I have never been with a human and not hurt them. "

I rolled over to face her, both of us flush, "Bo. Look at me." she wouldn't, I reached out and pulled her chin towards me so we were eye to eye. "You are not going to hurt me, because it's me. This isn't about feeding or taking from me. Focus on that and you will be fine, we can stop as you need. We have all night." I gave her a moment, and then pulled her close to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle and Bo gave in to it, rolling back with me under her. She broke away and looked at me, "are you sure?" she was breathing heavily, I nodded, "you are not going to hurt me, but I am going to hurt you if you keep stopping like this." I gave her a wicked smile that was rewarded with the dimple and Bo kissing me deep. The rest of our clothes did not stay on for very long.

I lay on my back, running my fingers through Bo's hair. She was snuggled up against my chest. I was exhausted, but happily exhausted. We had taken all night and indulged in the tensions we built up over the last few nights. We did stop a few times when Bo felt she was losing control, but all I had to do was look in her eyes and ground her. Then the blue flash would disappear and the infamous smile would appear. I looked down at her, snuggled up into me, arm draped across my stomach, a slight smile on her face, and I knew. I knew that I was completely head over heels in love with this strange woman that I had met a week ago.

I felt Bo stir underneath me, she moved her head to look up at me, she whispered in a raspy morning voice, "good morning…."

I smiled down at her, "Hi." I brushed stray hairs out of her face, those brown eyes entrapping me. She spoke, "You alright?" I could see the concern in her face. I nodded yes, "other than being incredibly exhausted, I am fine. Well, better than fine." I knew what she was asking me. Through our night of passion there were a couple of times that Bo was on the verge of losing control, but was able to keep it. She smiled, "Are you sure? I've never…" she paused, "I've never woken up the next day and have the person still here." The tone of her voice at when she said here implied much more than its simple meaning.

I held out my hands, wiggling all of my fingers, "All of my fingers and toes are accounted for, my heart is still beating, even though there were a couple times you stopped it. " I saw her blush, "I am fine Bo, aside from a few marks, I am perfectly fine."

Bo let out a labored breath, "this is a first for me. It's incredible, Lauren. You are incredible." She bent forward, kissing me on the lips and leaned her forehead against mine, whispering, "last night. Wow."

I closed my eyes, "I second that." I was physically exhausted, Bo had worn me out in all of the right ways.

She rolled on to her back, she seemed excited, "I can't believe I kept control like that! Especially with you and how bad I have been wanting to see you naked." She smirked at me.

It was my turn to blush, I didn't know why I did, considering the activity that took place between Bo and I over the last few hours. I deflected, "I think the key to your control is like anyone else and a hunger. You want that doughnut, you crave it, but you know you really don't need it so you ignore it. In the end not eating it. You use your focus and resilience. Therefore separating need versus necessity."

Bo reached over and poked me in the arm, "I wouldn't exactly say you are a doughnut that I could easily ignore. You are hard to resist, Dr. Lewis….but I do see your point." She rolled onto her side, facing me. She reached up, touching the bruise under my eye. "I wish I could make this go away." I leaned into her hand, "it will, in time." That's when I glanced down and saw that her hands were still wrapped up in gauze. I caught and edge and pulled away the gauze, revealing perfect hands. Bo's abrasions were gone. I held her hand, running my thumb over the undamaged knuckles, "you didn't feed off of me, how?"

Bo smiled, "let's just say I am the literal definition of sexual healing. Small injuries heal whenever I engage in extracurricular activities." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I was engrossed, "You are absolutely fascinating!" I was still holding her hand, examining it. "Nothing, no signs of the initial wound remain."

Bo wrapped her fingers around mine, breaking my investigation of her hand, "Lauren, I don't mind you examining my body, but I'd prefer you it do it thoroughly." She started kissing my hand, my heart beating a little faster with each kiss.

I glanced over at the clock, "I have been examining your body for hours and sadly as much as I would like to do perform another full body exam. My long weekend is over; I have to return to work tonight."

She protested, "I don't want you to go anywhere. Right here is where you need to be."

"I don't want to go anywhere either, but I can't call in. I am on midnight rotation and we are already short on that shift." I was honestly having a struggle with every kiss she placed, but my overwhelming need to help people was winning.

Bo looked in my eyes, "I can't be selfish, as much as I want you all to myself, I know there are people that will you need you tonight." She let out a sigh, "I am not much of a cook, but can I make you breakfast? I am pretty good at eggs and toast!"

I laughed, "Anything will be perfect."

"Awesome!" Bo hopped out of the bed and as I watched her walk to the bathroom, naked, I seriously contemplated calling in sick or just quitting my job all together.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is a quick chapter, i got inspired and this poured out. As always, forgive the minor mistakes in spelling and capitalization, i do my best! more to come and soon!**

Breakfast was eggs and toast as Bo promised. I couldn't object, I had no great grasp on the art of cooking, but I could bake like a maniac. Bo was ridiculously excited and proud of herself when she set the plate down in front of me. She sat next to me at the table, and watched as I took the first bite, watching as if she was expecting me to keel over after a few bites. Bo stood in anticipation I couldn't resist smiling, she was wearing one of my old t-shirts and nothing else. The shirt barely covered anything but I was not going to complain or ask her to change.

"How is it?" eyebrows raised in concern.

"Delicious." It wasn't that bad actually, Bo had prepped me for a plate of food that I would have to fake interest in. but it was quite good. I felt her bump shoulders with me as she sat next to me, "good." she picked up her fork, "what time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Eleven. I am working eleven to seven am tonight." I frowned slightly; my weekend had not felt long at all. Granted an action novel worth of things had happened, I just wished I could have a few more days off before going back. It was harder knowing the one thing that I had looked forward to previously at the hospital was now sitting next to me.

I was halfway through the plate when my curious nature popped up, "Bo, what is Bo short for? I have never met a Bo, other than that one soap opera character. How does a girl end up with such a name?"

Deadpan, she said, "Its short for Beauregard, I used to be a man."

I paused for a second, thinking she was serious then remembering that I had seen her in compromising positions that would contradict her statement. Bo burst out laughing, "I am kidding Lauren, but the look on your face! I wished I had taken a picture. My name is Ysabeau. I have just always been called Bo for as long as I can remember."

She reached over and touched my arm and I felt warm tingles, followed by a shiver. I didn't think much of it until I had remembered what Bo had said about being able to sway people with her touch, I swallowed hard, a sudden doubt crept in. it made me feel uneasy and I blurted it out, "did you ever use your touch on me?"

Bo looked confused, "what?" I turned to face her, "you told me that you have the ability to control people by just a simple touch. There were a few times that I touched you in the hospital, it left me warm and tingly. Is that a residual effect of your power? Or did you…use your touch on me?" I was hesitant as it came out.

"Lauren, no. I never ever had to use any of my powers on you. I do sometimes have problems when I am in desperate need of healing, that I heat up. Hoping to attract someone." She reached for me, grabbing my hands and holding them close to her, "I never, ever had to use any of my powers on you. I wanted more than anything, to hide them from you. I had and still have no need for them. What I feel for you is genuine and honest. I knew from the moment I saw you….my powers were useless." She took a deep breath and let it out, "I am falling in love with you. The old fashioned way."

I leaned to her and kissed her, regretful that i asked her, "I am too, I am sorry about bringing it up…I just…"she may be a supreme creature, but she had feelings like anyone else and her feelings laid with me, wholly.

She cut me off, "I know, I know, you have questions and I am ready to answer them all, as best as I can. But you are getting me, Bo, not the succubus. Just me." she kissed me on the cheek, "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How long does it take you to get ready for work?"

Confused I thought for a moment, "Um, about a half hour, I just shower and dress. I usually change into scrubs when I get to the hospital."

I watched her eyes move to the clock then back to me, "perfect, plenty of time." She hopped off the stool, grabbing me by the arms pulling me with her. "You have a last minute walk in, doctor. Upstairs, now." I didn't hesitate in following her.

I sat at the nurses' station, trying to stay awake as I worked on charts. Bo had made me a few minutes late for work, and her goodbye kiss in the car almost made me not make it in at all. I was exhausted but could not complain at why I was so exhausted. I couldn't focus on the chart in front of me; I was drifting off and thinking about inappropriate things, and getting mad at myself for it. I was at work and I had to be in work mode. It also didn't help that I had been questioned numerous times by coworkers when they saw my black eye; I had to make an excuse that I had ran into a door. Then receive the look we all gave the patients who came in using that as an excuse. I finally gave up and the last person who asked me I told them that I had gotten into a bar fight and won. That ended the questioning for the night and I was able to hide in the nurses' station and focus on backlogged charts.

But then an image of Bo in my shirt would sneak its way in and I would drift off or look at the clock, counting minutes until I was back with her. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I needed to focus. I was able to finish up some of the charts and the emergency room was quiet enough that I could sneak down to my research lab.

I sat in front of the computer and my brain started turning. I was no longer concerned with my aloe plants; I wanted to learn more about the fae, and fae physiology, Bo's physiology. The perfect place to start was Bo's blood that I had held onto. I pulled the vials out of the cold storage and set them up. I grabbed some hormones and synthetic pheromones from the lab next door. I wanted to see something on a cellular level based off of Bo's explanation of how her healing works.

I took a sample of Bo's blood, and ran it through a heat test, effectively damaging the cells to a state that would cause imminent cell death in humans. I then took a synthetic pheromone, adding it to the slide. What I saw was a scientific first for me. The damaged cells were attracted to the pheromones like a magnet, latching on and it looked like they were trying to absorb the material of the synthetic pheromone. I sat and watched for a few minutes before adding the hormones. It didn't matter if it was male or female; the combination of sexually charged hormones was all that was needed. The cells improved instantly as they were able to absorb the hormone material. I smiled and pushed back my chair.

The mixture of pheromones and hormones was the foundation of human sexuality, we gave off pheromones to attract potential mates and the hormones would perpetuate the process. I made a small timid mixture of the two and tested Bo's blood again, in varying stages of cell destruction. The solution I made repaired the cells in her blood. I was certain that I could create a sort of vitamin supplement for Bo. I had made pages of notes and was able to make a medium sized batch of the mixture; I stored it with my notes. I would take it home with me and see if Bo would be willing to try it. If I could get the levels right, it would mean so much. It would mean Bo would never have to worry about hurting me or anyone else, and control her feeding. I wanted to call her, I reached for my phone but before I did, my pager went off. I was being beckoned to return to the emergency room.

The elevator doors opened and I saw Ann standing by the nurses' station, "Ann, I was paged?"

"Mmhmm. You have a visitor Dr. Lewis, out in the waiting room." She pointed with her pen to the room just past the trauma bay doors. I jammed my hands in my pockets, my head full of my findings and mildly irritated to have been pulled away from them.

I stepped out into the waiting room and saw that it was practically empty, there was a junkie in the corner, a drunk in the middle and woman who I swore was coughing up more than just her lung off to the left. I was beginning to get more irritated when no one approached me right away. I was about to turn and head back to my hideaway when I heard, "Dr. Lewis?" it was a man's voice. gentle and questioning.

I turned towards it and in front of me stood a man who looked like he was middle aged, small in stature but I could tell in the way he held himself that size was not an issue. He had kind eyes and an easy smile. I just had never recalled ever seeing him in my life. The only thing that ran through my head was that he was a grateful father of a patient I had helped. I smiled at him and eased my demeanor to match his, "hello, you must be my visitor." I held out my hand to shake his.

He took it, "Yes, I am. My name is Trick; I am a friend of Bo's."

The name was familiar and it took me a minute to place it, Bo had mentioned the name when I woke up after the alleyway. She had taken me to see him. "Trick, I think I have you to thank for my amazing care the other night."

Trick smiled, "think nothing of it." He motioned to a set of chairs, "can we sit for a minute?"

I nodded and followed him to a quieter corner of the waiting room, far away from the lung lady. He sat down and still smiling, "I came to see how you were doing in person; it has been a long time since I had to dress wounds like yours. Bo told me you were doing well but I wanted to see for myself."

I smiled, absently reaching to the back of my head where I had hit the wall, there wasn't much left to heal, just a small abrasion. "I feel great, no residual headache and the only thing that I have left is this black eye." I made a motion to the bruise under my eye. Trick craned his neck so he could take a look of his own, he nodded in approval. "Very good." There was an awkward pause and I start to feel as if there was something more to his visit than to check on his handiwork. I spoke before he could, "there's more to this visit isn't there?"

His smile faded a little, "Bo told me you were incredibly intelligent and observant, yes there is more to why I am here." He looked around the waiting room, "is there somewhere we can talk that's a little more…secluded?"

I began to feel nervous, "yes, of course, we can move to one of the exam rooms. No one will bother us unless we get busy."

He smiled, "that will work."

Trick followed me through the trauma bay doors and I lead him to an exam room near the back. It was furthest away from the nurses' station and would prevent prying eyes. I pulled out a chair for him as I took the stool. "Does this have anything to do with Bo's…secret." I was tentative in saying too much; I really had no idea who this man was sitting before me.

He nodded, "it does. Before I go into too much detail, you need to know I am not here to hurt you or threaten you. Bo is family, and I just want to make sure that she is protected at all times. She came to see me a few hours ago, and could not stop talking about you. I knew something was up when she brought you to me the other night you were injured, and confessed that you had been caught in the middle of a situation." I could tell he was searching for a delicate dialogue.

I stopped him, "I know she is something called fae, a succubus and that she is incredibly powerful and yes, I know things about her that are scientifically improbable but have been proven to be very real." Trick was silent but his stare was intense, "I am also gathering that your visit to me means that you are also fae and that I have quite possibly gotten myself into a situation that is deeper than just one woman who is an incredible specimen and incredible woman."

He was reading me, weighing me out, "you are correct Lauren, I am fae and there is more than this blossoming relationship you have started with Bo. I have been keeping track of you the last little while, keeping an eye on you to make sure that Bo would not be placed in any jeopardy. I had full intentions of interceding and putting a stop to this relationship, but I can see how much Bo cares for you and after investigating who you are, you are no threat to her at all."

I stopped him, "I would never ever hurt bo, never." I felt anger rise in me at his implication. Trick held up his hand to stop me, "I know you have dedicated your life to help those who have been hurt, I admire that about you Dr. Lewis. That is why I have come here to ask you something."

"Please don't ask what my intentions are with Bo, I am nowhere near proposing to her, so you can stop worrying about that." I tried to break up the awkward tension with a joke. He laughed, "No, no, that's not what I am asking. I have looked over your work in medicine and in research medicine. Read some of the articles you have published and I want to ask you if you would like a job. Before you answer, I know that Bo has told you about the two sides of the fae, dark and light. I am aligned with the light and I would like you to come and work for the light side. Researching the physiology of the fae and possibly helping in an area that has been left neglected for centuries."

I stared at him, "I have a job, and the way Bo has made it sound, picking a side with you guys is more trouble than it's worth." I reached up to my face, "I think I have experienced a little of that already."

He pursed his lips, "I can understand your feelings. The light and the dark are two very different factions; you don't have to choose because you are human. All I am asking is that you provide your knowledge and skill to help the race as a whole. If you agree you will be working in the light fae labs, but I can make guarantees that you are still protected even though you have not sworn fealty to one side or another."

I let it filter in my mind what he was presenting me with; the research potential was endless and could be invigorating. I looked at him, "can I think about it?" I played it cool even thought I was incredibly overwhelmed and felt like I was in the middle of an episode of the xfiles. He smiled, "of course, I know this is a lot to take in. I will give you a few days. When you are ready, come to the dal riata and speak to me." he stood up, handed me a card and shook my hand. Before he walked out I asked, "Why are you offering me this opportunity?"

He looked at me in the eyes, his stare intense but the smile still on his face, "we need you and it's the only way I can keep you safe as long as you and Bo are together." The intensity in his eyes eased up, "till I see you again, Dr. Lewis." He walked out of the exam room, leaving me with a blank look on my face and his card in my hand. This would all normally be all unbelievable to me and I would have probably tried to send Trick to the psych ward if I had not just slept with a succubus a few hours previously and survived. I pocketed the card and felt my pager go off, a rush was coming in. I actually welcomed it, after what I just experienced I need the normalcy of traumas to settle me.


	10. Chapter 10

**My spell check was auto correcting Kenzi's name to the wrong spelling, i was not paying attention! problem fixed! i broke this section up into two chapters. Slow and steady, more to come!**

The rush went quickly and I was able to sneak off to the on call room and sneak in a nap. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Even though I had only managed an hour nap I had an intense dream. It was another dream about Bo like the previous ones I had before. This one seemed to take place after my last one, where I hovered over my lifeless body in Bo's arms looking down. This time I was standing in front of Bo as she held me in her arms. She was crying and I saw the blue flash in her eyes flicker then become stronger and so intense it was as if her eyes were engulfed in a blue fire. She stood up holding me in her arms, and when she opened her mouth a scream came out and I suddenly saw waves upon waves of blue chi come from all around her and filter into her mouth. I could see her strength intensify and when it ended she spoke, her voice deep and frightening, "none shall live for this, and her death will be avenged." Bo's eyes then grew brighter and brighter until there was a massive blue flash and I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, I was beginning to wonder if I needed to stop in the psych ward myself or just sneak some sleeping pills out of the hospital pharmacy. I shook it off and went back to the nurses' station to use the computer so I could look up dream meanings.

Bo was waiting for me as I walked out of the hospital, the morning sun and I meeting awkwardly. I winced at the brightness and looked down from the sky; I caught Bo standing against the beaten up yellow Camaro. Her head up to the same sky I had been cursing, she was taking the warmth the sun offered her. She was wearing sunglasses and her usual black pants, boots to the calf and a black tank top that scooped low and hugged tight. I was frozen in my place, enjoying the view of her. Bo bent her head down and caught me staring; a smile broke out, "morning doctor."

That smile, it did so many things to me. I felt a little energy burst move through me as I dragged my tired self towards Bo. "You better not be ogling me behind those sunglasses of yours." I slipped into her open arms; she whispered against my ear, "No, not at all Lauren, I would never do that." She nuzzled into my neck, placing a soft kiss.

I could have easily fallen asleep right there in her embrace.

"EW! You two starting the lurve fest already?"

Looking over Bo's shoulder I saw Kenzi in the backseat, half laying half sitting, engrossed in her cell phone. She looked at me and winked, "rise and shine, Dr. Hotpants. You owe me a pizza, time to pay up."

I pulled out of the hug and looked at Bo. "Dr. Hotpants?"

Bo smiled and laughed, "I am still trying to translate Kenzi-nese myself, never mind where she gets her nicknames from."

I shook my head as I slid into the passenger's seat. Kenzi's head popped up between the seats. She was putting handfuls of what looked like candy in her mouth. I glanced over my shoulder, "do you ever stop eating?" I was curious and amazed. The girl was constantly eating and yet she was tiny. Kenzi scrunched her face up, "I gots good genes, why does it matter? Unless you are super j, doc." She looked at me with a side eyes, testing me.

"No, Kenzi far from it, I am just pretty certain that your cholesterol level is at a level that your blood is nothing but sludge." I looked back at her, "I don't want to see you in my er."

Another handful in, "it's totally okay to say you are jealous, no need to go all medical on me." she then shot out a hand filled with candy, "want some?"

I smiled and gently pushed her hand away, "No thank you." I laughed lightly as Kenzi shrugged and downed the handful she just offered me and began singing along with the song on the radio. "Got my hands up! They're singing my song! YEAH! It's a party in the USA! " She smacked Bo's shoulder, "turn it up and sing with me Bo-yonce" Bo laughed out loud as she honored Kenzi's request, I suddenly found myself laughing just as hard at Kenzi hollering "AND A JAY-Z SONG WAS ON! AND A JAY-Z SONG WAS ON!"

I stood with Bo as she leaned against the pizza shops counter, I couldn't deny Kenzi her pizza after she brightened up my day with her karaoke. I watched as Kenzi was directing the guy making the pizza what toppings were to go on the extra-large she ordered. Bo ran her hand down my arm, snagging my attention, "I hope you don't mind, Kenzi and I had been out working on a few things and when I told her I had to pick you up, she was eager to get you to pay up on stretching out her pajama pants." Bo looked at me with a smile, "her words, not mine."

I chuckled, "it's completely fine, I am starting to really like her and I think in time she will warm up more and more to me."

"She will, it takes time. Kenzi is my best friend, my mom, my sister, my protector and my garbage disposal." Bo grimaced as she saw the massive size of the pizza that was being shoved into the oven, "you don't have to pay for this one….I think it maybe a fifty dollar pizza." I laughed out loud, "I pay my debts, and don't worry I can afford it…as long as she doesn't order a second one." Kenzi turned around to look at us both, giving a thumbs up sign.

Bo leaned against me, "I missed you tonight, how was work?"

I sighed, work had picked up after Tricks visit and I did not have time to really think over our conversation. I was still absorbing his visit and more than anything I knew it was something that I would have to discuss with Bo, I didn't want her to be put in a delicate position by my decision to accept his offer. He was aligned, she wasn't, and as much as I didn't understand the whole dynamic s of these sides, I knew that Bo had chosen to stay out of it. I reached out and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, squeezing, "work was busy as usual. I had a strange visit today that I want to talk to you about later…" I then remembered that I had been able to work on the pseudo vitamin supplement for Bo, "oh! I was also able to do a little work on your blood that we took; I think I came up with something that may help your hunger and control of it."

Bo looked at me, "what do you mean?" her eyes were filled with mild concern. "What did you find in my blood?"

I spoke as I stared into the oven, watching the cheese bubble, "I was able to mix synthetic pheromones with human hormones and created a mixture. The mixture I then induced into your blood cells after I damaged them, the blood cells latched onto the mixture and healed in a matter of seconds. Granted that I used human hormones for this trial, but it seems to work on your blood. I hope to work with fae hormones, and attempt the trials again. I was able to reduce the solution and create an easily injectable serum of sorts that I am hoping will take the edge of your hunger and allow you even more control, regardless of if it's human or fae." A cheese bubble popped and I was brought from my scientific diatribe.

"Lauren, you know that when you nerd out your aura glows as hot as it does when you see me naked." She was smiling mischievously at me, the dimple begging to be kissed. "I am starting to wonder if you love science and medicine more than you love me." she bumped me with her shoulder. I felt my face turn red, I looked her in the eyes, and "I don't think there is anything I love more than you, Bo." The words felt so right as I said them, there was no denying it, "bo, I love you."

She smiled softened slightly and I could see her eyes turn glassy, she reached up and cupped my cheek, "I love you too, Lauren." It came out quietly and was followed by her pulling me to her, kissing my deeply. I didn't care that we were openly kissing in the middle of a pizza shop, and that I could feel the stares of the employees on us.

"Dude! Really you two! Ugh, you are killing my appetite."

I felt Bo smile against my mouth; I turned to see Kenzi standing in front of us, disgusted look plastered to her face as she balanced the massive pizza box in her hands. Happy that we had stopped, she pointed her head to the door, "hotpants get the door, we are taking this baby home."

AS I held the door open, I looked at bo and mouthed to her "hotpants?" bo was confused as I was and followed Kenzi out, me close behind.

The three of us ended up at my apartment, Kenzi could not wait and was struggling with trying to eat the extremely hot pizza in the back of the car. I held the door open for Kenzi as she wobbled in, "holy shit, nice pad doc!" she looked over her shoulder at Bo, "look! She has four solid walls!"

I pointed to the kitchen island, "You can put the pizza down there, Kenzi." I watched as she slapped the giant thing onto the table top. She whipped open the lid, and before I could offer plates, she was cramming a slice in her mouth. Disregarding that it was still very hot, she winced but kept going.

Bo clicked the door shut behind her; she walked by me, letting her hand brush down my arm. The light touch made me shiver, and want her. She went to the cabinet and pulled out plates, sliding one under Kenzi and filling the other two with slices. "Lauren, come. Eat before Kenz here demolishes the entire thing." I smiled and moved to take the plate she offered up to me.

"Oooohhhh, carb overload, cheese overload, meat sweats….I need to lie down." Kenzi was holding her stomach as she stumbled over to my couch, flopping herself down on to it. She moaned like a beached whale. Bo was trying not to laugh as she cleaned up the remnants; Kenzi had demolished half of the pizza in record time. I felt bad for her, even if she brought it upon herself, I pulled out my medical kit and took out the antacids, I walked over to Kenzi, "take these and you should feel better soon."

She opened one eye at me glaring at me, "those better not be after dinner mints, because I am so close to throwing up, doc."

"They are antacids; they will help dissolve the gasses created by the carbs and cheese that you piled into your stomach." I held them out to her; Kenzi hesitated then took them, popping them into her mouth. She laid her back down and returned to her moaning.

I walked back to Bo, she was smiling, and "she will be passed out in a few seconds, she is known to slip into a food coma for hours." she looked at me, "leaving us alone." Bo grabbed my hand and began rubbing circles across my fingers with her thumb, making my heart race, "upstairs?"

I looked over at Kenzi, Bo was right, she was passed out and snoring lightly, I laughed, "amazing."

Bo tugged at my hand, "she will be out for hours, let's go upstairs and work off our pizza." She stepped to me and brushed her lips across mine, "I couldn't stop thinking about you while you were gone."

I breathed heavily, I leaned forward and kissed her softly, "neither could I, but I want to talk to you about something." Resistance was pretty much futile as she nibbled at my bottom lip. "We can talk after…." She kissed me hard, and I was done resisting. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into me, feeling our bodies meld into one, I knew talking would have to come later. Bo pushed away from me, grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. She didn't wait until she was in the room before she completely stripped off her clothes; she turned to face me, nude. "Don't make me wait, Lauren."

I didn't, I closed the door behind us and swept her up under me as I took her to bed, hearing her moan as my weight pressed against her I couldn't help but smile. When I took my shirt off and leaned over her, watching Bo's eyes drift all over my breasts and stomach I saw the blue flicker in her eyes. I stopped instantly and stood up. Bo's eyes returned to normal, "Lauren?!"

I remembered that I had left the injection for Bo down in my bag, I held up a finger to her, "Wait, wait…"

"Lauren, I really can't nor do I really want too, you can't stand there topless and ask me to wait." Bo was flushed and mildly frustrated.

"Just please, Bo, wait." I ripped the door open and ran down the stairs, paying no mind to the fact I was indeed topless and that Kenzi was on the couch. I was focused; I grabbed my bag, rifled through it until I grabbed the three injection pens I had made. I squeezed them, excitement running through my body. I turned and ran back up the stairs to bo, Having missed seeing Kenzi wake up, sit up and look in my direction and catch a fast glimpse of me half naked, She whispered, "gross…" and fell back on to the couch.

I open and closed my bedroom door, Bo was still sitting in the middle of the bed, completely naked and completely irritated, "Lauren, you cannot, I repeat cannot walk out on a naked succubus in the middle of making out, it can cause catastrophic results."

I smiled at her and held out the injection pens, "here!"

She looked at me confused, "are you going to draw on me? I mean I am okay with that, if that's your thing?"

I crawled to her on the bed, "no no, these are injection pens, this is what I was telling you about at the pizza place. This is the hormone mixture I made for you, it's perfectly safe because it's all human hormones, like what you take from me and the synthetic pheromones should pose no problem to your steel like immune system. Your blood cells were not even phased by them; it's really like a vitamin injection." I saw her face and noted the sudden seriousness that came over Bo. "I mean, um, it's up to you if you want to try this." I set the pens down next to us. My nerd was getting too much advantage in this situation, that I had completely forgot that Bo may not be on board with me using her as a test subject. I leaned back, knowing I had effectively killed the moment between us.

Bo grabbed my elbow, "Lauren…let's try it." I could tell she was hesitant.

I shook my head no, "you don't need to, I should have waited. I just got excited at the possibility of helping you." I felt her squeeze my elbow, forcing me to look her in the eyes, she was smiling lightly.

"I trust you, Lauren, and if this stuff helps me keep control it means a lot." She then broke out a wide grin, "it means I won't have to hold back as much as I have with you." She dropped her eyes to my breasts, "you are hard to hold back from." Her fingers reached out and grazed the side of my breast; I felt my breath leave me, as well as my nerd. I grabbed her hand and held it against me, "just forgot about it…." I leaned forward to kiss her, but before I did Bo reached past me and grabbed one of the injection pens, jamming it into her thigh. The small hiss sounding that the contents had been released into her bloodstream. Before I could object she pulled me down on top of her and in a low voice, "you are going to pay for leaving me earlier." she covered my mouth with hers in a deep passionate kiss and I was done for.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in the shower, letting the warm water sooth my aching body. Bo had made me pay, but in the best way possible. We had made love for an hour and a half, I saw no signs of the iridescent blue in her eyes, and Bo was able to maintain control with little thought on her part. It did eventually wear off, and I was quietly grateful. Bo was like the energizer bunny. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Bo sprawled out in the middle of the bed sleeping hard. I smiled and went over to her, pulling up a blanket around her. I then quietly dressed in an old shirt and shorts and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

I walked past the couch when I heard, "you are the noisiest one by far, doc." Kenzi's voice startled me. She leaned back and looked over the couch at me, "I have been an unwilling audience member to the succubus orchestra for a while now, unfortunately, and you now hold the title of loudest one."

I stared at the floor, beyond embarrassed, bo brought things out of me that no one else had before, apparently in more ways than one, I whispered, "I am sorry Kenzi…I didn't know we were that loud."

She eyed me for a minute, "bring me a slice of pizza and we will call it even."

I stared at her for a minute, still astonished at how much the girl could eat. I shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out a few slices, threw them on the plate, "hot or cold?"

"Cold is the only way to go, doc." Kenzi had found the TV remote and turned on the TV I never used in my living room, even though it was brand new. I had not even noticed it was on when I had first walked downstairs, she had hit mute as she flipped endlessly through the channels.

I sat down on the couch next to her, handing her a slice. She didn't even look as she took a bite. I looked at her, "I am sorry, I thought, well Bo had said that you would be out for hours." I was trying to justify our loudness.

Still focused on sifting through cable channels I didn't even realize I had, Kenzi spoke, "Don't worry hotpants, I woke up and had to go to the bathroom. You two were making music so it was hard for me to fall back asleep. I watched Rambo 3 and that couldn't even drown it out."

"Why do you call me hotpants? Doctor hotpants?" I looked at her quizzically, the question needed to be answered finally.

Kenzi looked at me with a really? Look, "I call you hotpants, because you make my Bo Bo's pants hot, so hot she's gotsa take em off, a lot." My face went flush again; she reached over and patted me on the knee, "don't be embarrassed you are good for and I like that."

I paused, was Kenzi giving me a genuine compliment? "She is good for me too."

Kenzi spoke again as she finally settled on the animal channel, "no, I mean it, Lauren. I have never seen Bo this happy and grounded in the few years I have known her. I like Bo when she's happy; she stays out of trouble more." She met my eyes, "meaning I don't have to worry about her as much."

I smiled, "are you trying to tell me that you are actually starting to like me, Kenzi?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far yet, doc. But yes, baby steps, little tiny baby steps."

I couldn't help but smile and pat her hand that was on my knee, and then handed over another slice. She took it eagerly, and through a mouthful she asked me, "doc, what's the dealio with the pictures of you in a uniform with a bunch of army dudes?"

I froze, "um, what?" I stared at the side of her head until she turned to face me. Her faced dropped slightly, "um, I thought the closet was the bathroom and I tried to find the light and I stumbled on shoes and took a header into the back of the closet. This box fell on me and all the stuff inside fell out, I cleaned it up and put the box back. But the pictures in there caught my eye."

I felt anger rise, but when I saw how genuine Kenzi was in her reasoning of how she came across the box of my past, I couldn't lash out. I had shoved the box of pictures and mementos from Afghanistan up on the top shelf in a closet I rarely used for anything then dumping my winter boots.

Kenzi looked whited, "I wasn't digging doc, honest abe!" she held her hands up as if I was placing her under arrest. "I just saw the pictures, I thought you were a boring old nerdy doctor, but I'm thinking I was wrong about you."

I swallowed hard, that box held more than just pictures; it held secrets of my past that I didn't want to share with anyone. I whispered, "Please don't tell Bo what you found, she has no idea….about that part of my life."

"Oh you can bet that I won't, she will be pissed. She will think I was trying to steal things again." She tried to crack a joke to ease the tension that was filtering around us, she looked at me and saw how distraught I was, she lightly touched my arm, "doc? Doc?" memories were filling my head and I wasn't paying attention to me, I felt her squeeze tighter, "Lauren?" hearing my first name come from her I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I just."

"Don't apologize, we all have shit in our past that we keep to ourselves, I get it. But if you ever want to talk about it, I am all ears and I can keep secrets with the best of them." she was genuine in her concern. I looked at her, and then it just fell out, "I served in the Canadian army as a trauma surgeon, two and a half tours over in Afghanistan in a front line unit. I saw a lot of blood, a lot of broken bodies and a lot of hate. I did my best to save as many as I could until I was forced to go home." I stopped, the memories flooding back.

Kenzi stared at me, she didn't say anything. I held her gaze, "no one here knows about my time over there, all of the details. I want to keep it that way, it's my past and that's where it has to stay." I let out a shaky breath, I had not told anyone since I moved to the city about Afghanistan, Kenzi was the first.

She nodded and out of nowhere she wrapped me in a side hug, squeezing hard, "I promise, nothing will be said by me. But I now see why Bo thinks the sun shines out of your ass, you are pretty badass doc."

I let a smile creep across my face, I patted her shoulder and we stayed like that for a minute until she pulled away, "but it doesn't mean I still ain't baby stepping it about you." I couldn't help but laugh; I was starting too really like Kenzi and could see why she was Bo's best friend. I looked at the TV and saw that there was a nature show on about polar bears and seals in Antarctica. Kenzi raised an eyebrow at me, "double or nothing doc? I will let you choose, polar bears or the seals."

"Oh I am definitely taking polar bears, and I love Irish whiskey." We sealed the bet with a high five.


	12. Chapter 12

**The next couple chapters will drift more to a Lauren backstory, i am going to reveal some stuff but not too much, so please stick with me because the next few chapters are critical to lauren and what she does next...so it may be a little light on the bo lo lurve fest. i hope you enjoy anyways!**

Kenzi passed out after the second episode of the nature show, snoring loudly on my shoulder. I wiggled my way out from underneath her, setting her back down on the couch and covering her up with a blanket. I smiled as she snuggled up into the couch cushions and mumbled something about cupcakes. I went back upstairs to my room. Bo was just as I left her, in the middle of the bed sleeping. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to her, drawing my fingers down her back. I felt her stir and roll over to look at me, she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. "hey you."

"hey, back." I leaned back onto the bed so that bo could scoot up and lay with me. she smiled, "you are dressed, I don't think I like that."

I smiled, "I woke up and went downstairs to find something to eat, I cant sleep much after noon hits." The clock on my bedside table told me it was close to three in the afternoon. Bo frowned, "when are you going to be off the midnight shift?"

I sighed, "Not for another month, then I move back to normal hours."

Bo grumbled, "I can't wait, for us to sleep together at a normal time and go out to dinner like regular people." She looked up at my quickly, "Kenzi?!"

"She's passed out again on the couch, I fed her some cold pizza and swindled two bottles of whiskey out of her. " bo looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, I smiled and kissed her forehead, "she's perfectly fine downstairs."

Bo snuggled back up into me, "I hope so and that she doesn't start digging around your things, I just got her house broken with stealing things from people's houses." I swallowed hard and went over Kenzi and I's conversation about the box in my closet. "I am not worried."

"You say that now until you are missing your favorite pair of shoes or half of your food is gone." Bo laughed lightly, "so, who was the visitor you had at the hospital, I know you wanted to talk about it…and I distracted you." She slid her hand up my shirt, her warm hand on my bare skin, catching my breath. "Bo I do want to talk to you about that." She started rubbing my stomach lightly, I reached down and covered her hand with my, "but you really have to stop."

Bo giggled, "Sorry, I can't help it. Go ahead." Her hand still moving around.

I took a deep breath, "Trick came to visit me last night at the hospital." Her hand stilled on my stomach, she moved and sat up next to me, looking at me, "Trick? My trick?"

"yes, I mean I am pretty sure it was him. I never met him before but he explained everything about you and he knew about me. He is the one who helped me that night right?" She nodded slowly.

"what did he come to see you about?"

"he basically offered me a job, to come and work with the light fae in helping research fae physiology and a help the fae race on a whole."

I watched her jaw clench up, I kept on. "he told me that I wouldn't have to choose a side, and that my work would benefit the whole race and not just the light or dark side. Trick promised that I would find protection even if I didn't choose a side. He presented it to me that it would be consultation work in a way, or at least that's what I gathered from it."

Bo moved away from me and whispered, "Did you…take his offer?"

"No, I didn't. I told him I would think about it and get back to him. I wanted to talk to you first, since this could affect you more than me." I reached for her; I could see she was getting angry. "bo…"

"Lauren, I don't know what to say, I can't tell you what to do. But all I can say is that the fae factions have been a difficult part of my life over the last few years. I am constantly pushed around by the light to join them and my life is constantly threatened by the dark fae. I chose to stay out of the politics so I am not enslaved to any one group. It's not how I want to live," she looked at me dead in the eyes, "and I certainly do not want the woman I love to be enslaved by the fae."

I reached to brush my hand across her cheek, "I won't do it Bo, I will tell Trick that I pass on his offer." I didn't want to tell her the last part of the conversation between Trick and I, where he said that me working for the light fae was the only way that he could keep bo and I safe. I would ask him about that.

Bo sighed and leaned into my hand, her anger dissipated a little, "Lauren, I won't ever tell you what to do. " she took a moment, "but I will make sure Trick knows what he needs to not be doing."

"Bo, I will take care of it, please don't get angry with him, I think he's just concerned about us."

"He's been concerned only recently, Lauren and he's always been good at keeping his distance in my personal life until now, and I do not want him to bring you deeper into this than you already are." Her anger was rising; I could tell she felt I was defending Trick.

"Bo, he isn't bringing me in deeper. I am curious, I am intrigued about the fae and because I love you I am already in deep, and if I can utilize whatever I can to help you, that is the only reason why I am, was thinking about the offer." I let my hand drop from her face, "you don't have to worry."

"Lauren! Stop, I already put you in danger too many times because of what I am." She got out of the bed, I could see her anger let go as she stood next to the bed, "I am not going to let my grandfather mettle in my affairs when it comes to you Lauren. I will not have him tempt you in further." She turned around and stomped off to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her.

I sat in the bed, confused, grandfather?

I cleaned up my bedroom while bo was in the shower and headed back downstairs to check on Kenzi. I was confused, it seemed to be an everyday trend with bo that something new about her would come out instantly. When I made it downstairs, Kenzi was back up and flipping around the channels.

She heard me and spoke without looking at me, "can I move in with you doc? I think the tv and I are having an affair and I am pretty sure if I leave it will break its heart." when I didn't answer she turned around on the couch and looked at me, "uh oh, trouble in the sin den?"

"kenzi…" I didn't want to talk, I sat down at the kitchen table and covered my face with my hands. There was too much on my mind that I needed to sort out. That and I felt Bo was mad at me. IF trick was bos grandfather it would make sense that he would try to keep me away then bring me into the fold, he did say she was family at the beginning of our conversation. His intentions seemed straight forward but after talking to bo, there was doubt now. I hadn't noticed that Kenzi left the couch until I felt a warm cup against my arm, I looked down and saw that Kenzi had made me a cup of coffee and pushed it to me. She smiled at me silently and went back to the couch; I took a sip and rubbed at my temples.

Bo came down the stairs, "Kenzi! Let's go, I need to get to the dal." Her tone was stern and when I looked at her I could see she was still angry. Kenzi looked over at her with a pout, then at the tv, then back at Bo. Bo looked at her hard, "Kenzi , Now!" Kenzi hopped up and turned the TV off, and I could swear that she whispered to the remote before setting it down, "I'll miss you…I'll be back for you. Promise."

She then rushed over to the closet to get her boots on. Bo watched her and handed her the keys, "I'll meet you at the car." Kenzi looked at me past bo, she didn't anything but the look in her eyes said plenty, she smiled and waved lightly at me before she left the apartment.

I met Bo's eyes, she was still angry, I spoke hoping to lighten the mood, "I guess that was our first fight. And trick's your grandfather?"

Bo looked down, "yes, he is. I just found out not that long ago. It's been a shaky start to our relationship since he told me." She moved towards me, putting her hand on my arm, "I am not mad at you Lauren. I just hoped that they could have kept you outside of everything and left us be. I am going to talk to Trick and try to make him understand that. "she bent towards me, kissing me on the cheek, "I'll come over later and I will tell you about my family, so there's no more surprises and we can makeup from our first fight." I felt her smile against my cheek, when I looked into her eyes, my tension melted away.

"No more surprises would be nice, Bo, Unless it's a naked one." I raised an eyebrow at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bo grinned wide, "you are starting to get more and more bold, Dr. Lewis." She kissed me again on the mouth, and whispered, "I love you." She twirled around and rushed out of the apartment, leaving me in the quiet apartment with my cup of coffee and my thoughts. My life was so different than it was a week ago. I shoved off from the kitchen table and went around cleaning up after Kenzi, pizza box, pizza crumbs and folding up the blankets she used. I walked the blankets back to the closet and turned on the light, setting the blanket on a shelf inside, my eye caught the box. Kenzi had put it back where she found it. I sighed hard, and reached up, grabbing it and taking it out of the closet. I set it down on the coffee table and set the box in front of me. It was just a plain, brown office storage box. I lifted the lid off, the contents inside were placed neatly in there. I smiled at how delicate Kenzi had treated the things inside. I lifted the pictures up and set them off to the side, I moved my paper works and stack of letters and lastly at the bottom I pulled out my dog tags. I held them in my hand, they were still dirty and had spots on them. Whether the spots were dried mud or dried blood, I couldn't remember. I had taken them off as soon as landed home and never looked at them until now. I ran my finger over the bent and dented corner, remembering. My stomach began to turn and I dropped the tags back into the bottom of the box. I grabbed the pictures and flipped through them, it was a long time since I last looked at them. They were of me in my desert fatigues smiling with the other staff of the unit I was stationed at. We were smiling because it was the beginning of the tour, we were full of hope and on a mission. I dropped each of the photos one by one into the box until I got to the last one, it was taken on my last day in the desert. I was alone, standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking the desert, my hair scattered around me. I could remember clearly who had taken the picture because everything that had taken place shortly after would always taint my memories, cementing so much pain that I shut down that part of my past. What and who I lost that day always on the surface unless I continued ignoring it.

I threw the picture into the box, and covered them up with my discharge papers holding them up and reading the Captain Lauren Lewis in fancy script, I turned it face down along with my few commendations I had received. I closed the lid and walked over to the closet and shoved the box onto the floor, kicking it to the back of the closet. I closed the door and leaned it against it. I went to the couch and laid down, turning on the TV and letting the empty noise of the shows replace the thoughts of bo, Trick, and my past mashing together in my head. I had to work soon and I needed to settle my head.

I ran from my research lab and all the way down to the trauma bay, I had gotten multiple pages for a code call with multiple patients. I had been working on Bo's injections and missed the first two pages. I was out of breath when I pushed the doors open and saw the trauma ward packed full of activity.A random crazy had shot up a convenience store, shooting two people and injury a few others when they all tried to fight him off. I saw Ann and she yelled for me to follow her, I did and was taken to one of the rooms where there was a younger guy, blood everywhere and he was panicking as the nurses moved around him. Ann started yelling, "GSW to the stomach and sternum, it looks like a large caliber and through and through, but he is bleeding heavily." I snapped into action, ordering iv's and meds for the guy, I began looking to find why he was bleeding so much. HE was still yelling asking what was happening, I tried ignoring it so I could focus on his injuries, until he reached out and grabbed my arm, "doctor, am I going to be okay?" I stopped and looked into bright blue eyes looking to me for answers and help, I couldn't back down from it, "we are working on making you okay, just relax and settle down." I pulled his hand off of me and set it onto the bed, "what's your name?"

"My name is Aiden." He leaned back against the pillows as nurses pushed ivs into his veins, "I tried to save as many as I could, but the guy kept shooting, I didn't know what to do but just push as many as I could away. My combat experience was not enough…"

I stopped for a second and looked at him, "are you military, Aiden?"

"yes ma'am, army, two tours in Afghanistan and Iraq." He smiled a little and relaxed, I smiled back and whispered, "me too. Army medical corp." Aiden instantly relaxed and let out a sigh, "I am in good hands then, doctor." I patted his hand and nodded, "I will do my best." Aiden calmed down and we were able to work faster and got him stabilized and up to surgery to repair his bleeding. Before I left him in the elevator with the nurses I told him that I would check on him as soon as he was out of surgery, he threw a weak salute and nodded, mouthing thank you.

I let the elevator doors shut and let out the breath I had been holding, Aiden reminded me of all the kids I saw come through my unit, my head throbbed. I returned to the ward and finished up the rest of the patients that needed me. three hours later, I went to go visit him. Aiden was awake and smiled when he saw me, "ma am." I smiled at him and waved his formality away, "I am not a captain anymore, just a normal doctor. How are you feeling?"

"sore."

I checked on his wounds and saw that they had left one of the gunshot wounds open to let it air out, and packed it with gauze, I was concerned about it but left it thinking the surgeon had a reasoning. "it looks like they patched you up and you should be fine in no time." I checked his chart then stepped to him, the blue eyes reminded me of so many, I swallowed hard. He looked at me, "thank you for calming me down, where did you serve, if you don't mind."

"Afghanistan, near the border in the 76th medical unit, Canadian royal army medical corp." Aiden smiled, "a canuck! I am us army, just out a month, up on vacation in the city when that nut ruined my day, I am just kidding doc, I had a few friends end up in that mash unit and you guys put them back together. Thank you for that, and for helping me."

I nodded, "you are welcome."

Aiden smiled and as he was asking if the Canadian army issued hockey sticks, he stopped and looked at me, his face going pale, "doc, I don't feel well…." He looked at me with panic. I touched his forehead and he felt cool and clammy, I checked his vitals and they were slow and diminishing, that's when I saw the red stain appear on his bed sheets, I ripped the blankets back and saw that the gunshot wound that he surgeon had left open was bleeding out. The blood was pouring out, I acted immediately and stuck my hand in trying to find the source, the stitches on the cut artery had torn off and Aiden started hemorrhaging. I started screaming for nurses to come as my hand was trying to pinch the vein close. Aiden had stopped talking and passed out, "no, no, stay with me, not like this. You are home now."

Nurses came in and I started yelling orders and trying to get a clamp so I could clamp the artery and get him back up to surgery. But there was so much blood, and I heard him flat line. I pulled my hand out and grabbed a nurse, "clamp his artery!" I began chest compression, yelling for blood. I pumped and pumped and pumped until a nurse had to grab my shoulder, "Dr. Lewis, stop….he's gone. There was too much blood loss and we couldn't recover." I knew it was true but I didn't want to accept it, I pumped a few more times until another doctor came in and told me the same thing. I was angry, and yelled at anyone I could and rushed out of the room. I tried scrubbing the blood off, watching it swirl down the drain, the only thought in my head was that I had lost another soldier, anger surged and I threw the scrub brush against the wall and walked out. I told Ann that I didn't feel good and was leaving for the rest of the shift sick. I kept my composure until I got to my apartment and lost it, collapsing at the floor of my bed sobbing until my chest hurt. I had lost patients before, but this one I couldn't deal with. I was too raw from my past being brought to the surface, flashbacks over-riding my mind. I cried until I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**you guys are awesome with the comments! keep them coming, i also feel like some of you are reading my mind so i have to change it up on you guys, i still have a few more things to get to here. It may be slow and steady!**

"Oh my god, Lauren, wake up, wake up!" Bo's voice was loud and she was shaking me hard. I opened my puffy eyes and met hers, wide and worried. "Lauren what happened are you okay!" I sat up from the floor I had passed out on and leaned against the wall. She was standing in front of my, grabbing my face in her hands, "talk to me, Lauren…oh Jesus what happened, did someone hurt you?"

I put my hand on her wrist, I could feel her trembling under my hand, "no, I'm fine, what time is it?" my head was pounding and my eyes were puffy. Bo pulled me into her arms, "it's eight in the morning. I went to go pick you up and you weren't there waiting for me. I asked around and they said you left hours ago but no one knew where you went." I could feel her heart pounding, "I called and you didn't answer, I was scared and came over here, broke into your apartment and found you on the floor, and the blood…."

I looked down and saw that I had gone home in my scrubs, still covered in Aidens blood. I moved away from Bo's arms, "I need to change." I stood up and stripped off my shirt, and saw the blood soaked through to my skin. I tried wiping it away and it didn't come off, no matter how hard I tried. I felt anger well up and when I felt Bo's hand on mine, stilling it, I broke down again. Sobbing.

Bo said nothing; she just helped me out of my scrubs and took me into the shower. Bo stood with me in there. Cleaning me up, she didn't ask what or why I was so upset. She just held me in the shower as I cried. Bo dressed me and got me to bed, curling up next to me, letting me lay on her chest. She still didn't ask anything, even though her eyes begged to know why I was so upset. I was able to settle down enough, listening to Bo's heartbeat, that I finally spoke, "I lost someone today…a young kid."

Bo whispered, "You don't have to talk right now, if you don't want too, Lauren. You just scared me and I am worried, but that's not important right now." She held me tighter. I felt a tear slide down my face; I wiped it away and moved around in Bo's arms so I was sitting up next to her,

"a young kid came in, with a gunshot wound; I stabilized him and got him up to the operating room in time. He was patched up and when he came out, I went to go visit him. He seemed fine and stable, he was a kid just home out of the army and he saved a few people when a gunman shot up a store trying to rob it." Bo was watching me intently, "he was fine until he suddenly wasn't, the surgeon did a poor job closing up the one wound and the stitches didn't hold. Aiden bled out in my hands, I couldn't save him. I should have paid more attention to his wound, but things happened so fast. The blood on me, it is all his. I left the hospital and I never thought to tell you." I felt the tears welling up, bo reached up and held my cheek, "Lauren…" she was searching for something to say but she was at a loss, I felt more tears coming and let them go, I whispered, "I couldn't save him like I couldn't save so many just like him." She pulled me into a hug and held me. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just had to get out of the hospital."

Bo kissed the top of my head, "Lauren don't worry about me, I didn't know what to think when I saw you on the floor and the blood." I felt her breathe heavy, "I not going anywhere, I am staying right here until you want me to leave." I squeezed her hard, "thank you." I knew she wanted to ask more, why this one patient had gotten to me so deep, but I couldn't and wouldn't knowing she would not push it out of me.

Bo was still with me when I woke up. My head hurt and my eyes were puffy, my heart still felt heavy. I slid out of the bed and went downstairs; I called into the hospital and took some of my vacation time that I never used. The administrator was happy to give me some time off, saying I had enough time saved up that I could take the next six months off, I just took two weeks. I needed to sleep and be away from the hospital, I had lost my nerve and emotions last night and I knew I needed to take the time.

Bo didn't leave me for two days; she stayed with me and not once asked anything. We talked about other things, watched TV together and slept together. I was starting to come out of my mindset and relax a little bit, all with her help. On the third day she came back to my apartment after leaving to get some extra clothes, in her hands she had flowers, and cupcakes. She kissed me and handed over the flowers, "I saw them and they reminded me of you, the cupcakes are from Kenzi, she said to save her one." She then pulled out a small box and handed it to me, "this is from me."

The small box looked ancient and battered, I opened it up and there sat a necklace with a pendant. The pendant was circular and looked equally as ancient as the box. The pendant was a series of round Celtic knots linked together. Bo reached into the box and pulled out the pendant and placed it around my neck, "this is from my family, thousands of years old. Trick gave it to me when I found out he was my family, it's a protection pendant, and the wearer will be protected from any harm. Physical or emotional. I want you to have it because I want you to know I am always with you, and after last night I feel better knowing that a small piece of me is with you, to watch over you." She laid the pendant against my chest, delicately holding it there with her fingers. She bent up to me and kissed me, "how are you doing?"

"Better, I am doing better. I think I should have taken a proper vacation a while ago."

Bo moved away and to the box of cupcakes, opening them, "well, I am all yours, unless you get sick of me and kick me away."

I smiled, "I don't think I could, especially after how much you have been here for me." I walked over and grabbed a cupcake, biting it. I stopped after a few chews, "did Kenzi make these?"

Bo shrugged, "I think so, She just handed me the box when I was about to leave." She paused, "you know what I think she did, the kitchen was a mess and the oven smelled like it was burning."

I nodded and went to the garbage can, and spit out my mouthful, "I love Kenzis intention, but the cupcake is riddled with eggshells. I am going to have to teach her how to bake." I tried brushing the shell bits off my tongue. Bo started laughing, "oh sweetie, I won't tell her you didn't like them, the girl only knows how to pour a bowl of cereal."

I shuddered as I laughed, I looked up at Bo and she was staring at me, "it's good to see you smile Lauren."

"You are responsible for bringing it back, thank you Bo." I walked over to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I let her go, and reached up running my fingers over the pendant she gave me, I remembered that when she left me a few days ago she went to go talk to Trick, "how did your talk with Trick go."

Bo let out a sigh, "it went, we talked for a while about things and about you. He is only trying to protect us, like he told you. I wasn't too happy with him trying to bring you into the fae world more, but I told him that it was your decision. Trick is a good man, and I know that his intentions are honest. I am just worried about the others above him." She looked at me in the eye, "I just want to keep you safe Lauren, that's why I got mad and went to talk to Trick. You are the most important thing in my life and I will do anything for you."

I whispered, "And I for you, Bo." I smiled at her, we were barely two weeks into our relationship and it felt like it had been years. My love for her grew each day. "Bo, will you come with me to talk to Trick, I promised him I would give him an answer. I still haven't made a decision, but I owe him a visit at least."

I still hadn't made a decision about Tricks offer, but I was also now rethinking my job at the emergency room. Losing Aiden had shaken me to the core and I started thinking more and more leaving emergency medicine, possibly going into a private practice or teaching, anything a little less bloody. Bo came to me with a cup of coffee, "of course I will go with you, and after I am taking you out for dinner, it's time that we get out of this apartment."

I took the cup, "yes that sounds really good."

Bo smiled, "and maybe I can take you out for drinks, get you a little tipsy so I can take advantage of you? It's been a few days…and I am starting to have a hard time respecting your personal clothed space, Lauren." She bit her bottom lip as she looked at me. I felt my heart flutter, "Irish whiskey is this quickest way to get my pants off."

Her eyes turned sinful, "duly noted, Doctor."


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize if this chapter is a little off and weak, its been a rough weekend and i am having a hard time focusing. Writing is amazing therapy and i will continue this story and putting up chapters as much as possible. Please dont get angry with this chapter its not what you think it will end up to be, my lauren is a little more f u! but i promise this is not going where you think it is! **

The Dal Riata looked like nothing special from the outside, just a red door in a brick wall with a small lantern outside it. Bo walked in first, holding the door open. The bar was quite busy for the night and when I walked in behind her I felt all eyes on me. The bar hushed down and there was a awkward silence flow through the room. I whispered to Bo, "is it something I am wearing?"

Bo smiled, reached back and grabbed my hand in hers, "it's because you are human, this is a fae bar and rarely ever do they see humans. Kenzi is usually the only one and it took her a while to be ignored."

"Kenzi ignored? Inconceivable." I winked at Bo as she led me to the bar top.

Trick had been serving drinks and when he looked up and saw Bo and I, he gave us an earnest smile. Then out of nowhere he looked around the room and announced, "The human is with me, she is neutral. Carry on." it was like he flipped a switch, the entire bar returned to the bustling.

Trick came around the bar and greeted Bo, then I with a heart handshake, He smiled, "it is good to see you again Dr. Lewis."

I smiled, "thank you, I came here to talk you about our conversation as I promised." He looked at bo with a flash of concern then back to me. "Yes of course, we can sit in the lounge and talk."

I nodded and Trick headed towards the lounge area, signaling one of his staff to bring drinks over to the table. I looked at Bo, "are you sure you are okay with me talking to him?" she pulled me into her arms, looking deep into my eyes. "Lauren it's your decision, I won't get involved even if I don't like it. Trick is very aware of where I stand with this whole job offer. If you do accept it, upside is I get to see you more, and can visit you at work." She paused then in a low tone she said, "I will support whatever choice you make. But I will beat some ass if anyone tries to hurt you if you say yes or no to working with the light fae.

I smiled, "my personal bodyguard?"

She threw me a wicked smile, "I am pretty fond of your body…"

I felt a quick blush and heat rise up, too many days had definitely passed since I was party to Bo's insatiable touch. "we are going to have to get drinks later, I am in desperate need of you taking advantage of me."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me and pushed me towards the lounge, "hurry up and talk to Trick, then. Maybe have a drink or two…" I walked away from her and to the lounge, trying to escape the gentle slap she landed on my ass.

Trick was sitting already, he motion to the small couch across from him. I took a seat and gladly accepted the beer he handed to me, "my own special Fae brew, it's delicious." He smiled as I took a sip, it was delicious, "So, Dr. Lewis have you come to a decision?"

"No, I haven't. I have thought about it over the last few days, but there are some things I wanted to discuss over before I concreted my decision."

He nodded, "I am all ears."

"You said that I would not be aligned to either side, correct? Because I do not want to become a slave or an indentured servant to a faction I have no idea what you actually stand for. I would like to maintain a freedom to come and go like I do at the hospital. I will not be bound by rules that do not necessarily apply to me as human. I understand that the fae see humans as food or opportunities, and that is not something I desire to be a part of. I have already been down a similar road in my life." I looked at trick keeping a serious even tone.

He spoke, "I completely understand, Bo has expressed the same concerns. I can promise you that you will not be forced to join the light fae, we do have many humans working for the side and they have the freedom to come and go and end their employment as they so see fit. The new ash has a more open mind about humans and is more interesting in utilizing humans versus using them." He looked at me to continue with my questions.

"You will have to fill me in on who this ash is and what he does. But second, you mentioned that the only way you could protect me and Bo is if I came to work for the light fae. What did you mean and with Bo, I do not want her to receive any fallout if I so choose to accept this position, she is unaligned and will stay that way. She is the most important thing to me and she will always come first."

Trick shook his head, "the injections you worked on for Bo. People are aware of that; people on both sides want you to work for them. Your knowledge in medicine and science is valuable to the fae. The fact that you were able to break down Bo's blood, one of the more powerful of the succubi race, and isolated how her physiology works. It is impressive, and you have become a desired human. We both have been watching you. The light fae wants you to continue good work, working to solve the diseases the fae have, work on healing and even mapping our genetics. So that we like you humans are able to build better cures, treatments and understanding of how we work. When I said the only way I can protect you and Bo is by signing on with us, I meant it. The dark fae want you for their own sinister needs and will use Bo to get to you, and they will harm you to get to Bo. The light fae will not do any of that; they have agreed to leave Bo neutral but offer her protection if you are used as a bargaining chip. They have also agreed to not use you to pull her to our side."

I sat, letting it all sink in. The research potential was immense; it was attractive to me and my curious nature. Trick spoke again, "Bo is my granddaughter, and you may not trust me but I have gone to extreme lengths to secure that you will not be a slave to us, will not be harmed and that you and bo can carry on in your relationship. I see how much she loves you and that will not be something I can continue to tamper with."

I thought about it and looking in his eyes I could see the sincerity in them. He was not pulling the wool over my eyes, I was concerned how he knew about the injections I had created for Bo, they were still in the early stages of development and I had only one successful trial period. I also needed a break from the hospital, I had been shattered by the loss of Aiden and each day that passed I was unsure if I could return and be the doctor I was before that day. I looked over at Bo, she was chatting easily to a tall, lean bearded man. They were laughing and sharing a drink, it was obvious they were close friends. I knew if I stayed at the hospital it would destroy me little by little as more traumas came in, more aidens came across my path, I would eventually lose myself like I had when I came home from Afghanistan. I was okay with that in the first year I was home, but I didn't have Bo then. Now, she was everything I wanted to live for and become a better woman for, I would do anything to keep her safe and keep her in my life. I sighed and looked at Trick, "can we do a six month trial period? If I don't like it, the work, the terms of my employment with the light fae, I can walk away?"

He smiled wide, "on my blood honor, I can promise you that."

I reached out and took his hand, "I accept your offer then, a trial period for now." HE grasped my hand and squeezed it, "of course, a trial period." Before I let go I looked at him hard, "Bo is not to be harmed or bothered, this is my choice and my choice alone."

He and I worked out small details; I would be meeting the ash in a couple of days and go through a normal vetting process as I would for any new job in a medical lab setting. Basically I would have a contract worked out. Six months was perfect, I could take all of my vacation time from the hospital and still keep my options open when the time came for me to make a permanent decision. Trick left me in the lounge area as he went to contact the ash and bring back celebration drinks.

Bo came over and sat down next to me, snuggling up into my side, "well from tricks smile and the fact that he is bringing out the good stuff he hides from Kenzi, I would say that you accepted his offer."

I looked down at her, wrapped my arm around her shoulder, squeezing her close, "I had to negotiate with him, but yes I accepted a six month trial period with the light fae. I am basically a contract employee and I will be meeting the ash in a couple days. Whatever or whoever that is." I kissed the top of her head, "are you upset with me?"

"Lauren the only way I could be upset with you is if you leave me naked again like you did that one night, I don't like it that you will be working for the fae, but I think the change will do you good. You haven't been yourself since that night I found you, on the floor." She looked me in the eyes, "I know there is more to you just losing a patient, but I am not going to push it. You can tell me when you feel it's right, but I can tell something broke inside of you and I will do everything in my power to put you back together."

I hesitated, but I couldn't keep hiding my past from Bo forever, "there is more to it. But I can't yet, bo. I am sorry…." I felt tears well up; bo reached up and held her hand under my chin, "we have all the time in the world." She kissed my still bruised cheek lightly.

Trick returned to the lounge with a tray full of shots to celebrate. After downing the shot, I quietly wondered how in the world did my entire life change in two weeks, all because of the stranger in room four. The stranger who was now sitting next to me, our hands together fingers entwined in a way that felt like it would be impossible to separate us.

As promised, Bo took me out to dinner that night. We went to a quiet restaurant on the border of the city, close to the river that zig zagged in between the skyscrapers. It was very quiet and we were able to make it through the entire dinner without incident. It was a first for us. After dinner, I asked Bo if we could walk a little along the river, it had been too many days since I had actually been outside for more than a quick transfer from the hospital to a car to my bed. The early evening was cool but I welcomed it. We walked down to the river walk and I stood against the railing, looking out onto the river and the city lights across the way. The slow slosh of the river hitting against the edge of the walk away was calming. Bo came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist; I reached down and put my hands over hers, as if to hold her against me. "Thank you for making me leave the apartment today, Bo. It was needed."

I could feel her smile break out against my back, "anything for you." She snuggled against my back for a few minutes, then moved around to stand next to me, taking my hand. "lauren, I want to ask you something."

I looked down at her, expecting something cute or something insinuating that we head back to a bedroom immediately, to come out of her mouth. She continued, "promise me that you won't scare me like you did the other night? I thought I had lost you. I know it has only been two weeks since we met but I want you around for a lifetime."

I felt my heart drop, I knew I had scared bo, and I know if she had not been there for me I would have disappeared. "I promise bo, you are part of the reason why I took the job with the light fae. I know it will be a little more stable for me than the hospital and I made trick promise that you would be protected no matter the outcome of my work. I also took the job so I can continue working on your physiology and continue to help you." I ran my finger across the spot where the dimple was hiding, "I owe it to you."

Bo shook her head, "you don't owe me anything, Lauren. I have all I need from you."

As she embraced me, I thought about things, I needed to tell Bo that I served in Afghanistan, what had happened in Afghanistan and the one last secret I continued to hold onto. That time to tell her needed to come soon. I just hope that she would accept it.

We walked together along the river for a few more minutes, talking about the case Bo was working on. A light fae phoenix had her ashes stolen and was in in desperate need of them to be returned, she could not regenerate without them and she had called upon Bo to find them for her. She had given Bo the lead on a Cyclops she suspected had taken them in revenge for their failed relationship. I listened and could not believe what I was hearing; it was if Bo was reading a fairytale to me. It was harder to fathom since I knew that it was completely real. I was starting to think that my life and all I had seen and done myself was pretty tame to the Fae world.

Bo finished her story with, "man phoenixes have really bad tempers! I thought the crazy bitch was going to set me on fire when I told her that the Cyclops wanted his vintage vinyl collection back before he would give up the ashes. She set Kenzi's favorite coat on fire." She laughed, "Kenzi went insane, sputtering out broken Russian and rolling on the ground to put the fire out."

She looked at me, "Enough about my crazy job, tell me a story lauren. A story about you, anything! I am always talking!"

I smiled, "I like it when you talk about your job and anything, it takes the pressure off of me and prevents my nerd rants." Bo poked me, "tell me a story, Dr. Lewis, or anything about you! Random facts anything!"

I smiled, I chose to go with random facts, "random fact about me, I closet soap opera junkie. I do not know why, but I get sucked in. I record hours of the shows and when I have time off, I sit and watch endlessly. I collect old science textbooks, I love reading the tabloids. I often bake for hours and eat everything I make, I have only had two serious relationships in my life and I chose to go to Yale because of their outstanding medical school and because Meryl Streep graduated from there, I also have a ridiculous crush on Meryl Streep."

Bo was laughing at me, "Lauren! Those are some heavy random facts about you; I think a couple of them may be deal breakers." She poked at me, "tell me one random fact that is serious about you." She was smiling wide and the dimpled came out of hiding, I so badly wanted to kiss it, I was mesmerized by her smile, "fine. One serious fact, I have only had two serious relationships in my life and I have only loved with my whole heart twice. One of them is standing right in front of me, begging to be kissed."

Bo whispered, "Then kiss me."

I did, I bent down, brushing my lips across hers holding out on to her until she let out a breath and I covered her mouth. We kissed deeply and slowly, I bit at her bottom lip and hearing the moan I pulled out of her, I knew I had to get her back home. Breaking the kiss she spoke before I could, "we need to get back to my place, and fast."

I said nothing, I just let her grab my hand and we almost ran to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**i hope to post another chapter tomorrow, the next couple days i will be occupied and may not be able to crank out a chapter a night, which means you all will get one giant chapter! But really you guys are awesome! keep on commenting i love it!**

We barely made it to the car before Bo literally attacked me. I sat in the passenger seat and before I knew it she was straddling me. What happened next, I hoped there was no one walking by. If there was they got an extreme x rated show. As I pulled my shirt back on, Bo sighed, "it's been far too long, I hope I wasn't too much, but it has been a few days since I fed."

I looked at her, pausing at a button, "you haven't fed? I mean I know that it entails you sleeping with other people or just basic "making out" the sleeping with other people I am not too okay with…but I know it's a part of your life cycle." It bothered me more than I wanted to admit, but again I wasn't involved with a normal human woman.

Bo looked back at me with a half-smile, "no I haven't fed because I didn't want to leave you when you needed me. That and I don't want to sleep with anyone but you….I guess the succubus wants monogamy?"

The scientist in me popped in, "what does it feel like? When you take chi?"

Bo sighed, "It feels amazing for me because of all the sexual energy that comes with it, and it is a lot like eating a sandwich when hungry. I can take in small doses while I am having…intercourse and then I can take large amounts to the point of emptying the person. It just depends on how hungry I am, how injured I am and how aroused." She ran her hand over my arm, "with you it's always how aroused I am….but your injections and you focusing me helps me only take small amounts."

"Will you, take from me? I want to know what it feels like without you…um distracting me in other areas?" I looked at her and saw her face drop, "I just want to know what it feels like….I am curious on my own level and on a scientific level."

Bo bit her lip, shaking her head, "Lauren, I don't know if I want too. You aren't just a meal to me, yes the side benefits of small chi pulls from sleeping with you is nice, but I could do without it if I had too. You are my girlfriend….right? Can we take that step now?"

I smiled and nodded, "I think it seems fitting that we make it official."

She smiled a little, "you are my girlfriend and more, but not a meal or a source for me to use for chi."

"I know, I am just intrigued at how it works and what it feels like. I know you can control better and looking at you, you could use a boost for round two and three."

Bo smiled wide, "round two and three?"

"It's been equally as long for me." I reached over to her, grabbing her neck, "I trust you, and you won't hurt me."

She hesitated, and could tell I was not about to give up, "fine. I will do it, but you have to promise me that if it gets to be too much that you stop me."

I nodded. She took a deep breath and grabbed my face in both of her hands, she leaned in and kissed me passionately and then this sensation came over me. It was nothing like I had ever experienced and all of my nerves and senses lit up to an extreme arousal level, I was mesmerized as I saw Bo pull back, a small blue wave pass between our mouths. Her eyes were the iridescent blue and grew brighter as I felt a pulling sensation start at my stomach and leave through my mouth, it was an amazing feeling and when Bo pulled away, her eyes going back to brown, I collapsed. Exhausted but feeling like I just went seven rounds with Bo.

"Wow. That was….wow."

Bo looked down at the steering wheel, "I don't like that I did that Lauren, you are too important to me to be used like that."

I instantly felt horrible for making her feed from me, "bo I am sorry, I just was curious and I don't ever want to deny you from being healthy. You can feed off of me if you need too."

She shook her head, "no that was the first and last time I will ever do that with you. I will figure out other means, or just take more injections." She was visibly shaken, I pulled her to me, "I am sorry I asked that of you, I wasn't thinking straight."

Bo cracked a small joke, "I am awfully glad you don't think straight…because I wouldn't have a hot doctor girlfriend otherwise." She squeezed my arm, "I understand your curiosity but I just need you to trust me when I tell you there are some things you don't want to experience from the fae world."

A silent pause fell between us, Bo smiled, "stay at my house tonight? I think Kenzi is out with her cousin for the night."

I didn't say anything; I just reached over and started the car for Bo. She smiled wide, kissed me quick and hard and threw the car into drive.

As soon as we got back to the crack shack, Bo practically ripped my arm off dragging me into the house. WE made it into the dilapidated foyer, clashing together, kissing each other and pawing at the clothes in the way.

"If I end up seeing a BOOB, I will make both of you pay for my therapy."

I looked up mid kiss to see Kenzi standing by the kitchen table, dressed in her skull pajama pants, holding a glass of wine in one hand and a sandwich in the other. I was mildly embarrassed. Bo broke the kiss and rested her head on my chest, "Kenzi...you said that you were going out with Greggers all night."

"Yea, I was. But then he decided that a lonely truck with stereos in the back needed a good home." She moved to set her wine down. "He was charged with receiving and selling stolen goods. Total buzz kill." She then looked at the both of us, "whatcha two doing? Besides grossing me out."

Still embarrassed I let Bo speak for us, "we had dinner. You weren't supposed to be here."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "geez sorry mom, that I ruined you and hotpants night of naked twister."

Bo smiled lightly, looking at me with a sorry look, "wine?"

I nodded, "definitely."

Bo moved to the kitchen to get glasses of wine for us, I headed to the couch and sat down. Kenzi came behind me, "so doc, succupants over there tells me you are on vacation?"

"Yes, for a couple weeks or so."

Kenzi nodded, I could tell she was thinking. "Since we are all here, and I haven't had much bestie time with my Bo. I say that tonight is awkward family night. Movies, snacks, shots and no nudity. "As she flopped down on the couch next to me, she pointed a finger at me like a teacher would a student. I smiled and whispered so only us two could hear, "you like me…admit it."

Kenzi winked, "I will never admit to such a lie." She looked over the back of the couch at Bo, "what do you say Bo?"

"I think that is an amazing idea. My two favorite girls, booze and chick flicks? I am sold."

Kenzi pumped her fist, "sweet! I call first dibs on movie choice." She turned to me and stared me down, "time to pay up on the lions, we are going to need vodka. Lots of it."

I raised my eyebrow, "lots of it?"

"Tons, I intend to get the uptight Dr. Lewis drunk." She poked me in the arm.

I looked at Bo; I could see how happy she was in the wide smile on her face. "Be careful Lauren, Kenzi has outdrank werewolves." For a second I felt worried, what was I agreeing too?"

After picking up the requested vodka, the three of us settled into the couch. Snacks on the table, vodka in the freezer and Kenzi was sliding the DVD into the player. The TV lit up, the title screen telling Bo and I we were about to watch "KILLER HAMBURGERS FROM SPACE."

Bo and I looked at each other, then to Kenzi. I spoke first, "you have a weird obsession with food. Why not a chick flick?"

Kenzi shook her head an aggressive no, "I am not going to watch a movie that will inspire you two to get nakey within the first few minutes. Plus! We can do shots every time a burger eats a human!"

I instantly assumed that the burger to human death ratio was going to be my alcoholic demise.

I was right, half hour into the movie and I was beyond buzzed. Kenzi was fine and Bo was giggling incessantly. The room spun around me and when I looked at the three fourths empty bottle of vodka on the table, it multiplied.

Kenzi stuck her arms out and slapped Bo and I both on the back, "don't puss out on me ladies!" She reached for the second bottle after emptying the first into our shot glasses. She then shoved shot glasses into our hands, "Prost bitches!"

Kenzi slammed back her shot, I chocked mine down and Bo quit. She set her glass down, holding her hands up in surrender, "I am tapping out, my throat is on fire!" Kenzi looked to me, last man standing. She set up another round and counted to three. We both slammed the shot; I was now very very drunk, and when I am very very drunk the super nerd comes out.

I smiled at Kenzi weakly, "I am certain I could breathe fire." I held up a finger and tapped on the shot glass, "did you know it takes two enzymes-alcohol dehydrogenase, ADH and aldehyde dehydrogenase, ADLH to break down the alcohol? The ADH metabolizes to Acetaldehyde. Acetaldehyde is a super toxic carcinogen. The body keeps breaking it down until its Acetate, like what you would find in some polymers in plastic. Then it breaks down to water, also known as H2O and then to carbon dioxide, which we all know is Co2. Then the bad stuff sits in your liver and just eats away at cells." I glared at the shot glass, "drinking this stuff is like chewing on plastic and swallowing the bits." I laughed at myself, and when I turned to the two, blank faces received me. Kenzi blinked blankly like a cartoon character, "uh…what?"

Bo suddenly burst out in laughter, "oh my god, way to drunk nerd it out Lauren!" she stood up still laughing, "I am going to go change so I am more comfy for the next movie." She stopped and leaned into Kenzi, "which, by the way is my choice….total romantic comedy coming up." Kenzi groaned as Bo kissed her on the cheek and twirled away up the stairs.

I let out a breath, "I have not been this drunk since the desert surrounded me and cate was able to trade the Brits for some true Irish whiskey. I passed out in the sand two feet from our barrack door." My guard was down due to how intoxicated I was, I wasn't paying close attention to what I was saying.

Kenzi raised her eyebrow at me, "Cate?"

I rubbed my eyes, the world spinning madly, "yea cate….my beautiful cate." I closed my eyes and I could see her as if no time had passed. The red hair, fair skin, the clear blue eyes, she was tall and elegant in her army lieutenant uniform. Kenzi dropped her voice low, "Cate is your old girlfriend?"

I was on the verge of passing out, "Cate was….Cate was my…she was my cate…" all of a sudden Kenzi slapped me hard across the face, whispering, "Shut up hotpants." Then spoke loudly, "There's Bo Bo! Yay Bo! I was going to pick a movie without you, you were taking so long."

I held my face where Kenzi had slapped me. I was confused, drunk and in desperate need of passing out. My eyelids were weighted and as Bo turned on Return to Me, I gave in and passed out at hearing Bo whisper, "kenz, I hope you didn't pickle Lauren, cause if she throws up….that's all on you, you're holding her hair back."

"Oh no, no, that's going to be you. It's your duty as the girlfriend of Bill Nye the drunk science guy over here."

I went to object, but the vodka consumed me and I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Huge chapter! You guys are awesome! more to come!**

I opened my eyes and saw I was engulfed in white, my legs were tingly and numb from being curled up. As my eyes focused, I realized I was in Bo's porcelain bathtub. I slid back and up, and was met with a massive headache followed by the feeling I had piles of sawdust in my mouth.

I held my head in my hands, I had the worst hangover in my life. I needed to hydrate. I wanted to get out of the bathtub but every time I moved, I felt nauseous. I heard moaning coming my direction, it got louder and louder until I was eye to with Kenzi. Kenzi had severe bedhead and was rubbing her eyes. When she moved her hands, she saw me and stopped.

"why are you in the bathtub?"

I squinted, "why am I in the bathtub?" we were both questioning each other, and neither of us could come up with an answer after a few seconds of blank thoughts. That's when Bo popped around the corner, she stopped next to Kenzi, "Lauren? Why are you in the bathtub?"

The two of them helped me up and out of the bathtub. I had to steady myself against the wall as I walked to Bo's bed. I collapsed, moaning from my pounding headache. Bo had followed at me and was trying hard not to laugh. I looked at her through one eye, "what happened last night? I barely remember anything. Obviously because I ended up sleeping in a bathtub." I groaned from mild embarrassment.

Bo sat next to me on the edge of the bed, rubbing my back, "you and kenzi went toe to toe for a while with the vodka and you passed out. I passed out shortly after and I have no idea what happened to Kenzi. When I woke up this morning I was still on the couch and Kenzi was half on and half off the couch. You were missing. I figured you came up to my room….not the bathtub." She was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

I moaned, "I need aspirin and electrolytes stat." Bo leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek, "right away doctor."

I felt better after two aspirin and two bottles of Gatorade. i didn't move from Bo's bed until I was certain I could move fair distances without wanting to throw up. Bo laid next to me, nursing her own hangover which was way less intense than mine. I looked at her, "Who is the ash? Trick never really explained who or what the ash was and I would like to have a better idea when me him, her or it." I wanted to occupy my mind with information to take it away from thinking about how much damage I did with the vodka.

Bo sighed, "The ash, Finnegan, is the leader of the light fae, he is a he and I am not the biggest fan of him, or the morrigan, who is the leader of the dark fae. Both are just political leaders of each side and their decisions often only benefit themselves. At least that I am left with after my experiences with them. The ash is a little better about humans and their place in the fae world, not as all bad about enslaving as the last ash. Basically you are going to meet the governor or president of the light fae. You treat him with as much respect as you see fit, but do not get tricked by his smooth talking. Finnegan is a Sylph and is very persuasive."

"Hmm, I have had to deal with my fair share of hospital administrators; he sounds a lot like that."

Bo smiled and leaned against me, "trust me, nothing can compare to the fae in power positions, I would rather fight and army of orges than negotiate with the ash."

I had dealt with many hospital administrators, ranking officers and generals who all wanted to make decisions based off of their political feelings versus what was really needed. As much as the fae world was different than the human one, it was similar. I let out a deep breath, sipped some more Gatorade and looked down a bo, "we need greasy food, it will help soak up the enzymes in our stomachs."

Bo shook her head, "pancakes and eggs sound amazing right now." She slid out of the bed, held out her hand and helped me up and out. I was still shaky but feeling Bo wrap her arm around my waist and steady me, I forgot about a lot.

I stood in front of my closet mirror, smoothing out my shirt and double checking that it was not wrinkled. Today was the day I would meet the ash. I wasn't nervous, I was intrigued and preparing myself to meet this leader. I had dressed in a white button down, grey pants and a matching grey jacket. I looked professional and respectful. My hair was up in a ponytail and I felt like I was back in medical school, prepping for my medical board review.

I slipped on the jacket and caught a glimpse of the pendant bo gave me, it made me mildly wish that bo was at my apartment. She had to work on one of her cases and also felt it better to not tag along on this "interview" of sorts. When I was finally satisfied with my appearance, I locked up and headed to the dahl. I was going to meet Trick at there, he was going to escort me to the light fae compound and make the introductions.

The light fae compound was impressive and massive; I followed behind trick as we walked down the expansive cathedral like hallways of the main house where the ash ruled from. I enjoyed the immense span of the architecture and could tell that it was centuries old. I wondered what secrets the walls held. Trick lead me to a set of ancient double doors that looked as if they belong on the front entranceway of a medieval church. He paused before he pushed the door open, "Dr. Lewis, I want to express my appreciation for you agreeing to this. The ash is a good man and he will treat you well." He paused and I could sense that he wanted to tell me to maintain courtesy and respect as I spoke with this man. I smiled tightly and followed through the doors after Trick pushed them open.

The ash was a tall handsome man, he had dark hair and dark eyes and when he noticed Trick and I in the room, a smile spilled across his face. When he moved towards us it was as if he floated, he moved so elegantly. He held out his hand to me, "you must be Dr. Lauren Lewis, a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Finnegan, the ash for the light fae."

I took his hand, when our skin touched I felt a strange sensation, I couldn't place it and it no other effect on me other than it was strange. "thank you, it is also a great pleasure to meet you."

Finnegan was still smiling when he realeased my hand and motion to a small sitting area, "lets sit, be comfortable as we discuss things." He then looked over at Trick, "Fitzpatrick, if you don't mind, the librarian was looking for you earlier. She has some old texts that came in yesterday and was curious for your expertise."

Trick nodded, I knew he didn't want to leave but it was obvious the ash was politely asking him to leave the two us alone. "yes of course, I will seek her out now." He looked at me, "Dr. Lewis, if you finish before I return, send for me."

I acknolwdge him with a small smile and a head tilt, Trick then left us. Finnegan touched my elbow lightly, "would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee?"

"No thank you, your…what do I call you? I don't want to disrespect you by saying the wrong thing." Finnegan made me feel very aware that this was an awkward setting to be left alone with him in.

He smiled wide, "you may just call me Finnegan." He looked over his shoulder and motioned to a woman standing off to the side, "bring some tea, my dear." The woman bowed and disappeared immediately. Finnegan turned back to me, "Dr. Lewis I cannot express the excitement I had when Trick informed me that you were willing to entertain our offer. I understand that you wish to work for a six month trial period and then make a final decision?"

"That is correct, I am still very new to your world and I would rather not make a complete commitment until I have a better idea of who the fae are." I knew in the first few sentences he spoke, Finnegan was highly intelligent and well versed in the art of public speaking. He was very smooth.

"Sounds appropriate. I will tell you what I am offering. You will have full access to the light fae labs, which I can promise you there is none out there that can compare to the technology and resources we have. I am not demanding or requiring anything special from you, Dr. Lewis, I just ask for you to provide your knowledge and talents to exploring the fae race and helping us just as you did in the human hospitals. I especially want you to continue the work on the succubus injections you have started. Those injections are a fascinating breakthrough and could help many out down the road." The woman came back with a tray of tea, set it down between Finnegan and I. She poured him a cup; I nodded her away when she looked to see if I wanted any. Finnegan continued on after a sip from his tea, "Also I want you to lead the hospital staff that we have in place here. We often take in many critical ailment cases of light fae. I need to establish a better care center, and looking at your work history, you are the perfect person to lead the charge. All of this comes at no cost to you, you will not be a slave to the light fae, you will be paid handsomely for your efforts and more importantly you will be able to maintain your relationship with the aligned succubus with little interference from us or the dark fae. You will also have very little interference from me with said relationship and your work in the labs, you are an honest moral woman and I have no reason to not trust you."

I cringed when he brought up bo, I took a breath, "I am willing to take that on, it has been a long time since I was in a leadership role in a hospital, but I am sure that it will be like riding a bicycle. The only thing that I need your guarantee on is that I can maintain my freedom and the terms of the six months. Aside from that, I am excited to work with the fae and in the fae labs, providing that I can do some good here."

Finnegan smiled wider, "of course Dr. Lewis, Trick made me promise on a blood oath and that is something I cannot break. Does this mean I can say welcome aboard Dr. Lewis?"

"Yes you can. When do I start?"

Finnegan clapped his hands together, "you are also a workaholic! I knew Trick made the right choice when he first met you. " he reached across the table and picked up a small box, "you may start whenever you wish, Dr. Lewis. When we are finished here I will take you to the labs so you can see your workstation and the facilities." He stretched out and handed me the box, "I would like you to have this, it will provide protection for you as you begin your time with us. It will recognize you as a part of the light fae."

I opened the box, inside was a small pendant that was sun shaped and the sun rays stretched out to the edges, creating a circle. I looked at it, then back at him; I closed the box and set it on the small table that held the tea pot and cups. "I appreciate your generosity, but I cannot accept this. I have worn a dog tag for plenty of my life, I do not wish to wear another anytime soon." I gave him a steely glare, I felt uncomfortable at him mentioning my military service. It was expected of him to dig very deep in my background before offering me a job. I had made sure I tried to maintain a respectful but firm tone. I had worn my dog tags for three years and they offered my protection as well then, but they also made me feel as if I didn't belong to myself. "I have enough protection." I absently reached up and brushed my fingers over Bo's pendant under my shirt.

Finnegan slowly nodded his head, "it is very understandable, Dr. Lewis. I know of your military background and perhaps it was a faux paus on my part." He delicately took the box back. "I hope I did not offend you."

"I hope that I did not offend you, Finnegan."

He waved his hand, "not in the least, Doctor, you have impressed me with your tenacity. "He took the final sip from his tea, "shall we go to the labs and meet up with Fitzpatrick?"

"Please." I smiled as he stood up.

"The labs! Oh my god the labs they have! All the incredible technology and tools that I would have killed to have at the hospital, they have two each of them. It's incredible the resources they have, Bo! I should not have any problems improving on your injections or anything else for that matter." I was babbling and in full nerd love with the labs the ash had taken me around. He had mentioned as we stepped through the doors that money and availability was no object for him. Whatever I needed, I could have and he would get for me." I was sitting on my couch, excited and moving a mile a minute. The labs had won over my doctor and scientist heart.

Bo was smiling at me as she leaned on her hand resting against the back of my couch, "I am happy for you Lauren." She reached and squeezed my leg, "I am glad to see you with that intense spark in your eye again, like the first time I met you and you were trying to figure out how my forehead healed so quickly."

I paused, "you knew I had caught on to that?"

She nodded, "of course, why do you think I flirted with you? Other than the fact I was totally trying to get a date with you, I was also trying to distract you." Bo winked at me, "when do you start there?"

"I told him I would start next week, I want a few more days to rest and spend with you. I can dive back into work refreshed." I stared at her for a moment, looking in her eyes and watching her smile harder knowing that I was out right staring. I smiled and made a decision in that moment but I kept it to myself, I wanted to get settled in at the fae labs first.

One month into working at the labs I had managed to develop an injection for bo that would completely replace her hunger and need for chi. I had developed a completely natural chi source out of the hormones and pheromones I was able to get through the endless resources the ash provided me. I had tested it and it worked perfectly. Bo and I had even tested it when she was minimally injured; it was amazing the effect it had on her and on our love life. She rarely had to hold back with me and not worry that the succubus would come out. Bo was finding balance within herself and the succubus. We were growing closer and closer every day.

Aside from the injections I had begun to work on other fae physiology. I had worked on werewolf dna and pulling apart the genome they contain so I could map out a genealogy of medical traits. Kind of like in humans and their inherited diseases from genes. My work was invigorating and the passion I was rebuilding was passing out to my lab coworkers who were a mix of fae and human. We had come together to work on a strange infection case that came through a few days ago. A fae that I was still trying to learn what species they were had come in with what I was thought was a bacterial infection, but as I continued to test the samples, there was bacterial growth but the bacteria would die in a matter of hours but regenerate just as fast. I was fascinated and had put together a small team to try and figure out the cause and if it was an inherited trait of the species who carried it.

I was on the fourth day of blood slides. I was hunched over a microscope, staring at the blood cells and the bacterial growth cells. I was stumped but it was not going to beat me. As I went to prod at the sample with a swab of iodine, I heard one of my coworkers yell at me, "Dr. Lewis! We need you! We have an emergency coming in!" I looked up from the microscope, the labs were attached to a small hospital, I had forgotten because my time was consumed in the labs. I stood up and ran after my coworker. I did not expect to see what I did.

Two of the fae security pushed a stretcher through the doors and who I saw laying there, made my heart fall. People were shouting and rushing just as they would in a human hospital. I was frozen, until I heard Kenzi screaming, "let me in there!"

Bo was covered in blood and not awake. She had multiple lacerations, abrasions and other injuries that I could not make out through all of the blood. I finally snapped out of my frozen state and ran over to the stretcher, I reached to Bo's face, trying to wake her up. I got nothing; I started to panic and yelled at one of the security guards to let Kenzi in. She ran over to me, grabbing at me, "Lauren, help her. She was ambushed and she couldn't take them all. There were eight or nine ogres and I got there too late, I found her lying on the ground. Oh my god, help her." Kenzi was fighting back tears, I motioned to one of the lab workers to escort Kenzi somewhere she didn't have to see her best friend like this.

The trauma doctor, the war doctor and the doctor who was looking at the one woman she loved more than anything lie almost lifeless in front of her, all three collided together and I went to work. I had to save her at all costs, because the memories of the one I didn't save threaten to repeat here and now. I started issuing orders and catergorizing Bos wounds, all of them were deep and heavy bleeders. She didn't have much time if I did not work faster. I yelled at the others to work faster. I pushed gauze into some of the gashes and started pumping all of the blood I had collected from her over the few weeks, back into her body. I was maintaining a calm collected panicked state, I was having flashbacks of the last day I saw the first woman I ever loved, how I lost her. My hands were covered in blood when it hit me.

I didn't even bother to stop to really think about what I was about to do; I climbed up onto the stretcher, straddled Bo. I was not going to lose her. I bent down to her face, wiped as much blood away as I could, and holding back the tears that were threatening to explode out of me. I bent down and kissed her gently, I got nothing. "Come on come on…just still be in there Bo." I brushed my hand against her cheek and whispered, "I am not going to lose you like cate…not like this, not ever."

I took a deep breath and kissed her again, with a little more force. I still got nothing, but I tried harder. Just as I was about to give up, I felt her lips move under mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed my mouth harder on hers. It worked. She sucked in a gasping, choking breath and I felt the small pull begin. Within seconds the pull grew. Tears slipped out and I was about to pull away when suddenly Bo grabbed the sides of my face. I looked into her eyes and was met with the iridescent blue; the succubus had awoken like I wanted. Bo started pulling from me, harder and faster. It felt like it did when Bo took from me the first time. Amazing. Then the pull got deeper in my stomach and it started to hurt my throat. Bo was now sitting up and leaning over me, taking as much as she could. I wasn't going to stop her as I watched the largest wounds on her knit together and seal as if she was never touched. I would give anything to save her and I was giving her all of me.

The amazing feel disappeared and I was left with an intense emptying pain all throughout my body and I was losing consciousness. I felt the grip on my face let go as I heard a distant voice scream "oh my god, no, what have I done." It was as if I was a puppet and my strings were just cut, I crumpled to the floor, empty and unconscious.

I woke up four days later.

**TBC...cause i am currently writing it...**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter may end up being altered completely later on, i am throwing it up here to get opinions and maybe rework it. **

I was in a large hospital bed, IV's in my arm and a heart machine next to me was telling me that my heart rate was weak but still there. I knew I was in the fae hospital. The equipment around me told me so, I felt exhausted in the way you do when you have overslept and your body becomes even more tired than before. When I tried moving my legs, I had a hard time which clued me in that it had been days since I used them. I closed my eyes again, I had no energy. My memory was extremely fuzzy and it took much of what little energy I had to think, my last clear memory was bo coming in.

While my eyes were closed, I heard the curtain around my bed whisper open, I felt a person near me. I opened my eyes and saw one of the female lab workers checking my vitals. I tried to speak, but like my legs my voice hadn't been used in days. I reached up and tugged on their lab coat. I startled the poor girl when she saw that I was awake, "Dr. Lewis! I'll go get the ash." She disappeared and when she came back Finnegan was with her.

He looked concerned and laid his hand on my arm with the IV. "Lauren, it's good to see you. We, I was concerned that it would be longer than we hoped for you to recover from…the event." He was struggling for polite words. I couldn't speak, I only wanted to know one thing, I mouthed "Bo" to him.

He patted my arm, "Bo, is fine. You saved her life, at the cost of almost losing yours." His tone was not pleasant.

I shook my head no, I wanted so desperately for my voice to work. Finnegan smiled, "Don't worry Lauren, all of the staff present saw what you did, Bo will not be placed with any blame. You allowed her to feed on you. She did not attack you. I wish that I could bring her to you, but I cannot. Bo has disappeared after the second day of your coma. Her little friend will not share much with us."

I wanted to get out of the bed and find Bo. I knew the immense amount of guilt she would be carrying as a result of my choice to save her at all costs. My body would not cooperate, I felt helpless. Finnegan sat on the edge of my bed, "Lauren. This will not go unnoticed; you risked your life to save another. Even though Bo is unaligned, she is still fae. Whatever I can provide you as you heal, just ask. But you must know that you were on the edge of death if it wasn't for the injections you created for the succubus. It was enough to keep you alive." He stood up, smoothed out his suit, "rest now. You should be able to go home tomorrow. I will ensure that you are taken care of." He smiled and left as quietly as he came in. I stared blankly at the white curtain, what had I done?

I was allowed to go home the next day, I had stabilized enough and the other fae doctors I worked with informed me that I was out of the worst and all that was needed was a ton of rest and I would return to normal. The light fae security drove me home along with a fae nurse to watch over me. They helped me to my apartment, I sent the nurse away. I was more than capable of helping myself, albeit slowly and painfully. I closed the door as the fae escort left. I managed to climb up the stairs and drop into my bed, loving the feel of my own bed against my body. I reached for my bag; I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Bo. I needed to talk to her, I needed her to see me and see that I was alright. The phone rang and rang no answer. I tried texting but I got nothing in return. I dropped the phone next to me; I could feel tears welling up. I had done what I did to save Bo. I covered my face with my arm, when I heard my downstairs door creak open. I swallowed hard, now was not the time for some jackass to break into my apartment. I grabbed my phone and started to dial 911 when I heard Kenzi's voice, "hotpants!? You up there?"

I tired yelling, but I was still far too tired and too weak to project. I gave up when I heard Kenzi yell a hello out, that I threw my cell phone out into the hallway and down the stairs. It worked, Kenzi came running up, my broken phone in her hand. She let out a huge breath when she saw me.

"Holy shit, Lauren. I saw the fae goon squad around your apartment but I couldn't get close enough. I saw the nurse leave. I was taking a chance they brought you home, they haven't let me come near the compound, I couldn't check on you. I kind of broke in." she shrugged, I whispered, "what is it with you two breaking into my apartment?"

Kenzi smiled, and crawled onto the bed and grabbing me in a hug, "this doesn't mean I like you."

I smiled, "where's bo?"

Kenzi sat back, her face dropped, "bo booked it. After they told her you were stable, she left. She came home, grabbed some things, left me a note and I haven't seen her. Her phone isn't working, nothing. I have my cousin looking for her; I have called in a few favors with my fae peeps. They are doing what they can."

I could see Kenzi was distraught, "Kenzi, it was not her fault. It was my choice to do what I did. It was the only way I could save her. I was going to lose her if I didn't give her all of me." I felt the tears roll down my face. "She has to know that, that I had to save her, I had too…her lying there, all that blood reminded me too much of…" I drifted off.

She caught me off guard when it blurted out of her mouth, "who's cate?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, i was having technical issues getting this up last night...the site was being wonky. Here it Is! i tried something i have done in my other stories here, hopefully this works with this...Enjoy! I am writing more today.**

I closed my eyes tight, "what did you say Kenzi?"

Kenzi paused, and then softened her tone, "who is Cate? You sort of rambled about her the night you were wasted, then you said her name again when you were trying to save Bo, who is this cate? I thought Bo was your one true lurve."

I sat there, debating whether or not to share my secret with Kenzi, I needed to find Bo. At the same time my past was clashing with my present and I knew that Kenzi would not let it go. I looked at Kenzi, "we have to find Bo, and you promise me that you don't have any idea where she is?"

She shook her head, "no, I don't. You know if I did I would drag her with me here. I miss her so bad right now and it's only been three days." I could see tears well up, "she's my only family."

I reached for Kenzi, "you have me…."She was becoming a part of my extended family. I did not keep in constant touch with my real family or my army family after I came home. I was too distraught and worked too much. I had put myself in exile and only in the last year started to come out of it with occasional phone calls home. In the last few months, Bo and Kenzi had become my family. I smiled lightly, "Kenzi, that box in my closet, bring it up here. I will tell you everything. After we find Bo, but I can't hide from my past anymore, I think it's what made Bo disappear."

Kenzi headed downstairs, and when she returned she had the box and managed to find leftovers I did not even know I had. She was balancing a bowl of something on top of the box, "here you go doc, and I also made a quick call to the Thai place and the pizza place. I don't know what you are in the mood for, but I want both." She set the box down on the end of the bed, then climbed in to sit next to me, "you need to eat, doc. I can see your bones poking out, and that is totally not sexy."

I couldn't help but smile, I wasn't hungry, but I was grateful for the company. I pointed to the box, "in there, is my past. All of it that I have kept from just about everyone, including my family."

Kenzi pulled the box close; she opened it and started pulling out the contents, delicately setting them down one by one. "About three years ago, going on four. I left Afghanistan. I had joined the Canadian army medical corp six years ago. I had been looking for a challenge in medical career and I felt the need to serve. I was called up for a deployment in Afghanistan to serve in a mash unit on the front line. I went without question." I took a deep breath, "I had had an idea of what I was getting myself into, that I would be busy and that I would be seeing my fair share of what the war was. But what I didn't expect was that I was going to fall in love." I looked at Kenzi, she was staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"Six months into my first tour, I met Cate. Catherine Sussex. She was a lieutenant that was transferred into my unit as the head nurse. I was a Captain and I tried really hard to stick to military protocol, she won out."

I let my memories drift back to the first time I ever saw cate. I was standing out in the landing zone for the helicopters. I was waiting with one of the sergeants to welcome the new group in. I stood, as sergeant delancey read over the sheet of what supplies were also coming. "Captain, it looks like we are finally getting that extra transfusion kit you asked for as well as full restock on the compression bandages."

I nodded, "good." Just then I heard the loud noise of the helicopter rotor slicing into the air. I looked up and saw the transport chopper hovering down to us. I covered my eyes, from the sand spraying around. The helicopter landed and I kept my head bent down as the passengers spilled out. I heard a voice yell, "Are you Captain Lewis?"

When I looked up to put the voice to a face, I was caught off guard. A tall, elegant looking woman was coming towards me in a neatly pressed set of fatigues. She smiled and I was immediately taken in by it, as well as her red hair that was such an offsetting color compared to the beige and browns I saw everywhere. It was her eyes, pure green eyes that when I looked into them I felt butterflies. The woman held out her hand and I took it, enjoying the gentle squeeze she gave me, "Lieutenant Catherine Sussex, but you can call me Cate." I knew in that moment I was falling for this woman.

I looked over at Kenzi, who was absolutely silent for the first time in my lifetime with her. "Did you want some popcorn?" Kenzi snapped out, "um, no…unless you are offering. The food is taking too long already. But! I don't want you to stop, this story is getting good."

She poked me to continue. I took a deep breath, "Cate was my ward assistant. She was assigned to me since I was the lead doctor on the unit for my deployment. We worked side by side every day, she was amazing nurse and we synced up within her first month. She read my mind and we never had a misstep. I was developing a crush on her; she was stunning, intelligent and so very strong. But I was a stickler for protocol and mixing relationships with work, especially where we were at. It was too difficult to get much time alone. The finally one day she made the first move. "I paused only to have Kenzi poke me harder. I went on.

"That night we had a heavier than usual rush. I had lost a couple of soldiers that I could do nothing for, and it got to me. I walked out of our ward and started walking to the edge of our compound just to be away from everything for a minute. I nowhere near halfway through this deployment and I was already struggling. IT was just a constant flow of broken bodies, broken hearts and I was not sure I could continue. I sat on the edge of the compound and cried." Again the memory came through so clear I swore I could feel the sand under my hands.

I didn't hear her creep on me; she just sat quietly next to me. I tried to wipe away the tears; I didn't want anyone to see me cry, most certainly not Cate. She leaned and put her hand on my back, rubbing. "Lewy, it's okay to cry once in a while. You keep such a strong brave face that most of the ward wonders if you are actually human."

I sighed, "You know I hate when you call me lewy." I looked and met the green eyes that I would always search out when I was having a hard time while working on a broken body. She would always calm me down. Cate smiled, "I know Lauren, but it makes you smile." She reached and grabbed my hand, wrapping her fingers in mine. "Lauren, you are an amazing doctor, an incredible officer and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I see the way you look at me and I feel the same. I just can't stand when you cry and disappear when all I want to do is hold you in my arms and take away the sadness. I don't have time to play games, I like you Captain Lauren Lewis and I would very much like to kiss you."

Kenzi became excited, "whooooaaaa, so nurse hotpants laid it out for you? And then what?"

"We never left each other after that. We worked together; we ate meals together, and sneak away together. I had fallen madly in love with her and we were inseparable. Cate and I planned out the after deployment details; she would transfer to my city and go from there. I had never ever been so in love with someone in my life." That is until I met Bo and my heart had found its home, in her hands.

The doorbell rang, Kenzi ran downstairs and grabbed the food and ran back up, she didn't even bother to ask about eating in the bed, she just started chewing on noodles, "so if this cate was so amazing why aren't you guys together now? I mean you lurve Bo Bo like crazy, but did you guys break up or something? Because when you get drunk you talk about her a lot. "

I smiled lightly, "we didn't break up, I lost her." I reached over to the box and picked up the picture of me standing on the edge of a sand cliff, hair whipping around me, I was smiling back at the camera. I handed the picture to Kenzi, "this was the last day I saw cate." I took a deep breath, "it was getting close to the end of my deployment, Cate had managed to get transferred early and she would be leaving when I did. We had decided to visit one of the outlying villages that were allied friendly. We loaded up a jeep with supplies and medical items and drove off together. When we got to the village, everyone surrounded us, excited to see us, the supplies. I started doing random checkups on a few of the older villagers. I had sent Cate back to the jeep to grab me a bag….."

I started to choke up, "that's when I heard a bang and saw smoke by the jeep. I instantly knew it was cate, I ran back to the jeep and saw her there. An IED had been placed under our jeep when we got there and Cate had dropped a bag, hitting the edge and it went off. The shrapnel catching her on the side. She was still alive when I got to her, but she was bleeding out, I tried so hard to stop the bleeding. I picked her up and put her in the jeep, I drove back to the compound on three tires and rim." I felt the tears slid down my face. "When I got us back, I rushed her in and it was exactly like Bo the other night. Blood everywhere, coming from everywhere and I had so much to stop. I worked on Cate for as long as I could until someone physically pulled me away from her, telling me she was gone. I lost it, I became angry and yelled at everyone, I knocked things over and tried going back to Cate. Finally security had to escort me to my barracks. No one knew that cate and I were in a relationship, so there was no understanding of why I was so upset."

I ran my finger over the picture, "the next day I asked to escort Cate back home, I was granted the wish since I was a few weeks out from being sent home. I took her home, but left when the family was present. I disappeared after that, I transferred to an army hospital until I was discharged a few months later and I never looked back. I left my past; I cut off ties from my old life and started a new one, burying myself in work and hospitals. Keeping Cate and that time in a box in a closet, I never spoke about it until I lost a patient and seeing Bo all bloodied. All of the medals I won, all the lives saved, all of it meant nothing…because I lost the one woman I loved and I never got to say goodbye or tell her how much I loved her."

When I turned to Kenzi, she was crying, I put my hand on her arm, "when I saw Bo like that, I couldn't let her die like Cate, I had to do something because I could do something. If I sacrificed my life to save Bo, it didn't matter to me. Because Bo is the first person that made feel what cate made me feel, but more. I could not let the past repeat." I closed my eyes, "but I think I repeated history, I lost Bo…I didn't get to tell her goodbye or how much I love her and how much of my heart she will always have."

Kenzi wiped away tears, "you didn't lose her, because we are going to find her. I promise you, and you can tell her about Cate and put the past behind you because your future is with Bo."

I smiled, "Where do we start, Kenzi? I want to find her more than you can imagine, but I am a little useless right now and have no idea how to start to look for a succubus on the run."

She winked at me, "you got me, and I can find anyone and anything, all I need is some money and a few undesirables willing to do favors for me. Don't you worry Hotpants, I will make this happen!" Kenzi then shoved a container of noodles my way, "eat, I saw you half naked once and you need to fill in a little."

Mid bite, I looked at her, "uhhhh? What?"

"Never mind doc, eat while I go make some calls." Kenzi ran downstairs to grab my land line. I ate the Thai food she gave me, actually enjoying the taste, not realizing how hungry I had been. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of me in telling Kenzi about cate. I could move forward and tell Bo and start a life with her. But what I didn't know was that in the middle of the large pile of my mail I had been neglecting, was one small letter that would change everything.


	20. Chapter 20

**MORE!**

Two days later I was able to move around more with Kenzi. We had gone to a few of her old underground contacts and they were unable to provide us with much new information about where Bo had gone. The only information we had was that Bo was last seen outside of the city at a roadside motel, her car and her were only there for a couple days before it moved north. Kenzi had managed to get me a new cell phone to replace the one I had thrown down the stairs. I would check it every other minute to see if Bo had sent a message or called. I had not gone to Finnegan to ask for his help, I figured that he would not go out of his way to look for an unaligned fae, especially since he was not happy of the events that took place in his light fae labs and me almost sacrificing myself.

I sat with Kenzi on the couch back at the crack shack. She was eating and I was thinking about how to track Bo. It had been too many days without here and I was beginning to worry I would never see Bo again. I started asking Kenzi questions, "would she go home?"

"No way, her adoptive parents were super religious and that's why she ran away at eighteen when her powers came through. I don't see her running back to them."

"What about her fae family?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Her mom was a supreme nutso and disappeared or died, we aren't quite sure. Bo doesn't know who her real dad is and we know the Trickster is doing what he can with his contacts. Other than that it's just you and me, hotpants." She bumped me with her shoulder. I looked at her smiled, she was keeping a strong face but I could tell she was heartbroken. I was just as heartbroken but I couldn't show it, I couldn't sleep at night and I was constantly trying to figure out how to reach out to Bo. I had to return back to work in a couple days, Finnegan had been kind in giving me rest time, but I needed to go back. I needed to occupy my time that I wasn't spending trying to find Bo with work. I excused myself and went upstairs to the bathroom and to look around Bo's bedroom again. Maybe I could find something. I ran my fingers over her bed, the sheets and blankets still smelled like her. I went through her half empty drawers. She left in a hurry and left the impression she would be back. I dug around the bottom of the drawers; the only thing that I found was her intake bracelet from the hospital with my name on it and the small business card I had written on. I set the two items on the top of the dresser next to a picture of us that Kenzi had taken without us knowing at the pizza shop. I reached for the frame it was in and took the photograph out, slipped it into my pocket. I finished looking around the room and headed back downstairs.

Kenzi was on the phone speaking in Russian, I looked at her and she nodded. She ended the conversation and turned to me, "so my cousin Greggers has some guy that said he saw Bo up near the border asking where to find some isolated cabins at a hunting resort." Kenzi handed me a piece a paper with some information, "take this and see if the trickster can come up with anything, I am going to go see a werewolf friend of mine. He can trail a scent if Bo is actually up there."

I nodded, excited to have a new lead, "okay, I am going to run home and grab some stuff. I will meet you at the dal in an hour?" Kenzi high fived me and ran out the door with me.

I pushed open the door to my apartment and almost tripped over the mail on the floor. I grabbed the stack and tossed it on the growing pile. I took my coat off and dropped my keys, I went to my computer and typed in the information Kenzi got into the fae search database. I had linked my home computer to the mainframe so I could do work whenever and wherever. The search database was what I imagined the governments were like; there was not a thing I couldn't search or access. The address came back to an isolated series of cabins in the mountains that people would rent to be cut off from the city and technology. I sighed, she was hiding and my heart dropped for a minute, if there was no one around how could Bo feed? She could maintain for a while if she was not injured, but she would need occasional chi to just survive. I had the sudden sinking feeling that Bo was doing this on purpose, because she didn't know I had survived.

I stood up quickly and went to get my phone from my bag, I had to call Kenzi. As I brushed past my kitchen table, I knocked over the massive pile of mail. It spilled everywhere, I grabbed my phone and dialed Kenzi, as the phone rang I picked up the mail on the floor. "Yo doc, what's up?"

"Kenzi, did anyone tell bo that I was alive? That she didn't kill me?"

"I didn't get a chance too; she bolted as soon as you collapsed to the floor from her taking from you. She busted out of the hospital and disappeared."

"We have to get to her as soon as possible." Just as I was about to say something I scooped up a large handful of envelopes leaving one still on the floor. I looked down at it, the address of the sender made me catch my breath. I gently picked it up and read, "Captain Lauren Lewis" on the address. I swallowed hard; I didn't hear Kenzi calling my name until she started cursing in Russian. I snapped back into the present, "Kenz, uh…I hear you….ill meet you at the dal as soon as I am done here." I hung up the phone and stood up.

I walked to the couch and sat down, the letter in my hand. It was from the Canadian armed forces council. I opened it up and what I read changed everything.

"Captain Lauren Lewis,

At the time of this letter it is documented that you are being recalled back into active service duty as Captain in the Army medical corps. You have been recalled due to your exemplary service record and your expansive knowledge in the field of battlefield medicine. Your service has been involuntarily extended due to the overwhelming need of doctors and nurses in the Afghanistan theatre.

You are to report within thirty days upon receipt of this letter to the duty station listed below for further instructions."

I set the letter down on the table in front of me, and covered my face. I was being called back to war. When I had signed up in the beginning I had signed an agreement that I could be called back for a deployment within the first four years after being discharged. I thought that I would make the military my career and I would never have to worry about it. But then my life had changed with the loss of cate. I had forgotten all about it because I had tried to forget everything, I also hadn't thought much more of it because I was just six months away from being four years out of the military. Successfully ending all of my obligations. I looked at the date on the letter and I only had four days left to respond, I had forgotten all about my mail other than bills for a month plus. I was too wrapped up in Bo and everything that came with her. The only thing I could think of to do was ask for a fae favor, but that would come later, I had to find Bo first.

I met Kenzi later on at the Dal; she had a werewolf named Dyson on the trail for Bo, telling me if he couldn't find her no one could. Trick and I set some stuff up with light fae up in the area where we thought Bo was to aid in the search. I was very distant and quiet that night and after I had set up things with Kenzi and Trick to get to Bo, I went home.

When I was home, I went to my closet that I had kept my box of memories in. All the way in the back I pulled out the black suit bag. I took it upstairs and laid it out on my bed, unzipping it slowly I revealed my dress uniform from the army. The last thing I wore when I brought Cate home. The dark green color was only offset by my ribbons and the small details of being an officer. I ran my fingers over the ribbons remembering the events that allowed me to receive some of them. I let out a sigh and zipped the bag back up. Hanging it on the back of my door.

I was only asleep for a few hours when I heard a loud banging at my front door; I woke up and stumbled down the stairs wanting to pummel the person who was using my front door as percussion set. I ripped the door open, "I suggest you stop doing that before I amputate your hands."

"Geez, doc, that's a little aggressive even for you." Kenzi stood blinking at me, mid knock.

"Kenzi? Why are you here? We were going to meet up in the morning and I was going to buy you waffles."

"You are still going to buy me waffles, but I am here because we found Bo." She smiled wide.

I stopped, "where! Where is she?"

"She is up at those cabins, my wolf buddy was able to track her down and found her. He is standing by until we get up there to make sure Bo doesn't leave. "She held her hands up at me, "get the pants on hotpants, we need to leave!"

I practically fell running up the stairs; I threw on clothes and jammed supplies in my bag. I grabbed the stash of injections I had in my downstairs lab. Bo would need injections if my hunch was right about her desire to stop feeding all together. I ran down to Kenzi and hopped into the sleek black sports car she was revving up. "Kenzi, please tell me you didn't steal this…."

"It isn't stealing if you intend to bring it back," she winked at me, "don't worry doc, my fae friend network has hookups." She threw the car into gear and we sped off. My heart beating as fast as the engine.

The ride up was quiet, it was a three hour drive, but with the car and the way Kenzi drove, it was only going to take us under an hour and a half to get to Bo. My heart was pounding, every mile we passed the closer we go to Bo. My stomach was full of butterflies, I needed to hold Bo, touch her and let her know that I was alive and nothing was her tell her that I loved her more than I could even understand or explain, and bring her home. I had to do that and I would worry about the letter and what needed to be done there later. After she was in my arms.

The car drove into the woods, up a winding road. It was starting to move into the early morning light and the silence that fell around us was eerie. We crept up on to the small cabin Bo was at. It was the only one for miles in a series of isolated cabins. Her beat up yellow Camaro sat outside, and there was smoke coming from the chimney. I told Kenzi to stop the car a ways down the drive. I didn't want to tip Bo off and allow her a chance to escape. We stepped out of the car and as I stared up at the cabin, trying to calm the overwhelming nerves I was feeling. I heard Kenzi, "yo D-man." I looked over to her and saw a man step out of the shadows. He was the tall lean man that I had seen Bo speaking with when I met trick at the dal months ago. He smiled easily at me and Kenzi, "Good to see you Kenzi." He gave her a one arm hug, and then looked to me, "Lauren, it's good to see you. Bo has told me a lot about you."

I looked at him, when I spoke it came out as a rasp, my emotions were at the brim, "thank you for helping me…us find her." Dyson stepped towards me, placing a warm hand on my back, "she loves you, I can see it in her eyes every time she talks about you." He then looked up at the cabin, pushing me gently, "now go to her."

I took a deep breath and walked up the drive to the cabin door. Kenzi and dyson stood back. I stood in front of the door, I reached up and with a shaky hand I knocked lightly on the door. I heard a shuffling noise on the inside and steps coming towards the door. The door was pulled open quickly. A deep angry voice spoke, "I paid extra to be left alone." I was face to face with Bo, her blue iridescent eyes shining.

I whispered, "Bo…its me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Please dont hate me about this chapter...i had to end it where it does because i am super tired, but i am still writing it, and the direction i took it in. but it had to go this way to get where it ends up at. :O i will post more tomorrow but my bed is calling me.**

Bo stared at me, her blue eyes glowing. She stepped back from the door, the succubus in her still present. I could tell her hunger was taking over. I stepped to her and slowly reached for her face with a shaky hand. My fingertips grazing her jaw, I whispered again, "Bo, it's me…Lauren."

The iridescent blue color fell out of her eyes at my touch. "You're not real, I killed you. I am hallucinating." Bo moved away from my hand. She shook her head mumbling, "no, you're not real…you're dead."

"you didn't kill me, I am standing right here in front of you Bo, very much alive and very much glad that we found you now, before you starved yourself." I wanted so badly to wrap her in my arms and never let go, but I couldn't while bo was still weak and the succubus was still near the surface. "Kenzi is here, she said she was going to kick your ass for leaving like you did." I was trying to keep the tension light.

Bo half smiled when I mentioned Kenzi, but walked away from me and towards a couch near the fireplace in the cabin. I could tell how sick she had been making herself; she stumbled as she took steps. Bo was far from lucid; I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to her in this state. I reached into my bag and grabbed two injection pens. I walked slowly up behind her and before she could turn around, I jammed both at the same time into her arms, the slow air hiss letting me know I hit my target.

Bo spun on me and lunged for me, grabbing my throat and pushing me against the closest wall. Her blue eyes flashing more intensely than I had ever seen, she was breathing hard. I didn't struggle against her, even though the pressure on my throat was making it difficult for me to breathe. She growled at me in a deep voice, "Leave me alone."

Just then the injections took hold; I saw the effect on Bo instantly. Her eyes dimmed and she was regaining focus. She looked at me and it began to register in her, I reached out again and touched her cheek, choking out, "bo…"

This time she responded to my touch, the blue fell out and my Bo's brown eyes looked into mine, Tears welling up as she relaxed her grip on my throat. "Lauren?" I nodded lightly, smiling to try and prevent my own tears from falling. Bo had let her grief overwhelm her. She was pale, gaunt and the dimple I adored was more prominent than normal, Bo had lost weight in the time she went missing.

Bo dropped her hand from my throat, she was visibly shaking, tears falling freely, "how…how did you survive me?"

I held my hand with the empty injection pens, "these, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I get you home, with me. Why did you leave…" I was afraid of the answer; there was something in the air between us that had my stomach turning.

Bo walked away from me; I could tell she was afraid to touch me. She moved to the couch and sat down, I stood next to her. "I killed you Lauren, my biggest fear was that I would lose control with you and take too much. I did that, I took everything from you and I couldn't handle what I had done."

I stepped closer and kneeled so I could look up at her, "it wasn't your fault, Bo. It was my choice to save you at all costs." I paused and reached out, holding her chin and pulling her to look at me, "I am nothing without you." I met her eyes that were full of tears and she was choking on sobs.

She reached up and grabbed my hand in hers, she looked down at our hands together, "Lauren, I broke my own rules, the monster in me took over and you were my victim of my inability to control myself. I couldn't handle that I had killed someone I love…again." I knew she was talking about the boy she had killed unintentionally when he powers came to fruition. She dropped my hand, "I am monster Lauren and no matter how much work you do for me, my blood and all of the injections you create, I will always be a monster." Bo looked at me, "I was warned about being with a human, but I didn't listen, because I fell so deep in love with you Lauren."

"Bo, I love you just as much, listen to me when I tell you it was my decision to make you feed from me, if you didn't, you would have died." I grabbed her face in both of my hands, "you are not a monster, you are a beautiful woman, smart, sexy, witty, brave, noble…and the one person that has my heart forever in your hands." I could feel the tears running down my face, "you are my family, you are the person who makes me want to let go of my past and live for a future with you."

Bo was crying just as hard as I was, she took a deep breath, covered my hands with her, slowly pushing them down, "I…cant…I am too dangerous to be around, Lauren…its best if you.."

I stopped her, "no, you are not doing this. We can work on this; I can find other mixtures, other serums to help you." I knew what Bo was trying to do, and it shook me to the core.

Bo shook her head, "there is no help for me, Lauren." She stood up and walked towards the fireplace. I followed after her, reaching for her shoulder, "Bo, I love you; I will not let you do this." When my fingertips made contact with her, Bo turned on me. Her iridescent blue eyes glowing, she reached up with her hand and touched my cheek. I saw the orange pulse file down her arm and when it hit me, I felt a warm comforting sensation filter through my body. I was mesmerized by Bo and even though I knew what she was doing I couldn't fight it, her powers were too great, and I was powerless. Bo spoke as she pulsed more into me, "Lauren, leave me. I don't deserve you…."

I was completely in a haze from the pulse, I couldn't think clearly and I had an overwhelming urge to do anything and everything Bo told me. "Turn around, get in the car and go home. Don't look back." I nodded against my will and took steps towards the door. As I walked out of the door I couldn't hear Bo whisper, "I love you so much Lauren, more than I will ever be able to tell you."

I walked in a haze past Kenzi and Dyson, ignored what Kenzi and dyson said to me as I got into the black sports car and started driving away. In the rearview mirror I saw Kenzi and Dyson run up to the cabin. I was two miles down the road before Bo's touch began to fall out of my system. I pulled over to the side of the road and sobbed.

Bo had used her powers on me to get me to leave her, it was unfair of her. She couldn't forgive herself for what I had forced her to do. My heart physically hurt in my chest that I checked to see if I was having a heart attack. My phone began vibrating on the seat next to me, it was Kenzi calling. I stared at the phone. I knew she would be trying to champion me to come back to the cabin. My head hurt and was full of the words bo said. I loved her so much, but the guilt she felt was pushing her to push me away, I couldn't tell if she still loved me. I knew no matter how hard I tried she would use her powers on me to keep me away, she had used them on me when Bo had promised she would never have to or want too. My phone went off again, Kenzi again. I reached over and shut the phone off, one phrase my mother always told me rolling through my head, "if you love something, set it free."

I put the car in drive and drove away from the cabin. Tears streaming down my face, my heart shattered at the decision I had just made.

The roar of the cargo plane engines drowned out any thought I had in my head. I was thankful for the ear plugs a young private had given me. I looked around at the passengers with me. We were all swathed in the brown and beige camouflage. I had gathered a few stares when I boarded the plane, one I was the only female catching the flight and two, I was the only officer. I distracted myself by flipping through my journal.

That day I drove away from the cabin I went straight to the duty station that was listed on my letter. I was able to expedite the recall process. I went home, packed up some of my things. I had left a quick note for Kenzi. I drove to the light fae compound and spoke to the ash, he offered me many solutions to getting me out of my deployment, but I politely declined. I knew it would take longer than I could bear for Bo to come out of her guilt, if she ever did. Finnegan granted me my leave of absence, and his discretion in where I was going, with a promise I would return to my work when I was done. I then went to stay on the airbase I was to leave out of in a few days. The only reasoning I had in my head was that Bo would keep pushing me away and that the only thing I could think of to do was leave her, give her the time she needed. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't stand watching her destroy herself day by day over the guilt I caused. I had broken my own heart along with Bo's.

The jolt of turbulence and the pilot speaking overhead brought me out of my thoughts; we were about to land in a matter of moments. I pushed my journal into my bag and let out a breath. Today was day one of many.

The sand swirled into the plane as the back hatch was lowered open to let us out, the heat took my breath away and I squinted as the desert sun stung my eyes. I grabbed my bags and followed the other soldiers out. As I looked around, memories flooded back and it felt as if I had never left. the sounds of helicopters, trucks, jeeps and the sounds of a military base never changed. I walked towards the concourse when I saw a young man holding a sign with my name on it. I walked towards him, "you must be my ride."

The young man, saluted, "yes ma'am, I am Corporal Anders and I am here to escort you to the mash unit"

I half saluted him, "forgo the formalities when it's just you and I, corporal, I have no need for them." I smiled to ease his tension; he smiled back and nodded, "just call me Lewis, Captain, or doc." He took my bag from me and set it in the back of the hummer he had waiting. I slid into the passenger seat as Anders finished up and joined me up front. He started the hummer and slowly navigated his way out of the airbase.

"So Captain, we are excited to have you. The mash staff has heard so much about you and we are in desperate need of as many hands we can get lately. The 42nd mash unit is right at the front lines and one of the busiest units in the territory. We get everyone, Americans, Canadians, brits and even some of the locals."

I nodded, "I'll be glad to get to work as soon as I can." I wanted to occupy my mind to chase out the lingering thoughts I had of what I had left at home.

A silence passed between us until Anders broke it, "um…I heard that you were recalled, that you were six months out from being completely discharged. Can I ask, why? Why didn't you appeal it and stay home?"

I let out a sigh, "there are some things better left unexplained." I let the silence fall between us. This poor kid next to me would not believe that I had fallen in love with a stranger in room four, who turned out to be succubus in a world of, what I once thought to be fairytale characters, and everything that came after and to the point of where I was now sitting in a Humvee driving through a desert.

As soon as Anders got me to the unit, I made contact with the chief of staff. A lovely older lady colonel who had seen her fair share of war and was beyond excited to have me aboard. She allowed me to get to work immediately. I dove right in and for sixteen hours I worked as I had never before, I kept my distance from my coworkers and just worked, hoping I could eventually numb my body from feeling anything.

That was the pace I maintained and before I knew it four months had passed. I worked; I slept very little, ate very little and would just work. Putting bodies back together when I could. I was beginning to forget the pain in my heart I had felt every day.

I was asleep on a side cot outside of the makeshift operating room; I had worked endlessly and collapsed on the cot, falling into a listless, dreamless sleep. I was awoken by the head nurse, dropping some envelopes of mail onto my stomach, "Lewis, looks like you have some fans out there." She smiled and winked as she moved on with the rest of her mail. I grabbed the few letters in my hand and sat up. There were two letters and a package, I focused on the package first, curious as to what it was. Looking at the ship date, it was dated a few weeks past. The military did a poor job of processing overseas mail in a timely fashion. There was no return address, just mine written in a delicate hand. I was confused; I had told no one where I was going while in my mad rush to leave.

I tore open the edges and when I opened it my heart skipped a beat. Inside the box was packing and when I moved it aside, there sat the pendant Bo had given me. I had left it at my apartment when I grabbed my things and left. I picked it up, letting the chain fall through my fingers. I ran my finger of the knots on the pendant and remembering when Bo had given it to me. I looked down into the box, and found a small piece of paper. I opened it up and recognized Bo's handwriting.

"Lauren,

I don't know where you are, the ash will not tell me anything. But he promised that you would get this. I found it in your bedroom when I broke in, hoping you would be waiting for me, like you always have. I did what I did that night in the cabin, to save you from me. It took me far too long to come out of it and realize that you were the only thing that saved me from me, that you were what kept me grounded. It was far too late when I came out of my pity party. Kenzi told me everything, about what you did, Cate and the army. I shouldn't have used my powers on you, I chased you away and now you are gone. I have no idea where you are but I will spend the rest of my life trying to find you Lauren.

I love you and will not stop until I find you and bring you home with me. I love you with everything I have Lauren Lewis. I will never stop loving you. Wear this, please, so I know I am with you until I am standing in front of you.

Ps. Kenzi says she is going to kick your ass and you owe her many pizzas. "

I felt tears well up; I set the note down in the bottom of the box. I was still clutching the pendant. The ash had kept his promise in not telling anyone where I was. I slipped the necklace around my neck and let it settle in the middle of my chest, clinking lightly against my dog tags. I pressed my fingers against it; it felt warm against my touch. I didn't know what to do; I had eight months left to go. I didn't want Bo to wait for me, more importantly I didn't want her to know where I was. At the same time a small part of me felt it was too late. That I had already begun my disconnect from feeling anything, to make it easier to deal with losing Bo. I covered my face in my hands. My heart and mind on two different paths. I reached for the box and letters, one I could tell was from Kenzi, she had written" Captain Lauren Lewis, H.P." on the front. I would read it later, knowing it was her ripping me a new one. I wanted to get a decent night of sleep and figure out what I was going to do.

I stood up and walked out of the operating area and when I pushed the doors open, I saw a transport truck pull up in to the main entrance. It was new soldiers coming in to relieve the ones that were on their way home. Our mash unit also served as a way station for the front line. I had seen many come and go. The ragged tired kids who were no longer kids, replaced with fresh faced clean kids eager to serve. I stared at them for a second, each one jumping off the rear of the truck. There was one in the middle that caught my eye. It was female and her back was turned to me but she looked familiar to me. The dark brown hair was hidden up in her hat, and when she turned slightly, her face still covered by the hat she was wearing I caught a glimpse of a dimple, a dimple a lot like the one I coveted so much. I whispered to myself, "no…it couldn't." I felt a pull and I started moving towards her.

I didn't hear the whistle of the mortars coming overhead. It had been more than a month since the last attempted mortar attack; we were all caught off guard. The first one that hit, knocked me off my feet, throwing me hard to the ground. Scattering the mail in my hand and sending a horrible ringing through my ears. I was temporarily deaf and disoriented. I looked up and saw people running around me, yelling and screaming as more mortar rounds hit their targets. Buildings crumbled around me. I struggled to get to my feet and when I finally did, I saw people who needed help. I started walking towards a few soldiers and nurses who were trying to stop the bleeding from shrapnel wounds. i steadied myself and picked up the pace in moving towards them.

When I got a few feet away I was knocked off my feet again, a round had hit one of the supply trucks off to my side. I hit my head hard on the ground and I felt dazed and everything blurred. I leaned forward, putting my hands in front of me to push myself up. That's when I saw the blood drops, landing on the sand in front of me. I was confused and sat back on my knees, I couldn't figure out where the blood was coming from. I suddenly felt warmth around my stomach, I reached and placed a shaking hand on my stomach, I was bleeding. Pieces of the truck had flown at me, cutting me deep across the stomach, and lacerating a few other places. I ripped open my fatigue shirt and saw how bad it was. I pushed against my stomach, suddenly remembering the dream I had months and months ago. It was a warning for me, and I ignored it. I let out a choked sob, I was bleeding out and there was little time for me to get it under control. I used what little energy I had left to push myself to my feet and I started stumbling towards the operating room that was still standing. I could feel my hot tears roll down my face as I knew that every step I took I was losing more of my life.

That's when I heard her voice, "oh god, no, no Lauren!" I looked over my shoulder and there was Bo, running towards me, Dressed in the same desert fatigues I wore, running at me. She ripped the hat off her head and threw it to the ground. She reached me just in time to catch me as I collapsed, I had nothing left.

"Lauren, no, no, I just found you, I told you I would. Stay with me." she was pulling me up into her arms, holding me close. She looked down at my stomach and saw all the blood; she started scrambling to cover it with her hands. "stay with me, I can save you."

I was a doctor and I knew it was too late, I reached up and touched Bo's cheek, "I am so sorry…I should have stayed, and fought harder for you."

She kissed the top of my head, "no apologies. We have to get you fixed up." she was panicking and I could see the fear in her eyes. I felt my heart slow down and I could hear people running towards us, but it was too late, I closed my eyes, whispering, "I love you Isabeau…forever." My hand fell from her face.

I heard her say, "oh god no, no…no!" and then as my hand fell from her face she let out the same heart piercing scream from my dream. I felt myself drift out of my body and felt as if I was floating. The scene below was horrifying; I was standing over the two of us. There was so much blood and I was lifeless and pale as Bo shook me. I turned to my right; there was nothing but calm and peace that way. It was drawing me in. I started taking steps away. My dream was becoming a reality; I had died in Bo's arms.

**TBC! Just give me a day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**As promised...the next chapter. i am as always continuing the story, but after seeing some of the reviews, i cant keep you all waiting. Enjoy and more to come!**

I stopped my steps and looked back at Bo, she was crying, shaking my lifeless body, hoping that I would wake up. I turned again to the calm and peace that was beckoning me. I had no thoughts, no control over anything; I was being pulled in the direction away from Bo. I started moving again.

Bo screamed again, this time it was a scream riddle with unmitigated anger, the sound of her scream pulling my attention. Her eyes were a bright blue, brighter than I had ever seen them. Her voice dropped and had a tenor to it, that it was unworldly, "your death is unnecessary." She opened her mouth and began to pull chi from multiple places, blue waves of energy filtering from everywhere and anyone that was close and still healthy. Her eyes grew so bright, they were certain to explode like a supernova of blue succubus power. She cut off the waves of energy with a deep final gasp. The people around her fell to their knees; she had only taken what was needed from them all. Bo then bent down to my face, ran her fingers over my lips, gently opening my mouth. She swallowed hard and with tears running down her face, she breathed out. A gentle pink, orange colored wave flowing from her mouth into mine. I felt a strange tug between the space I stood in, dividing my body and the calmness that was to my right. I felt a strong pull towards my body and a bright flash of white light surrounded me.

I choked out a gasp of air, and opened my eyes; I met Bo's brown teary eyes. My heart was slow to beat again, air filling my lungs painfully. I had been dead for a few minutes and my body was having a hard time restarting. I was weak and reached down to cover Bo's hand on my stomach with mine. She smiled through the tears, whispering, "it worked…I brought you back." She lifted me up with an immense amount of strength I never knew she had and carried me back to the operating room. I was still just barely alive. Bo set me down on a stretcher and yelled to the nurses to come help me.

When they saw it was me, they moved quickly. The one nurse stripped off my uniform and the undershirt. Looking for the bleeders that were obviously the cause of my current state. She prodded around my deep laceration and paused, she looked up at me and then at Bo. "The arteries are closed up, there's no bleeders, How…how is that possible with a laceration this deep?" she made a motion to all of the blood and my pale complexion. Bo stepped towards the nurse, reaching out to touch her arm, a quick orange pulse transferred between the two women, "Lauren needs blood, now."

The nurse hazily nodded and went into action, hooking up blood bags into my veins. Replacing my lost blood one IV at a time. I barely had an idea of what was going on. I had never been more tired in my entire life and my heart beat slowly. The only thing I could focus on was Bo. Strands of hair had fallen around her face; tears left tracks down her dirt covered face but I saw the intense focus in her eyes intent on getting the nurses to work faster. Bo moved to stand on the other side of me, opposite of the side the nurses were working from.

She reached down and grabbed my hand, winding her fingers with mine and squeezed hard. She bent down to me, kissing my cheek lightly, whispering in my ear, "I told you I would find you, even if it took everything I had."

I tried to say something, but she shook her head no, "rest, save your energy." She then touched my cheek and I felt the warm pulse flow through my body." I love you, Lauren." It was so warm, comforting and I let my eyes close. I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I woke up briefly; a heavy wind was blowing across my face. I felt better but was still very weak. I looked around and saw that I was in a transport helicopter. An air evac nurse was adjusting my IV, I couldn't see the persons face because of the helmet they wore, but I could tell it was a young man. I put it together with what little mental energy I had that I was being air lifted out of the unit. As the helicopter banked, I caught a glimpse of the destruction that had been rained upon the unit. Buildings were in shambles, there were craters and fire dotting the compound. I was still amazed that I had survived. Then I remembered how I did, I lifted a shaking hand, I wanted to get the attention of the air nurse so I could ask where Bo was. The noise inside of the helicopter was deafening. As I stretched out, using all I could to reach the nurse, a hand came from the side of my and grabbed my hand, wrapping it up in two hands. I saw Bo in a helmet bend her head down, and hold my hand against her cheek. She caught my eyes and held my gaze. Tears falling freely and a weak smile on her face. I wanted to talk to her, but nothing could get my voice to work louder than a weak whisper. I lifted my other free hand, and motioned to her that I wanted to write. She gave me a concerned look, I motioned again. She looked around, tapped the nurse signaling she need a pen and paper. The young man pulled out a pen from his flight suit and handed to a Bo a small notebook.

Bo held the notebook while I grasped the pen as best as I could. I scribbled like a child, "how did u lern to give bac chi?"

Bo smiled wide, grabbed the pen from me and scribbled, "always the nerd. We will talk later; you need your rest more than you need to know the scientific answers." She set the pen and paper down and bent to me, placing a light gentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, breathing deep. That gentle kiss was better than our first kiss ever would be.

After a quick stop in Germany, I was taken to a light fae hospital in England. Finnegan had requested it that I seek the best treatment that was available to me. I was in a quiet but fairly large manor in the English countryside. It was quiet, the sounds and smells of war were well behind me.

It had been a week since I arrived in England. I was healing slowly, but I was healing. I was in a private room that looked like it was straight out of an English fairytale. The bed was massive and felt like it was made of clouds. I had been taken into surgery upon my arrival to clean out my stomach wound and close it up. The surgeon who did the debridement and closing told me that I was a miracle, even by fae standards. The arteries that had been cut, managed to reconnect themselves, only leaving minimal scarring. He informed me that I was clinically dead by fae and human standards, but when I was brought back, I was done so completely whole and with no lingering damage of being devoid of oxygen. Even I was amazed on a medical level, I would have to request my medical charts so I could learn more. I was then offered the best fae plastic surgeon, but refused his services. The doctor who closed me up had done a good enough job that I would have minimal scarring. I just did not want to go through more surgeries, I wanted to heal and get back on my feet.

Bo was kept away from me, not because she was an unaligned fae, but for the simple fact I was a critical patient that had a risk for infection. I craved for her to walk through my door and crawl into my bed, holding me like she always did when she stayed with me. My brain also would not let up on the science of how she brought me back to life. I needed to know how she was able to control herself to such a degree that she was now able to return life just as easily as she took it. I knew I was feeling better when I got my charge nurse to bring me notebooks so I could write down everything I could remember.

I was scribbling away, when my room door creaked open. I figured it was my lunch that came at the same time every day without fail. Notebooks scattered in front of me, "put it on the side table, please."

I was too busy squinting in my notebooks and trying to steady my shaky handwriting, I still had the shakes from losing so much blood. I reached up and rubbed at the bridge of my nose.

"You keep doing that and you'll need glasses, Lauren." Bo's voice flowed around me, making my heart skip.

I looked up; she was standing at the edge of the bed, more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her long brown hair was down, falling along her shoulders. She was back in her usual outfit of tight black tank top, black leather jacket and tight black pants. She was smiling wide, the dimple that I missed so much, inviting me in. I couldn't help but smile as wide as my face would allow. I set my notebook down, closing it. "Hi." It came out quiet, I suddenly felt extremely nervous. It had been months since I last saw her and now she was standing in front of me, it felt like the first time I met her. But now I was in the hospital bed.

Bo moved to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. "Hey." I could tell she was as nervous as I was. She reached out and put a hand on my blanket covered knee, "I was going to sneak in and see how you were doing, but by the looks of it, you are almost back to normal." She smiled and looked towards the few notebooks on my bed. I grabbed them, shuffling them into a pile and placing them on the bedside table.

"I just need something to occupy my mind, it's further along than my body." I looked in her eyes, staring for a second. "Um, so fae staff gave you the all clear to see me?" I swallowed hard; the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

She nodded lightly, "I had some help from back home. I just didn't want to wait to see you, I have waited enough." She moved her hand from knee, searched out my hand and held it. Silence passed between us, I squeezed her hand tightly in mine. Making a silent promise to myself that I would never let her go, no matter what.

I broke the silence, "we have a lot to talk about, Bo."

"we do." She looked at me, half smiling. "You didn't have to leave like you did Lauren; I just wanted to keep you away from me while I was in that state." She swallowed hard, "that night you saved my life, I came too and saw your eyes empty like so many others I had killed. I ran out of the fae compound as fast as I could. I wanted to die; I wanted to allow the succubus in me to die. I knew that empty look meant that I had lost control with you, the one person who made me feel like me and not just some monster."

I reached up to touch her face, when she felt my thumb against her cheek, Bo flinched a little but closed her eyes to the gentle pressure. "Bo, I told you…you are not a monster. You never were in my eyes."

"I felt like one, Lauren. I had no control over what I did to you. I was devastated and the only thing I could do was to run and not look back. I didn't feed for days and days, and when you found me." she leaned into my hand, "I used my powers on you to get you away from me, hoping that you would give up on me and forget me. Search out someone who could love you and not hurt you like I did." Her eyes were turning glassy. "It worked, because after Kenzi talked me down and jabbed me with a few more of the injections you left behind, I knew I could never let you go and I would be forever jealous of anyone who touch you like I did." Bo turned and placed a gentle kiss against my palm, "by the time I was strong enough to leave the cabin without raging out, and we got home, you were gone."

I fought back tears; I had left without leaving anything but a note to Kenzi to eat my fridge empty. I saw the sadness in her eyes, "how did you find me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**i may not post for a day or two, i have a few things that will take up my evenings, i am hoping by friday i will have a decent chapter to post. i am working on it now, but i wanted to get this up**. **Enjoy!**

Bo reached towards my chest, delicately pulling down the collar of my sleep shirt, her fingers gently touching my skin. She slipped a finger under the chain and pulled the pendant out, brushing aside my dog tags I still wore. She held the pendant between her forefinger and thumb, "this. This is how I found you, Lauren."

My eyes drifted between Bo and the pendant, my brow furrowed quizzically. Bo took a breath and spoke, "You did a great job covering your tracks, impressive actually from a private investigators stand point." She smiled lightly at her little joke about the formal title Kenzi used for their exploits in the fae world. "The ash would not tell me anything, only saying he had made a promise. Kenzi and I searched your apartment after we broke in. All that was there was the note you left for her." Bo rubbed her finger over the knots, "you left this in the middle of the bed. I was mad and heartbroken that you left it. I know I pushed you too far, but it made me more determined to find you." She laid the pendant back against my chest, gently pushing it against my chest.

"I went hunting everywhere I could think of for information, or as Kenzi puts it, I went on a rampage." She looked down at her knuckles and I instantly knew what she meant. Bo moved closer to me on the bed, her back leaning against my legs. "I began to wear the necklace every day. It was all I had of you." She paused in a way that I could tell how deep my absence cut her. "Then one day, at the dal while I was trying to drown my sorrows in tricks finest, he noticed I was wearing it." She looked up and met my eyes, holding my gaze as if it was the first time.

Bo continued, "Trick had asked me if you had given it back, when I stumbled and told him not exactly. He began to tell me the significance of the necklace. He had given it to me years ago, when he revealed that he was my grandfather. The necklace was my grandmothers and he had given it to her during the fae wars. It was enchanted by a Norn when Trick had it first made. As long as the pendant was given with true love to a true love, it would always reveal where the wearer was. Trick only had to repeat the enchantment and it would reveal where his wife was, no matter the distance."

I couldn't help but smile a little, the story had a fairytale feel to it and it was heartwarming. Bo reached up, brushing some of the hair that fell around my face back behind my ear. "I had given it to you, my one true love with all of my love. The enchantment would work with us since it was attached to my family. I just had to find a way to get the pendant back to you." She half laughed, "That was the hardest part. You had been gone months at that point, and all of my trails and leads had grown cold or played out to nothing. I buckled and went to him."

I whispered, knowing who the him was, "Finnegan."

She nodded, "he was the only one. I knew he knew exactly where you were. I offered a favor in return of him getting the necklace back to you."

I frowned, "a favor?"

She shook it off, "yes, a favor. But it's already been repaid, in full and we both benefitted." Bo smiled, the dimple making an appearance. "He sent the package and every night, I would whisper the enchantment. I was able to track the package until it arrived at the military mail processing hub. After it landed there, combined with all that Kenzi had told me about your past, I knew you had gone back." I saw a flicker of sadness pass through her eyes. I felt guilty for not telling her anything sooner and that I had burdened Kenzi with it all.

I cleared my throat, nerves rising to the top, "I saw you in uniform, that was you coming off the truck right before the mortars, right?"

Bo smirked, "yup, that was me." she cocked an eyebrow in my direction, "beige and brown are not flattering colors on you, doctor." There was a light flirtation to her tone.

"Bo, how did you get into the army? Please tell me didn't actually sign up." I hated the thought in my head that she would possibly go that far to find me.

She shook her head, "no, no. I have ways of opening doors. I hitchhiked and borrowed uniforms as I went. Any questions that came my way, one touch and all was forgotten." Bo put her hand on my arm, her thumb delicately running circles on very sensitive skin, Sensitive to her touch, and her touch alone. "I could see your aura from mile away and felt you stare at me as soon as I jumped off the truck. I was about to run to you when…." Bo dropped off. I could see Bo replaying the attack in her mind; she was clenching her jaw fiercely.

The nurse tapped on my doorframe, catching both Bo and I's attention. She moved into the room, carrying a tray that held my lunch. Bo took her hand away from its spot on my arm and stood up. Moving away from the bed and out of the way of the nurse, allowing more room for her to maneuver the tray. The nurse smiled at the Bo and I, then exited just as quickly as she had entered.

Bo fidgeted, I had never seen Bo this nervous. She was always bold and strong with me, "I better let you eat. I'll come back later…" she drifted off, "if you want." In that simple moment, I could see clearly the rift between us. Our decisions that we both made had put an invisible wall between us. Neither of us knew how to overcome it, it was painfully obvious to me.

I loved Bo with every fiber of my being, I knew she loved me just as much, but we had hurt each other deeply in the process of trying to protect our love. I could see it Bo's movements. Her careful, planned out touches where unmitigated ones used to exist. They were now hesitant and guarded. Things were different, I saw it in the way she was hesitant to touch me like she did before without a second thought. Bo was reserved, even in the minute attempts of flirtation. I knew why. Promises had been broken. Bo's promises to never use her powers on me, feed from me. My broken promises to her that I would never leave when so many others had before because of what she was. The worst of it all was my death, even though it I was only clinically dead for a few minutes, it was the ultimate loss of trust. I had given up in that moment and Bo was forced to bring me back to life, breaking all of the promises she made to herself and the succubus powers she tried so hard to control. Our trust in each other was shaken, leaving us so tentative.

Things had been done and said that changed everything. Leaving a heavy air between us. I sat in the bed silent as all of this slowly processed through my giant socially awkward brain, my mind was always moving but my thoughts never made a sound when it was so desperately needed.

The silence was too much for Bo's impatient nature, "I'll be in England for a few more days. Kenzi had made me promise to keep the trip short…and to try and bring you home with me." the sound of defeat rang around the last few words Bo spoke.

She turned to walk out of the room. I pinched my arm to awaken my senses and draw them out of my thoughts. I needed to learn to interrupt Bo more and make sounds with my thoughts.

I swallowed and forced it out, "stop." Bo paused at my command. I swung my legs out of the bed, my feet hitting cool ancient wooden floors. I pushed off the bed, taking a moment to steady wobbly legs, wobbly from a mix of nerves and lack of energy.

I walked slowly and soundlessly to Bo. Her back still turned to me. I didn't stop to think or reason why, I just reached out and slipped my arms under hers, linking them around her waist. I felt her gasp and tense up. I laid my cheek against her back, I could feel and hear her heart beat with intensity that it betrayed her stiffness to me. I had to break at least barrier that stood between us. I closed my eyes and sighed, her body warmth soaked through the thin sleep shirt I was wearing, sending a shiver through my body. The delicate vanilla smell that always followed her filled the breaths I took.

I could feel her hesitation as she slowly placed her hands against mine at her waist.

"Bo, I want you to come back tomorrow and every day after that."

She let out a breath; I smiled and pressed my body harder against her. I missed her so much, "we both made stupid decisions….there is a lot of hurt and too much time between us." I tried to keep my voice strong; I was honestly scared of what Bo would say next.

Bo turned around in my arms, placing her hands flat against my back and leaning back so there was a small distance in between us. Her eyes were glassy, her lips in a tight smile, she bit her bottom lip as she let out a shaky breath, "yea there is a lot of hurt and time that has passed." I could see she was weighing things out in her mind, "but we start over now, Lauren. We talk it out, lay everything on the table, talk about everything that happened and we begin again." She raised her eyebrows at me as if she was asking more of a question versus the statement she just issued.

I looked down quickly, fighting tears that were ready to cascade down my face, I whispered, "Death is the beginning, the birth of births, a rebirth, a second chance to fix all mistakes, death is the beginning." It was a random quote from a random book I had read years ago but was trapped in the recesses of my mind.

Bo pulled me into her arms, squeezing me hard, "Lauren, don't." she ran fingers through my hairs. I mumbled against her chest, "does this mean we are going to couples therapy?" I needed to lighten the mood.

Bo laughed, "I am usually the one with the witty comments, but that was a good one doctor." Hearing Bo laugh, the infectious laugh I had missed so much, it eased the tension in my heart. I looked up at Bo, "I have so much to tell you Bo."

She nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

We stood tangled in each other's arms for a few more minutes until the nurse tapped on my doorframe again; informing me it was time for my physical therapy. Bo pulled away from our embrace, before she left the room, she placed two fingers on the pendant, "I will be back tomorrow, but I am always with you Lauren." She leaned forward as if to kiss me on the lips, but instead she brushed her lips against my cheek, placing a soft kiss in the middle. "Tomorrow."

She smiled and walked out, leaving me with the nurse. For the first time in months I felt the dark cloud around my heart begin to thin. I still had a long way to go.

**It aint over yet! TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the delay! busy times! but back at it! i am trying to establish a genuine relationship between these two gals before more excitement comes their way! **

I woke up, there was as strange feeling in the air around me, I couldn't place it. I was beginning to have a hard time sleeping through the night. My mind was back to normal and operating at full speed, whereas my body still needed more time. I couldn't sleep longer than a few hours without getting up to read, write notes or count cracks in the wooden flooring.

I slipped out of the bed and walked across the room, towards the bathroom. Halfway there I tripped on something, catching myself on the edge of the couch I knew was in the middle of my massive room. I rubbed my stubbed toe and felt around for the culprit item. I found it and grabbed at it, it was a tall black boot. A very familiar tall black boot. I squinted in the darkness, trying to narrow the moonlight pushing in through the windows. I was able to pick out a shape on the couch, and when I squinted harder, I could see that the shape was breathing lightly.

I walked towards the end of the couch where Bo was using her jacket as a makeshift pillow. I smiled as the angle of the moonlight graced her features, as if to tease me to what lay beneath. I knelt down next to her, staring. I took the moment to absorb Bo. I had definitely missed her more than I wanted to admit. My favorite times with her had always been when she was sleeping or reading, there was an elegant peace about her that was mysterious.

I reached out, placing a gentle hand on Bo's arm, shaking her gently, "Bo." I had startled her. She shot up and sat up, her fists clenched. I held my hands up, "you are ok."

I allowed her a moment to focus and unclench her jaw as she began to realize it was me, and where she was. "I tripped over your boots, and then I saw you took over the couch, how did you get in?" My room was in a secured compound with nurses everywhere that were worse than mothers about curfews and lights out.

Bo stretched and smiled, "you always forget, I have ways to make people let me in to highly restricted areas, such as a sleeping hot doctors room."

I was glad it was dark so Bo couldn't see my blush, "Bo it's…I think, close to two in the morning…"

She smiled, "I know, you said come back tomorrow. Tomorrow started two hours ago."

My heart fluttered. It was a good sign that Bo was sleeping on the couch, after breaking into my room, again. "What is it with you and your need to always break in to my room or apartment?" I said it with a smile in my voice so she could see I was half serious. Bo shrugged, "call it a leftover effect of an occupational hazard. I have to break down doors a lot, literally and figuratively." She paused, "By the way I owe you a new door back home, Kenzi was supposed to work on that. Let's hope it didn't fall off one of her cousins trucks." Bo grimaced.

I laughed quietly, "I should just give you a key, make it easier."

Bo looked at me silently, then stumbled over her words, "I can leave if you want."

"No, I don't want that. " I took a deep breath; I needed to be bolder with Bo as we weaved our way through the repair process. "But, I don't think that you should continue to sleep on this couch when I have that giant cloud of a bed over there."

Bo tensed slightly, "Lauren…."

I laid a hand on her knee, "Bo, its just sleep. I can tell that you are in need of a good night's sleep and that bed is big enough for seven large men." I pushed on the thin cushions on the antique couch. "These wafer thin cushions; no one should have to sleep on."

Bo still looked tentative, "just sleep?"

I was certain there was a tiny hint of sadness in her voice. She was a sexual creature and the implication of being close to each other in just a simple slumber capacity might be a little much for Bo to handle. I nodded, stood up and held my hand out to her, "sleep."

Bo took my hand, squeezing gently as she pulled herself up to be face to face, inches away from me. I could have stared at her for hours; the moonlight was doing her well in that moment. The light caught the colour of her eyes, making the deep brown almost glow as much as when her eyes glowed blue.

Bo broke the moment t by dropping her hand from mine, "do you..um, have a preferred side?"

I smiled, "sorta, the giant dent in the shape of my body is where I have been sleeping." I pointed to the obvious indentation in the pillow and the messy blankets. The other half of the bed was in pristine order. Bo smirked, "I guess I'll take that side."

I pointed over to the wardrobe against a wall, "I think there's some extra clothes in there, take what you wish. I just need to go to the bathroom."

I walked across the wooden floor towards the bathroom, leaving Bo to sort her side out. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the light. The tension between Bo and I was palpable

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dark circles that I felt were never to leave me had begun to fade, my overall colour was returning to normal. I fidgeted with my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I then set to the initial reason I had gotten up to go to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and set it on the counter next to the sink. I shivered lightly as the cold air hit my body; the thin bra I was wearing did no good in helping keep the cold air away. I sighed, rubbing my arms to generate some heat. I then reached down to my midsection and pulled at the edge of the large but thin piece of gauze. Pulling it off slowly, revealing the almost eight inches long gash. IT was stitched neatly together, pinky in color to show that it was healing properly, I dabbed at it with clean gauze. Cleaning the area. The pain I felt was minimal, the doctor had done an outstanding job. This had been my first chance to look at my wound alone. I had talked the staff into letting me care for myself since I felt guilty. I was now more than capable of taking care of my wound dressing. It would allow the staff to focus on other patients that needed them more.

I stared at the wound a little bit longer before covering it up; I was still amazed that I had survived such much to have what would turn into a minimal scar that would almost fade away completely in time. I put a clean piece of gauze on, pushing gently against the tape to ensure that it held. I threw on my shirt and rushed to my bed.

I crawled into the bed slowly, trying to ignore how rigid Bo was on her side. When I slid under the covers, I let out a sigh at how warm she had made the bed. I lay on my back, settling into my pillow and blankets. I looked to my side at Bo; she was wearing a huge shirt that looked as if it belonged to a four hundred pound man, making her look like a little kid. She was staring up at the ceiling, I smiled, nervous Bo was adorable.

I whispered to her, "hey."

Bo turned my way, "hey back."

"Bo, you can relax, I'm not going to do anything….just sleep."

She blurted it out, "it's not you I am worried about. Your aura….its kinda like my kryptonite." She looked away.

I let out a breath, maybe it was a bad idea to ask her to sleep in the same bed. I needed to distract her, "well, we can talk if that will help?" I didn't want to outwardly say that neither of us was ready to jump back into things. I reached over and touched her shoulder, "I'll go first. Ask me anything, this can be session one of our therapy." I smiled to add a lightness to the tension that was thickening with every second.

Bo leaned to look at me, "anything?"

I nodded, "we lay it all out, start over." I repeated her words from the day before. Bo looked down at the blankets she clutched in her hands, silent thoughts moving through her head, she then met my eyes, "lauren, why did you go to Afghanistan? The army, all of it, and why didn't you tell me about your past? A past so important to the person you are?" Bo spoke quickly as if these questions had been at the surface, ready to spill like an overflowing bucket of water.

I clenched my jaw, Bo did deserve answers, she deserved all that I could give her. It was time, time for me to start over just as much as we needed to start over, together.

I pushed up to sit against the headboard, and began to speak, "I joined the army about seven years ago. I was finishing up my residency in a hospital in Toronto. The hospital was steady, but I was young, eager and had a brand new doctor's coat that I never wanted to take off." I caught Bo smiling out of the corner of my eye. "One day, as I was eating lunch outside in the courtyard, a young Canadian soldier walked past with a load of fliers in his hand. I apparently had caught his eye, and he made his way back to me. After sitting through some rough attempts at flirtation, I turned him down for the multiple dates he tried asking me on." Bo interrupted me, "can't say I blame him at all."

I raised an eyebrow at Bo, "anyway, after declining his onslaught of advances, he began to recruit me. Said if I wanted to see the world and help the world, the Canadian Medical Corp was for me. I was genuinely interested in fast paced work and helping as many as I could. So I took his card and called the officer recruiter. That guy could have sold me anything; he had a way about him that made a medical career in the army sound exactly like winning the academy award. Amazing and once in a lifetime."

I sighed, leaning my head back, realizing that I had been sold a line. "I signed up and went through the motions and because I was top of my class, I had first choice in duty stations. I chose the front lines and spent two consecutive tours in the 42nd unit, the second heaviest in casualty numbers in the war. The amount of patients that came in day after day was more than I was prepared for; I was in over my head and lost. Until I met Cate." I looked at Bo, she had rolled onto her side and was looking intently at me, "Kenzi told you about her, I am assuming?"

She nodded and reached for my forearm, gently holding my arm, "she did, I'm so sorry Lauren…" I could tell she was at a loss for more words, she paused, "is that why were so closed off at times and went to incredible lengths whenever I was hurt? That first night, you stayed with me and didn't even know me…then at the fae compound…."

"Yes, I had closed my heart off when I left Cate with her family when I got back home. Then I met you, a stranger, and you pulled my heart from the deep darkness I had placed it in. You made me feel again, made me want to feel, more than I could ever imagine."

"Lauren, why didn't you just tell me about her?"

"I was scared; I was scared I would betray my feelings for you while I still hadn't put Cate behind me. She was my past and you were my present and future. I didn't want to hurt you."

Bo squeezed my arm, "but she taught you what love was."

"Yes and you taught me how to love. "Bo let out a breath that sounded like a gasp, "I couldn't let her go and you reminded me of her, especially that day I gave you all of me…I wasn't going to lose you when I knew I could do something." I wanted to change the subject, "I left because my guilt was too much to bear and I wanted to give you space because I had broken promises to you."

"No, Lauren, never think it was your fault."

I didn't want to talk anymore, I felt tears rising, "I'm sorry to have brought you into my world, Bo, I had been running away before I met you."

"I should apologize for bringing you into my world," she gave me a look, "think about it."

I smiled, "I meant drag you into war, a war within myself and within the world around me."

Bo sat up and leaned towards me, "I would have done anything to find you, and I did. When I saw you, the life leaving you every breath….and that one moment. I was angry at you. For giving up and putting an end to us. The anger came from an unexplainable place inside of me; I have never felt that in my life."

The nerd in me started to poke through, curious as ever, "is that how you brought me back?"

She shrugged, "I think so? Trick and I have been working on that. It was a gut reaction, my anger reacted for me and I did the mass pull and I just was able to push it back into you. Honestly….right then, I would have killed to bring you back." The look on her face was one of regret for thinking that and one of not regretting thinking of that. "In that moment, I couldn't deal with losing you. You are a huge part of who I am now, who I want to be and you have taken up so much space in my heart that I would let the succubus rule until I found my way back to you, no matter what the cost."

I placed a hand against her cheek, "you didn't kill anyone, and you didn't hurt anyone. I am here because of you and you alone Bo, with or without your powers, I would have found my way back to you."

Bo leaned into my hand, "you were gone too long." I didn't speak, I reached over and pulled Bo into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around me, I sighed. We stayed like that for a while, until Bo shifted and snuggled up against my chest, her head against my heart. She mumbled. "One last thing, Lauren, about the army."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Are you done with it? Are you free from service?"

I paused, "I don't know yet."

Bo sighed and pulled me closer to her, "if I have anything to do with it, you will be. I won't allow you to wear brown and beige ever again. They are terrible colors on you." I smiled and held her closer. We fell asleep like that and it was the best I had slept willingly in months.

The next morning I woke up to find Bo was still next to me, her arm draped across my stomach and her head still against my chest. I had to go to the bathroom but I didn't want to wake her. I tried maneuvering my way out but wasn't successful, she felt me move and snuggled up closer to me. I couldn't resist, and lost all motivation to move. I let out a sigh larger than I had intended and it woke Bo up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me, "morning."

I smiled back, "how did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in months, I am glad you forced me to leave the couch. This bed is a really like a giant cloud."

"I told you."

Bo stared at me, she was looking at me as if she hadn't seen me in months, which was true, but she was also staring at me as if she was trying to memorize my face or look for any changes. "Bo? Is there drool on my face?"

She shook her head no, and I saw her swallow hard. Instantly I felt my stomach drop and the butterflies that had been long missing, fill my body. I thought I heard her say, "you can be mad at me later…" before she moved quickly and closed the gap between us, brushing my lips with hers, a slight hesitation to see if I would object, I didn't. Bo kissed me, deeper than ever and hard. I couldn't resist, it had been something that filter into the few dreams I would actually have if I could sleep long enough to have them. One more kiss from Bo. This was better; Bo put her hand against my neck, rubbing her thumb over my pulse, quickening it. I pushed into her mouth, telling her that I wanted more as much as she did. She ran her tongue over my lips, gently sucking my bottom lip. I was beginning to feel light headed and was okay with it. As she nipped at my bottom lip, her other hand landed on my thigh, squeezing hard, then she moved it up to the edge of my sleep shirt, I knew she wasn't using her powers, but I felt like she had just given me a full dose of the orange pulse. Her fingers skirted the edge of the shirt and then under it. Her fingers were electric on my skin, I pushed up into them. Bo moved her hand, without thinking due to the heat passing between us; she laid her hand on my wound and pushed up gently to position herself almost on top of me. I flinched under the pressure as it sent a quick piercing pain through me. I gasp and moved away from her hand, I was still healing and very sore.

Bo broke away from me immediately, "oh my god, I am sorry…I forgot." She pulled her hand away and tucked it under her. As if to sit on it. "You ok?"

I nodded as the pain flicker moved through my body, exiting, "yea, I am just still a little sore."

Bo looked down at my stomach, her face void of the heat and passion that was just there seconds before, she moved away slightly. I grabbed her elbow gently, "It's okay, you are fine. It's just still healing."

She whispered, "Just like us, still healing…." She rolled out of the bed, "I'm sorry Lauren, I am moving too fast…I just…" she looked back at me, "I couldn't hold back." Bo went to get up and out of the bed, I still held onto her elbow, "Bo I didn't stop you." Our eyes locked together, I pulled her elbow gently, "come, it's your turn to tell a story." I smiled.

"Can we leave the room? I think that I will be less tempted and more focused on talking if we go outside." She placed her hand on top of mine at her elbow, "you need some sun too, doctor, you are far too pale for my taste."

"Only if you take me to lunch, I am getting a bit tired of the food in this place."

Bo smiled wide, the dimple coming out, "of course, is this our second date?"

I furrowed my brow, "maybe? I am still uncertain we ever accomplished a proper first date?"

Bo laughed, she turned to me and grabbed my face in both her hands, "Doctor/Captain Lauren Lewis, will you please go on a date with me today? First, second or third, I am officially asking you out, properly."

I smiled wider than I had in months, I put my hand on top of hers, "I accept. As long as you sneak me a beer, I have been craving one for months." I winked at her, "just don't tell my doctor."

Bo leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead, "anything."

As she walked away to the bathroom, I mildly panicked, what was I going to wear? I had no clothing other than the stylish fae hospital pajamas. I stood up and walked to the phone, calling the nurses' station to ask for assistance in procuring me some actual clothing. I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking towards the bathroom as I heard the shower turn on. I was nervous but excited, Bo and I were making progress, but it was still slow. The one thought moving around in my head was what Bo asked me last night about the army, I had lied to her. I still was indebted to serve out my time after I fully recovered, but more than anything I wanted out, I would have to ask for a favor from Finnegan or figure something out. If I left her again I would certainly lose her. I was searching my head for answers when Bo poked her head out of the bathroom door, "whatever you are thinking about, knock it off, your aura is burning through the walls." She raised an eyebrow at me, "kryptonite, remember that." She popped back into the bathroom, the door closing after her.

I would have to tell her, but when?

** TBC!**


	25. Chapter 25

**just a note, this is Doccubus through and through, i am mixing things up to keep the story going and bring a little more plot possibilities. huge chapter for you kids! i post as often as i do because you guys are awesome and i write for you just as much as i do for me! enjoy**

After we both had our turns in the shower and the hospital staff had magically located my bags from Afghanistan, Bo went to go grab us coffee as I waited for my bags to brought up. They had been sent back on a second transport and arrived a day ago. I smiled as the large man who carried the giant duffle bags under each arm, dropped them to the floor as if they were tiny bags of flour. He then looked at me with a gentle smile, "the ash sends his best." I knew then Finnegan was behind my prompt and thorough care in retrieving my personal belongings.

I dragged one of the bags over to the couch and sat down as I dug in, rooting around for clothes. There were handfuls of uniforms and t-shirts. I tossed them off to the side in a pile to be laundered later. Finally at the bottom of the bag I found a pair of jeans and a linen button down shirt. I shook both items out and as I put them on, it became painfully obvious how thin I had become. Clothes that were once form fitting now hung off me. I stood in the middle of the room, running a hand down the sleeve of my shirt, trying to smooth out some of the larger wrinkles. I felt very awkward and self-conscious as Bo walked into the room, two cups of coffee in her hands.

She smiled hard when she saw me, "it's nice to finally see you in some normal clothes." She handed me a cup, grabbing it, I enjoyed the sting of the heat against my palm. The smell was intoxicating. I had not had decent coffee in a long time. Bo tilted her head at me, "We do need to fatten you up, Lauren. You look almost homeless in these baggy clothes." Her rand a hand down my arm, taking the same path my own just did moments before. "You ready?"

"Yes I am, the smell of this coffee is making me ravenous." I held the cup out to Bo, "hold this? I need to grab a jacket." Bo took the cup, laughing, "Lauren it's like seventy five degrees out, you won't need a heavy jacket."

I dug deep into my bag again, "I know, but that's chilly for me. Months in a deserts heat skews a person's internal and external ability to properly respond to temperature changes."

Bo was still laughing as I wrapped fingers around my favorite beaten up brown leather jacket. I pulled it out and sighed as I settled it around my shoulders; it now also hung off me. I made a note in my head, I did need to fatten up. There was no way that I would ever get rid of the jacket. I took my coffee back from Bo. She then offered her elbow to me, "shall we?"

I said nothing, just slipped my arm through hers, feeling her pull me close.

We walked through the hospital and I was able to get a full scope of exactly how massive it really was. Ancient and beautiful, I admired the building as Bo navigated me out of the main front doors.

The first breath of fresh air hit me and I took a deep breath. Enjoying the small scents of nature in the molecules of air. Pine trees, grass, flowers and lastly a delicate smell of the salt of the sea that I was sure was close by. I inhaled deeply, replacing scents I needed to forget. It was warm like Bo had said, the sun was bright and the feel of it on my skin, filled me with energy.

Bo leaned into me, pressing us closer together, "you look beautiful, doctor."

I blushed and looked at her, "thank you…so do you." Bo was looking at me through her sunglasses, and I knew she was hiding her roaming eyes. She was beautiful as she stood in the sunlight, dressed in a light lilac colored jacket, a grey tank top underneath and the usual black pants. Bo looked softer than she had in days. It put me at ease.

Bo nudged me, "youre staring." She then pointed to a small red British sports car parked off to the side of the main entrance. "So, do you want to ride or walk to lunch?"

I wanted to walk as much as possible, but I would tire far too fast. "Ride, but later you owe me a long walk."

"Done and done." Bo walked me to the car and helped me to sit. I felt feeble having someone help me, especially when it was Bo. She had already done so much. Bo sat in the driver's seat, turning the car on and revving the engine to life. She gave me a smirk and threw the car into drive, spinning the tires as we headed out of the compound.

As Bo drove, I stared out the window, watching the greenery around us blur into a color wheel of varying shades of green. I was caught up in it and didn't hear Bo say my name, "Lauren? Are you zoning out on me?"

"mmm. No, I just missed seeing trees. What did you say?"

Bo smiled, placing her hand on my knee, "I asked what you would like for lunch?"

I took a quick inventory of my body and energy level. "I think I need red meat for protein, some bread for carbs and some starches. I am craving French fries."

Bo giggled, "You do love your science-y stuff." She winked at me, "burgers and fries it is."

Bo stopped at a pub in the small town right outside of the compound. I stood in front of the pub as I waited for Bo to park the car. The pub was older than time itself and looked as it once served the knights of the roundtable. The stone was covered in thick vines of ivy; a large wooden sign was affixed over the door. A hand painted bear was sharing a mug of beer with a knight. I heard Bo's footsteps crunching behind me on the gravel; she stopped next to me, "the black knight pub. Sounds quaint, I like that sign."

I nodded, "me too, it reminds me of the pictures in my travel books. I had always wanted to come to England. But never made it until now, I just wish it was on a more of my choice set of terms."

My brain was filling with excitement over the history of the country I was standing in. It held an immense about of history, both architectural and scientific. I sighed, maybe if I pretended to be sicker than I was I could stay longer and sneak in some tourist things.

I felt Bo's hand on my back, "it's my first time here too, let's say we explore it together? And maybe get you some new clothes as we are at it?"

I looked at her, "you won't mind going to castles and museums, watching me nerd out on an unheard of level?"

Bo's infamous smile appeared, "there's nothing more I'd like to see, But! First we need to get you the proteins, carbs and fries you requested." Bo pulled me towards the pub, holding the door open for me as I eagerly headed in.

The first bite of the thick burger was amazing; I devoured the entire meal in a matter of minutes. My shrunken stomach protesting how much I had just forced into its tiny space. I leaned back in the chair, "I feel like Kenzi, food overload." I closed my eyes, remembering when Kenzi passed out on my couch from the massive pizza I had bought for her. I suddenly missed her, and her crazy antics.

I opened my eyes, looking at Bo who was still slowly eating. "Kenzi. How is she?" I had abandoned her too. For all of her strange characteristics that defied all of my logic and sensibility, I had grown to love and respect Kenzi as if she was family. I knew my quick departure had hurt her.

Bo set her food down, "Kenzi is Kenzi. She won't admit it to me, but I can see how much she misses you and I'll warn you now. When she sees you be prepared for a tiny angry Russian attack." Bo took a sip from her drink, "she was angry at you for leaving. She had stayed with me in the cabin for two days. Fighting with me to go after, fighting to pull me out of the succubus haze I was in. She turned me into a pin cushion, every time I turned to get her to leave me, she was jabbing another one of your injections into me."

I smiled, "brave girl."

Bo cocked her eyebrow, "very brave, considering I was at level ten of self-induced misery and hunger. But Kenzi was relentless, she was your number one cheerleader and dragged me after you and back to the apartment." Bo paused, "the note, it was more than I had, but it hit her hard. She didn't show her emotions to me. But she was quiet for a few days after, which is unusual for her. In time she regrouped and when I told her about the necklace, she did whatever she could. She helped me sneak onto planes, steal uniforms and even made me a fake id card. Kenzi made me promise that if I found you, that I was to kick your ass till your eyes turned brown to blue and back again, and second that I was to give you the letter."

I winced. The letter had been lost in the hustle of that day. I asked, "What was in the letter?"

Bo shrugged, "she wouldn't tell me. Just said to deliver it to you. I will tell you this; Kenzi likes you more than she will admit to either of us. When she sat with me and told everything you had confided in her, I knew she had taken you in as her family. You trusted her and never mistreated her. You always treated her as an equal and I can tell you that meant a lot to her….and to me."

I sighed, Bo reached across the table and put her hand on top of mine, "she will forgive you, it may take a lifetime of pizza, but she will."

I looked up at Bo, locking eyes with her, "but will you?"

"I am here aren't I?" the air grew heavy around us; Bo brushed it off, "let's go look at a castle."

A castle was found. Down the road past the small town was a castle that was falling apart, but it was still beautiful. Bo and I walked around the edge of the giant stone wall that once kept people out. I reached up and ran my fingers over the stone, the roughness telling me that they had survived much. I took small inspiration from it. Bo was two steps behind me and I could feel her staring at me as I walked through the courtyard wide eyed and excited. I was an adult doctor, with the IQ of multiple geniuses, but the castle made feel as if I was a kid again. I looked back at Bo and smiled; she had her arms crossed, sunglasses on and was definitely watching me. I stopped and turned to her, and held out my hand.

"Come, let's go inside."

Bo looked up at the castle, pushing her sunglasses up so she could get a clearer look, "Are you sure, Lauren? It looks like a game of jenga about to go wrong."

I waggled my fingers at her, "I'll keep you safe." I beckoned her to come. She sighed and stepped towards me, sliding her hand into mine. I froze for a minute, out hands fit perfectly together and I had not noticed until now. I smiled and felt more of the cloud around my heart thin. I squeezed boss hand and pulled her behind me as I rushed into the castle.

We walked up brittle stairways until we found a stable dais to stand on; the view from the dais was incredible. It looked out onto the rolling mountains that dropped below the castle. I heard Bo speak in an almost whisper, "this is beautiful."

I was still holding her hand and I looked down at out two hands together, then up at her. She was staring out into the endless expanse. Something overwhelmed me, "I love you, Ysabeau."

The sound of her full name broke her attention on the scenery, I felt her squeeze my hand as she looked at me. Her eyes turning glassy and a soft smile on her face. "What did you say Lauren?"

"I said," I turned to face Bo, reaching for her other hand so I could hold both at once, "I love you." I felt calm as I continued to speak, "come what may, I know that I love you. I needed to say it, because I have been thinking about it and I usually always keep my thoughts to myself. I have to change that, along with other things. But in this moment, as I stand in front of you and nothing but the mountains here to interrupt us, I have no reason not to say it out loud." I stepped closer to Bo, "I also have to tell you that I am not quite done with the army, I found out a few days ago that after I am cleared and released from the hospital, I have to finish out the last months of my service. I hesitated to tell you, but the more I look at you, the more I spend time with you, and experience proper dates with you. I don't want to go back. I want to go forward, with you."

Bo's face had shifted when I mentioned the army, but she didn't stop me. I kept on, the words exiting the thoughts fluidly, "I will figure something out, ask for a favor….but I will not leave you, never again no matter what, nothing will ever separate me from you. Because I love you, Bo."

Bo was silent; I began to fill with panic. I looked in her eyes, searching for anything. She caught me off guard. She was quick in her movements, hands were on the sides of my face and I was being kissed. Both gently and intensely, we melded together. This kiss was none like any of ours previous. It was a kiss of purpose and desire. I missed the soft feel of her lips against mine, the way she was able to take my breath away with just the simple brush of her lips against mine. I moved my hands onto her hips, pulling her closer to me. Long ignored desires surging through my body, I wanted to finish what she had started in the bedroom earlier. Before I could think any further Bo ended the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine, "I like this new talkative Lauren." She moved so she could look me in the eyes, "I love you, too Lauren, till the end of time and beyond. I am forever linked to you; the necklace I gave you has bound us together. I was afraid to tell you because of the weirdness that was between us."

I leaned back, "what do you mean?"

"I am not good at the science nerd talk like you, so I will do my best. The necklace, to be given with true love to a true love. I left out that it would only work as it did if the two were bound together, soul mates so to speak. There was a chance that you would reject me when I finally made it to you, that if you did I would never be able to love like I do for you ever again for anyone. That's why I am here, by your side and letting you take your time. But you also have to know that in front of these mountains and jenga like castle, there is no one else I will ever love as much as I love you, doctor. I fell for you the minute you walked in all awkward, hands in your doctor coat and stumbling over your words. You were such an unexpected love. " Bo smiled as she faded off.

I couldn't help it; I reached up and put my hand on her cheek, my thumb on her dimple. She leaned into the touch, "as for the army, no favors. We will figure it out, but I don't want you to owe the fae anything." She closed her eyes tight, I worried for a second.

"Bo?"

She shook it off, "I am fine, you aura is killing me. I need to wait, until you are better. I don't want to hurt you because I am a hornball."

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter and pull her into a hug, "trust me, if I could speed it up, I would have so yesterday."

Two days later I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my dress uniform jacket sitting lifeless next to me. Today was the day I had to meet with the section head of my unit down in London. Bo and I had not come up with a solution to getting me out; contacting Finnegan was out of the question because of Bo.

I was half dressed in the uncomfortable formal uniform, it was huge on me and I had never liked the way the polyester felt against my skin. Bo came out of the bathroom, stopping in front of the formal jacket. All of my decorations and military flare rested in its proper spots on the jacket. My jacket looked ridiculous, at least to me, the brightly colored ribbons felt like a mismatch rainbow, my gold rank and other notations of my career felt gaudy. I was a highly decorated officer but after everything I had gone through, I felt uncomfortable wearing it. I felt like I was advertising that I had lived when so many others did not. I knew it was survivor's guilt. Bo looked down at the jacket; she reached out and ran fingers over my ribbons, "what are all of these Lauren?"

I sighed, "They are the smaller version of the commendations I have received over time."

She smiled, "can you tell me about them? You have a lot of them."

I sighed, I didn't want too but when I looked in those brown eyes, I would do anything. I stood up next to Bo, both of us looking down at the lifeless jacket that held my entire story. "Sure, most of these are just commendations everyone gets."

Bo proceeded to point random ones out, followed by the question of what is this one. She pointed out my meritorious service ribbon, my marksmanship ribbon, my good behavior one, the Afghanistan campaign ribbon, the other random ones I got for being an outstanding officer. Bo had gone over them all until she found the two I hoped she would skip. "These two, they are different from the rest."

I looked at the two she was questioning; a burgundy with silver stripes, the second was a red one with a black middle. I took a deep breath, "that one, the burgundy one is the star of military valour and the other is the sacrifice medal." I paused and before Bo could ask, "the star of military valour and the sacrifice medal I received on the day Cate died. I left out some details when I told the story to Kenzi. Cate and I had come under attack while in the village and as she ran to the jeep for cover; I followed closely and was shot in the thigh. A clean through and through, left no eventual scarring, but it brought me to my knees and I couldn't keep up with Cate, I was five feet away from the jeep when I fell and on my knees I could see the IED under the jeep. I screamed at Cate but it was too late she had tripped it. The explosion sent small shrapnel all around me. I forced myself up and ran to the jeep, Cate was still alive. I started working on her as the small group charged at us. I defended us as best as I could until they took cover; I then got Cate in the jeep and drove us out of the village. She was bleeding out faster than I could contain it; I was losing blood and couldn't drive well because of my gunshot wound."

I stared at the ribbons; I picked up the jacket and put it on, my hand pushing on the two at the top of the ribbon set. "My commanding officer put me in for the star because of what I did; the sacrifice medal was because I was injured. I didn't even go to the ceremony they held for me, I received them later on in the mail after I came home with cate." I button up the jacket and tugged on the bottom to straighten it. I turned to Bo; she had tear streaks down her face. I smiled and reached up to wipe them away, "Don't cry. I honestly believe that it was cate who brought you to me, so I could love again." I pulled her into my arms; Bo laid her head on my chest. Neither of us said anything, we just held each other.

I smoothed out my uniform before I reached for the door to the Canadian embassy in London. Bo had dropped me off, she was going to do some shopping and return for me later. I steadied myself and went inside. The building was bustling with activity. I stopped at the receptionist desk and was point to the elevators and up to the sixth floor to the offices. I found the office I needed to be at and was directed to sit in cold plastic chairs as I waited for the Commander to see me.

An hour went by before the older lady who was obviously the commanders secretary came for me, "Captain Lewis? The commander will see you now." I nodded and followed the woman; she took me to a large office with a large desk and leather chairs facing it. The secretary motioned to a leather chair, "have a seat, it won't be more than a minute." I nodded again and sat in the large plush chair. I couldn't relax as much as the chair begged me too.

I occupied my nerves by looking around the office; there was nothing spectacular about it or personal. It was very stoic and bland. As I was staring at the books on the bookshelf the door opened and I saw a green uniform. I stood up immediately, standing at attention as the commander walked to the desk.

I was caught by what I saw. I was expecting an old male commander, instead I saw a woman walking behind the desk to sit. She was tall, thin and very beautiful. Blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun and when she looked up at me, I was received with cool ice blue eyes and a raised eyebrow. I immediately snapped into a salute.

The commander chuckled and waved off my salute, "oh honey, I don't do that formal bullshit. Sit down." Her voice was gruff and strong but still very feminine. She flopped down into the chair behind the desk, throwing long lean legs up onto the corner of the desk. I was confused but slowly sat back down. I looked for a name badge, there wasn't one.

The commander picked up a file from the corner of the desk, "hmmm, the infamous Captain Lauren Lewis. I finally get to see you up close and personal." She skimmed the file then tossed it to the corner. She looked at me, "you want a drink?"

I shook my head, "uh no thank you commander…" I trailed off hoping she would fill in the blank.

"Just call me tamsin. I don't do the formal bullshit, so let's cut the shit." Tamsin reached down and pulled open a drawer, dipped her hand down and came up with a full bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. With legs still up on the desk, Tamsin downed a shot in the blink of an eye.

I was now beyond confused, "um I am here to get a briefing on my progress and the rest of my time left in this deployment."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "uh yea I know, that's why I am here." She kicked her legs off the desk and leaned over it, staring at me. She cocked her head a little, "you know, up close, you are really kind of cute."

I furrowed my brow, what the hell was this? "Is this a joke, Commander?"

She dropped her head, "its tamsin, get it right." She stood up from the desk and walked to the front, leaning against it and stretching her legs out. "Look you obviously are clueless about a lot of things, so I am going to break it down for you, but first, how's the succubus?" Tamsin smirked at me.

I felt a jolt run through my body, I swallowed hard, "you're fae."

"dark fae, baby."

I stood up quickly, took quickly for my still broken body, I had to grab the arm of the chair to steady myself. "I have to leave, this is some cruel joke."

Tamsin stood up and walked towards me, her smirk still on her face, "it's not a joke, honey. I am here for you because of you." She paused and looked me up and down, "that uniform looks good on you doctor, but sadly you aren't my type."

I was beginning to get infuriated, but I could tell it was making tamsin happy to see my reaction, I clenched my jaw. "Who are you? What do you want? Bo is unaligned and I am not a part of your world."

Tamsin made a tsk tsk sound, "oh you became a part of this world as soon as you got googly eyes for the succubus." She stepped close to me, "I had heard of you, but light fae shit doesn't interest me. Then you called for me, and I grew interested."

"Call for you?"

She smiled and reached out, dragging delicate fingertips across my stomach, touching my wound. Her touch was electric and I felt the charge against my still healing wound. It was if she was touching my bare skin, "yes, you called for me. I am a Valkyrie and you were supposed to die that day, I was waiting for you. When you left your love nest when Bo went off her meds, and you made the choice to go back to war, I was selected to watch you and bring you home."

I searched my mental files about the legend of Valkyries, I only knew they selected those in battle who were to live or die. Tamsin held her hand against my stomach, the feeling of electricity growing stronger and it was slightly painful "that day was the day of your death, it had been foretold long before you even thought of returning to the war…I was waiting for you off to your right…calling you home."

The flash of the out of body experience I had when I died, the calm soothing voice calling me sounded a lot like tamsin. Tamsin moved her hand and went back to her seat at the desk, "you sure you don't want a shot? I always get the best shit." She bypassed a glass and took a straight swig from the bottle.

I sat down in the chair, and whispered, "Are you taking me now?"

Tamsin let out a huff, "no, I am not. The succubus changed that whole plan when she brought you back to life, she changed your fate. I am here now…well because I have grown quite fond of you, you are an incredible warrior and I admire you." In that moment I could see the sincerity behind the cold blue eyes. "I am not taking you. I am actually offering you freedom."

"I won't accept a fae favor, especially a dark fae favor."

Tamsin rolled her eyes again, "stop being pretentious, doctor. What I am throwing on the table has nothing to do with either side, or shit all with the fae." She set the whiskey bottle down after another swig, "I am cutting you loose from the army, free and clear, all done with your contract."

I stared at her hard, "what do I have to do for you in return."

"Are you deaf? You have to do nothing, it isn't even an offer. I have been keeping tabs on you and its time you left the fighting to others; you have served your time and call it a religious experience on my end. When Bo brought you back to life, it changed fate, it changed me. I have been alive for thousands of years and seen many warriors and taken many back to Odin. You? You need to stay here, and continue on as you have. All the boys you saved up there talked me into it, they also want me to tell you thank you." She shrugged, trying to pass it off as she really didn't care. "Maybe I am getting soft in my old age….but now is not your time. You are too good of a human to sacrifice." Tamsin met my eyes and held them, I felt something pass between us but I could not place it. Whether it was respect or admiration or just plain pity, I couldn't place it.

Tamsin picked up the file and tossed it at me, "sign these and you will be officially released from the army with an honorable discharge, with an extra no return clause. You will officially be a civilian once again and can return to your dorky lab life."

I picked up the file on the floor, opening up I saw tamsin was not lying, my discharge orders were there awaiting my signature. I looked up at her, "this is no trick?"

"You think I would sit here this long if I was going to "double cross" you? I honestly don't have time for that kind of crap." Tamsin was brash and aggressive but there was something about her that made me feel that somewhere at some time she had a heart and loved.

I read over the orders again, and signed them. I stood up and placed the file on the desk. Pushing them towards tamsin. "Can I leave now?"

"Yup." She picked up the file and scanned it, then scribbled her name on it in a few lines, "but fair warning, Doctor Lewis, you and I will meet again…twice now, you missed your ride with me. I can't promise anything more, but just a fair warning." She grabbed the whiskey bottle and moved towards the door, she stopped and turned to me, she pulled out a copy of the discharge order and stuffed into my jacket pocket, "one thing, no one knows shit about me being here and pulling these strings to get you out of this human army. Keep your mouth shut; I don't need the morrigan or the ash up my ass." She then stepped close to me, "make your new life as glorious as this one was." She then reached out and tapped at the burgundy ribbon with silver stripes, "I'll see you around." Tamsin winked at me and barreled out of the door.

I was left standing there; I pulled out the crumpled discharge order and held it in my hand. I was overwhelmed with confusion, some of the things tamsin said had me thinking and more importantly I was in a what the hell just happened daze. A daze that never left me as I walked out into the city streets and saw Bo leaning against the sports car, smiling at me.

"How did it go?" her smile was bright and it eased some of the confusion in my head. I looked around still confused, I didn't know where to start so I just handed the discharge orders to her. Letting her read it, when she was done she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, mumbling against my ear, "no more! Can we go home now?"

I nodded; I could finally go home and start a new life. I felt happy, but there was still something about Tamsins words to me that held me back.

**TBC..**.


	26. Chapter 27

**I am figuring out where to go with this now, these may be a bit boring. but i am trying to work out what will happen next to these two before i ramp up with the one idea i have. but like i said tamsin was a perfect fit for the last chapter, she has no romantic interest in lo, but there is a reason why she is in this story. that and i wanted to stay true if i chose to use existing fae characters. i like tamsins sassiness and strength, but i am bo lo till the end! enjoy! i will now dive into the thought process for the next run.**

Bo and I ended our embrace and as she held the door to the car open for me, I heard the gruff voice, "Captain Lewis."

I turned to it and saw Tamsin standing just outside the embassy doors. She looked different, still in her uniform but a little bit more formal than I just had experienced her, in her hands she had a decent sized box. I paused and faced her, "yes?"

She stepped to me her eyes catching Bo as she came around from the front of the car, and to stand next to me. Tamsin stared at Bo for a minute, "um, do you mind if I have a private word with you, Captain?"

Bo looked at the two of us, "Lauren? Who is this?"

"This is the commander of my unit; I am not sure what else she wants from me." I was mildly agitated, "I won't be long."

I followed Tamsin to the side of the main entrance, we stood off to the side, I spoke quietly so no one could readily hear us, "What do you want? You did just give me my freedom or are you taking it back?"

Tamsin shook her head; she was still looking at Bo, "she is beautiful. More so in person…." She turned to meet me, "Relax honey, I am not here to steal your girlfriend or renege on your freedom." She held up the box to me, I could smell the whiskey all around her as she spoke, "I forgot to give you this, it was the only actual military thing I was supposed to do. "She shrugged casually. I opened the top of the box and saw inside there were medal boxes. I had been all too familiar with them throughout my career. I closed the box and tucked it under my arm, "thank you."

Tamsin was once again staring at Bo, "just remember what I told you, honey, live this life as glorious as the last, it won't be too hard especially with her on your arm."

I was done with this conversation, "thank you, tamsin. I am going to leave now." I turned to walk away and back to Bo, who was now standing with her arms folded and intensely staring at tamsin in a not so friendly manner.

Tamsin reached out and grabbed my elbow, "one last message." I paused and looked back at her, her eyes were very soft as she spoke, "Cate has forgiven you and said its ok for you to forgive yourself and move on," she motioned to Bo, "make it count, because I have given you fair warning, I will return." She dropped her hand from my elbow and snapped to attention, throwing me a pristine salute. I immediately did the same; it was a symbol of honor and respect. When Tamsin dropped the salute, she waved me off, "get the hell out of here Captain and throw that damn uniform out, you won't ever need it again." She took long strides and disappeared back into the building.

I stood stunned for a second until I felt Bo's hand slide around my waist, "are all of you army ladies that rough?" Bo looked at me with a half-smile, "I almost had to punch her the way she kept staring at me."

I laughed lightly, trying to put an ease on the situation, "I almost did too, but can you blame her?" I bent down and kissed her cheek, "she just had to give me the last of my commendations and reassure that I will never have to put this uniform on again."

Bo smiled wide, "great! Let's go get you out of it!" She stopped, "um I mean let's go get you changed and go shopping?"

I smiled, nodded and hopped as best as I could into the car, setting the box on the floor in front of me. I smiled as Bo began talking excitedly about what kind of clothes she would love to see me try. I smiled and started to feel at peace, but Tamsins warning had me thinking, what did she mean? She would return for me? I would have to refresh my Valkyrie knowledge as soon as I could.

The rest of the afternoon was cut short; I had become extremely tired after lunch and a trip to one of the clothing shops. I was pushing my body too hard too fast. I wasn't a super human or super species that could heal in the matter of moments. It had only been two weeks since I was hurt. I was very quiet as Bo drove us back to the compound. We had held hands all the way back; it was different now that there was nothing I had left to hide from her. I had a blank state to start from.

We arrived back at the compound a little before the dinner hour, Bo helped me back to my room and I eagerly took off my uniform and laid it on the couch. I could feel Bo's eyes on my half naked body; I spoke to her as I moved to put on my pajamas, "you can go find other…means to feed if you need while I am a little incapacitated." I looked down at the gauze on my stomach, it needed changing. I had moved too much and was slightly seeping.

Bo set down the shopping bags and moved toward me, "I am fine Lauren, and I won't do that, I have been using your injections. The fae labs were able to replicate your formula and I have a decent stockpile now." She also noticed the gauze, "let me help you change that." She went to the bathroom and came back out with the supplies the nurses had left in there for me. I was too tired to fight her; I just hoped Bo could handle what was beneath.

Bo motioned for me to move over to the couch where she sat down and positioned me in front of her. She began to pull on gloves and prepare to change the dressing. I looked down and watched her, "I know, I am just saying I don't know how long it will take. I get tired walking down the street, let alone spending a night with you." I ran my hand down her hair, "I understand that you have to stay healthy, while I return to healthy, and I did abandon you…our relationship."

Bo looked up at me, with a steely gaze, "we never broke up, Lauren, and you have always been my girlfriend. There wasn't anyone else in the time we were apart. I couldn't bring myself to look at or even touch another like I had you." Bo reached up and put her gloved hands on my hips, "lift your shirt up?"

I gathered my shirt up and held it under my breasts, I could feel her eyes on my skin, "even though we are in a weird space right now, there will never be anyone who could replace you." Bo dragged a finger down my uncovered skin, pulling a shudder from me, distracting me long enough to rip of the gauze in one quick motion. I felt nothing but hear her gasp like I expected when she saw what was underneath. I reached down to her hand, steadying it, "I can do it if it's too much for you to look at." Bo shook her head, "I am good, I just…I am ok."

I could see her clench her jaw as she viewed the wound, She wanted to talk about it, but didn't out for my sake. She took a deep breath and busied herself cleaning it. She was quiet proficient at her movements; I wanted to ease the moment, "are you a secret doctor and I don't know about it? You are doing quite well at this."

Bo smiled, and kept working, "while you were still out of it after surgery, I followed the nurses around like a little kid, learning as much as I could and they would show me how to take care of you, if I needed too." She pulled out a cotton ball, looked at me with a smile, "this may sting a little." She dabbed at my stomach and I flinched, Bo instinctively grabbed my hip, steadying me as she finished. She then covered it with clean gauze but as she put the tape around the edges, her fingers drew a slow line around my stomach that drove me nuts. I dropped my shirt down as fast as I could. Bo then set to cleaning up the supplies, I went and sat on the edge of the bed, I whispered, "thank you, I apologize if it was a little gruesome."

Bo stripped her gloves off and put them in the same trash bag my old dressing was in, "I can't lie, it is pretty gross and I wish that I could take it away for you, but I haven't figured out that power yet." She looked at me, "Lauren, can I ask you a question? Two actually?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend again? Like go steady with me again? And what did it feel like?"

I smiled at her first question, "of course I will be your girlfriend again, but like you said we never really broke up, I just disappeared." I reached for her hand, and when she took it I pulled her to sit next to me on the bed, "it felt like nothing, no pain or anything. It happened so fast that my body went into shock, the only thing I felt was when I left my body, there was an incredible feeling of peace and calm I had never experienced in my life. But as for the real physical plane, I felt nothing, until now and it's just sore and inconvenient. I can't move as much as I would like." I looked at her, "Why do you ask? Both questions?"

Bo shrugged, "I never really feel pain for long, physical pain. I heal quickly and forget." She leaned her head on my shoulder, "I just got tired of calling you my friend to the nurses, but I didn't want to jump the gun until I could ask you."

I smiled, "Bo you are adorable and a little dorky." I poked her in the side and she yelped a little, and pouted, "I am not dorky." I laughed, "You have the potential to be just as nerdy and dorky as me." I kissed her on the temple, "that's what I adore most about you."

Bo bumped against me, "no one can ever be nerdy as you." She winked at me, "how much longer do you have to stay here? I mean it is gorgeous here and that bed I may have to smuggle home, but there is too many people always in and out and I would love to just have a little more privacy with you."

I also wanted some privacy, Bo had stayed with me the last few days and I could see the looks the staff gave me. She was well known as the unaligned, but because of me they overlooked it, but I knew time would run out of courtesy. "I get a checkup tomorrow and ask if I am clear to travel."

Bo lay back on the bed, her arms folded under her head, "what if I just kidnap you?"

I looked over at my shoulder, eyebrow cocked, "I think that could be an idea if I don't get the green light tomorrow." I placed a hand on her leg, "I am ready for bed, I am about to pass out. You are welcome to stay if you want."

She cocked her head and stared at me, "just sleep?"

I frowned and nodded, "soon." Bo groaned and rolled off the bed, "I need to take a cold ass shower." She stood up and grabbed one of the shopping bags and pulled out the extra clothes she had bought herself. Bo had not gone back to the small hotel she had rented a room at since she started staying with me. She was hesitant to leave me. She pulled out a few articles of clothing, before she headed to the bathroom she picked up the box tamsin gave me and brought it over to me. "Here, you should at least look at these before you put them into storage with that uniform."

I took it slowly and set it on my lap; I waited until I heard the water running in the shower before I opened the box. There were four boxes of the same shape and size, a thin stack of papers under them and a small envelope that looked ancient. I pulled the papers out and it was all of my formal paper awards that went with each of the medals and my formal discharge certificate, signed by tamsin. I opened the medals one by one; I had gotten another star of military valour, another sacrifice medal, and the star of courage along with another campaign medal. I looked at them all and set them back in the box, it was officially a part of my past that I wouldn't have to look back at unless I wanted to. I then reached for the ancient envelope. There were no markings on it, I opened it up and silver charm the size of a half dollar fell out into my palm. I held it up and looked at it. It looked as old as the necklace from Bo. It was a pair of raven wings made from silver, they were worn and heavy. I was confused; I held them against my palm as I pulled the small paper out of the envelope it came with. The note was written in a handwriting that looked equally ancient. Hard angles of pen strokes that I could tell was the result of being taught how to write over thousands of years ago, it was beautiful and hard to read, but I was able to decipher it.

"You are a great warrior. Never forget that, stop living for others and start living for yourself. Keep the wings as a reminder….you have changed the fate of many. –T"

I set the note back into the envelope and held the wings in my hand, Tamsin was an intriguing enigma. I squeezed the wings in my hand tightly. I then reached back into the box and pulled out the small box containing the star of courage, the highest honor bestowed upon me, I pulled the medal out and set it in another box. I then delicately set the raven wings in the box, slid the note underneath the velvet cushion and closed the box. I then took it and set it in the pocket of my favorite leather jacket.

I then heard the shower turn off, and a short minute later Bo stepped out. She smiled at me and held her arms out, "what do you think?"

She was dressed in a God Save the Queen tourist shirt that was a little bigger than what Bo normally wore, that also barely covered her lower half, which I was certain she wasn't wearing much underneath.

I smiled and shook my head, "you are such a tourist."

She padded past me and climbed into bed, "when in Rome?"

I sat in the exam room, sitting on the exam table hearing the paper crinkle around underneath me. It was different for me to be on the other side of the fence so to speak, the patient instead of the doctor. I fidgeted as I waited for the doctor to come into the room. I made a note that I would not make patients wait any longer than they had now that I was experiencing the anxiety I was certain they felt.

I looked around the room and was about to get up to start looking through drawers to see what kind of supplies they held, when the door opened and the doctor stepped in. It was a different doctor than the surgeon who had initially worked on me. This doctor was a lady, a lady in her late forties and distinctly English through and through, with a gentle hint of Irish accent. She smiled at me as she sat down, held out a hand in greeting, "hello doctor Lewis, I am Doctor Emma Evans." Her touch was as gentle as her nature. She flipped through my chart, "you are healing nicely, and progressing as expected for a human and you no longer need the antibiotics."

The human comment hung on my ears, I knew I was in a fae hospital, but it still felt weird. I couldn't help but ask, "What kind of fae are you?"

Dr. Evans smiled as she continued to read over my chart, "I am a shaman, a Gaelic one from the tip of Ireland." She set the chart on her lap, "I heal people through my talents, and I have only worked with the light fae that come in. You are actually my first human in my entire career. Quite the human actually, I have heard about your endeavors in the human world as a doctor and a researcher, I am most impressed with your work with the succubus." She caught the look that came across my face, "but I am not here for that, you have been inquiring when you can go home. The nurses have told me that you have taken upon yourself to do all of your dressings? Doctor heal thyself."

I shrugged, "I don't want to burden the staff any more than I have, but yes I am eager to go home, I am certain I am well enough to leave your care." I paused, "not that the care has not been outstanding, I just want to go home."

Doctor Evans smiled, "of course, well looking at your charts your only issue is the seeping you still have from the wound. Everything else has begun to knit together as it should." She sighed and scooted closer to me, "I can help you with that." She motioned me to lift up my shirt; she then peeled the gauze off my stomach. She looked at it closely, and then she held up her hand. It began to glow a light green. Doctor Evans then placed her hand on top of my wound. I felt a warm feeling and the pain pull out of me. She only held her hand against me for a few seconds before pulling away. "That will take care of the seeping, and I can officially sign off on you going home."

I looked down at my stomach and saw that the wound was closed up even more, the deep red edges were gone and there was no pain as I touched it. Doctor Evans was washing her hands and looked back at me, "when you get home, have them take the stitches out. You won't need them in a few days and in a week you will only have a white scar." She dried off her hands and picked up my chart. "The nurses will bring the discharge paperwork to your room."

As she went to walk out of the room she stopped in the doorway, "one thing Doctor Lewis, when you return home, I hope that you continue to work with the fae, we need a talented doctor like you. Take care." She smiled wide at me and closed the door behind her. I sat and stared at the wound, everyone knew who I was, and it made me feel like an instant celebrity. My life was becoming weirder and weirder by the day.

TBC


	27. Chapter 28

**New chapter, slow but one last relationship to repaired, a bond to be strengthen before i set on more adventures.**

Bo was asleep in the bed when I returned from my visit with Doctor Evans. She was so peaceful as she snored lightly, her head buried into pillows. I looked at her for a moment before I slowly crawled onto the bed, snuggling right up next to her as she slept on her stomach. I smiled at how hard Bo was sleeping, I wondered if her lack of nutrition, so to speak, was making her just as tired as I was. I laid on my side, the blankets were around her waist. Her shirt had ridden up in her nighttime movements and was rolled up around her chest, just under her breasts. I saw the edge of black tiny underwear and I felt flush. I reached out and ran my fingers over her back. Following the exquisite curve of her back that flowed into her lower half, her skin was warm to the touch and I felt her stir slightly under my touch. I was being bold knowing that the shaman had healed me and I just was unable to resist the beautiful woman in my bed.

She mumbled against the pillow, "you better stop; I will not be responsible for my actions if you continue, doctor." Bo opened one eye and stare at me.

I smiled, "I won't hold it against you." I ran my hand up and under her shirt feeling her muscles tense up. I pulled my hand out drawing light fingers down her side, skimming the side of her breast. I felt her breath hitch and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Lauren. I am serious….you are blinding me right now and I don't want to hurt you."

I moved closer to Bo, nuzzling into her neck, "I am serious too." I began to kiss her neck. I could feel her heartbeat quicken with each kiss I placed slowly on her neck. There was nothing holding us back, not time or distance, I was now healthy and the last few days of sleeping so close to Bo and only sleeping had been torturous. the sweet delicate taste of her skin on my lips mixed with the intoxicating vanilla smell, I wanted more, I wanted Bo in that moment. I wanted to pull out the passion that was always just on the surface between us. Bo turned towards me, face to face; her gaze intense with hesitation and anticipation, she reached up and placed a hand against my cheek. I saw her swallow hard as she waited for our lips to meet. I closed the distance and the anticipation that had filled the room emptied as our lips touched. It was tentative at first, slow and careful, until I heard a delicate moan escape from Bo. The sound sent heat through my body and I pressed closer against Bo. She sat up and leaned over me.

Her hands went to the edge of my shirt, slipping under and she grazed the edge of the gauze. She broke off the kiss, "are you? Ok?"Looking deep in my eyes with concern. I nodded and reached down, pressing her hand against my stomach, "more than. I am free to go home…with you. Doctor just cleared me."

I reached for the edge of her shirt that had fallen back down, I pulled it up and over her head, I let out a steady breath as Bo leaned back to allow me full view of her. I whispered roughly, "I am also allowed to um…return to exercising." I was caught up in the sight of Bo that my brain was shutting down. Bo looked at me and smiled her wicked smile, "you better cancel the rest of your day….I have been waiting for too long for this." Before I could say anything to confirm or deny, Bo was covering my mouth with hers kissing me, and before I knew it my clothes had been stripped off along with the remnants of Bo's. As she moved down my body, I silently hoped the walls to my room were thick and soundproof.

As I stood outside of the compound, looking at the ancient building one last time, I was mildly sad. I couldn't place what was making feel like I was. I was glad to be finally leaving the hospital, glad to be finally going home. The shaman had done wonders on my wound, as Bo and I consummated our relationship throughout the night I felt no pain, I was only tired, but for good reasons. The time away from each other had done nothing but amplify our passion for each other. We did not start to pack up my things until the late afternoon. As I sorted my personal belongings out, Bo had made arrangements for us to go home that day. It seemed she had been preparing for it the entire time and just needed to make a phone call.

I felt Bo come up behind me and wrap an arm around my shoulders, "you almost ready? I managed to get everything into the car." She looked at what I was staring at, "are you going to miss this place? Because you are staring at it like it was your childhood home, being put up for sale."

I smiled, "no, definitely not that, It's just strange to be finally leaving. I didn't think I would this soon and with you." I looked at her and half smiled, "a lot of strange things happened here, I don't think I will ever readily forget it."

Bo smiled, "you are a sentimental one doctor." She kissed me on the cheek, "let's go home."

She moved away from me, grabbing my bag that sat at my feet, placing it in the back seat she held my door open, "Get in doctor. We have a flight to catch."

I smiled as I took my seat and as Bo sat next to me, she turned to face me, "just so you know, there was no way I was going to leave you here. No matter what happened between us, we were going to leave together." She placed a hand on my cheek, "I love you." I could only smile, the look in her eyes was making me blush. I reached over and started the car for her.

The taxi dropped us off at my apartment building, it was extremely cold out in the early morning hours and I was shivering. My body was not used to the temperature of the cold fall that was setting in again. Bo was paying the cab driver as I struggled grabbing as many of my bags as I could and walking towards my front door. I heard bo run after me, scooping up the heaviest bags in my hands. She hoisted them up and held the door open for me. I smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the apartment building.

"a red door?" I looked at my apartment door as bo pulled the keys out of her pocket. I was staring at a fire engine red front door, with a traditional brass door knocker on it. I blinked a few times. I lived in a modern apartment building where everything was grey and minimal. I was now the only door on the floor of four apartments with a door that shouted hey look at me! Bo giggled, "I am sorry, I told you I left it to Kenzi."

Bo pushed open the door, and I wobbled in with the few bags Bo let me carry. I set them down, "What did you do to my old door that was so bad that I now have that?"

Bo set her bags down, "um, I kicked the door down. Well more kicked a hole through it and kind of ripped it off the doorframe….my anger amps up my strength." She reached behind her and closed the door. I looked behind me at the now closed door; there were three or four deadbolts on the door. "You guys worried about my safety?"

Bo looked confused and turned to where my eyes sat, she shook her head with a smile, "Kenzi, she has a good heart that's for sure."

While Bo moved around to get my bags to the couch, I looked around the apartment. It was darker than I remembered; it was very clean and still organized to my ridiculous high standards. My plants were well taken care of and still growing. I moved to the kitchen and saw that it was spotless, not a speck of dust. I reached to open the fridge. The fridge was completely full and in the middle there was a folded note taped to the organic milk carton. I pulled it off and opened it up; all it said was "turn around."

I reacted instinctively, and mid turned I saw a blur of black hair, skulls and glints of metal jewelry. I was grabbed in a swift bear hug, pushed against the fridge and was being squeezed to death by tiny arms. As it registered I wrapped my arms around Kenzi and squeezed her back.

"hi Kenzi." I was smiling wide and could feel tears rise. AS fast as she attacked me she let go and stepped back, wiping tears mixed with mascara from her face, she folded her arms, "you are a big jerk, hotpants. Leaving without saying goodbye, and leaving nothing but gross healthy food in the fridge? Do you know how long it took me to eat it all? You didn't even have good cereal…" she rolled her eyes at me.

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, it was good to see Kenzi more than I ever thought it would be. She moved towards me and slugged me in the arm, "you owe me, lifetime double cheese and lifetime vodka." She slugged me again, mumbling curse words in Russian, She tried to maintain a strong façade. I nodded, "I am more than happy to do that for you Kenzi." I paused and whispered, "I missed you too and I am sorry."

Kenzi could hold it together and her lip quivered, she rushed me again and grabbed my ribs in a bone crushing hug, in between tears she whispered, "this still doesn't mean I like you…."

I held her back, catching Bo's eyes as she smiled and wiped tears away. I mouthed I love you to bo, and flinched as Kenzi squeezed me tighter. Bo cleared her throat, "easy there Kenz, Lauren is still a little sore."

Kenzi let go, wiping more tears, "Alright Bo Bo, even though she deserves it." She walked around the counter to stand next to Bo who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I smiled as I stared at the two of them together, realizing how stupid I was to think I could ever leave these two incredible people, my family. Kenzi sniffled and took a deep breath, she looked at me, "who wants pizza?"

I couldn't help but laugh; I reached for my phone and slid it across the counter, "it's on me, anything you want." Kenzi clapped and rubbed her hands together, "triple meat and cheese coming right up." she snatched the phone and jumped over the back of the couch and began dialing.

Bo leaned across the counter, holding her out for me to take it. I slid my hand in hers as she spoke, "she made me promise not to say anything, I called her this morning when you were filling out forms." She glanced over her shoulder as we both heard Kenzi speak up, arguing with the pizza place about how much they charged per topping, bo laughed, "Kenzi wanted to be here when you got back, I didn't think you would mind."

"Not at all. Well I will have to talk to her about the door…" I glanced at it then back to Bo, "my apartment is immaculate, and in better condition than I left it and my fridge isn't empty."

Bo smiled, the dimple entering the conversation, "Kenzi, all Kenzi. She would disappear a few times a week and I was getting concerned. So I followed her one night. She would come to your apartment once a week to clean it, collect whatever random mail there was and water your plants. The fridge she definitely emptied out, but she restocked it this morning."

I began to choke up. "She hates to clean…."

Bo nodded, "she does, Kenzi never once touched our house to clean it, but was punctual about coming here every week. I honestly believe it's because she's fallen madly in love with your TV…." She drifted off, "or she missed you just as much as I did."

I looked over at Kenzi, she had now turned on the TV, still fighting with the pizza guy, I nodded, "definitely in love with my TV."

Kenzi hung up the phone, and climbed over the back of the couch, "okay ladies, two triples on the way! Hope you are hungry, hotpants, which by looking at your skeletal physique….you most def are." Kenzi cocked and eyebrow as she gave me the once over.

Bo shook her head, "lauren, do you mind if I take a shower? I feel gross after that flight."

"Of course."

She winked at me, leaning across the counter to kiss me lightly, I heard Kenzi groan as Bo ran upstairs. It was just me and Kenzi now.

I opened to say something, but Kenzi started, "Why didn't you answer the phone? You left me hanging and that wasn't cool." She folded her arms against her chest. "I took on succupants up there at her craziest for you, went to bat for you and you just bailed."

I motioned to the couch, "let's sit and talk." I knew this was going to happen; I had prepared for the onslaught of anger and questions from Kenzi.

We sat on the couch, Kenzi still had her arms folded up, "Kenzi, I didn't mean to bail on you, I didn't even think past my own selfish feelings. I reacted without thinking, I was so wrapped up in bo and her using her powers on me to get me out of the cabin, that I couldn't think that you may be hurt."

"Well I was, asshole." She gave me a side look. I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know, I need to apologize and thank you. You brought Bo back to me; you put yourself at risk to calm Bo down and then get her to me. You saved my life just as much as Bo did."

Kenzi looked at me, angry tears rising, "it was a shitty thing you did, and Bo is like my sister and you…you are becoming a part of my family. I went toe to toe with a crazy succubus to help you, the way you two love each other wasn't something I would let either of you give up on. You two give me hope." She sighed, "Bo is my best friend and I would do anything for you, but I also saw you as a close second back up bestie because you trusted me, you trusted me with secrets and didn't treat me as a thief or a novelty like the fae sometimes does. I was excited to have a human friend, even though you are super nerdy, but you can drink, so it kinda balances out. Then you took off, like the others did. It hurt a lot Lauren; it hurt me more to see how sad Bo was. I had to bring you two back together, even if it meant getting my face eaten by a succubus or breaking multiple federal laws." She reached over and poked me hard in the arm, "you owe me big…"

I swallowed and looked down at the couch cushion, "I am sorry Kenzi…but you did save my life. Bo told me everything, if it wasn't for you helping her to get to my unit when she did….I wouldn't have come home to her, you and this pristine apartment." I looked back up at her, "which I hear I have you to thank."

Kenzi had tears falling down her face, "it's no big doc, I mainly did it to watch the TV." All of sudden she jumped towards me, hugging me, "I am super glad you are alive, hotpants."

I smiled as she broke off the hug to wipe away tears. I stood up and went over to my bag; I dug around until I found some of the medals I had stashed at the bottom. I picked up the box that I had slid the star of courage in. I held it in my palm and sat back down to Kenzi. I held my hand out to her, "here."

I let the medal drop down, the star swaying, "I want you to have this Kenzi. You deserve it more than I do, it's the second highest honor one can receive in the Canadian army, and it's given in acts of great bravery and courage. I want you to have it."

Kenzi slowly reached for it, "Hotpants? Really?" she took it and held it in her palm, staring at the star shape and the gold center. I nodded, "yes really." She whispered, "no one has ever given me anything like this…." I reached over and put my hand over hers, "no one has ever been as loyal and amazing of a friend as you, I owe you a lifetime for it. You are one incredibly brave girl, Kenzi. I hope you will forgive me in time, I will not be leaving anytime soon."

Kenzi closed her fingers around it, smiled and winked at me, "we are still on baby steps." Just then the doorbell rang; she almost fell off the couch and ran to the door, "pizza! Pizza is here!" she yelled in a sing song voice. She practically ripped the door off the hinges, revealing the pizza delivery guy, staggering under the weight of the food he carried. Kenzi snatched it out of his arms, almost buckling herself, she waddle towards the kitchen yelling at me, "yo yo doc, pay this handsome man! And give him a good tip!"

I shook my head and laughed as I stood up and grabbed my wallet, I handed the money to the delivery guy, and as I closed the door, I looked at Kenzi, elbows deep in pizza, "we do need to talk about this door, Kenzi."

Through a large mouthful of food, "whats there to talk about? It was free…." She craned her neck to look at it, "it brightens the nerd cave up and the deadbolts will help the next time someone wants to kick the door down."

I laughed, "I will just give you both extra keys."

Kenzi shrugged, "I already got one….that tv and I are forever together madly in love, doc."

I laughed as I moved to stand next to Kenzi and I grabbed a slice of pizza. Kenzi and I ate in silence until Bo came back downstairs.

TBC


	28. Chapter 29

**More! finally out of my rut! i am onto some excitement, some forward movement with the Doccubus relationship that is forever for the win, again. i am sticking to existing characters when i use their fae species, i feel it just adds to the story that you can maybe see this story as a episode or a movie. i promise, this is not a doccop or valkubus...tamsin is just a character that is furthering the story along. it make sense to have tamsin as the equal to Laurens warrior.**

Kenzi had passed into an epic food coma and was snoring lightly on my couch; her legs flopped over Bo's lap as they watched TV. I busied myself cleaning up the kitchen, enjoying being back in my kitchen. I moved to my small desk after throwing away pizza boxes. I sat in my desk chair and looked over my plants, they were growing fantastically. I would have to thank Kenzi again for taking care of them. I went through my drawers and found my notebooks, untouched where I left them months ago. Not only did Kenzi keep my apartment she also maintained my privacy.

I reached down to scratch my stomach; I had no pain left at all. I pulled up my shirt and saw that Dr. Evans was correct; I could take out my stitches now. I dropped the shirt down; I dig around my desk until I found my sewing kit. I set it on the table and looked over at the couch; Bo was watching some sort of reality show about bleach blonde fake women prattling on about their tortured lives of wealth. I smiled at how engrossed she was in the show. I moved over to her, smiling at her choice of pajamas, one of my old tank tops and scrub bottoms, she looked good in anything. I rested my hand on her arm that was draped across the back of the couch. "Bo, I will be upstairs, I have to take these stitches out." I whispered so as not to wake up Kenzi, who was still snoring like a dying cow.

"I'll help you." She lifted Kenzi's legs delicately as not to wake her, "I am about to lose total feeling in my legs." She covered the tiny sleeping Russian girl with a blanket and followed me upstairs.

Bo took a seat on the toilet and watched as I moved items around in the sewing kit. I mumbled to myself, "I know it's in here."

"Lauren, what do you need? I mean I can probably run out and get it." That's when I found it, I held it up to Bo, it was a small seam ripper. "Found it!"

Bo gave me a horrified look, "uh…what's that."

I stripped off my shirt and set it on the counter, I pulled the gauze off and was marveled at was underneath, in less than twenty four hours, my wound was almost completely healed. Bo reached out and grabbed my bare hip poking over the edge of my jeans, pulling me to face her. "Wow." She traced her fingers around the edges, "that's incredible."

I nodded, my nerdiness charging through, "it really is, I have to do more research on the shaman, particularly the type dr. Evans is. I can't believe it, I am weeks, and almost a month ahead of schedule in terms of what it would take for me to heal on my own. It's remarkable." I turned on the hot water, letting it run until it was boiling hot, I filled a cup up and added splashes of peroxide and rubbing alcohol with a little sea salt I had under my counter. I then dipped the seam ripper into the solution and let it sit for a minute. I then went to work trying to pull out the stitches, catching an edge and snipping it so I had a free end. I leaned back to trying and get a better angle, but I was off balance. Bo reached for my hip again, "Lauren, gimme. I'll do it….as gross as it may be, I don't want you falling and bashing your head."

"Are you sure?"

She waggled her fingers at me; I placed the seam ripper in her hand, turning to face her. She took a deep breath, "just let me know if I am doing it wrong."

I smiled, "it's just like pulling a thread on a sweater….but not exactly." I held her hand on my hip, "just go slowly."

Bo took a deep breath and moved closer to me and went to work, pulling out my stitches. I felt no pain and was intrigued. Bo grimaced and spoke, trying to break her too in depth focus on what she was doing, "um so, what's next? Do you return to work at the hospital or back to the fae labs?"

I thought for a minute, it wasn't anything I had taken more than a few seconds on while I was recovering. The fae world was intriguing as I met more and more, I was I need of a slow pace lifestyle and that discounted going back to the emergency room. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I haven't thought much about the future to be honest."

Bo nodded and clipped more threads, "well I will support you, whatever you choose, as long as you are safe." She met my eyes for a quick second, "am I doing this right?"

I looked down, "you are doing fine." I paused and watched Bo, I liked it when she took care of me, took charge of my fumbling ways of trying to doctor myself. I reached out and ran a hand over her bare shoulder. A random thought popped into my head, "do you ever think about having kids and a family?"

Bo paused, "not really, I have just now found a home that I hope to be permanent. Family, well mine is the few people you have met, and kids….geez I never really thought about having them; I had to figure out what I was first. I am not sure if I really like them, I haven't spent any time around any…." She met my eyes, she was genuinely confused and curious, "why are you asking, Lauren?"

I shrugged, "I am just making conversation, I guess this counts as my round of random facts of Bo." I smiled to put her at ease; she smiled back and went back to the last few stitches. Her answer did make my heart sink a little. I had been thinking a lot about my future, not about my career but my future with this incredible woman who was picking out my stitches with a sewing tool. I never wanted a family and to settle down the traditional way, until I met Cate, then I lost it when I lost her. But now as I watched Bo smile in victory of pulling out the last stitch and tossing the tools to the side, I wanted it again. I threw the question out to gauge where Bo was at. But then I remembered we had just been reunited and began to start over.

Bo stood up and kissed me, "done! Please no more stitches…..I love you, but ugh it's so gross, I don't know how you do what you do."

I ran my fingers over the area, it was a miracle. The scar was forming and in a week I would have nothing but a thin white line. I went to grab my shirt when I felt Bo's warm fingers cover my stomach, "I have longed to touch you here, and it's my favorite spot." She nuzzled up next to me, kissing my neck, and "speaking of random facts of bo…."

I turned in her arms, looking at her smiling, "I do actually want to hear some of the more random, nonsexual facts about you. I don't think there's much left I don't know about you in the bedroom department."

Bo smirked, kissing the tip of my nose, "I think you just made me blush, doctor." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if she was searching her memory, "fine. Random fact, I can eat two pints of ice cream in one sitting and feel little to no guilt, my favorite movie is a league of their own and I memorized all of jimmy Dugan's lines, my favorite color is actually lilac but black is easier to find, I daydream about how I want to be proposed too, have ever since I was a little girl and lastly….I am craving a beer from the dal so bad that I may hurt someone."

I smiled, "I am going to that as, you asking if we can go to the dal."

She pouted a little, "Can we? I have missed the strange brew of my grandfather….and him a little bit." She paused, "but it's up to you, we just got home." Bo threw me the look that could make me bend like hot steel. "I would love to go, I have some questions I want to ask trick and I would love to finally have a beer." I had not been able to have a decent drink since I woke up in Bo's bathtub, and it was high time I had one. Bo jumped and wrapped her arms around me, "I'll go change."

I smiled and put my shirt back on, heading downstairs to find my favorite leather jacket, I was excited it was cold enough for me to wear it, even if it still hung off of me.

Bo had managed to wake up Kenzi after a bit of a fight, Kenzi was adamant on sleeping off the food she ate, but as soon as Bo told her that we were going to the dal, she made a miraculous recovery. Bo and Kenzi linked their arms in mine as we walked into the bar. This time was different than the first time I had walked into the bar, no one stopped and stared at me, even as the bar was busy and packed for an early evening. The three of us took seats at the bar, Trick was busy helping other customers, he glanced over and looked back to his customer. It took him a minute and he rushed right over, smiling wide.

"Bo! You are finally home!" he reached over to squeeze her hand, he then looked at me, a soft genuine look in his eyes, "Lauren I am glad to have you sitting here, it has been far too long. Your drinks are on the house all night."

I heard Kenzi slap the bar counter, "Trickster! That offer extend this way? I haven't been here in a while." She gave him a question innocent look.

Trick rolled his eyes, "Kenzi, you were in here this morning, well before I even opened. So no, no free drinks for you."

She frowned and pouted, "But pleeeeaasssseeee….in honor of the great doctor hotpants return." She batted her eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes, "fine, fine, just none of the good stuff."

Before he could finish Kenzi had already reached over the bar and was pouring herself a glass. He just rolled his eyes again and shook his head, he turned to Bo and I, and "what would you two like?"

Bo ran her hands over the bar, "one of your best ales, trick and I think Lauren would like the same?" she looked at me questioningly, I nodded in approval. Trick smiled and set to pouring the drinks, "why don't you go sit in the lounge, I'll join you. It has been a long time since I saw you both and would like to get caught up."

Bo grabbed my hand and pulled me gently over to the lounge couch, both of us dropping down, she snuggled up against me. Trick followed shortly, tray of drinks in his hand.

The first sip was amazing, it was strange for me to be re-experiencing things again, but it brought me a deeper sense of appreciation for the small things, like decent coffee and a tasty beer. I smiled as I set the drink down, "thank you trick."

He nodded and his smile seemed to be plastered on, "when did you both return?"

Bo spoke, "very early this morning, but not too late before the pizza places closed." She shot a side look to Kenzi, who just held her arms up in a who me? manner.

Trick laughed, then looked at me, "how are you feeling Lauren?" he was looking me over; it was obvious that I was still extremely thin even if my color was improving each day. I still looked like I desperately needed to eat, even though I had just eaten half a pizza with Kenzi.

I took a deep breath, "I feel fine, better than fine. The fae hospital did an amazing job. I will have to thank Finnegan for facilitating that, but if you see him before I do, will you please pass on my gratitude?"

Trick nodded, "of course."

Just then Dyson walked over to the table, he knelt down between Bo and trick, "Lauren, welcome home." His voice was deep, smooth and full of sincerity. I smiled and looked down, suddenly embarrassed by all of the attention, "thank you dyson, and I never got to thank you for…your help."

He reached over and squeezed my knee, "think nothing of it." Kenzi suddenly appeared behind him, "yo d-man, how about we buy the good doctor here a round of shots?"

Dyson stood up, towering over Kenzi, "I am game." Kenzi grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away towards the bar, yelling back, "you too Bo, you are the former bartender, come use your cocktail skills to use!" She reached down and grabbed Bo's hand, yanking her. Bo rolled her eyes and looked at me, "I promise I will make weak ones for you, I don't want you sleeping in my bathtub again."

I blushed and laughed. Watching Kenzi drag the two fae that were twice her size away, leaving trick and I alone.

He smiled and scooted closer to me, "it is good to have you home, Lauren. It has been different around here without you, and I am grateful to see my granddaughter returning to her normal happy self."

"Thank you, I hear you helped in your own way to reunite us?"

Trick smirked, "yes, but that had nothing to do with me. I just told Bo the directions, so to speak, to speed up the process. I can see how important you are to her and it reminds me of the love my wife and I had."

I ran my fingers of the pendant, "have you figured out how Bo brought me back to life?" I couldn't help it, but I knew trick would be the best one to ask.

Trick sighed, "I had a feeling you would ask me, the scientist in you always present and searching for truths." He shifted in his seat, "no, we haven't figured out that aspect of her power. It's something has not been documented or seen in a succubus before. Bo is a rare creature and proves it every day, in her powers and her humanity towards everyone." He looked up at me, "I was hoping that in time you would join the research efforts, continuing to work with the fae and maybe find out the source of Bo's powers and her triggers."

I smiled and laughed, "How did I know that coming here, you would once again re offer me a job?"

Trick laughed, "I apologize for my lack of restraint, but you have a brilliant mind and a good heart, a combination that is rare."

I heard laughing and bottles clanking, I looked over to see Kenzi cheering Bo on as Bo tried to throw bottles in the air and catch them like a movie bartender. I smiled, and spoke to trick while I continued to watch them, "in time I will return to my work, but for now I want to enjoy being home, being healthy and being with the people I love." I moved and leaned on my arm, that's when I felt the box I placed in my leather jacket back in England and forgotten about. I slipped my hand in the pocket, wrapped fingers around the medal box and pulled it out.

I stared at it, and without looking at trick, "there is one thing, maybe you can help explain this to me."

I handed it over to Trick, when he opened the box his smiled faded slightly, he looked up to meet my eyes, "where did you get this?" there was intrigue and concern in his eyes.

I let out a breath, "it was a gift, sort of." I didn't want to reveal too much information, I wanted trick to provide more than I already knew, before I told him about my visit with Tamsin.

Trick picked up the raven wings, and held them up to the light, "these are a Valkyries wings….did you happen to meet one?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You could say that yes." I took a sip from the beer, "can you tell me anything about these wings? They look very old and I was given them as gift, a sort of medal, I guess."

Trick ran his fingers over the grooves of the raised feather pattern, "this is centuries old, I could even say that they are over thousands and thousands of years old. They are Valkyrie wings, I am not sure if you know the lore of Valkyrie."

I shook my head, "not really, just basic myth lore from school, mixed in with the legend of thor and other Norse mythology."

Trick got up and went to the back room, seconds later he came back with a giant ancient book, setting it down in front of me. He flipped the pages expertly and settled on a section, he turned the book to me and pointed, "Here" I looked down and saw old hand drawings of women on horses, wings on their backs, sword raised as they hovered over battle scenes. I couldn't quickly decipher the handwriting, but it looked similar to Tamsins old script.

Trick leaned back, "Lauren I need you to tell me everything about how you got these wings." He paused, looking over at Bo and back to me.

I was confused, "I will, but why is it so important? It's just a charm."

Trick took a deep breath, "it's not just a charm, and it's the Valkyries wings. The woman who gave these to you has given you freedom from death, but it also has put a mark on you, unless I know who and why you were given these, it may mean you and Bo will be hunted."

My face went blank, my head swimming, I really did not understand the fae world, "what? What do you mean, hunted?"

**TBC! there will be a happy ending at some point, but i have a good idea of some more action that will make bo lo stronger together...**


	29. Chapter 30

**one day this story will end...soon maybe. You guys keep throwing out ideas!**

Trick leaned back into the couch, "Valkyries are women warriors who are disciples of Odin, the Norse god of war. During battles, Valkyries would ride, or fly into battle, choosing those who perished in battle to take a seat in Valhalla. Like everything in the world, there are good and evil Valkyries some can choose warriors to die if they do not favor them, others may take the other route. Providing protection for those they hold dear." He still held the charm in his fingers, "depending on who gave this to you, they have either offered their protection or your ultimate demise. But regardless, the Valkyrie who has given you these wings has grounded her."

I stared at him, absorbing the information. Trick continued on, "it's like an angel sacrificing its wings to become mortal. The Valkyrie in question has sacrificed her ability to continue on, she has given one person her wings. Allowing her mortality instead of immortality. "He paused, "Lauren, I truly need to know who gave you these wings."

I sighed, "It was a woman named Tamsin, she is dark fae and apparently my unit commander. I met her when I was in England and needed to be debriefed about Afghanistan and the rest of my deployment. She ended up discharging me, she gave me my medals and in the box was an envelope with that charm in it. She was also very cryptic in some words of wisdom she passed onto me."

Tricks face dropped, "a dark fae Valkyrie?"

I nodded, "yes, and she made me promise, in a way, that I would not tell the morrigan or the ash that she was doing what she was for me. She also said something that I had changed fate? That the day Bo had saved me, brought me back to life I was to die that day, she had been waiting to take me home, but Bo changed all of it. Tamsin would emphasize I had changed the fate of many and that I was a warrior she admired." I frowned as I searched my memory, trying to remember all of what Tamsin had said. "I honestly have no clue what she meant, and then I found the charm and the note. Didn't think of it until now."

"Dark fae is bad. If she was a light fae it would be a sign of protection, but I fear with this Tamsin giving you her wings she has inadvertently opened the door for the other Valkyries to come in. The call to Odin has been made, others will come for you." Trick stood up and flipped through the book, "I will have to research more, but I have to emphasize that you need to be careful until I sort this all out. If her intentions are good or if it is evil, meaning those you love will also be in danger." He glimpsed over at Bo and the others, who were finishing up the strange multicolored shots they had concocted.

I whispered to Trick, "I may not understand the fae or the dark fae, but Tamsin seemed to be sincere in her words, and in my opinion far too selfish and brash to care about anyone else."

Trick was thinking, his eyebrows knitting together, "I don't know, the dark fae always have hidden agendas." He handed the charm back to me, "keep this in the meantime until I sort out what it's importance in relation to you."

He stood up and grabbed the large book, "I need to find some more books, tell the others I will be back in a few minutes." He went to walk away, I gently grabbed his elbow, "Trick, could it be a way to get to Bo? Using me?"

He sighed, "Bo is a novelty and a commodity, either side will try and tip her hand to get her to choose a side, and unfortunately those and the one she loves will be pawns in the game." Trick reached out and patted the hand on my elbow, He nodded towards the three bartenders coming our way, "I will be back, enjoy your time here, you deserve it."

I tried smiling at him, but it came out weakly. Trick disappeared into a back room just as Bo plopped down next to me, dyson taking tricks vacant seat and Kenzi setting the tray down.

"whoop! Whoop!" she handed me a tall shot glass with multiple colors in it, "I have named this one the flaming hotpants, in your honor!" She handed the others similar shots, held hers up in the air and cleared her throat, "a toast. Live each day like it's your last, lie about your age as long as you can, love your friends like you may never see them again and cheat death every chance you get! To dr. Hotpants! You have made our lives a little nerdier but a lot livelier." She smiled and winked at me, "Next time you disappear I will just take the TV." She clinked her glass against mine, "welcome home."

She slammed the shot while I took a sip, cringing at the viscosity and intensity of the alcohol in the shot glass. I set the glass down. Kenzi was in a coughing fit, Bo was gagging, and when I looked over at dyson he had finished the shot and smiled, "not bad."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

"Kenzi is passed out on the couch, she has a bucket, water and the TV has been left on for her, if that's okay with you?" Bo was pulling on one of my old tank tops, Kenzi had drunk too much and we had to carry her home. Laying her on the couch, Bo had taken care of her as I headed up to the bedroom. I had already crawled into bed, loving the feel of my high end cotton sheets against my skin. I never spent money, but when I did it was on strange things, like comfortable bed sheets and rare science books.

"That's fine, that thing was never used by me, at least now its living up to its purpose." I couldn't help but stare at Bo as she finished changing. She smiled without looking at me, "kryptonite."

She ran across the room and jumped into the bed, semi tackling me. Bo planted a couple of kisses on me then just snuggled into me. Her head on my chest, we lay together in silence, my mind replaying the conversation I had with Trick. "Bo, can we talk for a minute?" I wanted to tell her about Tamsin and what Trick told me, I never wanted to keep things from Bo anymore, no matter the result.

"I promise I won't ever make the flaming hotpants shot ever again…."

I smiled, "I hope that you stick to that promise, that shot was horrible." I shivered at the memory of the taste, "I had a conversation with Trick while you were playing bartender." I shifted and reached into my bedside table, pulling out the box with the raven's wings. I handed them to Bo. She sat up next to me and opened the box, "what is this?"

"They are apparently Valkyrie wings." Bo looked at me, it was clear she knew what a Valkyrie was. I kept on, "my unit commander? The blonde woman?"

"The one that smelled like whiskey and stared at me like I was a prime cut steak and she hadn't eaten for days?"

I laughed, "Yes that one. She is a Valkyrie, a dark fae one." I could see Bo tense up, "let me finish before you bust up your beautiful knuckles. That day when she stopped me outside of the car, she had given me my medals and my discharge papers. In the box was that charm in your hand, and I thought nothing of it. Tamsin told me some things that were very cryptic, that you had changed my fate by bringing me back to life, and in that moment I had also changed the fate of many." I looked at Bo, her deep brown eyes intently staring at me, "I am unsure what she meant. So I talked to Trick, he told me that he would have to look deeper in to who Tamsin is and what her true intentions are. That in a way I have been marked by her when she gave me her wings." I reached out and grabbed Bo's hand, "you may be marked as well, but I am still unclear what it all means. All I know is Tamsin is the one who got me out of the army, free and clear. I just don't know the significance of it all." I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, "I think in a few days I am going to talk to the ash, and talk about returning to the labs so I can have access to the necessary materials to figure this out."

Bo sat quiet, she was thinking and I could see her jaw twinge as she clenched it, "when did Trick say he would have answers?"

"A day or so."

"Lauren, I won't leave you until he comes up with answers. I know little about Valkyries, but I know when one gives up its wings it means trouble. Especially if it's dark fae." She squeezed the wings in the palm of her hand hard.

I covered her hand with mine, getting her to relax and letting me take the charm back, I held it in my hand trying to hide it, I spoke quietly, "I shouldn't have left, tamsin told me that I was supposed to die that day. She had come from me and you changed everything, leaving her in a limbo, I guess." I turned towards Bo, "I should have never left…it made so many messes."

Bo was still stoic and intense in her thoughts when she looked at me hard and said, "Why did you leave? Why didn't you stay with Kenzi and jab me with injections yourself?" I could sense a small twinge of anger in her voice.

I sat silently for a minute; I had never really fully explained my reasoning behind leaving to Bo. She had told me why she used her powers on me, but now I understood her anger. If I hadn't left the series of events that followed would have never happened. I could understand her anger as her life was now possibly in danger and her life with me was being targeted.

"It made sense to me at the moment. I am a logical person, everything has to be planned out make sense on a certain level that involves very little emotions." I took a deep breath, "I didn't realize how deeply in love I was with you at that moment, you used your powers on me and drove me away. It, for a while put doubt in my mind, and I refused to listen to my heart. I had broken promises to you when I forced you to feed from me. I had broken a promise to you about using me for chi, I made you feel like a monster and that was something that I couldn't deal with. I wanted to fight for you, but when you used the power on me to leave, I did and as I sat in the car crying. I thought maybe it was better that I leave you, allow you the space you needed to forgive yourself." I felt tears welling up, "I made a selfish decision, and the only logical decision was to leave. I had no idea how much I loved you until I was too far away, but then you came to me."

I could see Bo soften, her eyes turning glassy. I held her cheek, "I have learned that no matter what, when it comes to you, I have to listen to my heart and my heart alone, not the logic."

I saw a tear slip down, I wiped it away. Bo spoke, "never do that again, because I am never leaving your side for as long as I live."

I smiled, "aren't you immortal?" I tried making a joke.

Bo sighed, "That's beside the point, promise Lauren." She leaned over and placed her hand over my heart, "listen to your heart, it's going to tell you what you need." Her hand was warm against my chest, "our first kiss, in that moment I knew I loved you. Because my heart told me so." She stared at me intensely, "promise me."

"I promise, for as long as I live." I sighed as Bo leaned forward and kissed me lightly. In the back of my head, it dug in that she was immortal and I was not. I had already proven that once and but the reality of it in the larger scope of things made my heart heavy.

Bo leaned next to me, "Lauren, you remember when you asked about family and kids the other day?"

I leaned to look at her, there was still some tension between us, "yea, I was just making conversation to keep you from thinking too much about the fact you were pulling stitches out of my skin."

Bo turned, making direct eye contact, "I want them, I want a family…with you. Let's talk about it after I kick some Valkyrie ass, if necessary." She cocked her eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help but smile, "really?"

Bo returned my smile, the dimple that I wanted to move into and live forever in appeared, "really, and I knew what you were implying when you asked me, but I didn't want to freak out and stab you. I also wanted to think about it, there is really no thinking about it. You would make a really good dad." She winked at me and laughed. I poked her in the ribs, making her yelp and bounce in the bed. I laughed as she pouted and gave me a look, "come and get it."

I smiled, and as I reached for her, I felt my hand grow warm. I had forgotten that I had the raven's wings still in my hand. I held up a finger to Bo, who was still pouting and challenging me, I reached over to the box and as I opened my palm to grab the wings, I saw that the wings were glowing a strange goldish yellow color and was warm to the touch. I stared at it for a second as it appeared to pulse, then stop, returning to its original silver coolness. I set the charm back in the box, and tucked it away, sliding the drawer shut. I heard the sheets rustle and I turned quickly, catching Bo mid pounce. I playfully threw her back on to the bed, her underneath me. I smiled, "a good dad? Guess that leaves you to explain the birds and the bees."

Bo laughed, "Oh I don't think any child of mine or otherwise could handle my version of the birds and the bees." She reached up and grabbed my face, pulling me down to her to kiss me, I melted into her. As our passion played out, the charm in the box, in the drawer began to pulse gold again.

* * *

A week later I got the itch to return to work, and after reissuing promises to Bo I set up a meeting with Finnegan. Trick was still researching the Valkyrie and what everything meant. It was difficult since Valkyrie were very secretive and a private race over the last few thousand years, but had been become more of a prolific as the world seemed to be in an eternal state of war. Trick was unable to track down tamsin specifically because she was a dark fae and he didn't dare tread across party lines. Bo had begun her own side investigation, I could only think of returning to the light fae labs and utilizing the unrestricted resources available.

I stood in the foyer waiting for Finnegan's assistant to gather me to meet with him. Instead Finnegan himself came out, his entourage moving behind him. He smiled all the way up to his eyes when he saw me, extending a hand, "Doctor Lewis, I cannot express how happy I am to have you standing here before me. Not in a sense of I know you are intending to return to your work here, but that you are actually standing here and I can shake your hand and say welcome home."

I blushed a little bit as I took his hand, "thank you, I cannot thank you enough for the care you provided for me and everything else. I will do my best to show my gratitude in my work here." I didn't know what else to say.

"A simple thank you is more than enough for me; it was my pleasure to do my best for such a respected human, one of the most impressive humans I have ever come across, Captain. Walk with me? I have a meeting I need to make across the compound." He motioned me to follow him.

He walked as elegantly as he spoke, "you may return at any time, same access levels as before." He motioned to one of his entourage, who pushed between us and handed me a file. I took it and opened it up and saw a small picture of Tamsin in the upper left corner.

"Fitzpatrick has been inquiring about a Valkyrie, but his access is limited. I am assuming that this may be something you are interested in?"

I nodded and flipped through the pages, skimming over information. I looked up at Finnegan with a concerned look, "how did you know?"

He stopped and turned to face me, still smiling, "Bo changed your fate the day you died, and in return you have changed the fate of many." He waved his hand towards the entire compound, "everything you need is here, you are welcome to the archives anything else. I cannot help you any further other than that file, for I don't even know what exactly you have done. That's between you, the succubus, the Valkyrie and fate." He patted my shoulder lightly, "I shall see you soon, Dr. Lewis."

He moved away from me in an elegant glide followed closely by his mini storm cloud of assistants. I folded up the file and tucked it under my arm. I headed down to the research labs, where I knew I could find some privacy.

**as always...TBC...**


	30. Chapter 31

**Mystery ensues! things will pick up in the next chapter as lauren digs deeper...you guys are still great! keep the comments coming!**

I pulled the sheets covering my desk off; everything had been as I left it so long ago. I switched on the desk lamp and sat down. Running my finger down the edge of the file folder I flipped it open. It was a standard personnel file I had seen many times in my life as a Captain. This one, which lay before me, was a little different; it was a mix of military records, police records, and ancient documents. I went over the military records first, since they were the most familiar too me.

I picked up the standard face forward picture that the military ran their life by. I stared at it for a second; Tamsin looked the same as she did when I met her, even though the picture was close to fifteen years old. I set the photograph down and looked over the basic information, Tamsin Walkure. I smiled lightly, I knew Walkure was the other pronunciation of Valkyrie; it was basically all I knew about them.

Tamsin's military record was simple but impressive. She had done a lot in her career but not enough to draw attention like mine did. She had earned the rank of commander at an unheard of rate. There were a few gaps in her record that would highlight some of her actions in the army, but those entries were deemed classified. I was certain it was by her own design. I finished reading over the military record; there was nothing else that stood out.

I flipped over the military record and turned to the police file that was included. It appeared to be just a simple background check. Not surprisingly to me, Tamsin had a few public intoxication moments that led to all out brawls where she spent a night in the drunk tank. There also was nothing else in the police file to clue me in on who Tamsin really was and where I could track her down.

The next set of papers in the file appeared to a section pulled from one of Tricks ancient books. I couldn't read anything; everything was in a dialect I had never come across. I scanned the documents into the computer, hoping that the expansive Fae computer system could decipher the language.

I leaned back in my desk chair, blankly staring at the progress screen. I had not intended to start working today, just a meeting with Finnegan to see if I could return, but the info he gave me was obviously and invitation to start today and the information was too much to ignore.

As the progress screen filled in slowly, I turned to my desk drawers, sifting through them, looking for my notebooks on Bo's injections. I smiled as I read over them; it was so long ago that I had embarked on that small mission of mine. To curb the insatiable hunger of my sexual being of a girlfriend. I was suddenly curious about how the Fae labs translated my work since I had left in the middle of the project. I quickly snagged the attention of a lab assistant walking past, asking me if he could bring me the full file on Bo and the injections. He nodded and before I blinked he returned as fast as he had left. He handed me the file, issuing a genuine welcome back and leaving me just as fast as he appeared. This entire lab was incredibly efficient, even down to the simple interactions.

I flipped through the giant file. Glossing over the initial incident with Bo that had been the catalyst to everything, the memory was still too fresh. It seemed that Bo had returned to the labs after Kenzi pulled her from the cabin. I laughed slightly when I read that Kenzi had injected Bo close to one hundred and fifty times. Bo was on the verge of succubus starvation and Kenzi had done what she could to bring her back. I scribbled down the formula that the Fae doctors and science staff had created from my single serving dose. Their formula had been for mass production. In a matter of moments I had recalculated the formula and strengthen it to reduce the dosage size. I would begin production on a small batch and test it on Bo to see if it would work better for Bo.

I also read that my formula was being used to help other sick species of fae. The chi injection was becoming the go to injection for terminally ill fae that it would provide a boost like b12 shots did for humans. I flipped through the rest of the file. Bo had been examined upon her arrival in England, monitoring her after her mass pull that brought me back. There was nothing conclusive to how she was able to do it and if there were any lingering results on her or me.

In the end notes of the file, I caught my name, "Review Dr. Lauren Lewis, human blood samples – Anomaly present. See file reference number hlff56392."

My mind raced, I jotted down the reference number, before I could search the system for my file, the progress screen dinged, letting me know that the document translation had completed. The document was now legible to my human eye.

A fast read, it was Tamsins birth record, comparable to a basic census record in any small town in the world. Tamsin was born close to two thousand years ago to a Valkyrie and a Norn in what was ancient Norway. The record was thin like the others only highlighting her first documented experience in battle then her signing allegiance with the dark fae at the age of twenty one, shortly after her first battle. Aside from the small tidbits of information, there was nothing else. No of the records held any documentation of her powers, just vague military information and her drunken behavior. No current or past residency info. Tamsin was a true mystery.

I sighed; at least with the military record I could dig deeper, I might be able to declassify some things. Other than that, I had no leads to poke at further on this strange woman who gave me her wings and grounded herself in my name. I rubbed my temple as I emailed a few of my British Intel contacts, they would be able to dig deeper than I could, and do so undetected. I was tired, I wanted to go home. I went to lock up Bo's and Tamsins file into one of the bottom drawers when I remembered about the end notes with my name.

I set to looking for my file; I entered the file number into the fae database and was rewarded with a bold access denied screen. I let out a frustrated breath; I had unrestricted access to all light fae files in the name of research, but apparently not my own. I tapped my pen on the edge of the desk, the mystery around me thickened each moment I spent in the fae world. This fae world I now lived in was extremely interested in me as of late. It was a bit disconcerting, as I realized I would have to figure out a way, a covert way to access what Finnegan and the fae needed to keep from me.

I lay on the couch, dozing off as tamsin's file sat in my lap. The TV was on as background noise as my mind replayed Tamsins words to me, I had changed fate. Many had been telling me that since she first uttered them to me, dripped in whiskey. I desperately needed to know what it meant; especially if it would affect the woman I loved. I picked up the other sections of the files I added in. I had done some research on the raven charm before I left the labs. It was a true symbol of the Valkyrie, but there was little to no known information on the meaning of a Valkyrie passing them onto someone. I had kept the charm close with me, in case it had the golden glow it did the other night. I had not seen it pulse since that night I showed Bo.

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. I was frustrated. I could figure out just about any problem, medical or science related, in a matter of moments. But this fae world, it was a world based on a science that was based on a series of mythical ideas that us humans poorly documented or passed off as just a myth or fable. The fae were fiercely secretive and their documents, most of them I couldn't read because of the untold languages they carried. I was struggling with translations on an epic level.

My frustration was born from my ultimate desire to protect Bo and Kenzi. Trick's warning haunted me, Tamsins cryptic warning about my separate lives and I needed to live this one harder and fuller than the last, it all held heavy on my heart.

My mortality was also in my thoughts lately; Bo was going to live forever if she maintained her health as a succubus, the chi feeding. I would eventually expire no matter how well I took care of myself. Everyone around me made it painfully aware, and now there were threats hovering heavy in the air.

I whispered aloud, "it would be much easier if I could just find the Holy Grail…."

"Like in the Indiana jones movie?" Bo's voice startled me, I jumped up, the file in my lap fell to the floor. Pages floating in all different directions. My heart pounded as I knelt to the floor, grabbing up the stray papers.

Bo knelt beside me, helping to collect the scattered papers. I looked at her, "you are far too quiet sometimes."

I caught her smile out the corner of my eye, "really Lauren? I can recall you just telling me I needed to not be so loud…."

I blushed, "that's in the bedroom, when Kenzi is sleeping downstairs or in the next room."

Bo giggled and handed me some papers, "I know, I love making you blush."

Bo gave me a quick kiss on a rosy cheek. I looked at her smiling but my smile faded quickly, "Bo! What happened?!"

I reached for her chin to turn her to me, so I could look better at the small cut under her right eye and the random bruises that were beginning to turn purple.

Bo placed her hand on mine, still smiling, "I'm fine. There was a small heated discussion I got caught up in while in dark fae town."

My eyes searched hers, "Bo, you promised me. That you would stop talking with your hands." I had made Bo promise that she would use her fists less and her words more when she went out on cases. "l'll get some ice." I stood up and walked to the fridge, pulling out on of the pre made ice packs I kept in the freezer. I walked back to Bo, handing her the ice pack, "it wasn't like that at all, Lauren."

Bo flinched as she held the ice pack against her cheek, "I was doing fine talking to my contacts about the Valkyrie. I heard a noise behind me, there was a group of jackasses roughing up some poor kid. I stepped in and the jackasses stepped into an ambulance." I gave her a look; she shrugged sheepishly, "no one died. The poor kid was being bullied and I couldn't ignore it. You know I have a soft spot for that." She ran her hand down my arm as I stood next to her, "I promise no fists. It's only been words, sit. I have some details about our girl."

I sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing Bo. I couldn't resist reaching up and running light fingers over the bruises, "are you sure you're ok?"

Bo's wicked smile came out, "nothing a long shower alone with you can't fix." She made me blush again. She giggled, "I got my dark fae contacts to spill. A few owed me and were eager to pay back. Bo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She unfolded it, "appears Tamsin is a real piece of work, one sassy girl who does not give two shits or thinks twice."

Bo handed me the small piece of paper, it was scribbles, "bo you write worse than I do, and I am a doctor."

Bo snatched the paper out of my hand playfully, "there's a handful of names for you to look up in the database, they are possible contacts that will point us in a direction of where Tamsin is." Bo glanced over the small piece of paper. "Some of these I can follow up on my own, a couple you can locate. They are light fae and will be more receptive to you. Other than that, it was nothing but bad news about our girl. She drinks a lot, fights a lot and loves to screw people over at whim." Bo leaned back into the couch, sighing heavily. "This is one tough case, everyone is afraid of dark fae Valkyries; the fear of revenge keeps people quiet."

I furrowed my brow at Bo, "why? She is a warrior but I didn't see anything that frightened me, you frightened me more when I first saw your powers."

Bo quickly looked at me, "did I really?"

I nodded, "well, yea when you see a beautiful woman suddenly go neon blue and eat the life out of someone, it's kind of frightening. Not anymore, I am still fascinated by you, every inch of you."

Bo winked at me, "I certainly hope so." She closed her eyes, I could see how tired she was in the heavy breaths she took, "the fear of a Valkyrie is because they have the power to sway your thoughts, and they can influence you into killing yourself in one way or another. They can invoke it in a heartbeat."

I bit my lip, my heavy thoughts from earlier were getting heavier. Why would such a powerful creature that was feared by all, give me something so precious to her showing a sign of humility. I looked at Bo, "are you worried? About all of this?"

Bo didn't look at me, she just spoke, and "I won't lie. I am. We need to be one step ahead of whatever this woman is planning. It worries me more that no one is talking about her."

**TBC...in a couple days...i have a crazy schedule and it will be a small delay.**


	31. Chapter 32

**Small chapter, i am still working on it! more to come tomorrow!**

I had left my desk after hours of staring at the profiles for the names Bo had given me, three were dark fae and she had left shortly after to go talk to them. The last one was a light fae that seemed innocent enough. It was frustrating still, that there were no leads on Tamsin to search out to gain better ground on who she was and why she had set things in motion as she did. Giving me her wings and causing such a stir in both worlds. Mine and the fae's.

I was exhausted as I walked upstairs and fell into bed; I lay staring up at the ceiling. I was running all of the facts and clues in my head, hoping that my brain would be able to reorganize them in a way that it all would make sense and fall into place. Before too long, I blacked out and fell into a deep sleep. A deep sleep that brought to me another strange intense dream

The dream started out with Kenzi and me walking down a street, chatting idly as we usually did. With every step I took it seemed as if a dark cloud was casting a shadow around us in the dream. Without warning two indiscernible shapes appeared, I could not tell who or what they were. One grabbed Kenzi and started to drag her away from me. Her screaming was making me panic, I started to run to her. Two steps in, I felt a large set of arms wrap around me and squeeze me. I felt anger rise as I watched Kenzi move farther and farther away from me, screaming for help and I couldn't reach her. The anger rose in me to a point that I lashed out, I grabbed at the arms holding me and ripped them apart, freeing myself. I then turned to face the shape, I reached out and grabbed its throat, lifting it off the ground and tossing it aside like a rag doll. I then turned to the shape holding Kenzi, in less than two steps I was in front of the two. I felt more anger rise and I struck the shape with such a phenomenal force it startled me upon impact. The shape dropped Kenzi and when I struck again, it dissipated in a cloud of thick heavy blackness. I moved to Kenzi to see if she was okay, but when she looked at me her face was a mix of fear and amazement, "are you…okay doc?" I was confused and when I opened my mouth to say something I felt a hand strike me on the back of the neck. I turned to see a larger shape standing in front of me, I screamed a loud guttural scream and struck the shape. Everything exploded into a white light around me, pulling me out of the dream.

I sat up, sweating and shaking. The dream felt far too real and the tone of it reminded me of the dreams I had of Bo in the desert. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, I needed to cool down. As I walked into the bathroom, before I turned on the lights, I saw a strange glimmer in the mirror. It caught my eye and when I focused in on it, I saw there were two silver gray glimmers that were glowing. They were my eyes; I stared for a second and quickly flipped on the lights. My eyes glowed brighter for a second then the silver grey color fell out, leaving my brown eyes staring back at me. I blinked a few times, splashed some cold water on my face and leaned over the sink. I was tired and my strange reality was now infiltrating my dreams. I let out a breath, making a note that I would look into sleep supplements.

I walked out of the bathroom. Right before I crawled back into my bed, I could feel something or someone in my room. I stood for a second, listening and I was pretty sure I could hear someone in the room. I reached for my bedside lamp and switched on the light.

"Easy with the light, honey." The gruff voice was soft but carried through my room, shocking me.

Tamsin was sitting in the corner of my room, arm over her face blocking out the light. The sunrise like light cascaded across the room showing me she was in her uniform, very disheveled and holding one of Kenzi's bottles of vodka that I kept in the freezer. "You have less than thirty seconds to tell me why you are in my apartment or I call…"

She cut me off with a small laugh, "or you call the cops? Your succubus girlfriend? Oh come on honey, I am just here to talk."

I moved my hand to the bedside table drawer; Bo had left one of her knives in there as protection. I went to slide the drawer open quietly, I glanced down, looking at the knife. My eye was pulled to the medal box with the wings in it. It was glowing; golden light seeped out of the cracks and filled the drawer with a strange night lite ambience.

"You won't need the knife, if I wanted to kill you, you already be dead, captain."

I flinched when she used my title, "I don't think I can trust your words on that."

Tamsin shrugged as she took a swig from the vodka bottle, "no you really can't or should you." She took a deep breath, "I told you not to tell anyone that I had visited you, but you did because I have an angry morrigan crawling all over my ass and having her goons follow me. Then over in light fae land, I have the ash poking around my files." She pointed the vodka bottle at me, "not to mention that hot little piece you call your girlfriend talking to people she is better off leaving alone."

I clenched my jaw, "why are you here, tamsin."

I clenched my jaw, "why are you here, tamsin."

"You want to know things; I know the things you want to know. For example, the box in your drawer, it's glowing. My wings I gave you, they will do that until I get them back or I die. They are bonded to me, because they are my wings."

Tamsin sighed, "You will not find anything about me from anyone, the jackasses on your list. I only dealt with them as a request of the morrigan for debts unpaid. Your British Intel jockeys won't find anything because I sealed my record. Everything you want to know, I am the only one who can tell you. So I broke into your apartment, drank your booze while you slept because I wanted to be here when you woke up. To tell you to back the hell off of me. You are drawing too much attention."

I shook my head, "no you are drawing too much attention you started all of this."

Tamsin laughed at me, drinking from the bottle again, she was very drunk. I looked at her face and I could tell she looked older than the last time I saw her and she looked frail, "oh no, my captain, that was all you. I told you, you called for me. Twice and that second time you decided to screw it all up and now. Now here we are, you have changed fate and we all have to deal with it."

I snapped, "What do you mean? I called for you? And I am tired of hearing that I changed fate, nothing has changed other than there is far too much of you in my life."

Tamsin smirked, "ouch, Captain, and here I thought we were becoming friends." She took another drink from the bottle, screwed the cap back on and set it on the floor. Making a clinking sound as glass met wooden floor.

"For a book nerd like you, you really don't know much. I am a Valkyrie; my entire purpose in life is death and collecting those who die in battle. I am called to battles and sit and choose those who stand out to be taken back to sit at the honored table. I have been doing this for thousands of years and I can promise you, I know the shit I am talking about." She reached down and tossed me the bottle, "sit, have a drink with me while I tell you a bed time story."

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 33

I stared at her hard; I was debating just picking up the phone and calling Bo over. But as I searched Tamsins face for any sign that she was there to do harm, all I saw was a sad drunk woman smirking back at me. I let out a breath, I needed answers and the only person who could possibly provide them was sitting in my chair, wobbling from too much booze. I sat down on the edge of the bed staring back hard.

Tamsin laughed at me, "I told you, you would be dead already if that's what I came for. So relax." She leaned back in the chair, "you called for me that day when cate died, you both were supposed to die that day and I was waiting for you. But somehow, you survived; medical miracle or you stepped to the left two centimeters, and changed the path of that bullet. That was the first missed call, it happens once in a while. I knew I would be back for you, just a matter of time."

Tamsin reached out and waggled her fingers at me to give her the bottle back, "I kept track of you over the years. My military career was perfect for moving around. Oh and tid bit? My military record you won't ever find much about me. I obtained my rank through my power of influence. I needed freedom and discretion to carry on my duties. I could dig around in your file and keep track of you. Like I told you, you are an incredible warrior, captain. I was actually relieved when you went into private practice; I figured I would never have to see you again. Then you started dating a succubus and you become fae tabloid news, there wasn't a fae that couldn't stop talking about the human who was banging the unaligned one." She smiled, "then the succubus went rogue and you made the choice to return to war, the second call came through. I was chosen once again to come pick you up."

Tamsin paused and looked hard at me, "You died that day, and I was on the ground standing next to you waiting. Then she ruined things."

"Saving my life ruined things? Maybe just for you."

Tamsin laughed her raspy laugh, "you are right, it did screw up a lot in my life, but it also screwed up yours. You just haven't realized it yet." She emptied the bottle and held it up to the light frowning, "when your girlfriend did her voodoo trick, something happened. I can't really figure it out myself; I just remember a giant blue light explosion. When I could see again, you were back in your body and alive. She was not supposed to save you that day, I had you." She left out a heavy breath, "when I left and tried to sort out the aftermath of not collecting you, weird shit started happening. All of these people came to me, talking about you."

I shook my head, "who? Who came to talk to you?"

"Every soldier you couldn't save. Cate. They all came to me, day or night. I would be visited by the ones you worked so hard to save but didn't because I carried them home. All of them told me how they wished they could say thank you that you were the last person they saw and because of how hard you worked and how much you cared, they were able to come with me in peace." She sighed, "I can tell you that not many or any at all ever go with peace."

I felt my heart pound as tamsin spoke of all the soldiers I couldn't save, I was very aware of how many I couldn't help, especially cate. I could feel the tears rising, "why are you telling me this? I couldn't save many and I don't need you reminding me of my failures."

Tamsin smiled, "that's where you are wrong, you didn't fail anyone. You were there for them, fought for them and never once stopped. But I will answer your question, I am telling you this because this never happened to me before. When Bo saved you, there was some strange energy transference; you, she and I all were in the blast zone. Something changed in me, I could see people, and they could interact with me. It was hard at first and I started drinking more and more, that just amplified the craziness. The tipping point was cate. She came to visit me numerous times and would sit and rattle on about you, and how I needed to do something. She told me about you, everything you had done, your dedication, what happened that day and why you were there. For once in my life, I felt something in my heart." tamsin once again grabbed the empty bottle, "do you have more?"

I stared at her, "please don't tell me you are in love with me." So many feelings were running through my body that I was unable to sort through them. Talking about Cate was bothering me, and I couldn't place why. "It's also a low blow to bring up Cate."

"I am not at all in love with you, I am telling you for once in my life I felt admiration and respect for a human. You are that human, and cate? She came to me, I didn't search her out. She needed me to deliver a message to you and I did that. But in this whole shitshow, I could see what cate saw in you and I saw the value in you. I gave you my wings because you are a great warrior, there is no one that can compare to you and after all of this, the mass late night visitations, I don't want to do this anymore. As long as you have my wings, you will be protected and I will endure a life of mortality that will come to an end soon. You gave me hope that war sometimes isn't all about fighting, it's about fighting to save others at all costs. Cate, the men you helped, Bo…." Tamsin drifted off.

There was a moment of silence that passed between us. My head was full of so much; I tried organizing it all but I couldn't, so I just spoke what was in my heart, "you became mortal for me? That's what it means to give someone your wings?"

She nodded, "A Valkyrie without wings can't fly, I can't do my job so I don't get paid in eternal life. Plus I got real tired of the ghosts in my house."

I sat forward on the edge of the bed, "I will give them back to you, Tamsin. There is no need for you to sacrifice anything for me. You will die without them." I felt a sense of guilt.

"You need them right now, more will come for you. To collect the reward of my failures, the dark fae doesn't like that I clipped my wings for a human attached to the light fae. But I don't give shit all for them anymore. You have proven me wrong about humans and love. You have changed my fate through your love for Bo and hers for you, you have changed the path of many and I can't tell you much more other than you changed mine. I am actually looking forward to the end, maybe I will finally have a decent night of sleep."

Tamsin stood up; she stumbled and had to hold onto the edge of the chair, "time to go, since you aren't providing your guest with drinks, I need to get my own." She steadied herself and walked past me; I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"How will the wings protect me?"

She smirked, "I'll leave that as a little surprise for you, when the time comes it will all be very clear." She placed her hand on top of mine, "live this life with the honor and strength of your last one and you will become untouchable." Tamsin pulled her arm away from my grasp and walked towards the door, she leaned on the doorframe and without looking back, "stop the digging, I will come find you to talk. Just hold the wings in your hand and I will find you." She glanced back with one eye, "oh, one last thing, don't trust who you work for, they have secrets too." She pushed off the door and I heard her stumble down the stairs and slam my door closed upon her exit.

I sat in silence in the middle of my bed, having answers but I felt even worse than I did when I didn't have them. I laid down, my mind drifting to what Tamsin had said about energy transference. I couldn't remember anything but the flash of light, but I figured that it was part of the process. Go towards the white light.

I laid there for a few minutes staring at the chair Tamsin had sat in, it all made me feel very uncomfortable and I had the urge to leave. I got up and threw on some clothes; I called Bo and told her I would be at her house to wait for her. Before I left I hesitated and I grabbed the medal box and slipped it into my jacket pocket. I rushed out of the door and the feeling I had left as soon as I was out on the street.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 34

**More coming soon...as always...**

I knelt and dug around at the edge of the step at bo's front door. I knew she kept an extra key jammed into a crack in the concrete. I was able to grab it with my fingers, I slid the key into the lock and turned. I pushed the door open and was greeted with loud dance music. I closed the door behind me and moved into the foyer of the crack shack. Kenzi was roller skating around the kitchen, bopping her head to the music and digging in a box of cereal. What amazed me was that it was close to two in the morning and Kenzi was going at it like time had no bearing on her life. She skated by me once, not noticing I was standing there. I couldn't help but smile as she did a lap around the couch and skated backwards. I had to catch her as she caught the edge of the rug and almost fell.

I scared her when I stopped her fall; she scrambled out of my grasp, "holy shit Hotpants! You can't go all ninja on me like that!"

I smiled, "I told Bo to call you." I gently pushed Kenzi back on her feet and she rolled to the kitchen. She reached for her phone, "yup, you aint lying. I was just jamming out too loud." She paused, "are you staying over?"

I nodded and set my bag down, "I am, I had a strange night and my apartment is creeping me out."

Kenzi cocked her eyebrow at me, "and this place is better?" she roamed her eyes around the broken down walls and the darkness that hovered around from the lack of working electricity throughout the house.

I laughed, "it is, much better. Only because you and bo are here."

Kenzi grooved to the music, "you got that right, try to keep the noise down when bo gets home later." She winked at me. I smiled weakly; I was very tired and very shaken by tamsins visit.

Kenzi picked up on it, reaching for the remote she turned off the music, "you okay? You got a little sad puppy face going on." she paused, "uh oh are you and Bo having lurve life problems?"

I shook my head, "not at all. Things are actually really great." they were great, I just had the problem of weird visitors popping up every other day to shake my foundation.

Kenzi squinted at me,"whats up doc?"

I sighed, I didn't want to tell her about Tamsins visit until Bo got home, I wanted to talk to her first. "Im frustrated, Kenzi. Ever since the Valkyrie let me out of the army, things have been weird. The fae world has become so interested in my boring life and I don't have the answers for anything, which is unusual for me and its adding to my frustration."

Kenzi frowned, "the nerd in you can't handle it. Hmm. Maybe I can help? I know bo is out on the town doing her best to get answers, I am not a succubus but I am just as smart. Hit me with your best shot!"

She rubbed her hands together excitedly. I propped myself up on the edge of the table, it wouldn't hurt to share with Kenzi, she had a fresh set of eyes. "I am frustrated because I have names of people, I have a tiny file of information, combined that with a conversation I had that cleared up some stuff that still left me with even more questions. But the biggest thing is I am beginning to not trust the light fae. I went through Bo's file the other night while I was running a translation program. My name was in the end notes, but when I went to get access to it, I was blocked. It bothers me because I want to know what went on while I was out of it in the hospital. People keep talking about me changing fate and I am certain the answers lie in that file, that I have no idea how to get to it. "

Kenzi looked at me, rubbing at her chin as if she had beard, "where is this file of yours?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I am assuming its in the fae computer system."

"follow me! this is def something I can help you with, hotpants." She pushed off the counter and rolled over to a desk that was in the corner. There were three large computer monitors on it, two large computer towers on the floor, and tons of snack food bags. Kenzi slid into her seat and pushed away bags with the sweep of an arm. She started clicking away at the keyboard, "grab a seat."

I walked over and pulled up a chair next to her, her fingers moving at a light speed, typing and accessing mainframes. I between her and the screens, "um, don't tell me you are a hacker?"

She didn't pause her keystrokes, "I won't if it bothers you that much, but I have acquired some life skills along the way. You went to medical school for twenty years to pay the bills sewing people up, I went to a few community college computer classes to learn how to pay the bills." She looked at me and smiled, "its all about the skillz yo." She turned back to the computer screen and in a series of clicks I saw she was now in the light fae database. "here we go. Do you have a file name or anything?"

I was amazed at how fast Kenzi moved, more so that under her hip façade was a nerd just as big of one as I was. "You are a nerd like me."

"You tell anyone about this and I will cut up all of your science books into paper dolls."

I laughed, "deal." I dug in my pocket and came up with the small piece of paper I had written my file number on it, I handed it over to her, "this is the file I need."

Kenzi smoothed it out and held it close to her face, "geez, you really are a doctor; I can barely read a damn thing here."

I sighed, "It says hlff56392…."

The clicking sounds of the keyboard were followed by Kenzi shouting "bingo!" she pushed her chair back from the desk, "there you go. One light fae file on a Dr. Lauren Lewis, human doctor."

I leaned over the desk looking at the file up on the screen. I did a quick scan, "are you sure no one can trace this back to us, Kenzi?"

"hellz no, I set up a proxy server that will reroute our ip address every thirty seconds to a dead router in Russia that will split the signal into smaller signals, pushing those all over to secret proxy servers. I also have locked up the Wi-Fi using total government grade encryption codes, as of now if anyone was monitoring us, it would look like the ash himself was looking into his own database. That and I have one bitching firewall set up on this baby."

I smiled as I stared at her, "you are a huge nerd."

Kenzi pouted and threw Cheetos at the back of my head. "You're welcome, this will cost you three bottles of vodka."

I nodded in agreement, engrossed in the file. It was a medical record, starting from the night I had allowed Bo to feed from me. It was all of my vitals and other normal status checks. I scrolled through and came across the entries of when I was in the fae hospital in England. That's when things became odd. I had a tremendous amount of blood samples taken while I was in my first few days there. I wasn't awake much and very unaware of what was going on. There were many notations made by my doctors about my blood tests. There were anomalies in my blood that they couldn't pinpoint what they were. A DNA test had been ordered but the results were not present in the file. The doctors had made a note to have my blood sample compared to a list of other fae species, I recognized a few of the species but the rest I had no clue what they were. The doctors were also tracking my healing rate, my anabolic and metabolic rates, noting the changes in my weight and muscle growth. There were notes to have further testing done on me after I fully healed. I was curious about the DNA testing, there was no need for it in the case of a traumatic injury.

I sat back from the computer screen. I had an idea, I looked over at Kenzi, "do you guys still have that medical kit I made for you?"

Through a mouthful of Cheetos, "yea, it's under Bo Bo's bed, I figured they way you two rock the bed, someone's going to get hurt."

I blushed, I headed upstairs and found the kit under the bed. I opened it up and found the injection pens I had put in the bottom for Bo. I took one out, took it apart and set aside the serum. I then took an empty vial and set it inside. Reversing the injection mechanism I had turned it into a blood draw pen. I took a breath and jabbed the pen into my arm, pulling the pin and feeling the gentle suction as it drew my blood into the vial. I was going to test my blood, I knew there was no way I could get access to the fae samples. I was also certain that whatever they found had to still be in my system. If it wasn't, then I would go on a mission to get my original samples.

I filled up two vials, and dropped them into my pocket and headed back downstairs. Kenzi was spinning around in the desk chair. I sat on the edge of the desk, "thank you Kenzi, if I had known about your computer skillz, I would have come to you sooner."

She didn't pause her spinning, "don't say skillz again, you make it sound awkward with your monotone doctor voice." She caught the discouraged look on my face and stopped her spin, smiling wide, "I am kidding, sorta. You know I lurve you, not in the way Bo lurves you, and you are welcome, just don't go around town telling anyone about my geek out. I gotta keep my street cred." She flashed her signature gang sign at me.

I laughed, "Promise." I yawned, "breakfast is on me tomorrow, but I need to get some sleep." I stood up and walked towards the steps. I heard Kenzi yell, "Sleep tight don't let the succubugs bite!"

I couldn't help but smile as I crawled into Bo's giant bed, it smelled exactly like her and it made me miss her. I snuggled up into her pillow and fell asleep quick, hoping she would be back soon to warm up the bed more.

* * *

I was mid dream of DNA sequencing when I was gently woken up by a warm, strong arm slid across my stomach, pulling me close. I smiled and murmured against the pillow, "It's about time."

Bo's voice was raspy, I could tell she was tired, "when I heard there was a beautiful blonde in my bed, I couldn't help but rush home." I felt her nuzzle into my neck, "I missed you."

I turned into her arms so I could face her, it was dark in the room but the lights from the city pushed in some ambient light. I could see the outline of Bo's face, I pulled her close to me so I could kiss her, it was gentle and when I ran my hand down her cheek I could feel that she still had the bruises and the small cut. "I should clean those for you." I whispered against her mouth.

"leave them, your aura tells me that is the last thing you want to do." Before I could protest, she covered my mouth with hers kissing me deep, her tongue ran along the edges of my lips, I was hopeless in resisting as I felt her hands at my hips, running up to the edges of my shirt and removing it in one quick motion. Her hands covered me and I pushed up to into her hands to increase the pressure, the movement pulled a deep moan from Bo and before I knew it she was on top of me, her clothes quick to come off. Before she moved down my body, I heard her whisper, "you are the only one who has ever left me breathless in one look." I wanted to return the compliment but Bo's kiss on my stomach scar sent shivers and a hot flush through my body, whatever was in my head disappeared.

* * *

The morning light gently poked at my eyelids, telling me I should wake up and enjoy the light. I yawned and reached my arm over, my hand landing on Bo's thigh. I felt her hand cover mine, "morning Lauren." I could hear the smile in her voice; I rolled over on my side so I could look at her. She was propped up against the headboard smiling at me, she had the files I brought over in her lap and she was sifting through them. I marveled at her face for a moment, there were no bruises or cuts. I reached up and ran my fingers across her jaw, stopping at the dimple for moment, "remarkable, no matter how many times I see it, it will still amaze me."

Bo smirked, "I hope so, because every time I look at you, I am amazed. Amazed at how I got so lucky to be with you."

I felt the heat rise in my face. Bo grabbed my hand and held it, "you embarrass so easily, Lauren, it's cute but you should be confident in how amazing you are, how sexy you are, and that you are a complete package." She kissed the palm of my hand.

I sighed, "I know, I am not accustomed to compliments, especially coming from a beautiful woman, it's the lingering nerdy teenager who had no friends in high school. That and you do something to me that I can't explain, you make me feel like a teenager in love for the first time."

Bo smiled, "aw, Lauren." She bent down and gave me a gentle kiss on the mouth, "you make me feel whole." She kissed my forehead and moved to her original position, "not to damper on the moment here, but I was looking through these files. There isn't much to go on and all the creepers I talked to last night had nothing more than horrible pickup lines. I got nothing on Tamsin."

I moved to sit up next to Bo, leaning close against her, our shoulders touching, "tamsin came to see me last night. In my apartment."

Bo's smile dropped, "what?"

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 35

**you guys are great! more comments! bring them on because i feel like i am faltering a little!**

She broke in while I was asleep. I woke up from a weird dream and when I came back from the bathroom, I turned on the light and she was sitting in the corner, drunk."

I could feel Bo tense up, "did she hurt you? Or try anything?"

I picked up Bo's hand, holding it in mine, "she did nothing of the sort. She came to talk to me, our poking around in her business has drawn too much attention to her and she wanted to lay it all out so we would stop. We have created a dust storm in the dark fae world by inquiring about her."

Bo furrowed her brow, "who cares about the dark fae, I don't like that she was in your apartment. What did she tell you?"

I squeezed Bo's hand, "she told me everything, why she had given me her wings, what it means for me and us, she told me that when you saved my life that day in the desert, there was some strange energy transference that changed everything."

Bo gave me a look and said nothing, I knew by her look I needed to start talking, "something in the way your powers cause a ripple in the energy around the three of us. Tamsin was there that day, standing next to me; she was to take me up to Valhalla that day. The immense amount of energy you expelled changed things. I don't exactly know what; I have to look into it further. But for tamsin it changed everything. The people she took with her started visiting her on a rapid basis, talking to her about me. All of the ones I couldn't save, Cate. They all came to her and pushed her over the edge. She told me that she had failed that day in her mission in taking me with her, and the only way she could protect me from whomever may come to finish the job was to give me her wings." I looked at Bo in the eyes, "she sacrificed her immortality to keep me and you safe. She is dying every day, Bo."

Bo looked down; I saw her jaw muscles tense up, "she's human now?"

"I am assuming so, based on what she told me. She emphasized people will come for me, I was supposed to go to Valhalla twice and both times I cheated death. She didn't explain what the wings will do to protect me, just that it will happen when the need arises. Tamsin is mortal until I die or the wings are returned."

Bo let out a heavy breath, "she must have an agenda behind doing this, she's a dark fae. There has to be something more." Bo frantically flipped through the files.

I reached over and closed the files, "I don't think there is."

Bo's clenched jaw looked as if it would break. She spoke softly, "why are you so calm about this? That a strange dangerous dark fae broke into your apartment and watched you sleep."

I could feel the tension in the room build with every breath.

"She didn't hurt me; she did nothing but talk and drink all of the liquor I had." I was trying to diffuse in tension in the room.

Bo turned to look at me, "sometimes you are far too innocent and forgiving to these people, Lauren. She is a Valkyrie. I don't care if she's sacrificed herself for you. She is up to something and I don't trust it, neither should you." I could see Bo was getting angry.

I sighed, "She is trying to protect to me…I think." I drifted off. I felt like I needed to defend Tamsins actions and I shouldn't have too. Tamsin made choices on her own accord; I made choices to give her reasoning and actions a chance. But now the woman I love was questioning me.

Bo suddenly got out of the bed, "No Lauren. I am the only one in this world, the fae world that is trying to protect you. But you don't seem to want to recognize that." Bo's anger was spilling over as she pulled on clothes, "trust me and only me. None of these people will keep you safe like I can; they all want something from you. The light fae, the dark fae, they all want something. Why do you think I have continued to refuse to choose a side?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Bo cut me off, "Don't Lauren. All I want is for you to give that bitch back her wings and get her out of our lives. I can handle whatever comes for you, us. I am not a weak human…" As it passed over her lips, I saw she regretted it instantly.

It didn't matter, anger flooded my body. "A weak human? That's what you think? That I am entertaining Tamsin because I am a weak human."

It was my turn to get out of the bed and angrily pull on clothes. I spoke as I pulled on a shirt, "I am far from a weak human. I may downplay my past or keep quiet about it that is because it's all very painful memories." I stepped close to Bo, looking hard in her eyes, "I have seen death first hand more times than anyone, human or fae, should ever see. I have pulled men and women from death, with my hands and skills, not with some mystical gift." I paused scanning her eyes; she stood in front of me silent. Bo was unaccustomed to me being this angry and this bold. "I have seen a lifetime of violence that I choose to be quiet, thoughtful and find peaceful ways to sort out my battles, save people. I choose to see the good in people when they pour their hearts out to me because of my actions." I pushed past her, "don't ever say that I am weak because of it. I am human, I am fallible, but never use it against me." I snatched my bag and ran down the stairs to the car I had borrowed from my neighbor to come to Bo's house.

I heard Bo calling after me, "Lauren, wait, stop for a second." I didn't.

I threw my bag hard into the back seat; I was on fire with anger. I pulled open the driver's side door, as I went to sit, I could hear the gravel crunch under her feet as Bo ran to me. I felt her hand on my bicep, "Stop, Lauren…I didn't…."

I turned to look at her, eye to eye. She had softened, but her words had cut deep. I took a breath, "Bo you know why I never saw you as a monster? Because you and I are a lot alike. I have killed out of necessity, out of survival. Not out of want to end a life. Just like you, you never meant to hurt anyone, but it happened because you needed to survive" I stared at her hard, trying to hold back the tears, "I chose to find alternative ways to fight back, with words or science. Maybe one day you will understand that and realize it makes me far from weak."

I pulled from her grasp and got into the car. Slamming the door, I threw the car in reverse and sped off. All of the anger in me turned into tears. I didn't want to go home, I also didn't want to be around Bo, so I drove to the next best place I had once called a second home. My old hospital.

I snuck in through the side door that was attached to the emergency room, my old id badge was still valid and no one thought twice as I walked through the doors and past the nurses' station. I wanted to head to the research lab and sleep in the cold sterile environment. It was truly my fortress of solitude and I needed it. I traveled down the hall when I heard a familiar voice, "Dr. Lewis? Back from your leave of absence?"

I turned to see Ann staring at me, her arms full of charts. I smiled lightly, she had always been one of my favorite nurses, "not exactly, I just needed somewhere to go for the night."

Ann nodded, she dug into her scrub pocket, she pulled out a key ring and tossed it to me, "they changed the locks in the research lab, but this will get you in." she winked at me and hustled away, back to work.

I squeezed the keys in my hands, making my way back down to the labs. I locked the door behind me and sat at the table. There was also a key to my drawer, I unlocked it and took out all of my random files and notebooks I had kept in it. My long abandoned aloe plant project and the small notes about the stranger in room four.

I let out a heavy sigh, Bo. I was still angry with her, I knew I was quiet and rarely fought back. I had fought enough in my short lifetime and I didn't want to have to explain myself to the woman I loved and trusted more than anything else in the world, but she had crossed a sensitive line.

I needed to sleep on it, and call her as soon I woke up. I would get over this, but I knew we would have to talk. We were still learning each other and the gap in time we missed being together while I was in Afghanistan didn't help.

I went to take my jacket off when I heard the gentle clink of glass against glass in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the two vials of my blood I had taken earlier. I held them in my hand and stared at them, the faes file on me suddenly in the forefront of my mind. I went to work, since it was the only thing I knew how to do in times of stress. Work.

I set up a DNA test for my own blood. I could do a simple genetic map in a few hours on my own. The test I had sent out for Bo's blood was more involved and I was looking for multiple things. My own, I only wanted to find what anomalies there were, if any. I spent the next few hours in the process of separating the genetic material and setting up the imaging process. I set it off to the side and sat back in the chair. Leaning back, my feet up on the desk I started to fall asleep.

I was woken up by someone slapping my feet hard off the desk; I sat up in the chair, startled.

"What in the shit happened at the crack shack?" Kenzi was half yelling half whispering at me, "The succubus is acting all weird after putting a hole in the wall with her fist, and now there is no more wine or ice cream. I left her passed out in a puddle of double fudge."

I leaned forward, my head in my hands, "we had a fight. I left angry."

"Well duh, doc. the crack shack doesn't need any more holes in the wall. What happened?"

I looked up at her, I squinted, "how did you find me?"

She shrugged, "I checked your apartment, and you weren't there. So I sat and thought real hard where would a super nerd who just got into an epic blowout with her fae girlfriend go? Not to the fae labs, you aren't a huge drinker, so that cancelled out bars and you love to work all the time, so that left this place." She held her hands out as if to say it was obvious, "and here you are."

I closed my eyes, "but why did you come here?" I was tired, getting more so as my anger dissolved more and more.

Kenzi hopped up onto the desk, letting her legs dangle, "I heard the fight….I was actually trying to get some sleep. My room is right next door and you two were yelling like moms and moms do when they are pissed at each other. I am trying to run interference between the two of you, because you are both my family, Bo is passed out and I had to make sure you weren't too." Kenzi reached over and patted me on the back, "she didn't mean it, and I think you scared her. I know you surprised me, I didn't think you had it in you to raise your voice over the boring doctor tone you maintain."

Her comment pulled a small smiled out of me; I swallowed hard, "is she ok?"

"She will be when she wakes up from her wine fudge coma." Kenzi softened her tone, "why the fight in the first place?"

I bit my bottom lip, "The Valkyrie, Tamsin came to see me, in my apartment to explain things. I told Bo right away and she became upset and things were said."

"A lot of things were said, hotpants." Kenzi looked down at the floor, she had obviously heard everything.

I sat back in the chair, "I just don't want Bo to always to be my hero, or feel like I always need saving because I am human in the fae world. I can hold my own, even though it may not seem so."

"Lauren, she is so protective of you because you are human, and she loves you so much. She lost you once and that almost shattered her existence…Bo has told me more than once that she knows she only has so much time with you and doesn't want to waste it."

"I know, I know I have an expiration date…but she didn't have to remind me of it like she did tonight. How painfully human I am compared to her."

Before Kenzi could say anything, my timer went off; telling me the DNA imaging process was completed. I pulled the image from the solution and washed it. I then went over to the light box and slid my DNA sequence against the light. I stared at it and I could feel Kenzi stand next to me, "what is this?"

"It's my DNA sequence, the light fae took my blood and ran DNA tests, I want to know why. "

The image looked normal, but then I began to pick out small differences. I squinted at it, trying to find a pattern then it came to me. I rushed to the phone and called Ann, "Ann, its dr. Lewis. Can you do me a favor? I sent a DNA test out in my last month here, for a Bo Dennis. It should be complete by now. Can you find the results and images and get it to me?" I set the phone down and leaned against the edge of the desk, looking at Kenzi. She was holding the image, turning it around and back, "how do you read this thing? It looks like a bunch of those sheets you color in for tests at school. What are these little white spots?" She pointed to a section where the normally black blocks where a bright white.

"If I am correct, those are mutations in my DNA."

Kenzi looked back at me, "like x-men kind of mutations?" Her blue eyes were wide and questioning.

I stared at her with a look that spoke for me, I didn't know yet. Kenzi gently returned the image to the light box and stepped away slowly. I moved to the door when I heard the soft knock, opening it up I saw Ann standing there, she handed me a thing file, "Dr. Lewis."

I smiled and took the file from her hands, before she walked away she paused and looked over her shoulder at me, "I hope you come back, you are missed." She gave me a quick nod as I said thank you, disappearing down the dark hall. I closed the door behind her, locking it and I practically ran to the light box. I tore open the file; it was Bo's DNA test, the one I sent out so long ago when everything was unknown and easy. I grabbed her DNA image; I let out a shaky breath as I threw it up onto the light box next to mine.

I stepped back, my eyes scanning as fast as I could between hers and mine. My stomach dropped as I reached for both, pulling them down and putting them on top of each other and slowly pushing it back up on the light box. "Shit…" I whispered in a breath. I began rubbing my temples. My head was now pounding as hard as my heart. I raced back to the desk, digging deep into the bottom. I had kept an old DNA image that I did on my own blood at the beginning of my residency at the hospital. It was around the time I began fiddling with the aloe plants. I had done it to get practice with running the basic imaging process so I could do the same with the aloe plants.

I pushed past Kenzi and threw up the old image of my DNA sequence. I uttered another curse word; the old image was completely different from the one I just made. I felt nauseous. I kept moving my stare from one image to the other, my mind completely blank to what I was looking at.

Kenzi stood next to me, "what's what here doc?" She was squinting at the images. "They look almost exactly the same."

I looked at her, "Kenzi, they are the same, I now have fae DNA."

I was certain her jaw literally hit the floor, "shut the front freaking door. You are a mutant fae?"

I was speechless, I just shook my head, and walked back to my chair, falling into it. "I have to talk to Bo." I looked up and stared at the DNA images, two very identical images lie on each other, telling me hard science facts I couldn't dispute. The foundation of Bo and I's genetic makeup were now the same.

Continued soon...


	35. Chapter 36

**Hey yo! i just returned from a much needed small vacay! this is a quick chapter from the sections i wrote while gone! sorry for the delay! more to come!**

I stared at the cold tile floor, only occasionally glancing back up at what my old trusted science was telling me. Kenzi was pacing behind me talking a million miles a minute while she flipped between the DNA images. "Doc! DOC! you gotta tell me what the hell does this all means? I am not a supernerd like you!"

I sighed as I moved my stare to the tips of my worn out boots, "I have no clear idea what it means. I also have no clear idea how this happened or could be possible."

The hard facts were in front of me. My genes had been altered, mutated. But I didn't know to what extent. Kenzi pushed me on the shoulder, "do you, like, have superpowers now?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so, if I did, I am pretty certain that they would have appeared by now." I absently ran my hand over my stomach scar. I had no healing powers, that was for sure and there was nothing else that clued me into having any type of Fae powers. I was just a genetically engineered Fae/human. But how? I needed to talk to Bo and find Tamsin. There were the ones in direct contact with me when Bo's energy pulse burst. Tamsin's story about her visitors immediately after was the first piece in the catalyst. I was certain that Bo was a possible patient zero, so to speak.

I looked at Kenzi, "call bo for me? See if she's sober or awake?"

Kenzi gave me a hesitant look, "Um, sure. But I can't promise if she is, if she isn't, it's going to be real bad. she is an angry messy fudge drunk."

I rubbed at my temples, "honestly, the last thing I want to do is talk to bo…but I have too." I was still upset from the fight at the crack shack and finding out that my DNA was now a pile of mutation, added to the frustration I was feeling. MY feelings were still raw even though it had been many hours since the fight. Bo was too protective of me and I allowed it. She needed to understand that I could hold my own and have in the years before her. I loved her but I needed her to respect me as much as I knew she loved me.

I nodded to Kenzi as she pulled the phone out of her pocket and dialed up Bo. She walked away as she waited for an answer. I slowly stood up from my chair, arms folded, and walked to what was, possibly, my new life.

The simple building blocks of life stared back at me. the white mutations bright and burning into my retinas. I continued to stare until I felt Kenzi's hand against my arm. She was quiet when she spoke, "Bo is semi awake, she is a little pissy pants but wants to see you. If we make a stop for some Gatorade and doughnuts, it will ease the succudrunk face. Its her fave drunk/hangover cure."

I smiled gently, "youll drive? I walked her after I dropped the car back at my neighbors."

Kenzi winked at me, "roger dodger, I have the Camaro. Stole it from Bo so she couldn't make another great escape."

Kenzi jetted out of the lab doors. I grabbed my bag and slowly pulled the DNA images off the light box. I gently slipped them into a x-ray envelope and placed them in my bag. I took one last look at my lab, wondering if I would ever come back.

I met Kenzi in front of the hospital. We didn't talk much while she drove us back to the crack shack. Kenzi was constantly playing with the radio, increasing the volume when she found a song she knew half or all the words too. It did not allow for much conversation.

* * *

We pulled into a shady gas station that was close to the house. Kenzi ran in while I sat in the car. I felt uneasy, a mix of the neighborhood we were in and the impending conversation with Bo. I busied my mind with switching the radio, looking for the NPR station. As I squinted and bent over fiddling with the broken radio I saw a dark van move to the right of the Camaro.

The van parked and two large men exited it. They spoke while looking back at me in the Camaro. They nodded and went inside. I was overcome with déjà vu, as I was trying to place it, I heard Kenzi's ear piercing scream.

The two men pushed out of the doors to the gas station, one had Kenzi in a powerful and visibly crushing bear hug. She was fighting back as hard as her small frame could against the tree limb arms.

The second man dipped around the van and opened the side door, allowing the other to throw Kenzi inside like she was a sack of flour. I heard her scream again when she landed in the van.

I am not sure what happened, or where my speed came from. But in a blink of an eye I was standing in front of the man who had tossed Kenzi idly into the van. I stole a glance at her and saw her head was bleeding and she was on the edge of losing consciousness.

The intense need to protect Kenzi filled every inch of my body, I stared at the man in front of me, "you get her out of there. Now." He turned to face me and I could easily see it wasn't a man, but an ogre, similar to the ones that attacked bo and I so very long ago. I had memorized their features when I was flipping through Tricks ancient library. They were the thugs for hire in the fae world.

The ogre laughed, "Leave human, this isn't about you." He reached out and pushed me.

The protective feeling surged harder and I grabbed his arm, squeezing, "let. Her. go."

He laughed and called for the other ogre, "help me out with the human doctor, she's annoying me."

Still laughing he turned to me to say something, but when his eyes met mine, his face dropped, "you are the human doctor…."

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his other arm and threw a knee to his chest and watched as he tumbled back as if a bomb went off in the space between us, eventually crashing hard to the ground.

I stared at him in my own amazement, until I was distracted by the side of a meaty hand striking me along the back of my neck. It pushed me a few steps forward, also pushing more anger through my bloodstream. I turned to face my attacker, and watched as his smug smile disappeared just like his friends did. I said nothing, I just lunged. Tackling him at the waist, both of us hitting the ground hard. I felt the air rush out of his lungs, I stood up over him and grabbed both of his arms, lifting him up and off the ground. Just like the one ogre did to me, I made him look at me, "why are you trying to kidnap my friend?"

He choked as he struggled to get air back into his lungs, "someone wants the succubus attention….ugghh…the Valkyries too…." He started to close his eyes, I squeezed his ribs and he woke up from the jolt of pain, "that's all I know! You were just the human doctor….we were coming for you later."

I clenched my jaw and tried to ask more questions but the ogre passed out from the pain. I dropped him to the ground like he was nothing more than a piece of paper. I rushed over to the van, I could hear Kenzi groaning. I jumped into the side door and held Kenzi as I assessed her injuries, "you'll be okay, Kenzi. I got you."

She smiled and leaned up to look at me, "thanks doc….holy shit!" she tried to push out of my arms; I reached for her, "Kenzi, careful, I think you have a concussion."

She pushed against the van wall, her eyes wide and staring at me, she swallowed hard, "umm…I think your superpowers just surfaced."

I furrowed my brow at her as the overwhelming feeling that i had during the entire encounter slowly began to fall out of me, "kenzi…stop it. You read too many comic books."

Kenzi shook her head no and dug into her pocket until she found a small compact, shoving it into my hands, "look!"

I opened it up and when I looked in the small compact mirror, I could feel my jaw drop. In my reflection I saw that my brown eyes were now a bright intense slate grey color and were pulsating in color. I closed my eyes and opened them a few times, they stayed the same. I threw the compact down, I grabbed Kenzi and lifting her up as if she was nothing I carried her to the car as she issued a million questions at me, I sat in the driver's seat and held my head in my hands, uttering silent comments to whatever god was listening to me.

The only thing in my head was, I had this dream a few days ago, and it came to fruition. What the hell was going on?

Kenzi slapped me on the arm, "drive woman! We have to get to bo bo! She totally has to hear this shit!"

I sighed, hopefully bo had some wine left. I threw the Camaro into drive, spinning the tires as I sped off, leaving the two massive ogres groaning in pain.

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 37

I drove as fast as I ever had before back to the crack shack. Kenzi was still talking in between loud cries of how much her head hurt. When we arrived at the house, I helped her into the house on my shoulder. I laid her down on the couch and ran upstairs to where I had re-stashed the medical kit. I barely noticed Bo half lying on the bed, passed out. I took a moment to look at her, even though I was angry at her, she made my hear t flutter. I took a deep breath and reached over to her shoulder, gently shaking her awake, "Bo…wake up, I need your help."

She mumbled something about needing to be alone, and more wine. I shook my head as I reached under the bed and grabbed the kit. I took a deep breath as I found an ice pack; I popped the ice mix in the middle and shook the pack up, mixing the chemicals and making the pack ice cold. I then leaned over Bo again, "bo get up…" she still didn't respond, so I reached down and pulled up her tank top and shoved the ice pack up it.

Bo jumped out of the bed, wide awake, "what the fu…Lauren!" she gave me an evil look as she dug the ice pack out from under her top.

I reached and grabbed her forearm, with gentle force, "I need you, Kenzi's been hurt."

After she heard it was Kenzi, I didn't have to pull her anymore. Bo pushed past me and ran down the stairs to Kenzi who was chugging from one of the partially empty wine bottles on the coffee table.

Bo dropped down onto the couch, grabbing Kenzi's face, looking over the young girl and trying to see where all the blood came from. Her eyes frantically searching, "what the hell happened?"

Kenzi tried pushing Bo away so she could have more room to drink from the bottle, "it's okay mom, and it's just a scratch."

I sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from Kenzi, I wouldn't look at bo as I dug in the kit, "she was jumped while we were at the gas station down the street, two ogres grabbed her." I touched Kenzi's knee, drawing her attention to me so I could clean up her wounds. Kenzi continued to try and drink from the bottle as I dabbed at the small cut on her forehead.

Bo stood up quickly and began pacing, "ogres, goddamnit. I thought that stupid hit contract was expired."

I mumbled, "obviously not." I gave Kenzi a stern look as she kept squirming at me, "sit still."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "okay mom number two." She turned to look at Bo who was clenching her jaw starting at me, "you shoulda seen super hotpants here, she took care of those two stinky bastards like it was nothing." Her eyes got big, as she whispered, "she has superpowers, bo bo, just like you."

It was my turn to clench my jaw as I whispered, "Kenzi…" she looked back at me and shrugged, "it's not going to be a secret for much longer after the ass kicking you laid down on the dark fae's lackeys."

Bo had been listening, as I reached for a roll of gauze I caught her starting at me, her jaw clenched so tight I was certain it would snap. "What is Kenzi talking about?"

I sighed as I wrapped up Kenzi's head. I tossed the roll back into the kit, "you are all set, you don't have a concussion, just a lump and a few cuts." I pulled the wine bottle out of her hand, "no more of this, just rest and aspirin. If you feel lightheaded or dizzy, tell me asap."I was doing my best to ignore bo in that moment.

She saluted me and went to reach for a different wine bottle, I slapped her hand away and she pouted, "can I least have some cookies?"

I nodded yes. Kenzi jumped up and stumbled as she moved to the kitchen, snatching up the jar of cookies I had made a few days prior. She moved back to the couch, where there was an awkward silence filling the space between Bo and I. She plopped down and threw her feet up on the coffee table, in between messy bites she said, "Mom, go talk to mom, you two are filling the air up with all sorts of tension and I don't like it mixing with my cartoons." She reached over with her foot and kicked me hard where I almost slipped off the edge I was sitting on.

Bo spoke, "yes Lauren, Kenzi is right, we have a lot to talk about." I could feel the edge in her voice and it sent shivers through my body. I took a deep breath and picked up the medical kit and stood up facing her. Our eyes met and there was a myriad of emotions in both our eyes.

I whispered, "lets go outside…." I had a feeling that the conversation we were about to embark on would get heated. I didn't want Kenzi to be in the middle of an argument or stress her out more as she was trying to calm down more.

Bo hesitated and then walked outside, her arms still folded. I grabbed my bag and followed Bo outside. The air was cool but it was a warmer night then it had been, I still shivered when I stepped out into the night and saw bo leaning against the Camaro. The moonlight was illuminating her as it always did, as if she was the main actor in a stage play.

I walked towards her and set my bag on the hood of the Camaro and stepped back, "bo…"

She cut me off, "lauren, what the hell? You didn't even give me a chance to explain or apologize. You just took off on me, yea I said some stupid shit but I thought we had made a silent promise to not bail on each other when things got heated." She stared at me hard, "I say things when I am angry, things I don't mean and I am just really protective of you, lauren and I would do anything to keep you safe. What happened with Kenzi is proof of this, I am just tired of people trying to mess things up in our life. Even though I am doing a great job messing things up." she pushed off the car hood, "I didn't mean to say you were a weak human…I just…" she looked away from me and stared off into the darkness that was chased by the city lights.

I had to say what I needed too before telling Bo the changes I discovered, I knew that once I told her it could alter everything, "I know you care for me, immensely and that you want to keep me safe. I allow it, because I like the feeling of having you take care of me and the feeling of having someone that has my back, but Bo I am very capable of taking care of myself at times, especially when it's linked with decisions I make. My past is an example of that…."

She cut me off, "your past is what also killed you and I can't ever let that happen again, as long as I am in your life." I could see the glint of tears in her eyes, highlighted by the moonlight. She whispered, "I am far too aware of how human you are…."

I swallowed hard, I could feel my own tears rising,"I don't think my humanity is going to be a problem anymore."

I saw Bo close her eyes, "you can't even break up with me without being so logical and scientific."

I said nothing, I reached into my bag and pulled out the xray envelope. I handed it over it to Bo. She looked down at it, I shook it, "this is what I mean."

Bo slowly grabbed the envelope and pulled out the images. She squinted at them and held them up to the moonlight, where the images were as bright as they were on the light box back in the lab. She shook her head as she flipped through them, "Lauren, I have no idea what any of this means or what the hell I am looking at."

I sighed and pushed at the gravel underneath my boot, "these are DNA images. The one in your left hand is yours, built from a blood sample I took from you that first night you fell into my life. The other, in your right hand is mine; built from a blood sample I took yesterday."

Bo stared at them, "okay, but I still don't understand what you are getting at. They look exactly the same." She dropped them down and handed them over to me, "just say it Lauren."

I kept pushing gravel, "I am…I am fae now. At least that's what those images in your hand tell me, that and what happened with Kenzi." I turned around to stare off into the city horizon that was just off to the side of the crack shack. "I am still trying to figure it out." There was a silence that fell like a rock when I finished.

I heard the rustle of the images as I knew Bo looked through them again, when she spoke her voice was low and shaky, "you're fae?" she paused and more heavy silence fell, "is that what Kenzi meant about superpowers?"

I could hear her take steps towards me, feeling her close behind me I didn't turn around. I tried to fight back more tears, "something happened that day in the desert, your succubus energy explosion that I thought was me going towards the proverbial light, was like a nuclear explosion. Somehow Tamsin and I were in the radiation zone, so to speak. Her powers were altered to where she was now able to see and communicate with those she transported." I sighed and turned to face Bo who was standing inches away from me. When I saw the tears that had already slipped down her face, I had to bite my lip to prevent my own from falling, "I have absorbed some sort of energy from you and its altered my DNA, and as I sort through the events of tonight , I think I have some sort of powers. Incredible strength and speed and." I trailed off before saying it; it was hard for me to even understand because my whole life was based in science and hard fact. I squeezed my arms tighter around myself, "I think I have some sort of precognitive ability. But I cannot prove it right now, the only evidence I have is what Kenzi saw, what I saw myself do and that my eyes change color like yours. I did throw those men around like there were leaves in the wind." I moved past Bo to lean against the car, I couldn't bear looking at her right now.

She moved to stand in front of me, so close our knees were almost touching, "i made you fae."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, "I don't know if it was you exactly or just a mix of two fae energies and a catalyst. I haven't had time to research it." I rolled my own eyes at my scientific response.

When she spoke I could hear the tears, "I did this. I made you the one thing I never wanted you to be a part of, a fae." I could feel the overwhelming guilt in her voice, "I am so sorry Lauren, I…I did what I had too to save you that day….I didn't think more outside of what I wanted in that moment. And now, I have ruined your life."

I reached out and grabbed her hands, all of the residual anger I felt was gone. I couldn't stand to watch the woman I loved stand in front of me like she was. "Bo, you didn't ruin my life. You changed it from that first moment you were dragged into my emergency room, all through up to now. The bumps in the road have only made my love for you grow. Your selfish actions kept me here, to be with you and find a life that I wanted to live for and fight for." She wouldn't look at me; I pushed off the car and closed the gap between us, lifting her chin so she would look at me. I wiped tears away, "it's very early in this discovery, I still have a lot of work to do in figuring out what it all means. Nothing is set in stone, but I will need your help."

I searched her eyes for anything; I just was received with more tears. Bo slowly pulled her hands from mine, folding her arms, "i don't know if I can do this Lauren." She stepped back slowly, looked at me and the tears were cascading down her face. She turned around and took steps towards the house, whispering, "This isn't a life I would punish my worst enemy with, even if it meant Id have you for eternity." She walked back into the house and left me standing there, my own tears falling. I knew what she was implying in her words and I understood why she felt the way she did.

I sat and stared at the moon, hoping it would fall from orbit and smash into me. I had daydreamt about finding some way to become fae so I could be with Bo forever, finding potions, curses or anything in one of Tricks old books. But now as I stood here, almost one hundred percent sure I was now fae, I wasn't sure if it was right. I could see the overwhelming guilt Bo carried for possibly being the one responsible for changing me in the act of saving me. Throwing me into a world and lifestyle she barely accepted herself. Our love was tainted by science, as it had been all throughout my life.

As much as my instincts told me to grab my bag and get a cab back to my apartment and hole up in my home lab until I either drowned myself in science or came up to a logical way out of this. I decided against my instinctual nature. I would fight for her like she fought for me. I grabbed my bag and headed back into the house.

I found Kenzi asleep on the couch, drooling and clutching the remote. I checked on her quickly and saw that she was fine, just in need of a good night's rest. I smiled and walked up the stairs.

I found Bo curled up in the middle of her big bed, sobbing. I set my bag down quietly and moved to set on the edge of the bed, Bo's back facing me. She was the strongest woman I had ever met, but in this moment she was very innocent and devastated. I ran my hand down her arm, feeling her pull back a bit, "you can't break up with me, well at least until I get that dress you borrowed back." I tried lightening the mood with a joke.

She didn't respond. I moved and got into the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her into me, I whispered, "this isn't your fault, and I won't let you leave me because of something you think may have done. We are bonded, remember?"

I could feel her sob against me, she hadn't moved her arms down to mix with mine like she always did when I snuggled up to her, "lauren, I love you because you are human, that you are the first human that stood by me and is still with me, kept me honest and fighting for what was right, no matter if it was dark, light fae or human." She swallowed a sob, " I had been thinking about leaving the city and taking you with me, away from all the fae and the trouble. So we could start some sort of life together, and now….I have done this." she tried to pull away from me, but I held her.

"bo, you love me because of who I am, not what I am. You love me because I am the big nerd that rants at awkward times, the woman who knows that one spot that makes you purr like a cat, the nerd who accidentally recorded soap operas over the lifetime movie you wanted to watch last week, I am the woman who would walk through fire and back to save you, I would sacrifice myself again to keep you alive, human or fae, that doesn't change me, the me that you love is still here." I squeezed her harder, nuzzling into her neck, "I am the woman that you saved and will never leave your side because of it."

I felt her let out a shaky breath, then place her hands slowly on my arms around her waist. I let out a breath of my own, "bo, we are in this together, and I will fight for you every step of the way. I learned my lesson once."

She rolled over in my arms so she could face me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I never wanted this for you…."

"I never wanted to make you cry. I guess we are even?" I tried again lightening the mood.

Bo tried to smile, I bent down and kissed her lightly, "we will get through this. but I need you with me, I need you."

There was a pause as we just stared at each other for a minute, I could still see the silent struggle in bo's eyes. She finally let out a large breath, "where do we start?"

I half grinned, "the dal. We start there." I pulled Bo into me, feeling her arms wrap around my neck and hold me as close as I was holding her.

**TBC!**


	37. Chapter 38

**i apologize for the odd chapter numbering, i was doing some editing and it all went wonky, so i am continuing from 38. i know! i know!but enjoy!**

Trick had taken us down to his secret room in the basement of the dal. He closed the giant door behind us and ushered Bo and I to take a seat. Bo was still quiet, I had stayed with her through the night, we slept together but it was only sleep. I didn't want to leave her for fear of she would leave in the middle of the night, even after she had made promises that she would stay and work with me. I grabbed her hand in mine as we sat on the couch; I looked at her and could see how tired she was.

Trick popped around the corner, books in his hands. He set the volumes he held down on the table and took the plush velvet seat across from us. He started, "Lauren, tell me exactly what you think your fae talents, powers might be."

I had called trick in the morning to give him a quick debriefing of what I needed to talk to him about, his frequent pauses in conversation led me to believe he was equally confused as I was. I kept hold on Bo's hand, "um, I just remember that I moved very quickly when I saw Kenzi was in danger and that my strength was inhuman and I could lift those ogres as if it was nothing."

He nodded, "what triggered it all?"

Before I could answer, Bo stood up, "um, I am going to go upstairs for a few, check on Kenzi." Kenzi had begged to bring her with us. We left her up at the bar with Dyson, hoping he could keep her hands off the bottles behind the bar. I could see the pained look on her face; I nodded and let her hand fall from mine as she walked upstairs. I looked at Trick, "She is having a hard time with this, thinks it's all her fault." I took a breath and continued to answer his question.

"I just felt an overwhelming need to protect and save Kenzi, I felt little anger or any rage. I just felt a quickening in my need to react and get to her. I never felt that before, I mean aside from the need to protect and save others. That I think is an inherit trait."

He flipped through a couple of books, "you also said you had a vivid dream and other ones in the past?"

I nodded, "I had a dream the other night, where a similar attack on Kenzi took place. It wasn't exactly what happened but it was close. My eyes also were a different color when I woke up, the same silver grey color that Kenzi and I both saw after I dealt with the ogres." He shot me a look, "I didn't think of it at the time, I was very sleep deprived and had numerous vivid dreams before. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me." I looked at him, with a steely gaze, "all I have is my homegrown DNA tests and this weird experience, I don't have enough to confirm if I am fae, that's why I am here Trick, I need answers. I know the ash won't provide them, since he is the one who has hidden my file."

Trick fidgeted in his seat, "from what it sounds like, you experienced energy transference." He picked up a book and flipped through it, he set it down in front of me, pointing at a section. "Here. "

I picked up the book and scanned as Trick continued, "it hasn't happened in thousands of years since the fae wars brought forth the division of the two sects. Humans would just work for one side of the other and rarely did the two meet. Back before the wars and during, there was a lot of intermingling, especially during war. When two fae would clash and a human would get caught in the middle." He paused for a minute, searching for a better example.

I filled the air with the explanation I tried using with Bo outside of her house the other night "its likened to a nuclear explosion and the radiation given off, the more levels of varying radiation absorbed the more altering it is to the person." I gave him a look to see if my explanation was accurate and he understood what I meant, he nodded in agreement.

He smiled, "that's pretty dead on Doctor, from the story you told me, of how Bo saved you, I believe you were caught in the middle of two energies. Bo's and Tamsins. Both were pulling on you to come with them and when Bo's energy exploded, I think it caused an energy ripple. The white flash you experienced? I think it was the aftermath of Bo doing her mass pull. She unknowingly absorbed Tamsins energy and when she released it, she threw out a combination of all the fae energies in direct relation to you."

He paused and rubbed his chin, "After many months of researching Bo's ability to push chi back in, I think she also altered her own DNA, to allow for that to happen. Succubus's have been able to push back chi, but only to people where were on the verge of death, not ones who were wholly deceased, like you." He gave me a soft look, I was getting used to people talking about my death that it really didn't bother me anymore.

I set the book on my lap, "so you are saying that Bo and tamsin were the nuclear reactors that collapsed together and I was in the blast zone? Picking up both of their energies on such a high level it basically radiated and changed my DNA….leaving me mutated and fae?"

He nodded, "exactly. You also have passed on some of your so called traits. I did some research on you and your family." He picked up another large book and handed it to me open, "your family goes back centuries. Some of the women in your lineage have precognitive abilities and medium talents. It's always been underlying in your system and it seems it's now been jumpstarted. You are a precognitive and your dreams become a reality, in time. Tamsin picked up on the ability during the energy exchange, that's why she can see and talk to those who have passed. Just like I am certain your strength has come from Bo and need to protect those around you amplified by Tamsin."

He leaned back in the chair, "I am not a scientist, all I know is the things I have been witness too and what my books tell me. I think only time will tell if this is a permanent or semi-permanent life for you."

I ran my hands through my hair, "what about Bo? Is she affected as well?" I was absorbing the information he had laid out for me, my family history I vaguely knew there was a weird great aunt in there whom was a psychic for hire, but my pretentious family played it off as she was a crazy old lady. But now it was making sense, I had very vivid dreams throughout my life that played out in one way or another. They had just increased in intensity and accuracy when I met Bo.

He shrugged, "I can't tell you that, she hasn't said anything to me nor have I viewed anything in her behavior, other than what I can see on my granddaughters face. Heartbreak."

I swallowed hard, "there is plenty of that." I closed the books, "do you think there is a way to reverse this? if it ends up being permanent?" my science brain was intrigued, I couldn't help but resist finding an exit strategy if I needed it, especially in the name of science. I was still struggling with if I wanted this or not, and would like to have an idea of how I could get out of it.

Trick furrowed his brow, "not that I can recall, all of the examples either died when it happened or gratefully accepted the eternity of life it afforded them." he looked at me, "If I know you, you will figure it out eventually."

I leaned back in the couch, looking up the stairs, missing Bo. "How do I help her?" I was asking him, because he was her family and knew her better than I did, been through a lot more with her than I had.

"Give her time, she may be a strong woman, but takes it hard to the heart when she hurts the ones she cares about. She is still learning herself about the fae, and I think it's going to take some time. I can talk to her if you want, let her know this isn't her fault. It's just a matter of wrong place right time?" He reached for me, placing a kind hand on my knee, "she loves you very much, I don't think either of you will take that for granted."

I smiled and patted his hand on my knee. "Can we keep this quiet for a while? I know that the ogres will report back why they failed, but I don't want either side knocking on my door to pick a team until I have a full grip on this." I looked at him, if anything I only wanted to choose Bo's team, fae or not. He gave me his honor that he would do his best to sway anyone digging.

We went back upstairs and I was mildly relieved to see Bo laughing with Kenzi as she kept swatting her hands away from the bar. Dyson was behind the bar trying to put the bottles up higher away from the little Russians reach. I leaned against the wood pillar that was right outside the doorway to Tricks lair. I watched as Bo laughed and the smile I hadn't seen in a couple of days showed itself. I watched as she hopped off the stool and ran around the bar to stand with Dyson, pushing Kenzi back. Kenzi was obviously feeling better and acting up to make her best friend smile, playing it up as she did best.

As Bo pushed Kenzi back into the seat, she caught me standing out the corner of her eye. Her smile dampened a little bit when she met my eyes. Her grandfather was right; this was the only other time I saw her this heartbroken, but this time it bit deeper into my heart. I smiled back at her, wishing that I could turn back time; reversing the choices I had made that led me here. I mouthed "I love you." To her, she nodded and blushed.

She moved out of the way when Trick returned to the bar, assisting Dyson with stern words to Kenzi. She finally gave in and pouted with her arms folded, mumbling something that made the whole group laugh. I kept my place and dropped my gaze to stare at the worn out boots I loved so dearly and reflected how I felt. Worn out.

I didn't hear Bo come up to me until I felt her warm gentle touch on my upper arms, "hey." I looked up and met her brown eyes, wide and questioning. Her smile was weak but genuine, "sorry that I left, down there. I am still having a hard time with all of this, and I knew I would get angry or say something stupid."

I unfolded my arms and placed my hands on Bo's waist, "I understand completely."

She bit her bottom lip, "what did he tell you?" I could see she wanted to know just as much as she didn't.

I took a deep breath, "it seems energy transference is to blame for my current situation. When you did the mass pull, all three of our energies co-mingled and were blasted back at each of us. I picked up tamsins protective instincts, your strength, and tamsin in turn was blessed with my precognitive abilities that have been a hidden family trait that I often ignored but is now amplified. As for you, we need to figure out how you have been affected. Trick said that your ability to bring me back from complete death is a feat unheard of in the succubus race, but could be because all of it." I sighed, "None of this was your fault, Bo, it was all just a matter of three people in the wrong place at the right time. You didn't hurt me; there is no need for you to feel guilty." I shrugged, "to steal a phrase from one of my sergeants, shit happens, roll with it." I smiled weakly.

Bo couldn't help but laugh, "You never swear. When you do it sounds funny, Lauren." She pulled me in close to her, her head against my chest. "I still feel like I did this."

I squeezed her close, "no one is to blame for anything. We just have to sort out our lives and move forward. Together. "

I felt her sigh, "why are you so amazing?"

"So this means you aren't breaking up with me?" I smiled as I looked down at her.

I could feel her laugh against me, "I will if you keep asking about it, I am also keeping the dress, it fits me better and smells like you."

I kissed the top of her head, I had a lot to think about and figure out, but in this moment there was nothing else I wanted to think of other than how good Bo felt in my arms. We fit perfectly.

* * *

That night I had Bo drop me off at my apartment, I wanted to utilize the fae database and dig around in a few things. I wanted to research more of the examples Trick had told me about humans getting caught in the crossfire, I was hoping there was more stories I could go off of. I also wanted to secretly start work on a reversal cure. I was an over preparer; I wanted to be ready for anything. If my new DNA began to revolt within my body, or if my powers were too slowly complicate the rest of my system, and lastly, if I couldn't handle being fae. I wanted an exit available.

I tossed my leather jacket onto the back of my couch; the medal box in the pocket fell out, making a strange dense thump across my wood floors. It startled me and I looked at it, I reached down and picked it up. I set the box on the counter and pulled the charm out. I sighed, clutching the charm in the palm of my hand, whispering, "Tamsin, come find me." remembering her simple instructions of bringing her too me.

I stood in silence for a few minutes, then laughed at myself. I was silly to think that calling Tamsin like she told me would make her appear like a genie. I set the charm back in the box and pushed it to the middle of the kitchen table. I opened my fridge staring hopelessly at the contents inside. Bo would be coming back over later and it made me nervous. I shut the fridge and went upstairs, hoping a hot shower would clear out my head.

As I dried my hair and pulled on an old t-shirt and pajama pants, I was working in my head. I would begin gene therapy on my blood samples. I would figure out some way to pull out the mutations and work on a possible reversal process. I was creating the formula in my mind as I walked downstairs with the towel over my head. As I walked back behind my desk, falling into my desk chair I heard my front door open. I smiled to myself, "you're early."

* * *

"I got here as fast as I could; well not really…I was at the bar on the corner." The gruff but soft voice filled the vast corners of my apartment.

I looked up to see Tamsin, she threw her uniform jacket hard on the floor, stumbling over to the couch, climbing over the back of it and falling down, I heard her let out a obviously intoxicated sigh. "You called?"

I stood up, looking at my front door, there was no signs she forced her way in, "do you have a key to my house?"

Tamsin squinted, "lock picking is a hobby." She leaned her head back, "so, captain, why have you called." Tamsin was the only one who continued to use my army title, it felt rough and dirty when it passed over her lips.

I stared at her, then without saying anything I walked over to the freezer and pulled out a fresh bottle of vodka. I walked over and handed it to Tamsin, her ice blue eyes lighting up and a small smile creeping across her face, "I can see why the succubus has puppy dog eyes for you." She grabbed the bottle, flinching at the cold glass on her fingers. She spun the cap off in a single motion and took a long swig of it.

I moved to sit across from her in my leather chair, "I am not contributing to your alcoholism, but I feel I owe you something." She was dressed in her uniform, it was clean but I could tell it had been a few hours since she was actually at work. The shirt was untucked and there were fresh stains.

Tamsin cocked her eyebrow at me, "I feel some loaded questions coming on." She shifted herself so she was lying down on the couch, the vodka bottle perched on her stomach.

I took a deep breath and looked at Tamsin, she looked older than the last time she was in my apartment. I could tell she was degrading fast, that thousands of years of untouched living were quickly catching up to her. It also didn't help that she was speeding up the process with excessive drinking. "Not loaded questions, just conversation. I have an idea of what happened to me, to us."

Tamsin closed her eyes, "go for it captain, I am all ears…." Her sarcasm dripped through her voice, as she waggled a sloppy hand around her.

"I'll try to keep it simple." I leaned back in the chair.

She cocked open one eye, "just because I am drunk, it doesn't mean I am stupid. I know about the genetic mutations and the DNA imaging." She pointed the bottle at me, "and that you kicked the shit out of two bastard ogres, starting new tabloid cover stories about the magical human doctor." She took a drink, "you called me, I am listening, starting laying down the nerd speech, you nerdy fae you."

I had the sudden urge to punch her, "there was energy transference between the three of us. I got some of Bo's powers mixed with yours, she got something from us. Apparently succubus powers don't extend to the dead, just almost dead, she is the first succubus to bring someone back from death. As for you, you picked up some of my precognitive abilities that have always been a part of my genetics."

Tamsin frowned, "super. Is that why I keep having to tell ghosts to leave me alone while I pee?" she let out a breath, "it's getting worse, how do I make it stop?" she rubbed at the bridge of her nose, "I can't handle listening to the epic sob stories, I just don't give that big of a shit." I could tell she was putting on bravado to hide the fact that it was a daunting task to hear from the dead and not be able to help them.

"I am working on that. Maybe if I give you your wings back, it will help you." I stood up and folded my arms, "I have to do more research. I called you here to tell you what I know and to ask for some of your blood samples. So I can come up with a cure, or an answer." I shook my head at no one in particular.

Tamsin set the vodka bottle on the floor and swung herself to sit up on the couch. "Keep the wings. They are there to serve you and until they do, I cannot take them back." She shrugged, "then again I didn't think your cute scientist ass would end up being the Prius of the fae world." She stared at me with a genuine and sincere look, she spoke as she rolled up her sleeve, "my blood may just be nothing but vodka at this point, but go for it."

We stared at each other in silence, the tremendous amount of respect between the two of us weighed heavy in the air. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a rack of blood vials and sat on the edge of the coffee table. I started prepping Tamsins arm for a blood draw. She reached over with her free hand and put it on my knee, whispering, "just help me find a way to talk to them or make them go away completely. I am a loner; all these ghosts are cramping my style."

I smiled and nodded as I began to take her blood. "I will figure it out, I promise you."

We made eye contact again. Tamsin and I were the same person, we were both warriors who had far too large of a heart to ignore when someone needed us. I reached down and put my hand on top of hers, squeezing it. It was gentle gesture to ease her and assure her that I would not let her down.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Bo's voice was strong, tinged with jealousy.

Both Tamsin and I turned to look at Bo, standing right inside the apartment. Tamsin pulled her hand away, "there is nothing to see here, succubus. I am just offering my part to the cause." She reached down and snagged the vodka, almost chugging it. I stepped away from her after taping down the thin tube transporting her blood to the vials.

I moved to Bo, her stare was intense, "Bo, I called her here. I needed to let her know what I found out and try to get some blood samples so I can do more work solving this." I reached for her elbow, gently squeezing it, "that's all."

Bo looked at me, "I trust you, I don't trust her."

Tamsin heard Bo, "I don't like you either, and don't worry, I am not here to steal your girlfriend or cramp your style. Like the captain said, she called me and I answered. Call me a traditionalist, but that's how Valkyrie shit works."

I could feel the tension build between the two, I grabbed Bo's arms. "Just sit over there, I won't be more than a minute, then she will leave." She hesitated until I gave her another look. Her eyes never left Tamsin as she sat behind the kitchen table.

"If she makes one move on you, Lauren, I swear ill…."

Tamsin leered at her, "you'll what? Suck my face off? You are more than welcome; it's been a while since I kissed on the first date and from what I understand you are one killer of a kisser."

Bo jumped out of her seat to rush at Tamsin, I moved fast like I had did with Kenzi. The protective feeling rushing through my veins, I grabbed Bo gently by both the arms. She grimaced and looked at me, her face dropped when she met my eyes. "Oh Lauren. Your eyes…" I could see the silver grey color reflected in the deep glossy brown pools of Bo's eyes.

She reached up and ran her fingers across my cheek. I reached up and held her hand on my cheek, "one more minute." I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers, "I love you." When I said it, I could feel Bo's tension ease up, "I love you more, Lauren."

I heard Tamsin gag, "captain, I think I am empty." She lifted up her arm, the tubing dangling from it, splattering small blood drops all over.

I squeezed my eyes shut and walked from Bo's touch. I leaned over Tamsin and pulled out the tubing. I had more than enough samples to start work. I pushed a piece of gauze against Tamsins arm, I glanced at the small splatters of her blood on the coffee table and the couch, "how hard is it for people not to punch you." I mumbled it but Tamsin caught it.

She winked at me, "I usually hit first, don't worry Lauren, I will pay for the cleaning." The sound of my first name in Tamsins gruff voice hit my ears funny. She stood up and almost stumbled, she reached down for the vodka bottle and I shot my hand out grabbing it.

"You need to lay off the alcohol. I took a lot of blood." I gave her a hard stare.

She didn't fight me; she just dropped her grip on the bottle and moved towards the door. "toodle loo, love birds. Don't call me I'll call you." She took two steps when all of a sudden she straightened up and turned to face me. Her drunken stares replaced by a concerned focus one, she swallowed hard, "they are close."

Bo let out a harsh breath, "who? Alcoholics anonymous?" She rolled her eyes.

Tamsin ignored her, she stepped closer to me, her ice blue eyes lucid and focused on mine, "I may be sorta human now, but I still hear the calls, I can still feel them all as they prepare." She pointed at me, "they're coming for you and her." she extended her right hand out, the medal box that sat in front of Bo on the kitchen table began to move. In a blink it shot across the room and landed in Tamsins hand lightly. She extended it to me, "keep these close, you will need them more than ever, even if you are fae/human twist cone. You won't be strong enough."

Tamsin stepped back from me, her face returning to the drunken smarmy one she always had then winked at me, "check you later bitches." She blew a kiss to Bo and slammed the door behind her.

"I really don't like her lauren." Bo was staring at the door; I could tell she was refraining from chasing her down and getting into a fist fight with the drunken woman.

I squeezed the box in my hand, "she is, to say the least, interesting."

I grabbed the rack of Tamsins blood from the coffee table, walking back to my desk, Bo asked in an almost whisper, "do you like her? You know, like her?" she held her hands in her lap, "I have to ask, what I saw when I came home." I liked the way Bo said home, my home was her home.

I set the rack down and walked over to Bo who was still tensely sitting in the chair behind the table. I grabbed both of her hands in mine, wrapping our fingers together. "I don't like her like that. You are the only one. I have an immense amount of respect for Tamsin, professional respect because we are both soldiers. But aside from that I want to punch her in the mouth on a frequent basis in the short time I have to deal with her." I pulled her hands up to my lips, brushing my lips across her knuckles, "you have nothing to worry about ever, my heart is forever in your hands and yours alone."

I kissed her knuckles. She pulled from my grasp and placed her hands on both sides of my face, "I hate that I am so jealous at times, but god damn Lauren, I love you so much. That first kiss, in that moment I knew I loved you." She paused, "I will love you for eternity, and that means a lot for me, more so now that you are fae. I am committing to an endless monogamy with you, Lauren." She swallowed hard.

I knew for a succubus that monogamy was a novelty to be entertained in polite company. But when I looked in her eyes I knew she was dead serious. Bo took another deep breath, "I will say stupid shit, I will overreact when it comes to you, because I am still learning how to be in this relationship with you, but in the last few days I want it more, I want you more. I have grown to love the idea of a family with you, dogs, cats babies, Kenzi living in our basement." Tears were welling in her eyes, "I guess what I am trying to say is I am sorry for acting like the typical jealous girlfriend."

I smiled wide, all the things Bo said filled my heart, "Kenzi in our basement? We will have to get her some serious earplugs."

Bo choked out a laugh and leaned forward, kissing me deeply. "Forgive me?'

"Never had to ask." I leaned into her, kissing her as I pushed her against the counter. I could feel Bo's heart pick up, moaning as I bit at her bottom lip. She began to tug at my shirt, slipping her hands under it so she could run her warm hands against my extremely sensitive skin. I let out a gasp, it hadn't been more than a day or so since we were pressed against each other in a similar fashion, but it felt like weeks. Bo drew slow soft kisses down my neck, "upstairs?" i reached out and began pulling off her tank top, i wanted to feel her under me.

I said nothing; I just scooped Bo up in my arms and carried her to the stairs as we continued hurried passionate kisses. I needed her more than I had ever before and I didn't want to waste any more time with talking.

**continued soon...**


	38. Who is at my door

**I have given up with the numbering on this, so i will just go with creative titles...enjoy as always! Comment! comment! **

I was floating, I wasn't dead, I was just floating. I could hear the gentle sound of wings moving air. I was hovering above what looked like the city, I tried focusing to gain a better idea of where I was, when I heard Bo's soft voice say, "Save me."

It was a determined and definite tone mixed with controlled panic. I turned in the direction the voice came from. I saw Bo standing with a pained smile on her face. I went to move to her, when two sets of female arms shot out of the surrounding darkness and grabbed Bo. Pulling her further from me. She met my eyes and screamed, yelling for me to save her. I went to reach for her, but I began to fall into the endless darkness below me.

I woke up, breathing heavily. I turned to see Bo sleeping, drooling on the pillow she clutched under her head. I reached over and brushed some stray hairs from her face. I held my hand against her face to make sure she was still alive and still next to me. I let out the breath I was unknowingly holding, my vivid dreams were increasing in frequency and I needed to pay attention to them, even if they were short dreams, the intensity of this one was cluing me in that I was having a premonition. I watched Bo sleep for a few minutes until the clock caught my eye, telling me it was now slipping into late morning.

I snuck out of the bed without waking up the beautiful woman still drooling on the pillow and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I started up the coffee maker and sat down at my desk, fidgeting with Tamsins blood samples. I wanted to do a quick DNA image to compare and contrast between Bo's and mine and to also start testing. I knew I had a little time before Bo would wake up and want to make up some more. Our night together brought new meaning to the definition of make-up sex, I had never experienced anything like I did with Bo when I carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed. Our lovemaking was intense and satisfying on a level that I could not explain. It was like Bo had finally stop holding back with me and I was experiencing all of Bo and the succubus in her. It was amazing.

As I drifted off to memories from the night, a soft knock on my front door pulled me out of the inappropriate thoughts. I stared at the door, confused. No ever knocked on my door anymore, other than the food delivery guys Kenzi constantly had over, but everyone else had keys and those who didn't just broke in.

I threw on a sweatshirt as I headed to my front door. I opened it and was surprised to see Finnegan, alone and smiling.

"Dr. Lewis, good morning."

I straightened my posture up, this man made me want to stick to the etiquette classes I long abandoned in my youth for science. "Good morning Finnegan."

A moment passed before he smiled wider and extended the pink pastry box he held in his hands, "Muffins. Mother always told me to bring something when making an unexpected call on someone."

I smiled nervously and took the pink box from him, stepping off to the side to allow him to enter, "Please, come in." I instantly knew why he was at my door. If Tamsin knew, Finnegan surely did as well.

Finnegan stood in the middle of the apartment, looking around at my interior decoration skills. "Lovely home, Dr. Lewis. Exactly as I expected."

I moved past him, setting the muffins down on the kitchen counter. I motioned towards the couch, "please take a seat." My manners were in full bore, Finnegan brought it out in me on a larger scale than normal. He nodded and chose my leather chair, elegantly crossing his legs as he sat. "I am certain you know why the visit."

I sat across from him on the couch, I raised my eyebrows at him, "you know about my current situation, and you now know that I know." I smiled at my silly cryptic sentence.

"Yes. You're Fae situation. I knew you would find out soon enough. A curious brilliant mind such as yours, no secret can be kept for long." He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, "you are a hybrid, no?" he looked at me as if it was a question and a statement.

"I haven't been able to run the appropriate tests to confirm or deny that. I just started the groundwork."

He nodded, "you have been interacting with the Valkyrie, and I hear she has given you her wings?"

I felt like I was talking to my father, trying to goad me into admitting that I snuck out of the house past bedtime, I didn't want to talk about the wings so I bypassed it. "I have yes; she is a critical part of all of this. I know that she is dark fae, but she has, intermingled with me and Bo." I held my gaze on him, I didn't trust him as much as I wanted too, and "you knew before I did, that's why you secured my file."

A light smile came across his face, "it was just standard procedure at the time, what the succubus had done was unheard of and we need to collect information. It just so happened that your blood, immediately after the incident was rich with fae energy. Since you were in our care, we needed to be cautious and keep things from you and others."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I had put my trust in the light fae and Finnegan, feeling as if they were trustworthy and that my work was valuable to them, that I would be valuable to them. "I could have started work sooner, and possibly been able to reverse the process. Correct my mutations and keep Tamsin from sacrificing."

Finnegan laughed, "The dark fae Valkyrie is the last of my worries, she has done more harm than good, as is expected from a dark fae. As for you, I cannot tell you much other than it was for research purposes. Your blood had thinned out in levels of Fae and the scientists you trained so well, they figured in time, your blood would return to normal since you exhibited no powers or any true changes. That is until that little human sidekick and the ogres met." He looked down at his fingernails, "the problem that now has arisen is you are showing signs that you are more fae than human now, the energy transference has altered just more than your blood and DNA, its seeped into your entire being, but that's all my scientists have. They have never come across a creature like you in all of our history. This is concerning to both sides, your potential to be a powerful fae is the topic of many polite dinner conversation."

I whispered hard, "you want me to choose a side." I clenched my jaw.

Finnegan sat forward, "in time, yes, you will have to; I prefer it and recommend it be my side. But for now, you are a hybrid. You don't fit in either side. The elders have called a meeting in a months' time to discuss what is to be done with you. In the years past, when a human was turned fae, it was wholly and they instantly chose the side that was most attractive to them. But you, Dr. Lewis, are still equally as human as you are Fae. My lab staff has told me that every day your blood continues to morph and change, but has yet to make its own final decision. It appears your body has yet to decide what exactly it wants to be." he picked off a piece of lint on his immaculate pants, "I am going to offer you something, Dr. The Valkyries are assembling for you, the dark fae Valkyries, on orders of the Morrigan and Odin. You are to be taken to Valhalla and the fallen, drunken Valkyrie is to be punished viciously for her failures with you. This is the real reason I am here, I am offering you protection of the light fae, all you have to do is swear fealty to us as a light Fae, regardless of your hybrid state. I can guarantee your full protection under the light fae laws and the backup you will need to take on these vicious women."

He looked at me hard; I could see his sincerity in the offer he was extending to me. "You and Tamsin will not survive in your weakened state; the succubus will also suffer greatly, regardless of the immense amount of power she has exhibited in the past. Dark Fae Valkyries in mass are practically unstoppable."

I closed my eyes, I wanted to go back to bed and crawl deep under the covers and wake up from this bad dream. Finnegan was a master politician and negotiator, he was working me and it was painfully evident. "I appreciate your concern, and your offer. But I have to decline, I want to do this on my own and refrain from choosing a side until I know more about my own situation." I stood up, "Tamsin has warned me about the eventual visit from her sisters, I am prepared for that. But in my heart I cannot choose a side and swear servitude to a race of people who look down on humans and have treated me and the woman I love like fodder." I looked at him gently so he would not take my comments to offense, "but understand, I have followed orders blindly and intrinsically in my time with the army and I lost myself. I lost my life on a figurative and literal plane; it is something I will never return too. Ever. What happens next, whether it is my ultimate demise or my ultimate victory, will be on my own terms." I folded my arms, "I wished that you had given me the professional courtesy to tell me what you knew about my internal situation as soon as possible so I could have avoided the damage that has been caused and will be caused as more time is lost. I trusted you, I felt you were open and honest with me, but you hid things and now it has jeopardized the lives of people I care about and respect."

Finnegan sat in silence, he kept a strong face on but I could tell he was far from used to having anyone, especially a human, speak to him like I was. I sat on the edge of the couch, "as for being Fae, I will find a way to reverse it or a way to live as one without choosing a side, because to be honest, you need me more than I need you. "

Our eyes met and held a strong stare, like two prizefighters staring down before the main event.

"Lauren, who are you talking too?" Bo walked down the stairs, rubbing at her messy hair. She was still half asleep, wearing one of my old t-shirts and a tiny pair of black underwear. She got half way down the stairs and stopped, her eyes widening as she saw Finnegan and I turn to her. He smiled gently, "good morning, Ysabeau." He gave no hint that he was the least interested in Bo's scantily clad appearance.

I stood up, "Finnegan just stopped by, but I believe he is leaving now." I said it gently, so as he would take it as a cue and not a command. Finnegan picked up the hint and stood from his seat, smoothing out his suit, "I just wanted to stop and say hello." He motioned to the box of muffins, "please enjoy the muffins, they are from the best bakery in the city." I smiled and nodded, I glanced at Bo who was still staring at the two of us confused. I followed Finnegan to the door, opening it up for him. Before he exited he turned to me, "I can appreciate your honesty and strength, it's rather, different, for me to have a human speak to me as you have. It is a bit off-putting but it demands respect. Your choices are your own, Dr. and the consequences that may follow lie only on your shoulders. I hope the elders can be as understanding as I." he took a step outside of the door and paused again, "you may continue to have access to the fae labs, no strings. Your research will benefit all." He nodded and disappeared around the corner silently. I closed the door behind him and locked it; I leaned against it and slid down the door, to the floor. Emotionally spent from going toe to toe with a man like Finnegan. Bo jogged over to me and sat on her knees in front of me, hands on my knees, "are you okay?"

I looked in her eyes, "when did I suddenly become so popular?"

"I would say it was when you started dating me, I am sorry. I have that effect on people's lives." She ran her hands up and down my arms, "what was he really here for? I could hear you two talking, I thought it was the TV. Then I heard your stern doctor voice."

I hung my head down, "Both sides of Fae know. Know about me and he came over to start the campaign process for the light fae. He also affirmed Tamsins warning, there's a large group of Valkyries making their way to us." I left out the scientific specifics, they were too uncertain and I didn't want to bring it up with Bo to get her hopes up in any direction. That I would live forever with her as a fae or live a short time as a human.

Bo put her hand under my chin, pulling my face up to look at hers, "we can handle them, together."

I wanted to believe her, but all of the warnings and the fear I saw in Tamsins eyes and the genuine concern in Finnegan's told me there was a reason to worry. I would have accepted Finnegan's offer of help if it wasn't so laden with ultimatums. I reached out and pulled Bo into my arms, I could feel her smile against my neck as she kissed it, "if last night was an idea of our combined powers, I would say we are unstoppable."

I leaned back so I could look at her, "you didn't hold back last night, did you?"

She smiled wide, the dimple deepening and stealing my focus, "I wanted to test my own theory. I can feed from fae without hurting or killing them. I wanted to see if it was true with you." she let out a huge sigh, "I was right, and wow. I have been waiting for any moment to let go completely with you." she looked at me and I could see her blushing as she took her own trip down memory lane, "all I can say Lauren is, wow. I have never ever been with anyone like that." She bent forward and kissed me, "I could get used to it and never want anything or anyone else."

I felt myself blush, my own memories floating in, "Bo." I stopped, I wanted to be cautious and tell her that my blood was constantly changing every day, and that my body had yet to decide what it wanted to be. But when I looked in her eyes, I couldn't think of anything, "Did you want a muffin?"

Bo laughed out loud and jumped up, reaching down and pulling me up. "One day you will take a compliment without being the awkward doctor."

"I am an awkward doctor sometimes." I smiled, the memory of the first time I said the exact thing to Bo filled my head. It made her laugh more, and she pulled me towards the kitchen counter. Opening the pastry box, she poked at the muffins.

"You think he did something to these?"

I shook my head, "no, I think Finnegan honestly just has manners." I picked up a blueberry and stared at it, I looked at Bo, "maybe we should have Kenzi try these first…." She reached over and slapped my arm, her mouth open, "Lauren! I thought you and Kenzi were friends! Now you want to use her as the food tester?"

I shrugged, smiling. Just as I was about to take a bite from the muffin, I heard my front door swing open followed by an all too familiar, "yo! YO!"

Kenzi brushed past me, and snatched the muffin out of my hand. Inhaling half of it in two bites. I looked at Bo, both of us suddenly very tense. We stared at Kenzi as she devoured the rest moaning in delight, "Damn girl, these are some fine ass muffins. Where you get them?"

I silently counted to thirty, the standard count for poison to take effect in the human system. At twenty nine, Kenzi looked at the both of us as she reached for another muffin, "what's with the zombie faces kids? You bang yourselves mute?" she chomped down on a strawberry cream muffin, moaning again.

I smiled as I reached my count and Kenzi was still standing. I reached into the box and picked up a chocolate chip muffin, pulling it in half and handing it to Bo. Who eagerly took it and began moaning in delight herself as she chewed.

I took a bite, the muffin was delicious, when I swallowed I looked at Kenzi, "so, Kenzi. How do you feel about taking on some Valkyries with Bo and I?" I could feel Bo shoot me a strange glare out the side of my eye.

**TBC!**


	39. Chapter 39

**note: i have been getting comments about missing chapters, there are no missing chapters. just wonky chapter numbering that was messed up as i re-posted edited chapters. i promise you that everything is in order and nothing is missing! this next chapter is steamier than the rest, and full of action...i hope you guys enjoy it, its a big one. please read and let me know what you think!**

Kenzi scrunched her face up, "you mean like that drunk ass blondie, Tam Tam? I am down; I have wanted to slap the shit out of her since Bo first told me about the creeper visit in England." She pointed her finger at me, "no one messes with my Bo Bo and her hotpants." She winked at me, "I'd call you my hotpants but I don't want you getting any ideas, I don't swing the on the vagine vine."

Kenzi finished off the rest of the box while she excitedly talked about which weapons would be best to "cut a bitch." She eventually fell onto the couch, watching gladiator movies on my TV, claiming it was research. Bo leaned over, gently brushing away muffin bits that landed on my chest. I smirked at her, "any excuse to touch me?"

Bo smiled, "I don't need excuses." She dropped her hand back onto the counter top; she glanced over at Kenzi, "are you sure about bringing her into this?" I could see the sisterly concern in her eyes.

"Kenzi is smart, quick and she has a lifetime of street smarts that has saved both of us at least once. I declined Finnegan's offer of light fae support, backup. All I have is you two." I leaned forward, my elbows perched on the edge of the counter. "Honestly, I don't even know what to prepare for. A street brawl or an old fashioned battle in the English countryside."

Bo put her hand on my arm, "I think between your military training and my experience in the adventures I have had in this world, we can find a happy medium."

I sighed, "Perhaps. I just wished I had a better handle on my powers, How to control them and how to "activate" them and utilize them. Lately they just pop in and out on a whim, I don't even realize it."

Bo ran her fingers down my arm, dropping her voice, "I may have an idea. I was able to make your eyes glow once or twice last night." I shivered at what she was indicating, "It's just a matter of focusing. I have a feeling you picked that up from me. Energy drives you, a different strain of chi other than sexual chi. when you become passionate about someone who needs you, no matter in what way, it comes out." A quick flash of blue circled Bo's iris. I had not seen her blue eyes in a long time, the flash made my heart race. Bo leaned over and whispered as she kissed my neck, "if we don't go upstairs, I may embarrass the both of us down here."

I closed my eyes; I could feel and hear my heart pound. Bo stood up, planted a lingering kiss on my neck and sauntered back upstairs. Kenzi was still watching some gory gladiator movie; I stood up and pulled open the bottom drawer of my desk. I took out a box; it was a brand new pair of professional grade ambient sound eliminating headphones. I had bought them for Kenzi after she took care of my apartment while I was in Afghanistan, I liked having her at my apartment when Bo was out but knew she loved her movies loud. I walked over to the couch and leaned over the back, setting the box on her lap. Kenzi giggled like a little kid when she saw the box, "for me Doc?"

I smiled, "yes, I know you and my TV are in a torrid love affair, but so are your best friend and I." I gave her a look.

She grimaced, "EW, I know that look, the Royal Ysabeau orchestra is about to start, isn't it?"

I nodded, blushing, "yes, I wanted to give you the option of staying or leaving, but I know how much you love that TV." I tapped the box, "it cuts out all ambient sound. All you will hear is the slashing and clashing of your sweaty gladiator men."

"Good, cause I ain't leaving this movie and I really don't want to hear you and Bo Bo's own slashing and clashing of sweaty bodies." She shuddered, "so gross."

She tore open the box and was able to set up the wireless settings in a matter of moments. She looked back at me, headphones on, yelling, "say something to me."

"You are the little sister I never had Kenzi, I love you." I smiled wide.

Kenzi gave me two thumbs up, and yelled, "I can't hear a damn thing hotpants! Just arms being torn off!"

She turned back to her movie and threw her feet up onto the coffee table. I smiled and left her.

* * *

I made it to my bedroom door, as I turned to close it, I felt Bo slip her arms around me from behind and kiss my neck, her kisses were instantly driving me insane, I slid around in her arms and kissed her back. Her lips were soft against mine but I could feel that she was holding back, I moved my kisses to her neck and as I moved my way up I whispered in her ear, "don't hold back…." I could feel her smile against my shoulder then bite it lightly. I wanted to take her right then and there with the intensity that all of the sexual tension that was always present between us begged, I was hesitant because I was unsure of how much I could really take as a hybrid fae, but with each one of her kisses and nips at my neck, I was at her mercy. Bo lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me, "I can't promise anything…." She grinned at me as she kissed me again. I felt her hands move to the bottom of my shirt and she lifted it over my head, leaving me to stand in front of her with nothing but the light bra I had thrown on. That was quickly removed as well. Bo traced her fingertips down the middle of my chest around each of my breasts and delicately avoiding my wounds, her touch was driving me mad. As her hands rested at my waist I moved my hands and started to tug at the t-shirt she was wearing. I wanted to touch her.

One swift motion, that I was beginning to perfect, her shirt was off. I took a moment to look at Bo, standing in front of me with nothing but the tiny black underwear. Bo took her hands off my waist and put them over mine; she pulled my hands up to her face and kissed them. I couldn't resist and cupped her face in my hands and leaned forward kissing her, my naked breasts brushed against hers. I kept kissing her as I reached down and helped her with remove the last piece of clothing in my path, as soon as it was out of the way I grabbed her and pushed her into me. I was now kissing Bo hungrily; the feeling of her against me was more than enough to make me forget about whatever hesitations or scientific thoughts I had. I needed her, I wanted her, I walked the both us to the edge of my bed still kissing her, her tongue moving in my mouth and taking as much as I was.

We fell onto the bed; Bo was under me, her wicked smile ever present and her iridescent blue eyes, telling me she wasn't holding back like normal. I lay on top of her pushing my leg between hers; I could feel her push down on me as I did. My hand moved down to her thighs and I slowly ran soft fingertips up and down. I kissed down her body, I kissed her collarbone, down the middle of her chest and then I move to her nipples. I kissed each one delicately, with each small kiss I could hear Bo moan and her hands run through my hair. I continued kissing them as my fingers slid further down, I heard her gasp "Lauren!" I looked at her as she pushed her head back into my pillow and moaned. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, reached down and pulled my face up to hers so she could kiss me.

Bo rolled me over onto my back before I could go any further; her eyes were now blazing blue "let me…" She started kissing me furiously, she sat up long enough to look at me, she smiled "you ready for this? I am letting go completely…" she had both my breasts in her hands, the pressure of her hands against me made me moan. Bo bent her head down, replacing her hands with her mouth, until I couldn't stand the overwhelming sensation of her skin against mine; I took my hand and ran it through her hair, pulling back gently to get her to stop. She moved up to kiss me and I saw her smile wide, "your eyes, I was right, it just took a little passion." She kissed me deep and I could feel the pull of her taking chi from me, but it felt different, it felt as if I was taking from her too. It was electrifying on a level that I was sure I could power an entire city. I felt strong, powerful and incredibly happy. I reached a level of arousal that was amazing as it was painful; I needed her to touch me. She broke off the kiss, Bo was breathing heavy, her eyes slipped back to the brown I loved, "oh my god, Lauren. You're incredible, there has never been anyone like you." she looked down at me, I was in a sensual haze that I couldn't think straight. Bo looked down at me, small concern on her face, "Are you okay? Is it too much?"

I shook my head, "oh god no, it's not enough. Don't stop…." I grabbed her neck and pulled her back down to me, our mouths smashing together. My entire body was on fire and every time Bo's naked body moved against mine it burned harder. I whispered, "More. Now."

She smiled against my mouth, breaking of the kiss and settled herself between my legs, she looked at me as she slowly moved down my body, she traced my stomach scar with her fingertips, and soft burning kisses. I watched her realizing how absolutely beautiful she was and how badly I wanted her to stop touching me lightly, I wanted more. Bo saw the look in my eyes, she followed the path her fingers did with soft kisses, nothing kept us apart. She smiled at me kissing my stomach and said, "I promise I will be gentle…" Her eyes turning bright blue again.

* * *

I stared at the computer screen; it was running an algorithm pattern. I had pulled cell counts from all three of our blood samples, Bo's, tamsins and mine. I had started the compare and contrast process. Bo's theory on me, that we tested over and over that night, had given me a starting point of what to look for and what to eliminate so I could start breaking down my own blood. It had been a week since Bo and I engaged in a no holds bar session and I felt different each day after. I felt my body changing and eventually my home lab was not enough, I returned to the light fae labs to utilize the extensive amount of equipment available to me. I had also found that Finnegan declassified my file and sent over the work his lab staff had done on me. He was campaigning hard for me to come to his side.

I leaned back in the chair. The algorithm would take a couple hours; I hoped that the results would be what I needed. I was beginning to relax; there had been no sign of Valkyries at my apartment or at Bo's house. We were beginning to relax and take it easy, even as Kenzi had taken to carrying around a samurai sword on her back, just in case, she kept reminding us. Life was slowly slipping back to normal, the normal it was before I had left. I glanced at the desk calendar and saw that it was close to a year since I first met Bo.

I smiled, a year had passed and I had done more than most would do multiple lifetimes. My mind immediately drifted to the future, I was always planning and prepared so it was natural for me to occupy my mind while I waited for results. I jammed my hands in my lab coat pockets; I began daydreaming about children and marriage. It was something I never really let myself think about, it was always research projects, grants, medical journal articles and test tubes. I had entertained the thought for a minute when Cate and I were serious, but that was the last time. After her, I dedicated myself to work and work alone, it was what I wanted and the only thing I could handle at the time.

Now, I had Bo. Our relationship was far from perfect or normal, but it was our relationship. I had fallen in love with Bo beyond repair, and I couldn't think of a life without her. I wanted to have kids with her, a messy dog with her that she would calm me down from when it ran mud through the house, I wanted to stand next to her and introduce her as my wife. My heart skipped a beat, marriage. I wanted to marry Bo. I smiled wide to myself as I said it aloud, quietly, "I want to marry her." She was the complete opposite to everything I knew, but that's what made me love her and want her more. She was perfect storm to my calm life; I needed it and would never want to know anything different.

The computer beeped at me, the algorithm had completed. I clicked on the results and stared at them for a second, I was having difficulty focusing. Instead consumed with the million ideas of how I would propose to Bo, mixed with fear of if she would actually say yes.

I was half paying attention until something caught my eye; my white blood cell count was as high as tamsins and Bo's. They were fae and due to their regenerative and immortal status, they had an inordinate amount of white blood cells, allowing for their incredible rate of healing and never getting sick. All three of us had the same exact levels, I snatched up my files from when I first arrived in England and the consistent testing the light fae staff had done to monitor my mutation.

My white blood cell count had been slowly dipping over the last few months, returning to one of a healthy thirty something human female. But it appeared to me now, that my body had finally decided on being fae and started boosting white blood cells. I was certain it was because of the few outbursts of my powers that made the decision for me. I stared at the screen and knew that I was now more fae than human, but I also knew how to reverse it.

I had read in my file that when I was in the middle of blood transfusions in England, they were pumping me full of human blood, since I was human. It was pushing out the mutated cells at a rate that they couldn't keep up. The Fae white blood cells were slow to regenerate as fast as my human ones. I shot up and ran to the sample lab; I pulled out my human blood samples and my fae blood samples. I quickly set up a heat test, destroying the fae blood sample. I then introduced small drops of the fae blood and watched as the cells regenerated and multiplied. I then repeated the heat test and used my human blood. The fae blood cells died off after an extended period of time, leaving the human ones to continue on their natural path.

I pushed back from the microscope. I was a hybrid, but born a human. All I would have to is create a serum of concentrated human white blood and red blood cells, enough injections and I could kill off my fae cells, leaving the mutations dormant until I did the same with a fae serum. I tapped my fingers on the counter, it was so simple, but no one was looking for the simple answer to my hybrid condition, they looked to ancient theories or mystical ideas. I wrote down a possible formula and stared at it, it was my way out. It would take an immense amount of injections at once, but I felt it was a possibility.

I stared at the paper with my crazy scribbling, as much as my body couldn't make a decision, neither could I. I knew that eventually down the road my body would acclimatize itself to being fae and there would be no going back, that and I was certain Bo and I's intense love making was solidifying it with the energy we shared. She was slowly radiating me, making my cells stronger and stronger fae ones.

I tore off the sheet and tucked it into my shirt pocket. I stood up from my desk, taking off my lab coat and setting it over the chair. I needed to see Bo, tell her what I discovered. I shut the desk lamp and left the light fae labs, the piece of paper in my front pocket felt heavy as it moved against my chest.

* * *

I pulled my leather jacket closer around me as I walked down the street towards the Dal. I called Bo to meet me there; I figured at least there, there would be plenty of beer and Tricks immense knowledge to guide me in a decision. I also wanted to secretly talk to Trick, he was Bo's only family and I wanted to be traditional and run the idea of a proposal by him. I also called Kenzi to meet us, I wanted her input and oddly enough her blessing.

I jammed my hands in the pockets of the leather coat; the weather had turned viciously cold in the time I left the light fae labs and made it to the street the dal was on. I shivered and for some reason I wrapped my hand around Tamsins wings that I had taken to leaving in my coat pocket at all times. Something about them gave me peace when I moved around the city, a lot like the St. Michael medal I had worn during my first tours in Afghanistan.

I could feel the charm warm up against my hand and for a split second I thought of Tamsin. I started walking faster. When I was a block away from the dal, I saw Bo walking across the street from where she had parked her car. She glanced and saw me, she stopped in her tracks, a huge smile spreading across her face and even though the day was slowly shifting into evening, the setting sun basking Bo in a soft glow, I could see how happy she was. Her smile made my heart skip and turn my thoughts back to how I was going to ask that incredibly sexy woman to marry me.

As I quickened my steps, I heard something off to the right and above me. It was a sound that felt familiar but I couldn't place it. I instinctively looked up in the sky, but saw nothing but rose colored clouds moving slowly to their destination over another city. I returned my gaze to Bo; I almost started running to her.

I never made it to her.

* * *

The sound I had heard, that I couldn't place was the same sound from my premonition, it was wings flapping in the air. The sound moved closer and closer to me, from behind. When I turned to confront where the sound was I was met with the sight of five women on winged horses, moving quickly. They looked exactly as they did in Tricks ancient books, the Valkyries had arrived. The one in the front, who looked like Tamsins twin, held up a flaming sword and headed towards me. I was frozen, not out of fear but amazement that I was actually looking at what I was. the woman was raising her sword in a manner i knew it was aimed at my head. I could hear Bo, scream at me to move, but I didn't on my own.

I hit the ground hard, feeling the air rush out of my lungs and something heavy land on top of me. I pushed at whatever or whoever was on top of me. I caught a glimpse of the rest of the Valkyries move towards Bo. I had to get to her, I stood up and looked down at what I was tangled up in. Tamsin rolled off of me, breathing heavy and bleeding from her head. She flinched when she reached up and touched her head, looking at her blood covered fingers, she looked at me, "you called."

I looked at her confused but I didn't have time to question her, I heard Bo's succubus voice echo through the streets, bouncing off the buildings and hitting my ears as if she stood right next to me. I watched as she unhorsed one of the Valkyries and threw her to the ground, knocking the woman out, her blue eyes radiant from miles away. The Valkyries looked ethereal and I could see the power radiate off of them. Bo could hold them back, but not for long.

I could feel my own energy push hard through my body, the same way it did when Kenzi was being attacked by ogres. I started to take steps to run to Bo when I heard Tamsin, groan, "The wings use them now."

I was irritated, "how!?"

She coughed and cringed when she tasted blood, "call them like you call me, hold them and ask them to aid you." she closed her eyes as she pushed herself up against a building. "These bitches are tough; fight them with their own shit."

I pulled out the charm and held it in my palm, it was burning a bright gold color, they were ready for me. Before I could ask for them, I heard Bo scream, "Lauren!"

I looked and saw that two of the Valkyries had overpowered her and held her arms back, she was helpless and whenever she tried to pull chi, she would cough and spit. Tamsin mumbled, "They are wearing protection necklaces, Bo won't be able to feed from them."

I didn't think, I moved, fast. I barreled into one of the Valkyries who was bringing an empty horse for the other two to put Bo on. I tackled her at the waist, the two of us crashing into the ground, leaving a crater underneath us. The Valkyrie scowled at me, flipping under me and hit me with a left hook that felt like an iron beam to the face. I stumbled back as the Valkyrie stood toe to toe with me; I didn't let her gain ground on me. I rushed her again, throwing her to the ground hard. Her head hitting the concrete and knocking her out, I then focused on the last three who were still fighting with Bo. I could see Bo weakening; she couldn't gain power without feeding from them. I yelled, "Hey! Over here!"

All three of the Valkyries looked at me, they laughed lightly. The one, who stood in front of Bo, motioned the other two to continue on with getting Bo to the horse. She walked with confidence until she stood face to face with me.

When she spoke it was the same gruff voice Tamsin had, full of power and arrogance, "the human doctor. I am eager to be finally meeting you and taking you to Odin. Sadly it won't be alive." She looked over at Tamsin who was struggling to stay conscious, "So sad to see my sister fall to a pitiful human that wishes she was fae. You have escaped us enough; it's time to meet the fate you have been running from." She pulled out her sword, the light blue white flames dancing around the edge. "I can't promise this won't be painful, but I can promise the succubus will watch you die, like she was supposed to that day. And then she will die, painfully."

Before I could say anything, she swung the sword down at my head. My instincts reacted and I caught the edge with my crossed forearms, it stopped her momentum and it shocked the both of us when it didn't cut through my arms like butter. I took the moment and pushed up, my immense strength shoving the Valkyrie back. I looked down at my arm, it was on fire and I could feel pain, but I was still intact. I swatted the flames out and moved towards the Valkyrie who was charging at me. She slashed at me and I moved out of the way, landing punches to her side. It was barely making her flinch, but it was doing something. The more I hit her, the more she slowed down. Our attacks on each other were fast, and accurate. I caught a slash to the face, from my temple to my chin. The wound cauterized itself and left a horrible burning feeling.

I glanced behind my attacker and saw Bo being placed on the horse, one of the other Valkyries climbing up behind her to hold her. She was running out of strength, I looked at the Valkyrie in front of me, "I don't have time for this shit."

I pulled out the charm and held it up to her face, I watched her smirk slowly fade as I spoke clearly, squeezing the charm in my palm, "come to my aid."

It was as if a nuclear warhead went off, a white flash enveloped me as the charm sank into my palm, becoming a part of my hand. I felt a tugging, pulling sensation on my back and I began to float. I held my arms out and I was covered in a delicate white energy. The Valkyrie in front of me, stared at me, "how?" fell out of her mouth in a harsh whisper. She jumped in the air, her wings pushing out of her back and she met me midair and we clashed again.

This time when I hit her, it hurt, it drew blood. My fae strength and Tasmins wings combined made for a dangerous combination. I only hit to push her back so I could make my way to Bo. One strong strike against the neck, the Valkyrie buckled and fell to the ground, a dust cloud surrounding her as she hit the street. I focused on Bo and the others; they were now midair and moving fast away from me. I pushed towards them, the wings on my back instinctively working for me. I moved fast, but not fast enough. Right as I was at the tail of the horse that carried Bo, I felt strong arms grab at my legs and pulling me down. I kicked and turned, seeing the bloodied face of the Valkyrie I had just struck down. I kicked her hard in the face, breaking her grip on me and throwing her to the ground. When I moved back to reach for Bo she was gone, all that was left was a dissipating white energy cloud.

I screamed as loud as I could, to the point I felt my lungs explode. I could feel the muscles in my entire body strain and I was temporarily blinded by how bright my silver grey eyes were pulsating. When I let out the scream, I turned and aimed for the Valkyrie down on the ground. I landed hard next to her and could feel the wings retract into my back.

I picked her head up, looking at her, "where did they take her?"

The Valkyrie was on the verge of passing out, she coughed, "fuck off."

I clenched my jaw, violence was not something I sought out, but in this case I was having a hard time refraining, I turned her head to me with a little more force, "tell me, now and I might help you, because from what it looks like, you have a handful of broken bones, that will be extremely painful if someone doesn't set them correctly." I glared at her, "don't make me be that doctor…."

She coughed and I saw a glimmer of fear that she was taking my empty threats seriously. "The morrigan, the morrigan wanted her. We were just sent to take her and kill you, but….we had no idea you were fae and that our sister had sacrificed her wings to you." she swallowed hard. I could see clearly now, I had frightened this powerful dark fae, I could feel my powers recede and the doctor in me came through, "I will make you get the proper care, but you will be in the custody of the light fae." I laid her head back down and told her not to move. I stood up and looked over at Tamsin, who was half smirking at me; I could tell she was hurt more than she wanted to admit.

I ran over to her, "where's your phone?" She lifted up and let me go in her coat pocket; I dialed the fae labs and had the staff I trained in my first few months to respond with a mobile trauma unit for both of the Valkyries. I pocketed her phone and began looking her over for injuries. "Jesus tamsin, why are you here." I could see that she had a concussion, a laceration that was actively bleeding and I could see her arm was broken. The trauma doctor in me quickly assessing and evaluating her vitals. I needed to get her to a hospital fast.

She coughed, "I told you, captain, you called."

"I didn't, Tamsin. You just showed up and pushed me out of the way, saved me from losing my head, I imagine."

She gave me one of her traditional cocked eyebrow looks, "I got the call while I was four beers deep at the dal. Even if you think about me, with that thing in your hand, I get dialed. It's like a butt dial, you may not have meant it, but I answered. "She looked around, at the small divots in the concrete the fight had caused, "good thing I did, what a shit show." I could hear the loud groans of the other Valkyrie rolling in pain. I had done a far bit of damage, I was relieved I didn't kill anyone, but I also didn't save Bo. My heart hurt as I saw flashes of Bo being carried off, I needed to get to her fast.

I tore a corner off my shirt, using it as a pressure bandage on her head, "you saved my life. The wings too." I looked down at my hand; the charm was still imbedded into my palm. I heard sirens in the near distance, "help is on the way, Tamsin. I know you will object, but you have to go to the light fae hospital, it's the only place I can go with you and make sure you are taken care of." I met her eyes, "because I am going to need you to help me save Bo."

She rolled her eyes, "the succubitch hates me, and I really can't say I like her too much."

I held up my palm, so she could see the charm, "you are full of shit commander, this says everything you don't want too." I leaned forward, putting my hand against her cheek, "I need you, and you need me."

She held my eyes and I could see tears welling up, "just give up on me, captain. I am a failure….I am a shitty person."

I looked over my shoulder as the fae ambulances pulled up, screeching to a halt and the light fae trauma team poured out, rushing to us and the other Valkyrie. I quickly barked orders to them and turned back to tamsin, "shut up, tamsin. You are better than this." I tapped on her chest, "for once let this guide you, it has been wrong when you listened to it." I gave her a hard stare until she slowly nodded, "I am so fucked with the dark fae, might as well help you get your girl back, make up for taking cate…." She drifted off as two fae orderlies grabbed her and placed her on a stretcher. I held her gaze as she was placed into the back of an ambulance, our eyes held until the doors closed and the ambulance screeched off.

* * *

I let out a breath and stared at the ground, the adrenaline dump in full effect; I fell to my knees and began sobbing. I couldn't hold it together anymore, the only thing in my mind was what the hell happened and how the hell am I going to find Bo?

I sobbed until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Dr. Lewis?"

I turned to see one of Finnegan's assistants standing next to me, he had a gentle smile, "The ash would like to see you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and stood up. The assistant had to steady me as he walked me to the black luxury sedan, he helped into the back seat where I collapsed onto my side and cried, eventually just staring at my palm and all that it now signified.

**TBC**


	40. chapter 40

I was able to strong-arm Finnegan's assistant to let me go to the light fae hospital before being taken to meet with him. I wanted to check on Tamsin but I was examined first. The slash wound on my face needed to be cleaned and bandaged; it had been cauterized on contact with the Valkyries burning sword. I looked at it before the fae nurse covered it up, it would leave a scar. She also told me that I had a few cracked ribs and contusions that were hurting more and more as she poked at me and my adrenaline left me completely. It did leave me curious if the scar could heal to nothing with my fae powers, I still hadn't figured out how they worked and after the street fight I just engaged in, I wanted to know more.

When the nurse gave me the all clear, I snuck away to where they were keeping Tamsin. She wasn't kept in a secured room like the other Valkyrie, Finnegan had made sure that she was in the section of the hospital closest to my lab. I stood outside her room, looking in. The staff had her stabilized and she was sleeping. The doctor in me couldn't resist and I slipped into her room, grabbing her chart. Tamsin had a concussion and multiple other injuries, organs bruised, internal bleeding and was degrading fast in her human state. She was weakening every day, like a terminally ill patient and her saving me, had taken a lot out of her. The fae staffs were doing their best but by her chart and the notations, I could tell Tamsin didn't have much longer to live in her current state.

I sighed and set the chart back down; I moved to her bed and looked at her. This woman in front of me, a source of so much change in my life as wells as source of strength, she guided me just as much as Bo. But with Bo it was in love, with Tamsin it was out of irritation. She was a pain in the ass from the moment I met her, but she was a driving force in finding my voice and being strong. I looked down at my hand, Tamsins wings were still imbedded in my palm, it looked like a strange branding mark. I ran my fingers over it feeling the ridges and edges of the charm. I had to get them out of my hand and back to her. It was the least I could do, she had saved my life and now I needed to repay the same. I needed her to come with me to save Bo from what the morrigan planned.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes until I heard a voice behind me, "Dr. Lewis, it's good to see you partially unharmed."

I turned to see Finnegan standing in the door way, concern shadowed his gentle smile. "They took Bo."

He stepped forward, "I know, I have tried talking to the morrigan and negotiate with her, but apparently she has her own agenda in this matter. The Valkyrie attack was a surprise to us as well; I had many eyes and ears out on this matter. Hoping I could be ahead of them, and make sure you were protected."

He moved to the foot of Tamsins bed, "this one. Surprised me." he stared at her, "I fear I may be wrong in my judgments of persons based on their alignments." He turned to look at me, "or their lack of alignments."

I clenched my jaw, I was still very emotional and I wanted to cry, but didn't want this man to see me cry. He reached over and put a hand on my shoulder, "whatever you need and I can offer in finding your lover, I will help. I can't promise I will step across party lines, but I will do what I can." He then motioned to Tamsin, "she will receive the best care I have to offer here. She will not be treated like the other and when she is healthy enough, she will be free to leave. The commander's crimes against the light fae have been forgiven."

I let out a breath. I didn't know what to say. Finnegan and I stood in silence for a moment. He dropped his hand from my shoulder and left quietly. A nurse appeared upon his exit, "Dr. Lewis? There's a woman out in the waiting area demanding to see you."

I looked at her, "is she speaking half in Russian and English?"

The nurse nodded mildly confused. I smiled, "tell Kenzi I will be out in a second." The nurse rushed out of the room, I reached down, placing a hand on Tamsins arm, squeezing it gently. "I'm not giving up on you."

* * *

Kenzi was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, as soon as she saw me; she almost pounced on me pulling me into a strong embrace that pinched my ribs, "hotpants you are okay!"

I squeezed her back, "they have Bo." I cut to the chase, I had to move quickly in my quest to find Bo and save her.

She pinched my ribs again, "I know. The ash told me when he arrived looking for you. He's not that big of a dick, contrary to what Bo has said about him, but he still seems dicky." Kenzi pulled out of the embrace, "when are we going to get her? I have my sword in the car and am totally prepared to kick some dark fae ass." She looked at my face and half smiled, "that's going to be one sweet scar, doc."

I sighed, I didn't feel any pain, just the overwhelming desire that I wanted to leave that instant and start hunting for Bo. But I knew I had to find out where she was and go from there. I had to fight my instinctual nature to save the woman I love with my logical mind. There would be no way I could take on more Valkyries without more information and more backup. Kenzi looked at me, "to the dal?"

I nodded, "to the dal."

* * *

Trick was waiting for us when we arrived; it seemed word of the battle a block down from the dal had spread fast. I was stared at as I walked through the bar, it was like the first time I walked in with Bo but now I could feel the stares were that of respect and concern. Trick ushered us to his room and I collapsed onto the couch, leaning my head back. I was exhausted but I had no time for rest.

Kenzi sat next to me, handing me an overflowing pint glass of ale, "here, this will help." The first sip was delicious and I had drunk close to half of the pint in a few fast gulps. I could feel the ale begin to relax me in a matter of moments. I set the glass down on the table in front of me; Trick came from his library with books in his arms. He set them down and looked at me, his eyes full of concern. His granddaughter had been kidnapped and I could see the worry all over his face. "Lauren, are you okay?"

I nodded, absently reaching up to the bandage on my face, "it will heal." I looked at him, "what can you tell me about this, trick?" I held out my left hand and showed him that the charm was imbedded in my hand; he reached for it and ran his fingers over the wings, "I need to get this out and return it to its owner. I need Tamsin's and her power to get to Bo. I have no idea how to fight the Valkyries. Even with my fae powers and her wings, I still struggled to defeat the one I was fighting."

Kenzi had ran back upstairs to get more beer, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to freak out that her best friend had been kidnapped, I was on the verge of freaking out but I knew I had to have a plan first.

Trick focused on the charm, "how many came for you?"

"Five, Bo took one out and I was able to disable one. Three were left and they kidnapped Bo. She couldn't fight them either, they were wearing protection charm. She couldn't feed from them."

"That is the normal size for a Valkyrie retrieval party. They would not normally know how to protect themselves from a succubus, I feel the morrigan is behind this, certainly, and she will have recruited more dark fae Valkyrie, especially after your show of powers."

I let out a sigh, "why? Bo is unaligned and I have never met this person." Trick let go of my hand and walked over to his desk. He spoke over his shoulder, "I have heard some things through the fae grapevine. You are wanted by the dark fae elders, your blood in particular. Because you are a hybrid they want to exploit you and possibly do their own research and be able to create faes from humans at a whim, without expending their own. Bo is bait to get you to come to them. "

I bit my bottom lip, watching him as he dug around in his wooden desk, "I figured out how to reverse the process, I can return to being human…or I can become wholly fae. Is that what they are really after? My formula?"

Trick paused and lifted his head up; I could tell he had no idea that I had just created the formula, telling me that no one else knew, "keep that to yourself Lauren, they will want that more than they want you alive if it comes out there is a formula."

When he came back to the couch he had a large pouch in his hands, he set it down on the table, "as for the Valkyrie problem, the ones hired by the morrigan will not back off until their contract is complete, but I have been doing research about Tamsins wings and I have an answer. If you give them back to her now, Valhalla will assign her back to you, allowing you to be free until the time is right for you to go. You saved her life after she saved yours, the debt has been repaid." He looked at Kenzi, who reappeared with more ale and was eating a bag of pretzels that I was certain she conjured out of thin air, "Kenzi, I will need you to assist me."

Through a mouthful, "sure thing Trickster, whatcha need me to do?"

He rolled open the pouch, it was all ancient looking surgical tools, "I need you to hold Laurens arm down."

She stopped mid chew, looked between Trick, me and the surgical tools. "Uh, tell me you are not going to cut her hand off?"

I looked at him, "yes, tell me you are not going to cut my hand off, I am a doctor and I need my hands." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Kenzi couldn't refrain, "I think Bo Bo would also prefer it if you kept the docs hands intact." I shot her a dirty look. "What? Just being honest…."

Trick let out a breath, "the wings can be given back to the Valkyrie who gave them away now that they have been used to aid the one who held them, the sacrifice Tamsin made has been honored when you used them in the fight. The issue is now that the current owner has to forcibly remove them after they have been imbedded, to show that they are equally as strong as the Valkyrie. They have to be cut out of the hand." He dropped his eyes to my hand and back to me, "I am sorry Lauren, I tired looking for incantations and potions, this is the only way. It's brutal but so are the Valkyries as warriors, they hold to brutal traditions.. I can remove it for you, it didn't say anything about who removed it, just that it has to be forcibly removed, so that the pain will always remind one of the sacrifices."

Both Kenzi and Trick looked at me, waiting for me to protest. But I didn't, any moment I hesitated and thought more than I should, was one more moment that Bo was away from me and in danger. I held out my right hand, "I'll do it, I am a doctor." I met his eyes and tried to smile, but inside I was panicking. He took a moment before gently placing what looked like an ancient scalpel in my hand. I looked at Kenzi who was turning pale, "Kenz, if I pass out, all you need to do is wrap my hand up and control the bleeding." I then looked at the both of them, "hold me down?"

Kenzi kneeled on the floor as I held my arm on the coffee table, she gently placed her hands on my forearm and my hand, Trick did the same as Kenzi looked at me in the eyes, her blue eyes glassy, "shit doc, you sure about this."

Trick repeated Kenzi, "Are you sure about this? you will need the extra powers to take on whatever is in store for you and Bo."

I looked at the both of them, and said nothing, I just jabbed the scalpel into my hand, clenching my jaw through the immense amount of pain. I felt Trick and Kenzi lock down on my arm as they saw I had started without them. "Holy shit, you don't have to prove you are that big of a bad ass, hotpants, at least have some vodka first." Kenzi was staring wide eyes at me.

Through gritted teeth, "Tamsin needs these more than I, she will die soon if she doesn't have them."

My pain receptors began fighting with my mind, begging me to stop, I kept on. I could hear Kenzi whisper about my eyes, I knew that they were glowing. I could see the reflection of them from the edge of my peripheral bouncing off the rounded edges of the pint glass. I kept going, and in what felt like hours I had made an incision around the charm. I dropped the scalpel and motioned to trick to give me another tool, he handed me a large set of tweezers. I was able to lift up an edge of the incision and grasp onto the charm. I intended to pull slowly but it was far too painful and the charm began to glow. I stopped, watching the golden pulse radiating through my hand. I took a deep breath and went quickly, pulling the charm out like I would rip a band aid off. I felt tears running down my face as I held up the charm in the light; it was enveloped in a gold glow. As I looked at it trick worked fast, cleaning and wrapping up my hand, having to push a shock and frozen Kenzi off of my arm. I motioned to her to grab a clean piece of gauze; she held it as I dropped the bloody charm into the middle of it. I set the tweezers down and could feel my adrenaline begin to fall out of my body, shock was creeping in. I leaned forward, resting my head on my good hand.

When I spoke it came out in a raspy whisper, "I want to ask Bo to marry me. That's what I was coming here for the other night, to ask for the blessings of her family." I felt Trick pause in his movements. I could feel Kenzi's smile as she began to bounce on the couch next to me.

"whaaaaaattt! You want to marry my bobolicous? Of course you have my blessing! Ahhhhh!" she jumped from the couch, "this calls for shots! To celebrate and to help me forget that I just watched a real life scene from saw." She shuddered as she ran up the stairs to the bar.

I swallowed hard, I was about to pass out and I looked at Trick, even though he had witnessed me gouge my own hand, he couldn't help but smile, he spoke quietly, "of course, doctor. I cannot think of a better person to join the family."

I sighed and smiled, "I just need to find her now." When I did, I wouldn't waste any more time. My mind was made up in that regards.

Tricks smile faded slightly, "we will, you need to rest first. While you do that I will call on some favors owed. Then we will go from there."

I nodded as Trick helped me to lie on the couch, I mumbled something but even I couldn't make it out before I fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke up, sore with a pounding headache. I pushed to sit up on the couch and faintly wished that I had gained the quick regenerative powers Bo had. I ran my hands through my hair and stared at the fireplace, a small fire was burning itself out and its coziness made me feel at ease even as the panic of Bo in the hands of the dark fae slowly began to course through my body. My thoughts drifted back to my formula and choosing which side I wanted to live on. If I remained fae, I was certain that my life would always be of a vicious interest to the two sects. I could also use it as a bargaining chip to get Bo back.

I looked down at my throbbing hand; I pulled at the dressing and unwrapped it. I could tell that Trick had returned to me as I slept and changed out the dressing. It hurt, but not as much as I expected, he had used the same salve that I remember him using on me when Bo called upon him a year ago. My incision was clean and precise; I needed to stitch it up before it started to mend itself. I sighed and rewrapped up my hand. I ran a hand through my hair and felt the bandage on my face. I peeled it off and the cool air touched it, sending a stinging sensation through my body. I stood up and felt unsteady but determined.

When I got to the top of the stairs I could hear Kenzi yelling and demanding more beer as she normally did with Trick. As I moved closer, she caught me out the corner of her eye and she lit up, bounding off the stool and running too me, "you are finally out of coma town!" Trick was close to follow behind her.

I smiled, "I would love to sleep the day away, but I have to get back to the hospital and Tamsin. Then we get bo."

Kenzi cringed when I said Tamsins name. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "come with me, you will see that she isn't that bad."

"That's what Bo said about you, she was horribly wrong." She was trying to make a joke, "I don't like it, we need to working on finding Bo. Trick held me hostage until you woke up or I would have been busting heads all over the city."

Trick rolled his eyes, "not exactly. I just had to bribe her with my finest." He placed a hand on my arm, "how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling like I need to get moving. You find anything about Bo? Where she is?"

He nodded and pulled out paper envelope from his back pocket, "a few of my contacts came through. She is being held in a dark fae warehouse somewhere on the other side of the city. The Valkyries are guarding her, they've recruited more. I have Dyson tracking down the exact location." He held up the envelope, "the wings. You should leave now." I could tell in his eyes what he meant.

I looked at Kenzi, "you need drive me to the light fae compound, and I need you to drive fast."

Kenzi winked at me, "that is one of the things I am amazing at, driving fast." she ran out the door. I looked at Trick and smiled, "call me if you get anything."

* * *

I ran through the hallways of the fae hospital, until I made it to Tamsins room. I had heard the code alarm go off in the front lab area when Kenzi and I arrived. I instantly knew who it was for. A crowd of nurses and doctors surrounded Tamsins bed, doing what they could to revive her. I stopped for a minute and looked at the scene, I had been in this position an million times, in a million different places, but this time it felt like when I had lost Aiden. This was another soldier in front of me, fighting for her life. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the envelope, this time I would be able to save her, save a soldier where I hadn't been able too so many times over.

I pushed past the nurses and doctors; I barked a few orders at them to step back. One doctor tried to fight with me, "she's coding, Dr. Lewis, we are wasting time. " I said nothing, I grabbed Tamsins left hand and pushed the charm into her palm, closing her fingers around it. Her hand encased in mine, "I'm not giving up."

I could feel the charm begin to warm up, the golden glow burned between our hands. In a matter of seconds I could feel the charm begin to sink into Tamsins hand. When it was fully in, I let go of her hand and stepped back waiting, hoping that I was not too late. The room was quiet aside from the heart monitor and its clique flat line consistent beep. It was as if the entire room was holding its breath, and still nothing. I felt my heart drop, maybe I was too late. I looked around the room and uttered to the staff, "all of you can leave, I will handle this." a few of the staff hesitated and I waved them off, "there are others who need you." the room emptied silently. I moved to shut off the heart monitor, silence flooding the room. Feeling the familiar weight of losing another one.

"Thank you, that thing was pissing me off." The gruff voice echoed through the room. I turned and met Tamsins ice blue eyes, she held up her hand to me, looking between me and her palm. "Don't call me an Indian giver."

I smiled and looked at Tamsin, the effect of her wings was instant. She looked as young as when I had first met her, all of her injuries were slowly knitting themselves together and her smirk was ever present and annoying as always. "As much as I consistently want to punch you in the mouth, Tamsin, I told you I would not give up on you."

She shrugged, "I have that effect." She closed her hand, "you didn't have to give them back, I was starting to enjoy the effects of alcohol on my human system, man it is quite the feeling to be black out drunk." She looked around, "what does a girl have to do to get a drink." Tamsin then looked to the room window, "why is the tiny one staring at me?"

I turned to see Kenzi, standing outside the room. Her arms folded and jaw clenched, "she doesn't like you." I said it outright. Tamsin let out a light laugh, "finally learned to be upfront? Hmmm…maybe a little bit of me is in you." she stretched her arms out, "I do have to admit, you looked hot in my wings."

I shook my head, "I don't have time for your flirting, I need you to get dressed and help me get Bo."

"I'm dark fae, held prisoner in a light fae compound."Tamsin stared at me.

"You are neither too me." I held my left hand out to her, she glanced at the bandage, "you are a soldier like me, and we need to stick together. I need you Tamsin, I need your power and knowledge to get past your sisters and save Bo."

"You cut it out of your hand didn't you?" I could see her swallow hard move her gaze from my hand to the slash on my face; the removal ritual was well known in the Valkyrie world and was not taken lightly.

I nodded, "The ash has forgiven your past indiscretions, because of what you did for me and Bo, you are free to leave here and carry on as you so choose." I dropped my hand, "I can't make you come with me, I can only ask you to help me." I stared at her hard, "I need to stitch up my hand." I moved to walk out of the room.

"Goddamit captain, you are a pain in my ass." I could hear the blankets rustle as Tamsin got out of the bed, I turned to look at her, "and you in mine, commander."

She shook her head, and waved at Kenzi still staring at us, "take her with you, her staring is not making me want to move any faster." She pulled open the side closet, "where the fuck are my clothes?"

"I will have the staff bring you something." I left the room, leaving Tamsin mumbling curse words as she dug around the room.

When I exited, I grabbed Kenzi by the jacket sleeve, "stop staring its rude."

"She's rude, I don't like the way she looks at you and she drank all of my vodka."

"I will get you more, put your gripes aside about her, she's coming with us."

Kenzi paused, stomping her feet like a little kid, "ugh, for reals?"

I nodded, "for reals, hurry up. I need you to help me stitch up my hand."

I heard Kenzi gag, "oh helllllzzz no, I watched you cut it up, I am certainly not watching you play doctor on yourself again." she gagged again. As I walked I unwrapped my hand, "I am kidding, just sit with me and call Trick, see if Dyson has anything yet. We can't waste any more time." I motioned to one of the nurses to follow me.

**TBC! i am trying to figure out where to go next...**


	41. Chapter 41

The nurse wouldn't let me sew up my own hand, telling me that sometimes I needed to allow others to take care of me. I sat impatiently as she took her time closing up my wound. She did a very thorough job and I was impressed as she snipped the edge of the thread and patted my arm. "That wasn't so bad, was it Dr. Lewis?" I looked down and saw that I had a half moon wound with very neat, precise black stitches. She had done an outstanding job, close to that of a plastic surgeon.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "no, I couldn't have done better." The nurse smiled as she began bandaging my hand once again. I started drifting my thoughts to how many scars I would end up with when all was said and done. Between my first tour in Afghanistan to the last and the constant brawling with ogres and Valkyries, I would end up looking like Scarface. I caught a glimpse of my face in the reflection of the steel surgical table, maybe I would call on Dr. Evans, the shaman from England, maybe her healing powers would take care of the scarring I was working on every day.

I flexed my fingers thanking the nurse when Kenzi burst into the room, "we got her! Dyson was able to track her down. Bo is being held over at the same warehouse she was at when she was put through her fae trials." Kenzi hopped onto the edge of the bed I was sitting on, showing me the text message on her phone, I looked up and saw Tamsin follow in behind Kenzi. She looked very different, healthy, young, clean and sober. All of her injuries were completely healed, and when she looked at me her eyes were brighter than they ever had been before.

She leaned against the doorway; she was wearing dark blue jeans, a white V-neck and a blue leather jacket. It was the first time I had ever seen her out of a uniform and even though it looked different, I preferred her to be dressed down than all buttoned up in her army uniform. We made eye contact for a moment; there was always something more behind her eyes than the hardened façade she always portrayed.

Kenzi bounced off the bed, "I am going down to the weapons locker, I was able to hack into the security system. I have the access codes to all of the secret rooms in this place. I am going to get stocked up on weapons." She looked at me, "any preferred weapons of choice, hotpants?"

I shook my head, "I am not a big weapon fan, Kenzi. You know that."

Kenzi frowned slightly, "maybe just a little knife?"

I smiled, "that's fine."

Kenzi ran past Tamsin, then thinking better of it, knowing I would probably lecture her later, she came back, "yo, Tam Tam. What about you?"

Tamsin smirked, "I am good." She pulled back her leather jacket to show she was holstered with a few ancient and wicked looking knives of her own, she patted them lightly, "when hotpants over there gave me my wings back, I also got my old toys back." Tamsin winked at me when she slowly uttered hotpants, it instantly made me hate the nickname that I had grown to be okay with.

Kenzi shot her a dirty look and then looked at me, I waved her on. I stepped off of the bed and moved towards Tamsin. "We will be leaving shortly." I took a deep breath, "you don't have to come if you don't want too, Tamsin. But I do need your help and your power."

She smirked, "you should have kept it, you were impressive as a Valkyrie, hotpants." Tamsin looked me up and down, "but you look a little worse for wear here captain. Aren't your Fae powers kicking in? The magical healing gift we all acquire from birth?"

"I was born human." I clenched my jaw, I was sore and I could feel how weak I was from all of the fighting and impromptu surgery. "I am still half human." I straightened up.

Tamsin stepped closer to me, "that's right. But from what I hear, you have acquired the succubus ability to heal." She winked at me and stepped closer, "maybe all you need is someone to help you, heal." She was inches from me, I knew what she intended to do. I could feel her breath lightly on my cheek; it was the first time there was no alcohol mingled in the air between us. She whispered, "Just one kiss captain."

I looked down at her, and smiled. I reached up with my good hand and dug two fingers into her sternum pushing her back, "I didn't save your life to have you make a move on me Tamsin, if I wanted that, it would have happened a long time ago."

She flinched at the pressure and stepped back, Tamsin still had her infamous smirk on her face, "can't blame a newly revived girl for trying." She straightened her jacket, "you really are in love with that woman aren't you?" her tone turned serious.

"beyond return, you have known that from the moment we first met, commander." I leaned over and grabbed my leather jacket, slipping it on slowly. I walked past Tamsin, who stood arms folded. I stopped a step behind her, "Are you coming?"

She let out a breath, turned to me and saluted, "yes captain, someone needs to keep an eye on your feeble ass, plus I have some payback for a couple of my sisters that I have been waiting a very long time to return."

My phone beeped, a text from Kenzi telling us to meet her outside. Tamsin and I stood outside the front entrance of the light fae compound, Tamsin was mildly mumbling how clean and sterile the whole place felt, mixed with how badly she needed a drink. I began to lecture her on the effects of alcohol on the mental state of those who had escaped death when I heard a loud revving sound. Tamsin and I both looked to the right and saw a large suburban pull up, skidding to a stop directly in front of us. the passenger door flew open and Kenzi smiled widely from the driver's seat, she could barely see over the steering wheel. The bump of the bass pumping through the speakers made me shake my head with a smile.

She flashed he gang sign, "mount up ladies! I found this out in the back garage, plenty of room for fighting and jamming." She reached over and turned up the radio. She waggled her fingers at the radio, "kick ass radio system and there's a stocked fridge in the back!" She hopped out and moved to the rear hatch. When she opened it I could hear Tamsin gasp in her own excitement. Kenzi had managed to empty out the fae compound of bladed weapons. Samurai swords, broadswords, katanas and anything else you could imagine that would be featured in any gladiator/ninja movie. I also noticed that Kenzi had a samurai sword almost twice her size strapped to her back. Kenzi ripped the small fridge door open, it was full of energy drinks and random snacks. Kenzi popped the top open on an energy drink then tossed one towards me, "juice up doc! It's time to throw some bows."

I could hear Tamsin groan and move towards the driver's side, "I am driving, the little one can barely see over the steering wheel." I looked at Tamsin, "what?! I am being honest, plus it will be safer if I drive us through dark fae territory, they will think that I escaped and stole this thing."

Kenzi shot her a dirty look, I reached over, wrapping my arm around her and squeezing her, "She is right Kenz, the easier we can get to the warehouse without being the noticed the easier we will get bo."

Kenzi leaned into me, "I just don't like her or trust her, and I saw her making goo goo eyes at you. Bo is gonna want to punch her in the mouth." She then reached over and pulled a small knife from the back of her pants and handed it to me. "Here, I know you are anti-weapon and anti-cutting bitches up, but at least take this."

I held it in my hand; it was light but very balanced. I pulled it out of the sheath and it looked familiar. Kenzi sighed, "Its Bo's. It's one of her favorite knives and I figured if anything, it would keep you safe."

I smiled and squeezed her tighter, "thank you Kenzi."

Tamsin turned in the driver's seat, "ugh, you two knock of the happy happy happy and let's get moving before I change my mind and go back to the bar."

Kenzi glared at her, "please, let me hit her, just once or twice or a thousand times." Kenzi moved away to get into the back seat.

"After we get Bo." I closed the rear hatch, and before I could close the passenger door, Tamsin put the suburban in drive, she and Kenzi began their bickering, that I was certain would not end, no matter how hard I tried to get them to stop. I let them argue about what radio station to listen to and looked out the window, staring into the night lights of the city. I could feel my anxiety build, mixing with the soreness of my hand as it gripped onto Bo's knife. I had killed before out of love and necessity, I had vowed to never do it again. I kept to my oath of a healer; I swallowed hard as the scenery around me changed from clean and bright to dilapidated and dirty. We were entering into dark fae territory. I could feel Bo closer and closer, I closed my eyes and squeezed them, hoping I was strong enough to save her and prevent myself from anything more.

"You two need to be quiet, this is the place." I leaned forward in the seat and caught the industrial buildings address. It matched up to the one Dyson had given us. He had been texting me letting me know that he had secured the perimeter, but due to his light fae alignment, he couldn't tread any further, but he would make sure that we were safe on the edges.

Kenzi and Tamsin were still bickering, they had moved onto which cheeto was better, regular or flaming hot. I had to reach over and grab Tamsins forearm, "stop it, you two sound like children." She shot me a look and I pointed outside, "we are here. Time to focus commander." She sighed when I issued her title.

She pulled the truck off to the side, hiding it behind a huge run down garage. We slipped out of the suburban and met on the side of it. Tamsin leaned against it, her arms folded against her chest, still irritated with Kenzi and me for stopping the bickering, "so captain, what's the plan."

I shrugged, "I don't have one, we just go in there, go get her." I looked at Kenzi, "I want you to go around the back and watch from there, Tamsin and I will go in the front door, they are expecting me and I have a few things that I can use to negotiate."

Kenzi frowned, "I can go with you, they aren't expecting me either."

"I need you in the back, in case this all goes wrong you can get to disown quicker than we will." I gave her a reassuring look, even though I knew I was sending her to the back to keep her safe. The Valkyries would destroy a human in a second if they wanted too. She nodded, I handed her the formula I kept in my pocket. "Keep this safe, I already memorized it, but if anything goes wrong, destroy it." I closed her hands around it. She looked at me, "what is it? Your locker comb?"

"No, it's my way back to my humanity; it's what they want, why they have Bo." I waved at the massive industrial building that was falling apart with each look I gave it, "they are using her as bait to get to me."

I sighed, and looked harder at Kenzi, "go and find a good spot, text me when you get in there and try to see where they have Bo." Kenzi nodded and stuffed the formula into her bra; she looked at me and then quickly grabbed me into a hug. She said nothing as she let go and ran towards the back of the building.

Tamsin, still leaning against the suburban, "you definitely have a soft spot for humans." She looked at me, "is it true, you have a way out of your fae life?"

I nodded, "I have managed to find the reversal formula for my blood. That's what the dark fae wants, because it can make hybrids into one or the other, so they can create disposable armies of out humans."

Tamsin clenched her jaw, "in my time, during the fae wars, I had to carry home more than my fair share of humans who were caught in the crossfire, not quite human, not quite one of us. They were killed as soon as they were found out." She looked at me dead in the eyes, "promise me you won't give them that formula, I don't want to have to carry home more innocents." She looked at me hard, "if you choose to reverse your fae situation, I promise I will remain as the only Valkyrie to take you back, in due time."

Her ice blue eyes were focused on me, and glassy. Tamsin was an enigma to me and surprised me when she would bounce from brash soldier to caring woman. "I may have memorized it, but my memory sometimes fails me." I smiled lightly, she smirked in return and pushed off the side door, "one more thing, Lauren, when this is all over, will you help me deal with the visits?"

My face softened, I had forgotten my precognitive and medium powers had transferred over to Tamsin, "you are still getting them?"

She nodded, "they were fading the more I became human, but in the last few hours since you gave me my wings back, they are coming back." She let out a breath, "I don't want them to disappear, I just want to control it." She shrugged when I gave her a look, remembering how adamant she was to get rid of them all together, "gives me someone to talk too."

"I will do what I can." I felt my phone vibrate, "Kenzi is in place. They have bo in the main loading dock, looks like they are waiting for me."

Tamsin slid out one of her knives, balancing it in her hand, "us, they are waiting for us."

She started walking towards the front door; I had to jog a few steps to catch up with her, "how are we going to do this."

Tamsin looked at me as she stopped in front of the giant sliding loading dock doors, "we walk through the front door, I will distract them and you get your future wife, and get the fuck out of here."

I froze when she said future wife, "how did you?"

"Like I said, they are coming back, cate has given her blessing, says she's never seen you happier….oh and that you should have slapped me for trying to kiss you."

Before I could say anything, Tamsin pushed the one door open. My eyes focused on one place and one place only, Bo tied up in a chair, slumped over.

Tamsin and I crept in, I had to hold myself back from running to Bo as soon as I saw her, Tamsin felt that and had held her arm out, against me to prevent me from running. She looked around, whispering in her gruff voice, "my sisters are hiding; I will bring them out and distract them. They all will want to take me on at once, hopefully it will be enough for you to use your powers and get to Bo quickly."

I nodded; my heart was pounding in my chest. All I could focus on was Bo.

Tamsin bumped me with her shoulder, "good luck captain, if we make it out, beers are on you."

She stepped quickly into the middle of the room, drawing the other large knife from her jacket. "Anybody home?" she almost yelled it. I could see Bo move slightly when she heard the loud raspy voice.

That's when I heard the sound of wings moving around. Out of the corners of the loading dock I could see white glowing forms move forward. Tamsin looked up at them and smiled, "hey sis, miss me?"

There were four Valkyries in the loading dock, they moved quickly on Tamsin, still assuming she was human. They tackled her into a large pile, I felt my power rise, I instinctively wanted to go to help her. As I went to take a step towards the pile of Valkyries, it seemed to explode. A white flash and Valkyrie bodies flew to the sides. Tamsin stood in the middle, her wings protruding from her back, she was glowing a bright golden white color and the smile on her face was wide and I could see she was truly in her element. She glanced at me and motioned towards Bo. I nodded and we both moved at the same time, Tamsin charged the two Valkyries in front of her and I used my speed to get to Bo.

I couldn't hold back my gasp as I saw she was injured. She was bruised and there was dried blood on her face. I pushed her chin up as I felt for a pulse, she was still alive. I flinched as I heard crashing behind me, I whispered, "bo, wake up. I am here."

Her eyes fluttered and opened slightly, I could see her iris widened when she saw it was me, she started crying. I reached up and wiped a tear away as she tried to speak, "I couldn't protect you…"she dragged her fingers across my face where the slash of a Valkyries sword had left its mark. Her fingers were delicate but it still stung as she grazed the sore edges. I tried not flinching.

"It doesn't matter now, Bo. I have to get you out of here." I started untying her; as soon as her hands were free she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me close. I could feel how weak she was, "Lauren…." I shook my head, trying to stop her from talking more. I freed her from her bonds and stood her up. Glancing over at Tamsin, she was fighting two of her sisters at once and winning. It was impressive to see how strong she was. I looked back at Bo, she was pale and her eyes were dim.

I took a deep breath and leaned against her mouth, kissing her lightly and whispering, "Don't hold back." It took her a moment to return the kiss, but when she did it was passionate and I could feel her begin to pull from me. I also began to feel my energy return and the pain I had from all of my residual injuries left me. I was lost in the feeling of Bo's lips against mine and I wanted more. As I reached for the edge of her shirt, I heard the gruff voice yell at me, "You two get the fuck out of here and get a room, somewhere away from the fight."

Tamsins voice pulled me from Bo and I looked down at her, she was smiling at me, her blue eyes shining at me, "what took you so long?"

I smiled back, "I had some science-y stuff to do." I grazed her cheek with my fingers, then grabbed her hand with my good hand, "we have to go, now." I stepped from her and that's when she saw the scene around her. Tamsin was now taking on all four of the Valkyries. She looked back at us, "go!"

I went to pick Bo up and make a run for it when Bo held her hand to stop me, "no, wait a minute; I have been waiting to do this for a while now." She held onto my hand, took a deep breath and I saw her eyes light up as bright as they had when she saved my life. Her voice dropped as she spoke towards the Valkyries, "leave her, she with me." The Valkyries, including Tamsin stopped and looked towards Bo, that's when she began to do a mass pull from all the women but Tamsin and I. the Valkyries began to clutch at their necks, looking for the protection charms that were missing. Panic ran through their faces as they all dropped to their knees, holding onto their throats. Finally they all passed out, I squeezed her hand hard, bringing her out of her succubus haze, "no more Bo, let them live. They will face their own punishment for failing."

She cut off the feed and swallowed hard, looking at me, nodding. I pulled her towards the exit, Tamsin following close behind us. We ran out of the building and towards where the suburban was stashed, when we were out of sight, Bo attacked me again, kissing me deep. "I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." she kissed the corner of my mouth, "those wings….wow, you will have to bring those into the bedroom."

"Sorry honey, but she gave them back, unless you want to invite me into the bedroom." Tamsin smirked as she leaned against the van in her original spot. Bo swung and turned to her, clenching her jaw, "why are you here?"

"Captain hotpants invited me to the party. You should be glad too." She held up her hand, letting all of the protection charms her sisters had worn, dangling down. "Seems I also got a little bit of your quickness captain." She then proceeded to crush the charms into dust blowing it out of her palm.

She leaned her head back against the van, "thank you for not killing my sisters, they don't know any better, they were just following orders from that dumb bitch morrigan."

Before Bo could speak, I heard gravel crunching under footsteps, a shadow moving towards us followed by a silky seductive voice, "really Tamsin? That's how you feel about me? Shame, because I really genuinely liked you."

The voice that followed, i recognized instantly, "give it a rest Evony, we are not here to berate anyone." I was shocked as Finnegan stepped into the light.

**TBC (i am not sure about this ending, i may change it.)**


	42. Chapter 42

Before us stood a tall beautiful woman, wearing a deep red dress, matching heels, flowing auburn hair cascading down her shoulders.

I felt bo grab me closer to her as Finnegan stepped in front of us, blocking the morrigan from us as she moved closer to Tamsin. It was the first time that I had ever laid eyes on her, the morrigan. She was stunning, mainly because of the tight red dress she wore, that hugged her in all of the right ways.

I kept my eyes on her as she leered closer to Tamsin, "Finnegan, why are you here?"

he folded his arms, "sadly as much as I do indeed respect you and honor your choices, I, in a way have a business to run. I was meeting with Evony here when we were informed that you had acted on your plan to rescue your beloved." he looked over at Bo, who was squeezing me so I could feel her nails dig into my arm. He sighed, "you have something we both want, Dr. Lewis."

I whispered, "the formula."

Evony spoke, "smart girl, doctor." she turned to glare at me, "i want it and I am not the bargaining type. I was hoping that my minions could overpower you." she then stared hard at Tamsin, "but I had no idea that his little ice princess started to crush on you and gave up her wings." she waved a finger at Tamsin, "tsk tsk. Who knew you actually had a heart Tammy."

"fuck off Evony." Tamsin was on the verge of punching the morrigan, but evony ran her hand down her face, "you don't have a home right now, lovey. I'd watch your mouth before I kick you to the underfae for betraying your loyalty to the Dark fae."

The morrigan slinked away from Tamsin and moved closer to me, "Finn here, negotiated with me to sit with you and try to bargain peacefully with you to get the formula." she rolled her eyes as she spoke. Then drifted her eyes over to Bo, "he also kept me from killing you, as much as I so dearly wanted too."

Bo tried to lunge at Evony, but I kept her back. "neither of you are getting the formula. One of you claims to be for the good of the world and the other, well I have seen what you are all about, evony."

the morrigan laughed, "well thought out words, Doctor. I can and will just kill you for it, or better yet torture you slowly and remove it from your blood."

Finnegan held up his hand to Evony, shushing her, "Dr. Lewis, you will have to choose a side in time, like we discussed. Unfortunatley, my competitor here wants you to speed up the choice. Your formula and your blood are the key to so much and is so critical to the fae as a whole race. I intend to use your work for the purpose you always intended, to help those who need it most. I do not like what has happened here." he waved his hand around, "but I have also been surprised at the actions of many." he paused, moving his gaze from me to Bo.

I was getting angry, "You, Finnegan, I had trust in you, you treated me with respect and you treated me well when it was most needed. But now, you stand here next to the woman who has facilitated so much pain in my life and this grand plan to kill the woman I love, then casually tell me she will kill me as soon as she is done using me as a lab rat."

Finnegan looked at me with deep sincerity in his eyes as he spoke, "i can only do so much and only within the light fae. I cannot control the actions of others, no matter how much they are despised."

Evony huffed, "this is getting tedious, heres the deal. You choose the dark and I will let your little friends live. I will even cut you in on the millions we will make off your human to fae juice. Maybe, just maybe I can also be persuaded to let the succubus and you live in sin." she snapped her fingers and four more Valkyries gathered around her, "or I will just kill all of you and soak up the blood left behind."

Tamsin stared at me, "she isn't lying captain."

I looked at Finnegan, he shook his head, knowing what I was silently asking, "there's nothing I can do, just treat this as a business transaction, as morbid as that may be. I told you, a choice would eventually have to be made."

I glared at the two fae elders, I could feel Bo on fire behind me, waiting for my move to let her go and use her powers on them. That'ss when I saw Kenzi walking behind the two, she threw up the signal we had agreed on back at the fae compound and moved to the side.

I took a deep breath, stepping away from BO, I spoke, "the problem is, you both need me. I don't need either of you and never really have. The fae were just an inconvenient truth of falling in love with Bo. I could easily sell my research on my own, to the highest bidder, continue on my own and open my own lab. You will also have to contend with my very angry girlfriend, who as you both know has the ability of great power, great enough to bring you both down. Especially if harm does come to me."

I motioned to Tamsin, "she is an example of my ability to stay neutral and allow others to make their own choice. I had no influence on her, just cared about her and her well being, as I swore to do years ago when I was honored with the title of doctor. she made the decisions to help me on her own, there was no promises of wealth or great power. Great things can be achieved with humanity."

I yelled suddenly, "kenzi now!"

Kenzi pushed past the two elders and tossed me a large injection pen, I snatched it out of the air, quickly jabbing it into my side.

Evony shrieked, "what did you just do!?"

I held up the empty vial, "i leveled the playing field, now neither of us have an advantage." I stepped closer to the two elders who were wide eyed, "i had a sinking feeling about how much I really should trust you Finnegan. You were campaigning far too hard for me to join the light fae. It reminded me of my commanding officers in the army, they would say anything to make me blindly follow them."

I held out the empty vial, "i created two injections as soon as I resolved the formula, one human and one fae. In time I was going to make my own decision, not one based on forced traditions of a race I would never fully belong too." I turned to look at Bo, her eyes pulsating blue, "but a decision based on my overwhelming love for that woman, who she is, not what she is." I smiled lightly at her, "i brought this as a fail safe" I glanced at my watch, "and in less than five minutes, my human cells will have killed off the majority of my fae cells. Reversing the process started so long ago." I dropped the vial and smashed it under my boot. "you no longer have a hold on me, I am just a human who is quitting her job at the light fae compound."

I hear evony growl, Bo gasp and tamsin laugh out a "fuck me." Finnegan took a deep breath as evony got in my face, "you still have the formula in your head."

I shrugged, "i no longer have the memory I once did, my fae powers had altered my memory, making more room for my precognitive and premonition powers." I pointed past Evony and Finnegan, to Kenzi who held the formula in her hand, burning it. "she had the only copy."

Kenzi flipped the two elders the bird, "sucks to be you two."

Evony shrieked again, calling on the Valkyries, "kill them! Kill them all!"

Tamsin pushed off the side of the suburban, her wings pushing out and the golden glow enveloping he. Bo shoved past me to stand next to Tamsin, her eyes pulsing blue harder than I had ever seen them. Kenzi ran to my side, her samurai sword out. I sighed, I was tired of the fighting and now I had no real defense other than the three women standing before me.

Finnegan suddenly held up his hand, covered in a light ethereal blue. He waved at the Valkyries, "your contract has expired, return home." he looked at Evony, waving his hand again at her, "leave the human be, she has suffered enough and her choice is her choice. I don'tt desire to continue this." evony and theValkyriess were transfixed by the light blue glow, followingFinnegan'ss words. They walked away from the suburban and disappeared into the night.

The glow ended as quickly as it appeared from Finnegan's hands, he folded his arms, "i keep promises I make, Dr. Lewis. I told you no harm would come your way while under my employ." he then smiled wide, "but I will now accept your resignation from the fae labs." He glanced at Tamsin, eyebrow raised, "if you should be interested, I may have a place for you."

Tamsin smirked and chuckled, "i don't think you could look past all I have done. Evony will get over it, we have hated each other for thousands of years, things eventually go back to normal dislike."

Finnegan bowed, "ladies, I take my leave." he straightened up, "Dr. Lewis, if ever you should change your mind."

I shook my head, "i think I am good with my resignation."

He smiled and disappeared into the same shadows he had sent the dark fae women. Kenzi whooped and flipped he bird again, "sweet double agent move, hotpants. The look on their faces! I would have killed to have pictures of that! To frame and hang over our broken fireplace."

Tamsin retracted her wings, "you got some balls, captain. Evony will never stop hunting you down and making your life miserable for this." She reached for the suburban side door, opening it looking at Kenzi, "come on little one, beers are on me. Celebrate the captain returning to normal, a normal boring human." She winked at me, "nice memory lapse..."

I smiled lightly as Kenzi frowned, "little one? Really?" Tamsin shrugged and climbed into the side door working her way to the drivers seat, followed by the beginning of her and Kenzi bickering.

Bo was still facing away, staring into the darkness that Finnegan moved into. I whispered, "Bo..."

She turned to my voice, a pained look covering her face, "Lauren, you are really human again?"

I nodded, "i am. I'm tired of this, Bo. The constant chasing, fighting, all I want to do is spend the rest of what life I have left with you. I would be hunted by the fae until I made a choice. You would be used as bait to make me choose a side. I am going back to the hospital full time in my old position, to go back to my life as it as before the energy transference. In time I will open another lab with Tricks help and continue helping you and the fae that genuinely need it. But I am tired bo." I closed my eyes and felt all of the pain from my injuries surge in my body. My humanity was showing as it absorbed deeper into my system.

I reached for her, my hands on her arms, "id rather have a boring few decades with you than an eternity of this."

Bo looked down at my hands on her arms, "Lauren, I love you so much, I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I secretly had been wishing you would choose fae. As much as I hate all of this, we could have figured it out and in time this would all end, leaving us to navigate our lives together." she half smiled at me, "plus the sex was amazing."

I wrapped Bo up in my arms, feeling hers slide around my waist and pull me tight against her. I sighed, I didn'tt want to tell bo, but I had made the choice to be fae after she was kidnapped. I could have a family with her, our children wouldn't be hybrids and they would be raised healthy, loved and unaligned. But as the two elders stood in front of me, I realized I would never be anything but a bargaining chip or a commodity to be used to gain power and wealth. I choose being human in that moment to prevent it, as selfish as it was, it was what I had to do. I kissed the top of Bo's head, "i love you, Bo." she didn't answer, she just squeezed me tighter.

Tamsin honked the horn and yelled out the window, "oh my god, get in the damn car. I need a drink and needed it about twenty minutes ago."

Bo and I laughed when we both heard Kenzi tell Tamsin to shut up. I sighed and let go of Bo, "lets talk when we get home."

She nodded and gasped, reaching up to my cheek, "you're bleeding."

I touched the slash mark on my face, it had opened up. My fae cells were being replaced by tired human ones who were not strong enough to hold all of my wounds together. Kenzi slid open the side door, "i will kill the Blondie." she reached forward, grabbed both of our arms and pulled us into the back of the suburban. Just in time for Tamsin to gun it and speed away from the warehouse.

We arrived in record time at the dal. Bo had patched me up in the back. She was hesitant in kissing me when she was finished. Knowing full well that I was now human and things changed again between us.

I was the last to enter the dal. Tamsin and Kenzi had raced to the bar and were already two shots in. Bo left me to joining them, I had stopped to lean against the doorway just past the front entrance. The events of the night, and last few nights were hitting me hard. I swallowed back tears and the feeling I was going to vomit, moving back outside for some air.

I walked down the alley, he sounds of the bar slowly drifting away with every step I took. I was exhausted, I leaned against the cold brick wall. Letting it absorb some of the weight I felt. The levity of what I had done sinking in, I knew that the talk I would have with Bo would be hard. I had intended to propose to her as soon as I got her back, but now I wasn't sure if she would accept or if she could. Knowing that she would have to hold back, find even more control with me and be cautious. I whispered a quiet, "fuck."

"the little one is right, when you do swear it sounds weird." Tamsins gruff voice echoed in the alley. I tilted my head at her, she had two beers in her hands, "i don't fell like drinking Tamsin."

She laughed, "who said those were for you." she downed one pint in a fast series of gulps and threw the empty glass over her head. Hearing it shatter I closed my eyes, "i don't need your help anymore, Tamsin, you can go home to whatever hole you call home." my anger towards her was more biting than I intended.

"ooh, look at the sassy human."

She leaned against the wall next to me, "you should be in there celebrating with your soon to be and the Russian midget. You chased the elders off with your head intact."

I ignored her jabs, letting silence fall in between us. It was Tamsin who cracked the silence.

"Lauren, you did it out of love for her and for many others. It was a selfless selfish act, and the elders are a bunch of assholes who don't deserve your genius."

I continued to ignore her, hoping she would get the hint and leave me. Instead, Tamsin spoke, "i gave you my wings because of the person you are. Even when you were fae you held onto your humanity, letting your heart always work with your mind, finding the best course for others without violence. Thats what a true warrior is, one who is strong enough to give selflessly. You made me see things differently and gave me a choice for the first time ever. That I could choose to be more and be cared for. I choose to give you my wings because I knew you needed them, that you would need them to protect the ones you loved. " she stepped closer, "you gave me a reason to live. The way you two love each other, I envy. I envy the sacrifices you make out of that love for each other. You two deserve and eternity together, because I have never seen a love like that and I fear I may never again." she reached out and grabbed my arm, "Lauren, you are incredible, beautiful, intelligent and selfless, and I really want to kiss you."

Before I could say anything, Tamsin lunged at me, her lips smashing against mine, in a violent yet passionate kiss. There was a strange sensation that passed between the two of us and I almost lost my self in the feel of her lips against mine, until I reached up and slapped her hard across the face. Breaking the kiss, I stepped back. Tamsin was rubbing her cheek, smirking.

I clenched my fists, now was the time I would finally follow through on my threats to punch her. "tamsin, if bo saw this, she would not hold back the succubus."

She continued rubbing her cheek, laughing, "captain, all those years in the arm and you still cant recognize a distraction technique when its kissing you." she held up her hand, one of my injection pens in her fingers. It was empty as she tossed it to me. I caught it and saw it was the fae injection I had made. I could feel the rush of the injection flowing into my bloodstream. Wide eyed I glared at Tamsin, "how?"

"lock picking and pickpocketing are hobbies. It didn't take much to distract the midget and make her forget the death grip she had on your bag around her shoulders." she shrugged, I dipped in and dipped out." Tamsin reached down and picked up the beer she had set on the ground when she moved to kiss me. She took a swig.

"tamsin, why."

"you made a choice, I made a choice. I couldn't stand that those assholes beat you, made you choose what I knew you didn't want. You are stronger than that and seeing the heartbreak, well maybe my little black heart couldn't handle it. I had poked around in your desk while I was waiting for the nurse to sew up your hand. I knew that you had created the fae injection to be instant and three times stronger than the human one, it would not be reversible if you went fae. You had made your choice to be one of us, for her. I got a good laugh out of it at the time, but seeing the heartbreak in the rear view mirror...well lets just say I am selfish and grown attached to our strange back and forth, that I finally have a friend." her eyes were turning glassy, "you two give me hope."

Our eyes met and I could see exactly what she meant, she had done what she did out of love like I had. I sighed, "i owe you again, commander."

She cleared her throat, "just buy me a beer and help me with these visitors." she turned and went to move back into the bar. Two steps out and Bo came running around the corner, stopping as she saw the looks on both of our faces.

"Lauren, I couldn't find you...Dyson told me he saw you leave out the side door." she looked at Tamsin who was trying her best to hide that tears were about to fall. "what just happened?"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Tamsin didn't stop, she mumbled at Bo, "i need vodka, stat."

Bo folded her arms, "Lauren. Why do I always manage to find you and her hiding in a corner?" she furrowed her brow, "do you have feelings for her?" I knew Bo could be jealous, especially when it came to our relationship.

I moved to Bo, "i told you, no I don't. We are like sisters, really dysfunctional sisters." I reached out and placed my hand on her elbow, squeezing gently, "we do have a bond, more so now, but I am not at all interested in her romantically. I find her distasteful and brash." I shook my head at the memory of her raw kiss. I met bo's eyes, there was hurt and anger behind them. "she came out her, after me to talk to me." I took a breath, I had made a promise to always be honest with her and now that Tamsin had changed our fate, I needed to tell her everything so we could begin again, "she kissed me, I slapped her, but it was all for nothing...she was trying to distract me."

Bo stepped back, away from my touch, "she. She kissed you?" I could see the jealousy begin to rise in her. I held my hand out to her, "bo, please, let me finish."

"after all that has happened, after all that we have been through, and now this. I cant keep doing this with you Lauren. Its always a back and forth, you tell me you love me one minute and the next you are disappearing into the desert, then I keep catching you with the blonde superhero. What is going on with us?"

"we have been through a lot."

"Lauren, don't. Don use your psychology on me. I am worn out by this. You are always distracted by one thing or another, usually your work or that blonde in the bar." she reached up and grabbed the pendant that I had not taken off since I got it back. "this meant we were inseparable to me, that no matter what, we would be together, there would never be anyone else. I kept true to that." she looked at me as she held the pendant in her fingertips, "but did you?"

"of course I did Bo, that's ridiculous to imply. I have done everything for you, and only you."

"no, you became human again for you. Not me, you never gave me a chance to give you my thoughts on it. That night I didn't hold back, was the most I had ever felt complete with anyone in my life. Knowing that I cant be with you like that again, I don't know anymore. Call me selfish." she dropped the pendant and folded her arms, I could see the deep hurt in her eyes. We had never really sorted anything out when I came home from Afghanistan. The next inconvenience began before we had a time to work on us, her jealousy issues and my inability to properly show emotions outside of my actions. "i am going home Lauren, alone. I think we need some time to sorts our lives out, before we can think about being together. Maybe you should also work out your feelings for Tamsin too." she turned on her heel, and walked away.

"bo, stop!" I jogged after her, "i have to tell you something."

She hesitated, "please, don't, actions speak louder than words, and your actions with Tamsin hurt, and I need time. I am trying so hard not to get even more angry at you Lauren." she stomped off into the darkness her boot heels crunching the shattered glass from Tamsin.

* * *

I did not go back into the dal, I walked home, only stopping at the liquor store to pick up the largest bottle of Irish whiskey I could find. The last sober thing I did when I got home, was take one final blood sample, and started running tests. Tamsin was right the work I had done on the injection would make me wholly fae, in the moments she injected me, I lost my human cells who were weaker than they had been since I was injured. They would be destroyed at a accelerated rate. I left the computer on, it would take hours for it to run the tests, then I would have a definite answer. I wanted to tell Bo in the alley, but the hurt on her face and the anger I could feel in her eyes, I knew she wouldn't listen. It was one of her weaknesses, she would not listen to reason when she was upset. I would call her when I had hard proof, and maybe then I could explain the kiss without her losing her mind.

I stood in the bathroom, whiskey bottle next to me, peeling off the bandage bo had put over my cut. It was healed almost completely, I marveled at it, and noted that what my body had gone through in the last few hours would most definitely have some side effects. I stripped off my clothes and saw multiple bruising on my ribs and torso, when I pressed them, they hurt, sending a pang of anger and frustration through me. I caught a glimpse of my eyes and the silver glow that appeared. I stared at them in the mirror until they faded back to normal, my frustration falling away. My powers would be more emotional based, like Bo's, now that I was a few minutes away from full fae. I turned on the shower and let the water run until it was unbearably hot, sitting on the edge of my bathroom counter, I pulled off the pendant, holding it my hand. It was heavier than ever. I let out a sigh, set down the pendant and picked up the bottle, taking a long pull from it and stepping into the scalding hot shower. Letting the hot water burn away the smells and feelings of the fight, the alleyway, tamsins kiss and my girlfriend essentially walking away from me.

* * *

I drank the bottle after exiting the shower, red as a lobster. I passed out in the middle of my bed and fell into a listless, dreamless sleep. I slept for a day and a half, I was certain it was because of my injuries mixed with my changing body. When I woke up, I felt better than I had in days, weeks. I looked at my face in the mirror, ignoring the dark circles and the lack of hydration, to see that my face was completely healed. Only small thin red line was left to remind me of my fight with a Valkyries sword. The bruising was gone and I knew that I had finished my transition from human to fae, gaining the regenerative powers of being immortal. I smiled to myself, my nerd brain excited for all the research my own body now held.

I grabbed my cell phone, there was nothing from Bo, just a million text messages from Kenzi. I set my phone down and went downstairs. The computer had finished all the tests and I now had proof that I was actually a fae now, there would be no turning back for me now. I sighed, printed out the results and slipped them into an envelope and wrote a note for Bo, including it into the envelope. I sent her a text, -Bo, please call me, I have something to show you and tell you. I love you.-

I sat down on my couch, turning on the TV, blindly watching whatever channel Kenzi had left her spot at. I switched through channels while coffee brewed, my hangover was mild but I needed a caffeine boost. I debated my new station in life, I could keep a secret for a few more days, but eventually after telling Bo, I would tell trick and that would begin the slow leak. It hit me, a vacation. If I took a vacation and left the country, I could gain a few more days of anonymity, I would take Bo with me and we would finally have the time to ourselves to talk and maybe I could sneak in the proposal. I ran back to my computer, clicked a few times and printed out a few more sheets, adding them to the envelope.

I heard my front door creak open, the click of Kenzis boots against my wooden floor made me smile. She dropped her bag down and climbed over the back of the couch, flopping down next to me, she snatched up the remote. "how long are you guys going to do this, this time?" she shot me a raised eyebrow.

"Bo told you."

"yep, said you and the blonde winged one have something going on, that you need some time apart, Bo bo needs to come to terms with you being human again and stop being angry at you for your obvious inappropriate liking for the soon to be shanked Valkyrie."

I sighed, "Kenzi, what do you think." I didn't want to try and defend myself, Kenzi was fiercely loyal to her best friend, I wouldn't tamper with that.

Kenzi, leaned her head back on the couch, "i think Bo is upset, jealous because you and Tamsin have some sort of weird bond, and you probably should have popped the question before you walked into that alley to make out with commander douche bag." she glared at me, "normally I would make you disappear and leave the trees as the only witness to your were your body was buried, but I know the person you are, and I am going to straight up paula abdul style ask you, what the hell was that all about?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, I went to Kenzis bag and tossed it to her, while I moved to grab a cup of coffee for the both of us, "look in your bag, anything missing?"

Kenzi gave me a dirty look, "i have had a death grip on this since you and I worked out the double agent plan to dupe the fae faces. I have slept by it day and night until now, I came over to talk and bring you back the fae..." she was digging in the bag while she spoke, she paused, realizing something was missing. "what the shitballs!" she dumped the entire bag out, tossing makeup products, wrappers, knives, change. "i swear doc, I had it in here." she turned the bag inside out, "shit, shit, shit."

I set Kenzis cup down on the table, pushing her random junk out of the way, I walked to my brown leather coat and pulled out the empty injection pen Tamsin had used on me. I walked back to Kenzi, who was in full panic, sat down next to her and held out the empty pen. "its not your fault. Tamsin apparently has the same hobbies as you. She took this out of your bag while you two were sharing vodka shots." Kenzi stared at it and picked it up, "tamsin, kissing me in the alleyway, it was her way to distract me so she could use the fae injection on me."

Kenzi shook her head like she had just been hit with a baseball bat, "what, what, you are telling me that you are now a total fae babe?"

I nodded, clenching the hot cup in my hand, the sting of it was oddly welcomed, "yes, over there on my desk are the test results to prove it. I tried telling bo in the alley, but she was too upset, too angry and I was unsure how the injection would hold. Its been more than forty eight hours. The formula has worked." I looked at Kenzis wide blue eyes, "i am no longer human."

She said nothing, her mouth was wide open. It took a few moments for her to process, "call her! Call her now! She's been drowning herself in ice cream and wine, when the wine ran out she moved onto tricks hidden supply of weird fae moonshine." she bounced on the couch, "call her!" Kenzi reached for her phone, I moved quick, covering her hand in mine. "don't. I am going to do this a different way."

Kenzi frowned, "doc, you gotta go get her, swoop her up and marry her." she pointed at me, "which by the way you still have my blessing, but if you dont hurry the shit up, Bo is going to bail. I know my succubutt, she has no patience with broken hearts, especially her own."

I leaned forward, setting my cup down, "do me one more favor, one more secret mission." I gave her a questioning look. Kenzi rubbed her chin, "maybe."

"i have to keep this secret, that I am fae. I know in a short time it will come out, but in that time, I need to fix things for good with Bo. Over there on my desk is a note for her included with the test results. Its all the proof she will need to understand that I am never going to leave her. Next to that in my drawer, is another envelope, don't lose that one. But make sure she gets both." I pointed at her hard, "you also cannot say anything at all, not even to Bo, what I told you. It could jeopardize the both of us."

"you have my Russian pinkie swear, which is more binding then the regular one, if I spill the beans you cut my pinkie off." she cringed at the thought as if she had seen the tradition first hand, "why don't you give the envelopes to her yourself?"

"because I wont be here, I have a flight to catch in the morning. To England." I picked up my cup again, the heat diminishing.

"oh doc, you are leaving aren't you. Why cant we all just have a happy ending?"

"England is where I told Bo I loved her and she told me that I was forever bound to her. It is the one place we were alone in our love, there was no fae, no humans, no army or impending doom. Just two women and an old castle. Its where I will tell her everything and ask her to marry me." I smiled at the thought, the memory of that day when the only witnesses to us professing our love was the gentle green mountains and ancient stone.

I heard Kenzi sniffle, "you are a romantic and a nerd, deadly combination." she leaned over and hugged me, "i hope she says yes, hotpants. Because I would love to have you as my sister in law." I squeezed her shoulder, "i hope so too, even more because I haven't even picked out a ring."

"she hates diamonds, just remember that, and I will make sure she gets on that plane." Kenzi moved out of her side hug, "ummm...are you going to need a house sitter?"

I laughed, "you already have the keys."

* * *

I left that next morning, my stomach was fluttering and my nerves were a mess. I felt as I had that day I stepped onto the transport back to Afghanistan, this time I was hoping that Bo would follow closely because I gave explicit instructions of where I would be waiting for her.

When I landed, I rented a nice car for the first time in my life. An old British Austin healey. I drove from the airport to the small inn next to the pub where Bo and I had shared our first meal together after being reunited.

I put my things away, I knew I would have at least a day and a half before Bo would arrive. I had Kenzi do that on purpose so I could locate a ring. I stepped outside, breathing deep the air around me. Clean, crisp and void of the city smells that had been overwhelming me as of late. It was also quiet, something else I had missed. I had wanted to return to the English countryside as soon as I left it, but life had bigger things in store for me. The innkeeper had pointed me to a few small jewelery shops in the town that was short walk away.

As I walked through the town, I noticed that I could pick up on small intuitive feelings on people. I was close to the fae compound and it slowly sank in that my medium gifts were boosted. I could tell who was fae and who was not, based on a intuitive sensation. When I got closer to those I picked up a feeling on, they would smile lightly. A silent acknowledgment. I knew that at least in light fae territory I would be left alone. In time Finnegan would be back at my door, I could guarantee that.

I walked through the town, narrow streets bordered by ancient shops with homes above them. I found the first store and pushed open the old oak door, a bell tinkling over my head. A friendly voice with and equally friendly accent greeted me, "just be a tick, and ill be happy to help you."

I smiled, jamming my hands into my coat pockets, I leaned over one of the glass cases full of rings, necklaces and amulets. All were beautifully handcrafted and had a touch of Gaelic flair. Rubies, sapphires and diamonds dotted the jewelry, I smiled more, remembering Kenzis comment about bo and her dislike for diamonds.

I spotted one ring that caught my eye. It was a simple band with Gaelic knots etched into the sides, topped off with a square sapphire set in the middle. I stared at it until an older man wobbled from the backroom. I smiled when I saw him, he reminded me a little bit of Trick, his kind eyes half covered by jewelers loops. He smiled as he spoke, "sorry about that m'lady. I was doing some smelting in the back for a new run of rings. My name is Kavan, how can I help you?"

I leaned back from the cases, "i am looking for an engagement ring, nothing traditional or any diamonds."

Kavan cocked an eyebrow at me, "the lady is doing the proposing?"

I nodded, "yes the lady is proposing to an amazing lady who shatters the idea of traditional." I paused, expecting kavan to put on a fake smile, to cover up the fact two women marrying was still unusual in many parts of the world. Fae or human. Instead Kavan thought for a minute, and waggled a black dust covered finger, "that pendant around your neck, where did you get that. The craftsmanshipp is outstanding." his eyes were centered on my pendant from Bo. "and pardon myrudenesss, but I forgot to ask your name?" he smiled easily as if it was the only thing his face knew.

I blushed, "pardon my rudeness, my name is Lauren." I held out my hand and he took it, gently and when he released my hand it drifted up to the pendant, my fingertips running over the knots. "this was give to me by the lady I am going to propose to in a few days. It was her grandmothers and her grandfather passed it down to her, she gave it to me as a gift."

Kavan laughed, "Lauren? The Lauren who is the human doctor who is dating my old best friends granddaughter, Ysabeau?"

my smile faded, "excuse me?"

Kavan waved his hands, "don't worry, m'lady. I knew who you were as soon as I saw my handiwork around your neck." he motioned to me as if to ask for permission to touch the necklace. I took if off and handed it to him, he dropped a loop over his eye, "Still holding up." he glanced at me, "i made this for Fitz on his wedding day. I am the norn who also enchanted it." he ran his fingers over the knots before handing it back to me. "i am glad its found a new home. My enchantment is stronger with you and Ysabeau."

I slipped the pendant back on, Kavan smiled, "come, the things out here is for the simple ones who are enamored bu shiny things. I have something that may be perfect for you."

I followed Kavan to his workshop. Smiling at how cluttered and perfectly organized it was, I was true to a little old mans workshop. Kavan reached under his work table and pulled out a ancient chest, setting it on the table by his blacksmith oven. He lifted the lid and dug around, focus intense on his brow as he rattled around for a few moments. He smiled wide as he came up and out of the chest, a nondescript deep red box in his hand. He held it out o me, "this is perfect for you and her."

I slowly took the box, the age on the box alone begged me to move with care as I opened it. Inside the box, laying in bed of velvet were three rings. They were of similar knot work of my pendant. One was a simple band with three sapphires set equally apart from each other, one was similar to the first but with one large oval sapphire in the middle and the last was a simple band with intricate knots and scrolls. They were beyond anything I had ever seen in my life, beautiful as the woman I wanted to give them too.

Kavan smiled as he saw my eyes light up, "i made these from the same batch as that pendant. One wedding band for each man and wife, and the one with the bigger stone, is the engagement ring." he caught himself, "pardon, woman and wife."

I shook my head, "no worries. These are beyond perfect, how much?" cost was not an issue, these were exactly what I was looking for.

"they aren't for sale." I tried to hide my disappointment, Kavan spoke again, "they already belong to you." he pointed to the pendant, it was glowing slightly. "i had made these for fitz to pass onto his children. But none ever came for them. I had enchanted them to be forever binding to the lovers who brought the pendant back to life after Fitz's wife passed on." he gently took the box from my hand and closed it, ending the soft glow of the pendant. "these belong to you and Ysabeau. The have waited a long time to find home."

I could feel tears welling up, I reached into my pocket for any money I had, to try and pay him for the incredible item he just passed onto me. Kavan stepped close to me, "invite me to the wedding and let me be the first to have a dance with my goddaughter."

I whispered a thank you and held back from smothering the poor man in a hug. I followed him back to the front door, before he held the door open for me, he spoke, "don't worry, m' lady, eternity will suit you fine, especially with Ysbeau by your side."

I looked at him, mildly panicked. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "i can smell a new born fae a million miles away. A gift and a curse, don't worry, it is not my secret to share." he patted me lightly and held the door open, wishing me luck.

I pocketed the rings, keeping my hand clenched around the box as I walked back through town. My heart now overfilling with the anticipation of Bo's arrival.

* * *

My sleep that night started out quiet, then I began to dream. It was short and confusing. Tamsin was in her full uniform standing next to a man in an all black suit. I looked down and saw I was in a white dress. Tamsin moved towards me, "i know you swore you would never put the uniform on again, captain. But this is an offer you cannot and should not refuse." I shook my head, "No, Tamsin."

* * *

A heavy knock at my door woke me up. I stumbled out of the bed, images of Tamsin still lingering, I braced myself against the door before pulling it open to meet the rosy gentle face of the innkeepers wife. She smiled, "message for you, dearie." she handed me a small piece of paper through the crack between the door and the door frame. I thanked her and closed the door, opening the note as I leaned against the door.

"mission hotpants compromised! The blonde devil cornered Bo. Bo threatened to break the TV if I didn't give up the envelopes and where you were. She will be there in an hour, succupissed! K-out!" I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the corner of the room. I ran my hands through my hair, shower, I needed to shower.

When I got out of the shower, the clock was telling me I had less than a half hour before Bo would be where I directed her to meet me. My hair was still wet when I drove to the old castle, I never drove fast on purpose or ever. I was always on time and planned enough ahead that I did not have to rush. But I couldn't help but smile and enjoy the feeling the small cars immense amount of speed provided me. I understood why Kenzi was always speeding, it was a rush.

When I arrived at the old castle, it was high afternoon. The sun shone bright over the remaining pieces of the castle towers. As I walked I kept my hand on the ring box in my pocket, with every step I took I could feel someone fae nearby. The old town was surprisingly full of fae, and not one paid me any attention. I absently ran my hand down the stone walls as I climbed steps in various stages of crumbling apart. When I reached the dais I stopped.

There was a fae standing in the middle of the dais, facing out looking into the green mountains that rolled with the shadows the few clouds in the sky cast down.

I took a deep breath and walked closer, whispering just loud enough so she could hear me, "Ysabeau."

Bo flinched at the sound of her full name in my voice, but she didn't turn around. Even as I stopped to stand next to her. I looked at her, it had been a few days but looking at her made my heart ache. She was wearing my favorite long sleeved lilac colored shirt, her usual tight black jeans, black boots, and her hair was up exposing her neck, making me long to kiss it.

She was squinting out into the countryside, arms folded. I could see the edges of the envelopes in her hand. One was opened the other was untouched.

When she spoke, her voice was soft but firm, "Don't be mad at Kenzi, I know her weaknesses to make her talk." she brushed a stray hair from her face. "tamsin came to see me the other night, found her sitting in the dark in the corner. Seems she broke into the crack shack and waited for me to come home." she sighed, "After we had a...moment of heated discussion, she explained to me what happened outside the dal." Bo turned to look at me, I saw a light bruise fading under her right eye, "she told me she did kiss you, but that it was just a distraction so she could follow through on a promise she made to someone close to you. Somehow she got wind that you were leaving and had the overwhelming need to come clean, assure me that you had nothing to do with it, that you and her are just friends. She said matter of fact, you are the only friend she ever had. Tamsin felt the need to push me to get to you sooner than later."

It hit me, the words Tamsin spoke in the alleyway, were the exact ones cate spoke to me the first time we kissed, and I knew that Cate was behind Tamsin distracting me, making me fae. I couldn't help but smile.

Bo let out a breath and turned to face me, I could tell she felt horrible. "after Kenzi came home and saw Tamsin and I on the couch, ice packs on bruises sharing a bottle of wine, she gave me these then after I threatened to destroy your TV, she caved and told me you had left already. I left immediately, because I was afraid I was going to lose you again, because I let my jealousy take over my sense." she drifted off, "i cant help it Lauren...i love you so much, but I also need to hear you out as much. Its something I am working on, and will for you." I wanted to touch her to let her know all was forgiven, and her to touch me so I would also know she had forgiven me.

I kept my hands in my pockets, nervous beyond belief, "bo, you didn't read all of the notes I left for you?" I held my hand out, she handed me the envelopes, shaking her head no that she didn't read everything.

I held up the opened one, "this one was for you to meet me here tomorrow, so I could be waiting for you, but your impatience, that I adore, took care of that." I opened the other letter and held up my test results, handing them over to her. She looked at them, scrunching her face up, "Lauren, I only understand half of this."

I took a deep breath, "that paper in your hand is my test results, my final test results. Telling you that you are stuck with me forever and then some."

Bo looked down at the paper again, searching it. I stepped closer to bo and grabbed her hands in mine, "Bo, I am fully fae now. Thanks to Tamsin and someone else, she injected me with the fae formula I had created. Thats why she kissed me in the alleyway, to distract me long enough."

Bo looked at me in the eyes, "you are fae? Like completely fae?"

I nodded, "yes, and there is no going back. I am your forever and a day, if you will have me."

Tears slid down her face, I reached up and wiped at them with my thumb, "we have nothing but time now."

she looked in my eyes, "you promise me that this is real?"

I laughed, "as real as kenzis love for my TV. I am not going anywhere Bo." she wrapped me in her arms, squeezing me hard against her chest, I could feel how hard her heart was pounding. "Lauren, you could have told me that back home, I mean I am grateful for the small vacation, but." she sighed.

I pulled back out of the embrace, "well there is a reason why I brought you here all secret agent style. Do you remember the first time we were here?"

Bo nodded, "of course, it was our first technical date." she laughed, "you were nervous and adorable."

I nodded, "you make me nervous, in all the right ways." I stepped back and ran my hands down Bos arms until I had her hands in mine. "that day I told you I loved you, was in love with you beyond recovery and then you told me that you and I were forever bound together. It was also the only time in our relationship that there was no one around but us, no humans, no fae, nothing. Just us, the mountains and our love." I swallowed hard, my nerves rising more and more, "i brought you back here to have that moment again with you, we haven't been alone outside of a bedroom in a long time." I paused, my hands started to shake.

Bo squeezed them, "Lauren are you all right? You look pale."

"i have to ask you something Bo." I looked her in the eye and let go of her hands, "i am just a nerdy doctor standing in front of a beautiful stranger, a stranger that became the most important person in my life. You taught me how to love again, to trust, to be bold and never give up, speak up and always follow my heart." I reached into my pocket and took out the red box, it shook as my hand shook, "Ysabeau, there is no one and will never be anyone to compare to you and how much I love you, will you marry me?" I opened the box, the ring with the oval sapphire catching the sunlight, sat in the middle.

Bo was silent, her eyes moving between mine and the ring, "lauren..."

I could feel the need to vomit rise up more, I knew I was taking a chance, but I had let far too many chances pass me by, I had to be brave no matter what Bo's answer would be. I waited a moment more, and I couldn't handle the silence, "i understand, this is a surprise and we haven't resolved all of our problems, and good god, living arrangements and that I am a brand new fae, I mean its a lot to digest. I did whisk you away without saying anything." I was rambling.

Bo smiled, "shut up Lauren." she reached for my face and our lips met, she kissed me deep and passionately. I couldn't help but melt into her and wrap my arms around her, I could feel the heat rise between us. I had missed Bo more than I wanted to admit, and with every motion her tongue made against mine, I was certain we were going to embarrass the mountains. She bit my bottom lip and pulled away, "yes."

I was hazy and full of desire for the woman in my arms, "yes?"

she laughed, "yes, I will marry you. Yes, yes and yes."

I couldn't help but smile so wide I was sure my face was going to split, I lifted bo up in my arms, "you have my heart, forever in your hands."

Bo bent down and kissed my forehead, "and mine forever in yours, Doctor Lauren Lewis."

I set her down, so we could kiss again, Bo sighed against my mouth, "we have to tell Kenzi."

"she already knows. I asked for her blessing the night before we rescued you. Tricks too." I moved my arm from around Bo, and took the ring out, grabbing her left hand I slipped the ring on it. It was a perfect fit, I wrapped my fingers in hers, smiling as I could feel the pendant glow against me chest. "we were meant to be for eternity."

Bo smiled as she stared at the ring, "who knew that the sexy nerdy emergency room doctor would end up being my fiance?"

I smiled, and kissed her hand, "perhaps it was fate all along."

I looked at her and saw tears, freely falling from her face, I reached and held my hand against her face, "are you okay?"

"more than okay, oh Lauren, you have made me the happiest I ever have been. I know we will still have arguments and I will still be jealous because of how amazing you are." she looked at me, "Can we get married as soon as we get home? I don't want to waste anymore time and I would love to introduce you as my wife, to everyone and anyone I can."

"of course we can, I am certain there is a hyper Russian at home working out the details for us."

Bo couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger, she smirked at me, "how fae are you really?"

"um, completely, I am not a hybrid anymore. Why?"

Bo pulled at my hand, "our pre-honeymoon starts now, I hope you have a private room."

She pulled me back to the car and for the second time in my life I drove as fast as I could. But what I didn't notice as we ran back to the car, was the man in the black suit standing off to the side, hidden in the crumbling tower. If I did, I would have noticed it was the same man from my dream.

**More to come! a wedding is planned and I have a idea...I may split this into a sequel but I have an idea for an all new AU bo lo tale...we shall see.**


	44. the endfor now

**so kids! I have reached the end of this particular tale! I know I know! you want more! well I have decided that I will continue this story in a sequel. there is a wedding to be had, a dream to be resolved and the eventual complications from laurens new gifts and plenty of steamy nights with the lovely bo. so be patient with me, chapters will be out soon as I begin crafting the next big volume.**

**I am also entraining an idea of writing a au of lauren as a homicide detective and bo as her new partner and they hate each other...I may play this one out as no fae...but I am not sure yet. thinking on that idea for a minute.**

**but thank you all for your reviews and input! it has meant a lot and has reignited my writing flame! I will definitely continue with this story, it may be a little slower as I dream up new plots and adventures.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
